Lily och marodörerna läser Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare
by lisa.tevdal
Summary: Lily och Gänget har nu kommit till andra boken i serien. Hur kommer de att reagera på vad som nu händer på Hogwarts under Harrys andra år. Kommer Molly och Lily hålla sig lugna när de får höra om farorna. Är det som Lily och James har en dröm eller inte.
1. Den värsta födelsedagen

Nu kommer andra boken. som jag sa i första boken äger J.K. Rowling alla karaktärer utom Jocelyn.

hoppas att ni uppskattar första kapitlet. lämna gärna era åsikter på både första boken och de som kommer.

Tack till er som har lämnat.

lealover1: Du gav mig ett par bra idéer som kanske dyker upp.

Calaminaria: Du fick mig att tänka efter på vissa punkter uppskattar verkligen ditt inlägg.

: tack för din positiva respons

ericus: jag hoppas att du kommer fortsätta att läsa, får se hur ofta mina uppdateringar blir de kommer all eftersom jag blir klar.

HQanna: och alla andra som undrar om jag tänker lägga ner, så är svaret NEJ jag har bestämt mig för att ta mig igenom alla sju böcker oavsett vilken tid det tar.

Mycket nöje med läsningen.

* * *

><p>Lily såg hur Andromeda och Ted satte sig, och såg på böckerna som låg på bordet.<p>

"Så ni har läst denna" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jo, ni kan nog låna den så länge ni inte visar den för någon" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Vi kanske inte är med hela tiden" sa Andromeda och såg på James som nickade Sirius såg på de Remus som höll på att skriva upp något.

"Okej, då har vi läs schemat för oss alla" sa Remus och såg på dem.

"Jag börjar, sen Lily, James, Sirius, Merlene, Alice, Frank, Molly och Arthur" sa Remus och såg på dem och alla nickade i sin tur och ordning.

"Skall ni vara med och läsa" sa Remus och såg på Andromeda som skakade på huvudet.

"Okej då blir det två kapitel var, och jag tar tre" sa Remus och såg på de andra som fortfarande nickade.

"Okej skall vi börja" sa Remus och såg på de andra som tog för sig av maten som stod på bordet.

**Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare**

"Detta låter farligt" sa Andromeda och såg på boken.

"Kan du läsa baksidan av boken" sa Arthur och såg på Remus som vände på boken.

**Sommarlovet är äntligen över! Harry Potter har längtat tillbaka till sitt andra år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.****  
><strong>**Men hur ska han stå ut med den nye, omåttligt mallige professor Lockman? Vad döljer Hagrids förflutna? Och vem är egentligen Missnöjda Myrtle? De verkliga problemen börjar när någon, eller något, förstenar den ena Hogwarteleven efter den andra. Är det Harrys största fiende, Draco Malfoy, som ligger bakom? Eller är det den som alla på Hogwarts misstänker - Harry Potter själv?**

"Jag gillar inte detta" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade med henne.

"Vi fick flaskor i fall det skulle vara något som var jobbigt" sa Lily och ställde upp de flaskor som Jocelyn hade skickat tillbaka till dem.

"Det är bra" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Men vem är Professor Lockman" sa Merlene och såg på Alice och Sirius som båda två såg på henne.

"Gyllenroy Lockman, han går två eller tre år under oss" sade James och såg på Merlene som genast rynkade ansiktet i avsmak.

"Han som alltid byter kläder efter varje lektion" sa Merlene och såg på dem medan James nickade.

"Är alla med så börjar jag" sa Remus och såg på dem.

**Kapitel 1. Den värsta födelsedagen.**

"Nej" sade Lily och såg på boken.

"Det är lugnt Lily detta har inte hänt" sa James och smekte hennes rygg.

**Det var inte första gången ett gräl hade utbrutit vid frukosten i nummer fyra på Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley hade väckts i den tidiga morgontimmen av ett högt hoande oväsen från Harrys rum. Harry var systerson till hans hustru.**

"Tala om för oss något vi inte vet" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"**Tredje gången den här veckan!" vrålade han tvärs över bordet. "Om du inte kan hålla den där ugglan i styr, måste den försvinna!"**

"Nej vet nu är de riktigt dumma" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"En uggla måste flyga fritt annars kan den dö" sa Merlene och såg på dem, medan hon såg på de andra som nickade höll med henne.

**Harry försökte än en gång förklara.**

"**Hon är **_**uttråkad**_**" sade han "Hon är van vid att flyga omkring utomhus. Om jag bara kunde få släppa ut henne på natten…"**

"**Tycker du jag ser ut som en idiot?" röt Morbror Vernon med en bit stekt ägg dinglande från den yviga mustaschen. **

"Det göra han" sa Ted och såg på de andra som höll sig för skratt.

"Jag är så tacksam över att Remus läser" sa Lily och höll sig över magen, hon låg emot Merlenes axel de båda skrattade mycket.

"**Jag vet vad som händer om den där ugglan släpps ut"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry kommer där ifrån snart" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade och såg på Remus som hoppades i huvudet, att någon av Harrys vänner skulle hämta honom snart.

**Han utbytte mörka blickar med sin fru, Petunia. Harry försökte komma med invändningar, men hans ord drunknade i en utdragen, ljudlig rapning från paret Dursleys son Dudley.**

"Tror ni han har blivit större" sa Lily och såg på albumet som nu lyste upp en bild av en pojk som de kände igen, det var Dudley.

"Herregud vad gör det med pojken" sade Frank och såg på bilden.

"Jag vet inte men jag hoppas att läkarna snart sätter stopp för det där" sa Lily och såg hur alla andra stirrade på henne utom Ted.

"Mugglare har läkare, de är som våra helare. De brukar sätta folk på dieter" sa Ted och såg hur Lily nickade hon var tacksam över Ted vad där att hjälpa till att förklara för de som inte hade någon mugglar familjemedlem.

"**Jag vill ha mer bacon."**

"**Det finns mer i stekpannan, lilla hjärtegrynet" sade Moster Petunia och riktade en fuktig blick mot sin bastante son. "Vi måste göda dig medan vi har chansen… jag tycker inte den där skolmaten låter särskilt bra…"**

"Göda honom" sa Alice och såg på dem.

"Det är Harry som måste gödas" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hur kan de misshandla sin son på det där sättet" sa Andromeda.

"Jag vet inte jag hoppas bara på att vi kan hindra detta hända" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är därför vi läser" sa James och såg på de andra som väntade på att Remus skulle fortsätta.

"**Dumheter, Petunia, jag behövde då aldrig svälta när **_**jag**_** gick på Smeltings" sade Morbror Vernon hurtfriskt. "Dudley får tillräckligt med mat, eller hur, min gosse?"**

"Jag önskade att vi kunde skaka om dem" sa Sirius lågt och såg James som nickade

**Dudley, som var så stor och bred att baken hängde ner över båda sidorna av köksstolen, flinade och vände sig mot Harry.**

"Den pojken borde verkligen inte gödas mer" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade ingen tyckte om hur de behandlade barnen i familjen Dursley.

"**Räck mig stekpannan"**

"Kan han inte ens resa på sig och hämta den själv" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Kan han inte ens säga "var snäll att" det där är bara ohyfsat" sa Lily och såg på boken, hon kände hur James höll i henne.

"**Du har glömt de magiska orden" sade Harry irriterat.**

"Det låter om att Harry är på dåligt humör" sa Frank och såg på de andra som log.

"Varför får jag en känsla av att det där kommer få familjen Dursley att reagera på fel sätt" sa Andromeda och såg på andra som stirrade på henne.

**Effekten av denna enkla meningen på resten av familjen var otrolig: Dudley flämtade till och ramlade av stolen med en duns som skakade hela köket; Mrs. Dursley gav till ett litet skrik och slog händerna för munnen, Mr. Dursley reste sig häftigt med dunkande tinningådror.**

"Som jag sa" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som ville skratta men de kände inte vågade inte än

"**Jag menade "var snäll och"!" sade Harry hastigt "Jag menade inte…"**

"Han har mer hyfs än sin kusin" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"_**Vad har jag sagt åt dig om att yttra m-ord i vårt hus**_**!" dundrade hans morbror så att spottet yrde över bordet.**

"M-ordet" skrattade James och såg på de andra som nu utbrast i skratt, att Dursleys var så rädda för magi hade ingen trott.

"**Men jag…"**

"_**Hur understår du dig att hota Dudley**_**?" vrålade morbror Vernon och dunkade knytnäven i bordet.**

"Hotar" utbrast Remus och såg på boken.

"Det är inte ett hot" muttrade James och knöt nävarna han skulle lära Vernon Dursley vad ett hot var, han såg på boken.

"Jag tror att vi alla vill lära honom vad ett hot är" sa Sirius och stirrade på James som långsamt nickade, han såg på Lily som väste, han började verkligen undra varför hon lät som en katt när hon blev upprörd.

"**Jag skulle bara…" **

"_**Jag har varnat dig! Jag tänker inte tolerera så mycket som ett ord om dina onormala egenskaper under detta tak**_**!"**

"Det är största anledningen till att Han inte skall bo där" sa James och såg på sina vänner som nickade.

"Lovar att han inte kommer att hamna där" sa både Sirius och Remus och såg på varandra och Frank nickade.

"Vi kommer hjälpa honom med" sa Frank och Alice. Andromeda och Ted nickade de med.

**Harry stirrade från sin morbrors högröda ansikte till sin bleka moster, som försökte hjälpa Dudley att komma på fötter.**

"**Visst" sade Harry, "Visst, jag **_**ska**_** inte…"**

"Jag hoppas hans vänner verklige har skrivit till honom" sa Sirius och kände igen sig i Harry liv men Harry verkade ha det värre än honom.

**Morbror Vernon satte sig ner igen, medan han andades som en flåsande noshörning och vaksamt betraktade Harry med sina små vassa ögon. **

"Gud den mannen" stönade Remus och ville slå huvudet emot något.

**Ända sedan Harry hade kommit hem på sommarlov hade morbror Vernon behandlat honom som en bomb, som skulle explodera vilket ögonblick som helst, för Harry var inte någon normal pojke. Faktum är att han var lika lite normal som någon kan vara.**

"Harry är inte någon bomb" skrek Lily och James fick hålla hårt i henne för att hon inte skulle slå omkring.

"Nej älskade Lily han är inte det" sa James och satte henne i hans knä och såg på henne.

"Nej jag vet men jag hatar Vernon" sa hon lågt och kände hur James lugnade ner henne.

**Harry Potter var en trollkarl – en trollkarl som just hade kommit tillbaka från sitt första år vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Och om Dursleys var olyckliga över att ha honom hemma under sommarlovet var det ingenting jämfört med hur Harry kände sig.**

"önskar att vi kunde ha varit där för honom" viskade Lily och kände hur James smekte hennes nacke för att lugna ner henne. Lily lugnade ner sig och log emot James som såg på Remus som valde att läsa vidare.

**Han saknade Hogwarts så mycket att det var som att jämt ha ont i magen. Han saknade slottet med dess hemliga gångar och spöken, lektionerna (fastän kanske inte Snape, läraren i trolldryckskonst), posten som kom med ugglor, att äta festmåltider i stora salen, att sova i sin säng med fyra sängstolpar i sovsalen uppe i tornet, att hälsa på skogvaktaren Hagrid i hans stuga på området närmast den förbjudna skogen och i synnerhet Quidditch, den populäraste sporten i trollkarlsvärlden (sex höga målstolpar, fyra flygande bollar och fjorton spelare på kvastkäppar). Alla Harrys trolldomsböcker, hans trollstav, klädnader och den förnämsta kvasten av alla, Nimbus Tvåtusen, hade låst in av morbror Vernon i en skrubb under trappan i samma ögonblick Harry kommit hem. **

"De tog undan hans saker" sa Ted och så på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Det är hans tillhörigheter" sa James och kände hur arg han började bli.

"Jag vill verkligen se till att Harry får växa upp i en trollkarlsfamilj om vi skulle dö" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Vi gör ett testamente" sa James och smekte hennes kind.

**Vad brydde sig Dursleys om ifall Harry förlorade sin plats i elevhemmets Quidditchlag därför att han inte kunde tränat på hela sommaren? Vad gjorde det Dursleys om Harry återvände till skolan utan att ha gjort några av sina läxor? **

"De skulle inte bry sig" muttrade Lily och såg på boken Alice och Frank båda två såg oroliga på boken.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi kan få Harry växa upp i trollkarlsvärlden kanske i något annat land om det skulle vara för mycket uppståndelse men aldrig, Aldrig hos min syster" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Trollkarlar kallade sådana som Dursleys för mugglare (inte en droppe magiskt blod i deras ådror), och de för sin del tyckte att det var ytterst skamligt att ha en trollkarl i familjen. Morbror Vernon hade till och med satt ett hänglås på buren med Harrys uggla, Hedwig, för att hindra henne från att flyga med meddelande till någon i trollkarlsvärlden.**

"De låste in hans uggla" skrek Andromeda som själv hade sett vad som kunde hända med en uggla som inte fick flyga hennes syster Bellatrix hade gjort det, det hade inte varit en vacker syn.

"Jag hoppas bara att de inte låser in Harry" sa Lily lågt.

**Harry var inte det minsta lik någon annan i familjen. Morbror Vernon var tjock och kraftig och utan hals, med en jättestor svart mustasch; moster Petunia var benig med ett hästliknade ansikte; Dudley var blond, skär och grisfet. Harry, å andra sidan, var liten och mager, med lysande gröna ögon och korpsvart hår som alltid var rufsigt. Han bar runda glasögon, och i pannan hade han ett smalt ärr som liknade en blixt.**

"Tycker det är bra att han tar efter min familj" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade och sedan såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad min syster har alltid varit fixerad vid att vara bäst" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Det var det här ärret som gjorde Harry till något särskilt ovanligt till och med i trollkarlsvärlden. Ärret var det enda vittnesbördet om Harrys mycket mystiska förflutna, om anledningen till att han hade avlämnats på Dursleys tröskel elva år tidigare. **

"Påminn oss inte" Morrade Remus och Sirius medan Merlene, Alice och Frank stirrade på dem. Molly hade bläddrat i första boken och sett att Dumbledore hade lämnat Harry på tröskeln.

"Jag förstår inte" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"Dumbledore lämnade honom mitt i natten på tröskeln med ett brev som förklarade vad som hade hänt mig" sa Lily och såg på de andra som bara stirrade på henne

**Vid ett års ålder hade Harry nämligen överlevt en förbannelse från den störste svartkonstnären som någonsin funnits, Lord Voldemort, vars namn de flesta häxor och trollkarlar fortfarande var rädda att uttala. Harrys föräldrar hade dött i angreppet från Voldemort, men Harry hade undkommit med sitt blixtärr, och på något vis – ingen förstod varför – hade Voldemorts kraft brutits och tillintetgjorts i det ögonblick då han misslyckades med att döda Harry.**

"Inte helt eftersom han fortfarande halvt levande" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade med avsky på boken

**Så Harry hade vuxit upp hos sin döda mors syster och hennes man. Han hade tillbringat tio år hos familjen Dursley utan att någonsin förstå varför han hela tiden fick konstiga saker att hända utan att mena det. Ärret trodde han att han hade fått i bilolyckan som dödat hans föräldrar, för det var vad Dursley hade sagt till honom.**

"Hatar att hon trodde det var okej att ljuga för honom" muttrade James och såg på de andra som nickade Andromeda såg på boken och lovad sig själv att hålla ett öga på framtiden om Lily och James dog.

**Och sedan, exakt ett år tidigare, hade de skrivit till Harry från Hogwarts, och hela historien hade kommit fram. Harry hade börjat i trollkarlsskola, där han och hans ärr blev berömda… men nu var skolåret till ända, och han var tillbaka hos familjen Dursley på sommarlov, för att åter bli behandlade som en hund som rullat sig i någonting illaluktande.**

"Kan vi inte skicka dem något sådan" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade se på honom.

"Borde kunna hitta något bra" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickande gillade.

**Dursleys hade inte ens kommit ihåg att Harry råkade fylla tolv just i dag. **

"DE har inte ens kommit ihåg hans födelsedag" utbrast Alice och såg på de andra. Lily stirrade på boken

"Jag kommer att se till att Petunia aldrig mer kommer att få en present av mig" sa Lily lågt.

"Lily varför morrar du" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som rodnade hon var inte redo att berätta för någon.

**Hans förhoppningar hade förstås aldrig varit särskilt höga: de hade aldrig gett honom en riktig present, och ännu mindre en tårta – men att inte alls låtsas om det…**

**I samma ögonblick harklade sig morbror Vernon med högtidlig min och sade:**

"**Ja, som vi alla vet, är det en mycket viktig dag i dag"**

**Harry, som knappt vågade tro sina öron, tittade upp.**

"Det kan inte vi heller" sa James och såg nyfiket på boken de alla såg på honom.

"**I dag kan mycket väl bli den dag då jag gör mitt livs bästa affär" sade morbror Vernon.**

**Harry återvände till sitt rostade bröd. **

"Att de anser att en affär är viktigare än Harrys födelsedag" sa James och såg på de andra, som alla verkade skriva ner idéer.

"Jag skall nog" mumlade Ted och såg på boken.

**Det var naturligtvis den där idiotiska middagsbjudningen som morbror Vernon pratade om, tänkte han bittert. Han hade inte pratat om någonting annat på två veckor. Någon rik byggmästare och hans fru skulle komma på middag, och morbror Vernon hoppades få en jätteorder från honom (morbror Vernons firma tillverkade borrar).**

"Håller med Harry" sa Arthur trots att han var en av de som hade störst förståelse för mugglare, men för dessa mugglare ville han inte förstå sig på dem

"**Jag tycker vi ska gå igenom schemat en gång till" sade morbror Vernon. "Vi bör alla vara på våra platser klockan åtta. Petunia, du ska vara…?"**

"SCHEMA" utbrast Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Vi vet att de inte har någon fantasi med detta är så löjligt" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade

"**I vardagsrummet" svarade moster Petunia genast, "där jag väntar på att få hälsa dem hjärtligt välkomna till vårt hem."**

"**Bra, mycket bra. Och Dudley?"**

"**Jag står och väntar på att få öppna dörren för dem" Dudley tog på sig ett falskt, inställsamt leende. "Låt mig ta era kappor, Mr. Och Mrs. Mason."**

"**De kommer att **_**älska **_**honom!" ropade moster Petunia hänfört.**

"Jag hade spytt om jag hade sett honom" mumlade Sirius och såg på boken han kände sig inte alls road av detta. Hans familj hade haft många middagsbjudna men aldrig hade de planerat något på de sättet.

"**Utmärkt Dudley" sade morbror Vernon. Sedan svängde han runt mot Harry "Och **_**Du?**_**"**

"**Jag är i mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där" sade Harry tonlöst.**

"Det är hans födelsedag och de tvingar honom att sitta ensam" sa Lily och knöt händerna medan hon såg på de andra som såg på henne och nickade och de höll med henne

"Oroa dig inte detta kommer inte hända" sa James och kysste hennes kind, Lily rodnade igen och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Just det" sade morbror Vernon försmädligt. "Jag för in dem i vardagsrummet, presenterar dig, Petunia, och häller upp en drink åt dem. Klockan tjugo och femton…"**

"**Talar jag om att middagen är serverad" sade moster Petunia.**

"Okej jag köper att man planerar när middagen skall serveras eftersom mugglar middagar tar tid" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo, jag har förstått det" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade och var tacksam över att ingen frågade något mer

"**Och Dudley, du säger…"**

"**Får jag ledsaga er till matsalen, Mrs. Mason?" sade Dudley och erbjöd en osynlig kvinna sin feta arm.**

"**Min perfekta lilla gentleman!" snörvlade moster Petunia.**

"Gentleman" utbrast Sirius och stirrade på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Han skulle aldrig bli en gentleman" sa James och såg på bilden av Dudley Dursley som var ett mugglar fotografi.

"**Och **_**Du**_**?" sade moster Vernon ilsket till Harry.**

"**Jag är i mitt rum och håller med alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där" sade Harry dystert.**

"**Just precis. Och så borde vi försöka få in några fina komplimanger under middagen. Har du några idéer, Petunia?"**

"Komplimanger planerar man inte, de kommer spontant" sa Lily surt och såg på boken. James stirrade på henne med höjda ögonbryn.

"Och ändå har du inte trott mig" sa James och såg frågande på henne Lily himlade med ögonen.

"James du har använt samma komplimanger i flera år nu, dags att komma på nya" sa Lily och såg på honom, James log emot henne medan han höll i hennes hand.

"**Vernon säger att ni är en **_**fantastiskt **_**golfspelare, Mr. Mason. Ni måste tala om för mig var ni har köpt er klänning, Mrs. Mason"**

"**Perfekt. Dudley?"**

"**Vad sägs om: "Vi fick lov att skriva uppsats om en hjälte i skolan, Mr. Mason, och **_**jag**_** skrev om**_** er**_**" **

"Har de ens träffat honom" frågade Alice och såg på de andra som såg på varandra på varandra.

"tror inte det" sa Lily och såg på Ted som verkade tänka han med.

**Det var för mycket för både moster Petunia och Harry. Moster Petunia brast i gråt och kramade sin son, medan Harry böjde sig ner under bordet så att de inte skulle se att han skrattade.**

"Jag måste säga att Harry har ett se det roliga i detta" sa Molly med ett leende och såg på de som log med.

"Han är James son det märks" sa Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade med Harry och James som gömde ansiktet i Lilys hår. Lily log medan hon drog fingrarna genom hans hår.

"**Och du då, Pojk?"**

**Harry ansträngde sig för att se oberörd ut då han dök fram.**

"Jag är inte förvånad om han lyckas med det" sa Lily stilla och såg på de andra som viste att Lily kunde se ut oskyldig ut när hon hade gjort något.

"**Jag är i mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där" sade han.**

"**Just det och ingenting annat" sade morbror Vernon med eftertryck. "Masons vet ingenting om dig och såg ska det förbli. Petunia, när middagen är över tar du med dig Mrs. Mason in i vardagsrummet och serverar kaffet, och jag leder in samtalet på borrar. Med lite tur har jag avtalet undertecknat och klart innan tionyheterna börjar. Så här dags i morgon kan vi vara på väg att köpa ett semesterhus på Mallorca"**

**Harry kände just ingen entusiasm för det hela. Han trodde inte familjen Dursley skulle gilla honom bättre på Mallorca än de gjorde på Privet Drive.**

"Jag skulle ha rymt där ifrån" sa Sirius och såg på boken han hade rymt hemifrån när han var 16 år. Men hade han levt där med Dursley hade han rymt tidigare.

"**Ja, då så åker jag och hämtar smokingjackorna till Dudley och mig. Och **_**du**_**, du håller dig ur vägen för din moster medan hon städar!" röt han åt Harry.**

"Snällt" muttrade Remus och såg på boken. Molly rynkade pannan.

"Det var i alla fall snäll att han slapp städa" muttrade James och såg på dem alla som nickade.

"Fattar inte att han är kvar hos Dursley lovad inte Ron att Harry skulle få komma och bo hos honom" sa Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Det finns säkert en förklaring till varför han inte har gjort det" sa James och såg på Molly som nickade

**Harry gick ut genom bakdörren. Det var en strålande, solig dag. Han gick tvärs över gräsmattan, sjönk ner på trädgårdsbänken och sjöng tyst för sig själv:**

"**Ja, må jag leva… ja, må jag leva…"**

"Det måste vara jobbigt" muttrade Lily och såg på Sirius som nickade, Andromeda viste hur jobbigt Sirius hade haft det men det måste ha varit jobbigare för Harry.

**Inga kort, inga presenter, och han skulle tillbringa kvällen med att låtsas att han inte fanns.**

"Önskar att jag vi kunde göra något för honom" sa Lily lågt och såg på bilden av hennes son.

"De är det vi kan göra genom att läsa" sa James och såg på henne Lily nickade. De alla viste att de ändrade framtiden nu genom att läsa dessa böcker.

**Han stirrade olyckligt in i häcken. Han hade aldrig känt sig så ensam. Mer än någonting han saknade från Hogwarts, till och med mer än att spela Quidditch, saknade Harry sina bästa vänner, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger. **

"Det är nog jobbigare att inte ha några vänner nära sig som Harry har det, jag vet bara efter att Snape och jag inte längre talade med varandra så var jag väldigt ensam" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg henne, Lily hade bara träffat sina närmaste vänner två till fyra veckor innan sommarlovet var över, trots att hon hade försökt flera gånger att få komma tidigare till dem.

**Det verkade däremot inte alls sakna honom. Ingen av dem hade skrivit till honom på hela sommaren, trots att Ron hade sagt att han skulle be Harry komma och bo hos honom.**

"Det är som sagt inte lätt för honom" muttrade Lily och såg hur Molly verkade stirra argt på Arthur som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Molly det kommer en förklaring" sa Arthur lugnt.

**Massor av gånger hade Harry varit på vippen att låsa upp Hedwigs bur med hjälp av magi och skicka i väg henne till Ron och Hermione med ett brev, men det var inte värt risken. **

"Det är klokt att han har Lilys förstånd för James hade låst upp buren" sa Sirius och såg på James som skakade lätt på. Lily viste att hon hade övervägt länge innan hon hade låst uppburen med magi.

**Omyndiga trollkarlar fick inte lov att använda trollkonster utan för skolan. Harry hade inte berättat det för Dursleys. Han visste att det enbart var deras skräck för att han skulle förvandla dem allihop till dyngbaggar som hindrade dem från att låsa in **_**honom**_** i skrubben under trappan tillsammans med trollstaven och kvastkäppen. **

"Jag tror att de kommer låsa in honom" muttrade Sirius lågt Remus var den enda som hörde honom de andra bara stirrade på Remus för att han skulle fortsätta läsa.

**Under de två eller tre första veckorna hemma igen hade Harry tyckt det var skojigt att mumla nonsensord med låg röst och se Dudley rusa ut ur rummet så fort hans tjocka ben kunde bära honom.**

"Det där är väldigt rolig att göra det där" sa Ted och log emot boken han hade gjort det själv.

**Men den långa tystnade från Ron och Hermione hade fått Harry att känna sig så avskuren från trollkarlsvärlden att han inte ens fann något nöje i att reta Dudley längre – och nu hade Ron och Hermione glömt hans födelsedag.**

"Jag tror verkligen att det finns en anledning till att de inte har skickat något" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som nickade, Lily kände sig orolig och nervös skulle Harrys vänner inte vara verkliga vänner.

**Vad skulle han inte gett i det här ögonblicket för ett meddelande från Hogwarts? Från vilken häxa eller trollkarl som helst? Han skulle nästan bli glad över att se en skymt av sin ärkefiende Draco Malfoy, bara för att vara säker på att alltsammans inte hade varit en dröm.**

"Då är det verkligen illa" sa James och såg på Remus och Sirius som båda två nickade och såg på varandra innan de log.

"Det var som om James skulle vilja träffa Snape" sa Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade tillsammans med honom.

**Inte för att hela året på Hogwarts hade varit roligt. Alldeles i slutet av sista terminen hade Harry stått ansikte mot ansikte med ingen mindre än Lord Voldemort själv. Voldemort kanske var en skugga av sitt tidigare jag, men han var fortfarande skräckinjagande, fortfarande slug och fortfarande fast besluten att återvinna makten. **

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att han drömmer mardrömmar av det där" sa Alice och såg på boken hon hade själv en känsla av att hon skulle drömma mardrömmar själv av vad de har läst.

"Jag tror att vi alla hoppas på att hans nästa år på Hogwarts blir bättre" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

**Harry hade slunkit ur Voldemorts grepp en andra gång, men det hade varit nära ögat, och till och med nu, flera veckor senare, vaknade Harry alldeles kallsvettig på nätterna och undrade vad Voldemort befann sig för närvarande, och mindes hans likbleka ansikte, hans vitt uppspärrade, galna ögon.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det inte kommer upprepa sig" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade ingen ville att Harry eller någon av de barn de hade läst om skulle hamna i fara.

**Harry satte sig plötsligt käpprakt upp på trädgårdsbänken. Han hade stirrat frånvarande in i häcken – **_**och häcken stirrade tillbaka**_**. Två enorma gröna ögon hade dykt upp bland bladen.**

"Vänta nu" sa Alice och stirrade på boken.

"Någon står i häcken och stirrar på honom men varför inte komma fram" sa hon och såg på de andra som ryckte lika förvånade de på deras axlar.

"inte en aning Alice, men jag tror att allt kommer få sin förklaring" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som nickade för att fortsätta läsa.

**Harry rusade upp just som en hånfull röst kom svävande över gräsmattan.**

"**Jag vet vad det är för en dag" sjöng Dudley där han kom vaggande som en anka emot honom.**

"En Anka" skrattade Remus och såg på de andra som stämde in i skrattet.

"Harry har verkligen ett sätt att likna folk med djur" sa Lily och såg på boken och drog en längtandes suck. Hon ville så gärna träffa sin son.

**De jättestora ögonen blinkade till och försvann.**

"**Vadå?" sade Harry utan att ta blicken från stället där de hade visat sig.**

"**Jag vet vad det är för en dag" upprepade Dudley och kom ända fram till honom.**

"**Vad duktig du är" sade Harry. "Så du har äntligen lärt dig veckans dagar"**

"Ja i förra boken kunde han dagarna i veckan med hjälp av tv" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på boken med höjda ögonbryn.

"Den där pojken borde verkligen inte titta så mycket på tv" sa Lily och såg boken och kände hur James flätade ihop deras händer, hon log emot honom.

"**I dag är det din **_**födelsedag**_**" snäste Dudley. "Hur kommer det sig att du inte fått några kort? Har du inte ens några vänner på det där knäppa stället?"**

"Det där är inte snällt sagt. Hogwarts är inget knäppt ställe det är en av de finaste trollkarlsskola som finns" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade

"**Akta dig så att inte din mamma hör att du pratar om min skola" sade Harry kyligt.**

**Dudley hissade upp byxorna som höll på att glida ner över hans tjocka bak.**

"Jag önskar att vi kunde lära honom att inte äta av godis eller någon annat gott" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade när en lapp som låg på albumet.

_Till mina vänner._

_Jag lovar att i fjärde eller femte boken så kommer eran önskan att gå i uppfyllelse om ni kan hålla ert tålamod, jag säger inte mer nu._

_Hermione råkade berätta för Ron och Harry om att ni läser böckerna om deras äventyr. Så jag var tvungen att göra en kopia av den bok som jag ser era kommentarer i för att Harry gärna ville höra vad ni säger._

_Han kan dock inte skicka tillbaka något det är något som tyvärr är begränsat till mig en så länge._

_Harry hälsar till er alla och hoppas att ni inte dödar någon innan ni har läst ut alla böcker och Harry lovar att skicka tillbaka ett brev i slutet av den tredje boken._

_Er vän Jocelyn._

"Vad är det James" sa Frank och såg på sin vän som verkade sitta stilla och tänka på något.

"Tror ni verkligen på henne" sa James och såg på boken.

"Ja, Jocelyn har ännu inte ljugit för oss än så länge varför skulle hon göra det nu" sa Lily och såg på James som verkade torka sina ögon.

"**Varför stirrar du på häcken?" frågade han misstänksamt.**

"**Jag funderar på vad som skulle vara den bästa trollformeln för att sätta eld på den" sade Harry.**

"Å Harry" viskade Lily med ett leende.

"något jag gjorde många gånger" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag hade tråkigt" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som log.

**Dudley tog omedelbart några snubblande steg bakåt med ett uttryck av panik i sitt feta ansikte.**

"**Du k-kan inte… pappa har sagt åt dig att du inte får göra några t-trollkonster- han kommer att sparka ut dig ur huset… och du har ingen annanstans att ta vägen, du har inga **_**vänner**_** som kan ta emot dig…"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det som kommer emot Dudley är ordentligt" muttrade Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade se irriterade ut.

"_**Hokus pokus**_**!" sade Harry med skarp röst. "Hokus pokus… snirkel, snorkel…"**

"_**Maaaaammmaa**_**!" tjöt Dudley och rusade i väg mot huset, snavande över sina egna fötter. "**_**Maaaammaa**_**! Han gör såna där saker, du vet!"**

"Det är hemskt att de inte kan säga att han försöker göra trollkonster" sa Ted och la huvudet på sned medan han kliade sig i huvudet.

"De kommer att hata den dag vi kommer på besök" sa Frank med ett leende på sina läppar.

**Harry fick betala dyrt för sitt lilla ögonblick av nöje. Eftersom varken Dudley eller häcken var skadad på mista sätt, förstod moster Petunia att han faktisk inte hade utövat någon magi, men han måste ändå ducka då hon riktade ett tungt slag mot hans huvud med den flottiga stekpannan.**

"HON GJORDE VAD" Skrek Lily och såg på boken hon stod nu upp och började gå runt i rummet, hon kände hur hon började tappa lite av sin kontroll, hon hade ännu aldrig skiftat form framför någon av dem.

"Lily du bör lugna ner dig, han blev inte skadad" sa James och såg på henne.

"Saken är den att hon gjorde det, James" sa Lily och såg på väggen innan hon satte sig ner i ett av hörnen i rummet hon behövde lugna ner sig James satte sig bredvid henne och såg på Remus att fortsätta läsa medan han försökte lugna Lily, de hade varit kompisar så länge och tack vare att de var ute varje fullmåne med Remus kunde nästan läsa varandras tankar.

**Sedan satte hon honom i arbete, med löftet att han inte skulle få någon mat förrän han var klar med det.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att någon tar honom där ifrån snart" muttrade Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Medan Dudley drev omkring och tittade på och åt glass, putsade Harry fönster, tvättade bilen, klippte gräsmattan, trimmade rabatterna, ansade och vattnade rosorna och målade om trädgårdsbänken.**

"Den där pojken borde verkligen lära sig vad ett arbete är värt" mumlade Alice och såg på boken, hon och de andra tänker på Dudley som verkade aldrig i sitt liv ha haft en jobbig dag i sitt liv.

"Oroa er inte det kommer" muttrade Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade stirra på honom, Lily blinkade och såg på Sirius.

"Lät du just som en tjej" sa James och såg på sin vän och började skratta.

"Nej" sa Sirius med sin vanliga röst.

"Jo" sa Sirius nu med en annan röst alla stirrade på honom.

"Okej vad pågår" sa Lily och såg på brevet som just dök upp.

_Till mina vänner._

_Förlåt Sirius för mitt lilla experiment men jag försöker hitta ett snabbare sätt att kommunicera med er, vilket inte är det lättaste, och det gick lite fel. Det var Harrys idé, men som sagt det får bli brev tills jag ser er, lite tråkigt men som sagt ni har nu fått ett roligt skratt åt hur Sirius låter som tjej._

_Förlåt ännu en gång_

_Er vän Jocelyn._

Lily log åt texten på brevet och såg sedan att det låg ett brev till där och det stod deras namn på det.

"Skall vi låta er läsa det själva" sa Remus och såg på James som stirrade på handstilen den var lik hans egen men även Lilys.

"Nej vi läser det högt som alla annat" sa James och kände knappt igen sin röst.

_Till James och Lily. _

_Hur börjar man ett brev till sina föräldrar man aldrig har träffat eller minns, och dessutom skriver till dem innan du är född._

_Tror jag helt enkelt bara säger:_

_Hej Mamma och Pappa._

_Viss min uppväxt hos Dursleys har inte varit en dans på rosor, men de har fått mig att uppskatta de som den magiska världen har att ge ännu mer, Mrs. Och Mr. Weasley har varit som mina extra föräldrar. Det finns en verklig anledning till att jag inte har fått några brev från dem under mitt första sommarlov det kommer att förklaras snart._

_Mamma snälla sluta bli arg över saker som inte skadade mig tro mig du kommer behöva den sen. Pappa jag önskar att du hade verkligen lärt mig att spela spratt, fick aldrig veta vad ni gjorde av näsblodnougaten och kräkskaramellen vem fick dem? Men tvillingarna Weasley ställer till problem för oss alla, har ännu inte berättat för dem om att ni läser böckerna bör säga att Marodörerna är deras idoler._

_När ni nu läser böckerna så tänk på att jag lever, och har överlevt, oroa er inte för att jag skall dö, ni läser för att framtiden skall ändras så att ni kan se mig växa upp._

_Tänk på det snälla jag ber er._

_Remus du är min farbror och jag älskar dig lika mycket oavsett vilken fast våran måne är, kom ihåg det,_

_Sirius min gudfar, jag hoppas att du håller huvudet kall den här gången._

_Alice och Frank, jag hoppas att ni är med och läser alla böcker, Neville är en av mina vänner och en av de modigaste personer jag känner._

_Merlene, jag har inte hört så mycket om dig men jag hoppas att du förstår vikten av att hålla min mor och far lugna utan att reta uppe dem._

_Molly och Arthur Lova mig att aldrig straffa någon för något de ännu inte har gjort._

_Andromeda och Ted jag ser fram i mot den dag vi möts i ett lyckligare sammanhang än de jag träffade er första gången._

_Önskar jag kunde krama om er en enda gång pappa och mamma._

_Er son Harry James Potter_

James torkade sina ögon och såg på Lily som stirrade på brevet.

"Han har verkligen skrivit det till oss alla" sa Merlene hon var lite orolig över at Harry inte hade sagt något personlig om henne men hon misstänkte att han inte kände henne.

"Han är så omtänksam" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som torkade en tår, medan Remus satt tyst och stilla, Harry kände till att han var en varulv, Harry brydde sig inte, han såg ner på sina händer där ännu ett brev dök upp

_Till Remus _

_Läses tyst för dig själv._

_Remus jag vet om att du är en varulv men du är också den bästa lärare vi har haft i försvar mot svartkonster. Så lägg din oro åt sidan och bli den man jag vet att du är._

_Från din Harry._

"Remus vad är det" sa Lily och såg på brevet som han inte hade läst högt.

"från Harry det var lite mer privat till mig" sa Remus och stoppade de på sig och såg ner i boken.

"skall vi fortsätta det är inte långt kvar" sa han och såg på de andra som nickade några av dem med tårar i ögonen.

**Solen sken starkt ovanför huvudet på honom och brände i nacken.**

**Harry visste att han inte borde ha nappat på Dudleys krok, med Dudley hade sagt precis det som Harry själv hade tänkt… kanske **_**hade**_** han inga vänner på Hogwarts.**

"Du har vänner Harry du sa det själv" sa Lily lågt för sig själv och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Jag önskar att de kunde se den berömda Harry Potter nu, tänkte han ilsket, då han med värkande rygg och svetten strömmande ner för ansiktet spred ut gödsel över blomrabatterna. **

"Jag undrar vad han menar med det" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg på boken.

"Jag tror de är det att James verkar i mellan åt att ha vuxit upp som en prins" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"vad menar du med det" fräste James och såg på Lily som satte pekfingret och tummen emot sin näsrygg och blundade.

"Det finns ett mugglar talesätt, att man är född med guldskedd i munnen. Det innebär att man har haft det bra, att man inte har behövt slita för något man får allt serverat för sig. Och så som De verkar ha framställt Harry i böcker så verkar det nog som att han skall vara berömd även hemma få allt serverat på silverfat och aldrig behöva anstränga sig" sa Lily och såg på James som nu insåg hur Lily hade sett på honom, James visste att han aldrig hade behövt anstränga sig för något vissa saker var naturligt för honom eller så hade han fått lära sig knepen tidigt som barn, från sin mor eller far, ibland till och med sin farfar eller farmor.

"Lily förlåt" sa James lågt och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"Det är lugnt missförstånd i talesätt" sa Lily och kände hur James höll hårt i henne.

**Klockan halv åtta på kvällen när han äntligen, helt utmattad, hörde moster Petunia ropa:**

"**Kom in nu! Och kliv på tidningen!"**

"Halv åtta på kvällen" sa Molly och såg på boken medan Lily darrade av ilska när hon kom och tänka på Harrys ord i brevet.

**Harry förflyttade sig med glädje in i skuggan i det glänsande rena köket. Högst upp på kylskåpet stod kvällens efterrättstårta: ett berg av vispgrädde och kanderade violer. En grillad skinstek fräste i ugnen.**

"**Är fort! Masons kommer alldeles strax!" snäste moster Petunia och pekade på två brödskivor och en bit ost på köksbordet. Hon var redan iförd en laxrosa cocktailklänning.**

"Skojar dem med oss" sa Sirius och som höll på att ta mer av maten som fanns på bordet.

"Tydligen inte" sa Remus och såg på Lily som blundade och drog in doften av James som tydligen lugnade henne.

**Harry tvättade sig om händerna och kastade snabbt i sig sin ynkliga kvällsmat. I samma ögonblick han hade ätit färdigt slet moster Petunia bort hans tallrik.**

"**Upp på övervåningen med dig! Skynda på!"**

"Hej ni kan väl låta honom få äta i fred" sa James och såg på Lily som fortfarande andades lugnt och verkade försöka låta bli att lyssna.

**Då Harry gick förbi dörren till vardagsrummet uppfångade han en skymt av morbror Vernon och Dudley i fluga och smokingjacka. Han hade nätt och jämnt hunnit upp på avsatsen en trappa upp när dörrklockan ringde och Vernons ilskna ansikte dök upp vid foten av trappan.**

"**Kom ihåg, pojk – ett enda ljud…"**

"Han hotar min son" utbrast Lily och såg på boken hon kände hur James höll i henne, men hon visste att hon måste lugna ner sig om hon inte skulle anta sin animagus form, hon hade inte riktigt kontroll över skiftningen än, hon hade lärt sig att ju argare hon blev desto lättare var det att anta formen oavsiktligt, hon viste inte om det hade att göra med sitt djur eller inte, men hon drog djupa andetag och satte sig ner när hon såg James oroliga blick.

"Lily vad gjorde du med dina ögon" sa Remus och såg på Lily som såg ner i golvet.

"Bara ljuset Remus" sa hon med ett svagt leende.

**Harry gick på tå fram till sovrummet, smög in, stängde dörren och vände sig mot sängen för att sjunka ner på den.**

**Problemet var att det redan satt någon där.**

"Vem" sa Arthur som såg på Remus som såg upp ur boken och slog igen den.

"Det vet jag inte för kapitel är slut. Det är Lily som läser nästa" sa Remus och gav Lily boken medan satte sig tillrätta fram för James så hon kunde luta sig emot honom.

"jag hoppas verkligen att det är något som inte är farligt" sa Lily lågt medan hon slog upp boken på rätt ställe och såg på de andra som nickade.


	2. Dobbys varning

Lily kände att alla stirrade på henne när hon satte sig bekvämt.

"Lily kom igen vi vill veta vem som sitter på sängen" sa Sirius och såg otålig ut. Lily såg på Merlene och Alice som båda himlade med ögonen.

**Kapitel 2. Dobbys varning.**

"Och vem är Dobby" utbrast Frank och såg på Lily som suckade.

"Kanske om ni lugnar ner er och låter mig läsa så kommer vi få svar" sa Lily och såg på killarna som såg på henne.

"Lily vi blir uttråkade om vi skall sitta tysta genom kapitlet" sa James och drog fingrarna genom hennes hår.

"Okej men inga dumma frågor" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry lyckades avhålla sig från att skrika till, men det var nära ögat.**

"Tur det för jag hade inte velat veta vad Dursley skulle göra med honom om han hade gett ifrån sig de skriket" sa Molly och kände sig orolig.

"Jag har en känsla av att något kommer gå åt helvete" sa Remus och såg på boken, han höll brevet från Harry hårt i handen.

"Remus var lite positiv" sa James och skrattade när han såg Remus bistra blick.

**Den lilla varelsen på sägen hade stora, fladdermusliknande öron och utstående gröna ögon, stora som tennisbollar. Harry förstod ögonblickligen att det var samma varelse som hade betraktat honom från trädgårdshäcken på morgon.**

"Det låter som en husalf" sa Frank och såg på Merlene och de renblodiga trollkarlana nickade.

"Varför skulle en husalf vara i Harrys hem" sa Molly och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"Det där är inte Harrys hem" sa James surt och såg på de andra som förstod att James inte ville att de skulle se Dursleys hus som Harrys hem.

"Verkligen inte" sa Lily och såg på James som höll på med henne med hennes hår igen.

**Medan de stirrade på varandra hörde Harry Dudleys röst från hallen.**

"**Låt mig ta era ytterkläder, Mr. Och Mrs. Mason"**

"Skojar ni" sa Sirius och satte sig upp medan han såg på boken.

"De har ingen fantasi" sa James och såg på Frank och Arthur som båda nickade, Sirius viste inte om han skulle klara av att lyssna på detta.

"Lily" sa Andromeda och såg på henne, Lily såg upp på henne när de såg på pekade på dörren.

"Jag tror det är professor McGonagall" sa Merlene och såg på killarna som verkade kolla något

"jo det är McGonagall" sa James och såg på Andromeda som öppnade dörren.

"förlåt att störa men jag skulle uppskatta om jag kunde få tala med Andromeda och Ted" sa hon och de såg på de andra som nickade.

"Är det okej att vi fortsätter" sa Lily och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Vi kommer senare" sa Ted och reste sig. Lily och de andra stirrade på dörren medan den stängdes. Innan hon började läsa igen

**Varelsen gled ner från sängen och bugade så djupt att spetsen på den långa, smala näsan vidrörde mattan. Harry lade märket till att den var klädd i något som såg ut som ett gammalt örngott, med uppslitsade öppningar för armar och ben.**

"Hatar att folk skulle klä husalfer på de sättet" sa James han var van vid att husalfer bar uniformer.

"Vad" sa Lily och såg på honom när han verkade gräva fram ett foto ur väskan.

"Detta är min familj och våra husalfer, vi låter dem alltid vara med på familj kort" sa James och lät Lily se hans familj.

"nog för att jag viste att era husalfer hade uniformer men jag trodde inte mina ögon första gången jag såg kortet" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det är en del av min familj" sa James och tog tillbaka kortet på sina föräldrar.

"**Öh… hej där," sade Harry nervöst.**

"**Harry Potter!" sade varelsen med hög och gäll röst. Harry var säker på att den kunde höras ända ner till bottenvåningen. "Dobby har så länge önskat träffa er, sir. En sån stor ära…"**

"Det där måste man säga är annorlunda" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Husalfer brukar inte vilja träffa personer på det där sättet" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"De brukar aldrig vilja lämna sin familj, men jag tror att alfen inte gillar sitt hem" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**T-tack" sade Harry. Han smög tyst utmed väggen och sjönk ner på skrivbordsstolen intill Hedwig, som sov i sin stora bur. Han ville fråga: "Vad är du för nåt?" men tänkte att det skulle låta alltför oartigt, så i stället sade han: "Vem är du?"**

"Bara Harry" sa Sirius och skrattade och såg på de andra som log.

"Bara Harry skulle oroa sig över att förolämpa en husalf" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Det visar att han ger respekt till alla varelser" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som vek ner blicken med en gång.

"Harry har ovanligt mycket respekt" sa Remus och log emot lappen som han hade fått.

"**Dobby, sir. Bara Dobby. Husalfen Dobby" sade Varelsen.**

"**Jaså, är du det?" sade Harry. "Öh… jag vill inte vara oartig eller så, men det här är inte nåt lämpligt tillfälle för mig att ha en husalf i rummet."**

"Jag kan inte tro hur artig han är emot alfen" sa James med ett leende när han la märket till boken hur den vibrerade och de såg på kortet av Harry och Dobby, som satt och samtalade på kortet.

"Jag är övertygad om att Harry kommer göra allt för att hjälpa alfen" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är bara det att det kommer inte bli lätta" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"Jag undrar på vem som äger Dobby" sa Molly och såg på Frank och Alice som verkade tänka.

"Jag vet inte" sa Alice och såg på Frank som ryckte på axlarna.

**Moster Petunias höga, falska skratt hördes från vardagsrummet. Alfen hängde dystert med huvudet.**

"**Inte för att jag inte är glad att träffa dig" sade Harry hastigt. "men, öh, finns det nåt särskilt skäl till att du är här?"**

"Jag hatar det där skrattet" sa Lily och ryste till James såg på Sirius som stirrade på boken.

"Vad är det" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Jag är väldigt nyfiken på varför Dobby är där" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi kommer dit" sa Lily och himlade med ögonen hon viste inte varför Sirius var med, men hon tänkte inte säga något.

"**O jag, sir" sade Dobby ivrigt. "Dobby hade kommit för att säga er… det är svårt, sir… Dobby vet inte hur han ska börja…"**

"**Slå dig ner" sade Harry artigt och pekade på sängen.**

"Jag kan inte tro att han sa det" sa James och hände med huvudet Lily stirrade på honom hon hade alltid varit artig emot husalferna.

"Vad är det som är fel" sa Lily och såg på de tre andra killarna som skakade på huvudet de med.

"Man gör aldrig så där med en främmade husalf, många trollkarls familjer behandlar inte sina husalfer vänligt, Potters är en av det få som jag har sett som säger att de är en del av familjen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Mamma och pappa behandlar våra med respekt men ändå så vet de att de är tjänare" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Våran husalfs högsta önskan är att få huvudet avhugget och placerat bredvid sina föregånget" sa Sirius och såg på de honom och ryst, Lily gillade det inte alls.

**Till hans förfäran brast alfen i gråt – en mycket högljudd gråt.**

"_**Slå dig ner**_**!" kved han. "**_**Aldrig … aldrig nånsin**_**…"**

"Som jag sa" sa James och skakade på huvudet han misstänkte att Dobby tillhörde en gammal familj inom trollkarlssläktet och en familj som hade en grym syn på husalfer.

**Harry tyckte han hörde hur rösterna där nere började sväva på målet.**

"**Förlåt" viskade han "Jag menade inte att förolämpa dig eller så."**

"**förolämpa Dobby!" kom det halvkvävt från alfen. "Dobby har **_**aldrig **_**nånsin blivit ombedd av nån trollkarl att sitta ner… som en **_**like**_**…"**

"Harry kommer ha en husalf som avgudar honom nu" sa Frank och kysste Alice och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hoppas bara inte husalfen har gjort något dumt" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade

"Vad händer om en husalf väljer att tjäna någon annan än den familj som den är född hos" sa Lily och såg på Merlene och de andra som stirrade på henne.

"EN husalf kan inte välja att tjäna någon" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på dem.

"Men" sa Lily när de andra skakade på huvudet.

"Nej om en husalf friges först då kan han söka anställning hos en annan familj, men ofta så vill ingen anställa en husalf som har blivit avskedad, Pappa var ett av undantagen, Drew våran äldsta husalf var en som blev avskedad, pappa anställde honom, Drew råkade blanda ihop två te sorter" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Drew och Flit är de som har tjänat min familj längst" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Harry, som försökte hyssja på honom och se tröstande ut på samma gång, ledde tillbaka Dobby upp på sängen, där han satt och hickade och såg ut som en stor och väldigt ful docka. **

"Harry har rätt de ser ut som en stor docka när de sitter så där" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som log åt Harrys liknelse med saker.

"Jag undrar hur han skull beskriva Molly när hon är arg" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade, hon viste att hon hade ett häftigt temperament

"Vi får hoppas att det inte kommer upp" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skrattade.

**Till sist lyckades han ta sig samman och satt och tittade på Harry med ett uttryck av tårfylld beundran i sina enorma ögon.**

"**Du kan inte ha stött på särskilt många hyggliga trollkarlar" sade Harry i ett försökt att muntra upp honom.**

"Harry" stönade Remus och såg på boken. James och Sirius båda två slog huvudet i händerna och såg sedan på de andra som verkade se sorgsna ut.

"Varför" sa Frank och såg på de andra.

"Jag tror det beror på att Dursley behandlar honom så illa" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hatar att han bor där" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi kommer se till han aldrig kommer hamna där" sa James och böjde sig ner och kysste hennes huvud.

"Lova mig det" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

**Dobby skakade på huvudet. Sedan, utan förvarning, störtade han upp och började ursinnigt dunka huvudet mot fönstret medan han skrek:**

"_**Stygga Dobby! Stygga **_**Dobby!"**

"Snälla låt inte Dursley höra honom" sa Alice lågt och såg på de andra som stelnade till.

"Dem hade jag helt glömt bort" sa Lily och höll handen för munnen och stirrade på de andra som stelnade till.

"Låt dem inte höra Dobby" muttrade Remus för sig själv om och om igen.

Sirius höll sina fingrade korsade han kände sig orolig.

"**Låt bli det där… Vad håller du på med?" väste Harry och hoppade upp och drog tillbaka Dobby på sängen. **

"Jag känner att det är fel att Harry inte har fått lära sig trollkarlstraditioner" sa James och såg på Lily som rynkade näsan.

"Jag menar att han inte känner till de traditioner som är verkliga traditioner och inta renblodsmani" sa James och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Det finns bra traditioner, och det är de som jag önskade att Harry hade fått lära sig" sa James och såg på Frank och Alice som båda nickade.

"så länge man inte går till det extrema som Malfoys, Crabbe eller någon av de andra som hatar mugglar födda så är traditionerna bra" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Som din familj" sa James och knuffade till Sirius som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tillhör familjen Potter nu inte Black" sa Sirius och satte nästan i vädret.

"Jag skojade med dig" sa James och knuffade lätt på Sirius som log emot honom.

**Hedwig hade vaknat med ett genomträngande skrik och slog häftigt med vingarna mot burrens galler.**

"Snälla Hedwig" sa Merlene och bet på sin tumnagel. Lily kunde inte bita på sina naglar.

"Jag är orolig" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Tror ni att Dursley kommer höra detta" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som rykte på axlarna.

"**Dobby måste bestraffa sig själv" sade alfen som hade blivit lätt vindögd. "Dobby pratade nästan illa om sin familj…"**

"**Din familj?"**

"Ja, Harry en Husalf tillhör en familj" sa Sirius med allvarlig röst och såg mycket allvarlig ut innan han brast i skratt.

"Han vet nog inte om att det finns husalfer på Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad det tog mig fyra år innan jag insåg det" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"hur fick du reda på det" sa James och stirrade på henne.

"Jag somnade när jag pluggade och vaknade upp när de höll på att städa rummet" sa Lily och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"**Trollkarlsfamiljen som Dobby är i tjänst hos… Dobby är en husalf, så Dobby är skyldig att betjäna samma hus och samma familj i all evighet"**

"Han låter olycklig för det" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi har redan konstaterat att Dobbys familj inte är någon snälla trollkarlsfamilj" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Vet de om att du är här?" frågade Harry nyfiket.**

**Dobby ryste.**

"**O nej, sir, nej då… Dobby måste bestraffa sig själv ytterst hårt för att han hälsat på Harry Potter. Dobby måste klämma sina öron i ugnsluckan för det här. Om de nånsin fick reda på…"**

"Jag önskar att vi kunde befria Dobby" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Men hur skulle vi kunna göra det han tjänar ingen av oss" sa Lily och stirrade på dem.

"Det är ett uppdrag för våra ärade marodörer" sa Merlene och såg på killarna som redan satte sig tätt in till varandra och började viska.

"Lily läs så kommer vi vidare" sa Molly och såg på killarna som satt och skrev.

"**Men märker de inte om du klämmer dina öron i ugnsluckan?"**

"**Det tvivlade Dobby på, sir. Dobby måste alltid bestraffa sig själv för nånting. De låter Dobby hållas med det. Ibland säger de åt mig att jag ge mig extra bestraffningar…"**

"Det är djurplågeri" utbrast Lily och alla stirrade på henne igen, Lily insåg igen att hon var ensam mugglarfödd i rummet.

"Vad menar du, det är en husalf, en husalf brukar man bestraffa när den gör fel" sa Sirius och såg på henne Lily blundade och räknade till 20 innan hon öppnade sina ögon igen.

"De är varelser med känslor, skulle du bestraffa ett barn" frågade Lily och alla skakade på huvudet.

"Nej men ni anser det är okej att straffa en varelse som tjänar er som inte ens får betalt för de dem gör" sa Lily och reste sig upp hon var på väg där ifrån. Hon klarade inte vad detta just nu.

"Lily du kommer inte komma ut" sa James och reste sig och gick efter henne när hon stod och ryckte i dörren, James drog henne längre in i rummet.

"Vad är det" sa James och såg på henne när hon sjönk ner på golvet.

"Jag orkar inte mer" sa Lily och kände hur tårarna började rinna.

"är det böckerna" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Lily om vi inte läser kommer det som händer Harry i böckerna ske" sa James och såg på henne.

"Det är bara så mycket" sa Lily medan han drog in henne i en hård kram.

"Kom nu så får vi läst ditt kapitel så att du kan slappna av sen" sa James och såg på henne, när de gick tillbaka och satte sig.

"Allt väl Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som satte sig ner.

"Vi tar det senare" sa Lily och såg på Merlene och Alice som nickade Molly gick och satte sig hos Lily och la armen om henne.

"Oroa dig inte, Harry skrev att ni skulle tänka på att han har överlevt detta och han Lever och mår bra" sa Molly och höll om Lily som nickade när hon tog upp boken igen.

"**Men varför ger du dig inte i väg? Rymmer därifrån?"**

"Bara Harry skulle tro att en husalf skulle kunna rymma" sa Molly och log emot Lily som nickade.

"Jag undrar vad som skulle hända om en husalf skulle rymma" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på varandra.

"Ingen vet" sa James och såg på Sirius som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte jag har ens har hört talas om det" sa Arthur och såg på Frank som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hörde en historia en gång" sa Merlene och ansträngde sig för att minnas.

"Om en husalf rymmer från sin herres hus så kommer den att aldrig mer kunna utföra magin som den är född med, magin är bunden till en tjänare och herres band, bryts denna på annat sätt än frigivelse kommer alfen aldrig mer kunna gå eller tala" sa Merlene och såg upp på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Det är bara vad jag minns" sa Merlene och de andra nickade på henne.

"Vi får hoppas att Dobby blir fri på annat sätt" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**En husalf måste friges, sir. Och familjen kommer aldrig att släppa Dobby fri… Dobby kommer att tjäna familjen tills han dör…"**

"Hur länge lever en husalf" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag tror att de kan leva i tre till fyra generationer av trollkarlar" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Pappa sa att ju bättre du behandlar dina husalfer desto längre lever de" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det finns inget som är dokumenterat" sa Frank och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Harry stirrade på honom.**

"**Och jag som tyckte jag var illa behandlad som måste stanna här i fyra veckor till" sade Han.**

"Det är fruktansvärt att han tycker sitt liv vara likställt med en husalf" sa Molly och såg på bilderna av pojken som de hade framför sig.

"Jag hoppas att det kommer blir bättre längre fram" sa Lily och såg på orolig på böckerna som låg där. När ännu ett brev dök upp.

_Mamma._

_Snälla mamma sluta oroa dig, läs böckerna och försök att göra det bättre. Jag lever, jag mår bra. Jag har en hustru och barn. Så läs och var inte så orolig._

_Din son Harry._

Lily stirrade på orden Harry måste ha hört hennes oro i rösten när hon talade eller något liknade hon såg på de andra som nickad.

"Vi skall ändra framtiden" sa Molly och såg på Lily som nickade och höjde boken igen.

"**Det här får Familjen Dursley att låta nästan mänsklig. Kan inte jag hjälpa dig? Kan inte jag?"**

"Dursleys skall inte få lov att klassas som mänskliga" sa Remus bittert och såg på de andra som nickande, ingen av dem ville kalla Dursleys för mänskliga eftersom de vanvårdade Harry och hade ljugit för honom om hur Lily och James hade dött.

"Harry har verkligen ett nobelt hjärta" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Han måste verkligen ha det för vilja hjälpa Dobby" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Inte många skulle vilja hjälpa en främmande husalf som Harry verkar vilja" sa Arthur och log emot Molly som höll hårt i Lily ena hand

**Redan i nästa ögonblick önskade Harry att han inte hade sagt något. Dobby började på nytt ge ifrån sig högljudda kvidande av tacksamhet.**

"**Snälla du, snälla du, var tyst" viskade Harry utom sig. "Om Dursleys hör nånting, om de får veta att du är här…"**

"Jag är mycket förvånad över att Dursley ännu inte har hört något" sa Sirius och såg på boken med rynkade ögonbryn.

"Vernon kommer att höra något" Muttrade Frank och såg på boken.

"**Harry Potter frågar om han kan hjälpa Dobby… Dobby har hört talas om er storhet, Sir, men om er godhet visste han ingenting…"**

"Jag tror att Dobby hellre vill ha Harry till herre än någon annan" sa Molly och så på Lily som nickade.

"Jag är glad över att han visar sin godhet emot en varelse som ingen tycks bry sig så mycket om" sa Lily och la huvudet emot Mollys axeln och blundade hon kunde se Harry och Dobby tillsammans framför sig det gav henne ett leende på sina läppar.

**Harry, som kände att han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet, och sade:**

"**Vad du än har hört om min storhet, är det bara en massa struntprat. Jag är inte ens den bästa eleven i min årskurs på Hogwarts, det är Hermione, hon…"**

**Men han avbröt sig hastigt, för det gjorde ont att tänka på Hermione.**

"Det är klart det gör ont att tänka på sina vänner när man inte har hört något från dem" sa Sirius och mindes de året som Hans egna mamma hade tagit alla hans brev, det var hans första sommarlov efter att han hade blivit vald in i Gryffindor i stället för Slytherin som nästan hela familjen, Andromeda var en av de andra som inte hade hamnat i Slytherin, men hon höll lågprofil tills hon hade träffat Ted.

"Du vet att jag skickade breven" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Det gjorde ändå ont" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"**Harry Potter är ödmjuk och anspråkslös" sade Dobby vördnadsfullt, och hans klotrunda ögon glödde. "Harry Potter säger ingenting om sin triumf över Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn"**

"**Voldemort?" sade Harry.**

"varför" stönade Molly och såg på boken.

"Molly gumman, det är bara att lära sig för att Harry kommer säga namnet" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade men hon ryste så fort hon hörde Voldemorts namn.

"Jo men jag gillar det inte" sa Molly och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Tror ingen här inne gör det" sa Lily och de nickade alla utom James och Sirius.

"Vi hatar honom" sa James och log henne.

**Dobby satte händerna för sina fladdermusöron och stönade:**

"**Å, säg inte namnet, sir! Säg inte namnet!"**

"**Förlåt" sade Harry snabbt. "Jag vet att massor av folk inte gillar det, min vän Ron…"**

"Typ hela trollkarlsvärlden" sa Sirius och skrattade, de andra log emot honom.

"Men varför tror ni att han säger Voldemort i stället för ni-vet-vem" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag tror för att han inte känner någon rädsla för namnet eller händelserna" sa James och såg på de andra.

"Delvis, men jag tror att de är ett sätt att inte ge Voldemort makten över honom" sa James och såg på Arthur och Frank som båda två nickade.

"Det är ganska klokt" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade. Lily kände att hon nu orkade med att läsa bara det inte hände något farligt än.

**Han avbröt sig igen. Att tänka på Ron gjorde också ont.**

**Dobby lutade sig fram mot Harry, och hans ögon var stora som strålkastare.**

"Vad är det nu" sa Remus och såg på Lily som hade tystnat och lyssnade.

"Jag tror det är Andromeda och Ted" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som öppnade dörren.

"Förlåt om vi var tvungna att gå" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som lämnade över en sammanfattning till dem av vad som hade hänt.

"Jag hoppas att Dobby inte är där för att ställa till problem för Harry" sa Andromeda som kände igen namnet men kunde inte placera det.

"**Dobby har hört berättas" sade han hest, "att Harry Potter klarade sig undan **_**ännu en gång**_**"**

"Och den gången var det lite för nära ögat" muttrade Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill verkligen inte att det blir fler gånger" muttrade James som satt på andra sidan om Lily.

**Harry nickade och Dobbys ögon glänste plötsligt av tårar.**

"**Å sir," flämtade han medan han torkade sig i ansiktet med ett hörn av det solkiga örngottet han hade på sig.**

"Jag tror att Alfen tycker om Harry" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad jag har aldrig hört att en alf beter sig på detta sätt" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag tror aldrig jag har hört talas om något sådan här heller" sa Frank och såg på Merlene som nickade långsamt.

"**Harry Potter är hjältemodig och djärv! Han har redan trotsat så många faror! Men Dobby har kommit för att skydda Harry Potter, för att varan honom, även om Dobby blir **_**tvungen **_**att klämma öronen i ugnsluckan efteråt. **_**Harry Potter får absolut inte fara tillbaka till Hogwarts**_**"**

"VA?" utbrast ALLA elva och stirrade på boken Lily kände hur modet sjönk när elva flaskor dök upp, Lily tog en av dem och tog en mycket liten mun ur den.

"Lily vad är det" sa James och såg på henne.

"Det är bara en lugnande" sa Lily och såg på Molly som tog en liten klunk hon med.

"Jag är glad över att hon tänker på oss" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på Molly.

"Du menar Jocelyn" sa James och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Hon måste veta att det kommer bli jobbiga bitar" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Skall vi se om vi får reda på varför Harry inte skall åka tillbaka" sa Lily och såg på de andra medan hon drog ett djupt andetag.

**Det uppstod en tystnad som endast bröts av klirret från knivar och gafflar en trappa ner och det avlägsna mullret från Morbror Vernons röst.**

"**V-va?" stammade Harry. "Men jag måste fara tillbaka, terminen börjar den första september. Tanken på det är det enda som håller mig uppe. Du vet inte hur det är här. Jag hör inte **_**hemma**_** här. Jag hör hemma i samma sorts värld som du – på Hogwarts" **

"Helt rätt Harry, du kommer aldrig att hamna hos Dursleys" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade, de hade redan bestämt sig för att skicka ett illvrål till Vernon och Petunia Dursley, de skulle skrämma dem så att de aldrig skulle ta in Harry utan lämna honom till någon av de familjer som nu var närvarande i rummet.

"**Nej, nej" pep Dobby och skakade så häftigt på huvudet att öronen fladdrade "Harry Potter måste stanna där han är säker. Han är för viktig, för god att förlora. Om Harry Potter far tillbaka till Hogwarts kommer han att vara i dödlig fara."**

"Dödlig fara är det inte meningen att Hogwarts skall vara en säker plats att låta våra framtida barn att gå på" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Dumbledore har bättre koll på skolan detta året" muttrade Frank och drog in Alice i sin famn.

"**Varför det?" sade Harry häpet.**

"**Det är en komplott, Harry Potter. En Komplott för att få de förfärligaste saker att hända på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och trolldom nu i år." viskade Dobby och började plötsligt darra i hela kroppen. "Dobby har känt till det i flera månader. Harry Potter får inte utsätta sig för fara. Han är en för viktig person för det!"**

"Men varför går han till Harry och inte någon vuxen" sa Lily och såg på de andra som också hade rynkade pannor.

"Jag vet inte men jag tror det har med deras magi att göra Harry är omyndig och där med blir det lättare att komma undan" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag menar att om det hade varit en myndig trollkarl så hade han kunnat tvinga Dobby att tala om vad som gällde vilket innebär att han bryter familjens tysthetslöfte" sa Frank och nu nickade de alla.

"**Vad då för förfärliga saker?" sade Harry genast. "Vem sinder såna planer?"**

**Dobby gav ifrån sig ett konstigt ljud som om han höll på att kvävas och dunkade sedan huvudet våldsamt i väggen.**

"**Okej!" skrek Harry och grep tag i alfens arm för att hejda honom. **

"Han lärde sig snabbt" sa Molly och såg på Andromeda som såg på boken och hade en rynka emellan ögonen.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte det har med ni-vet-vem att göra" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stelnade till.

"Snälla Andromeda skräm inte upp oss nu" sa Frank och såg på henne hon nickade.

"Förlåt men det var bara en tanke" sa hon och såg på Ted som nickade.

"**Du kan inte säga det, jag förstår. Men varför varnar du mig?" ett plötsligt obehaglig tanke slog honom. "Vänta nu, det har väl inget med Vol… förlåt… med Du-vet-vem att göra va? Du kan bara skaka på huvudet eller nicka" tillade han hastigt, då Dobbys huvud tippade över oroande nära väggen igen.**

"Harry tänker i samma banor som Andromeda" sa Sirius och såg på sin kusin som log.

"Det är den enda person som skulle ställa problem" sa Andromeda och de andra nickade och Lily såg på James som höll om henne.

"Oroa dig inte Lily vi skall lösa detta" sa James lågt i hennes öra.

**Dobby skakade långsamt på huvudet**

"**Inte… inte **_**Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn**_**"**

**Men Dobbys ögon var vitt uppspärrade och det såg ut som om han försökte ge Harry en vink. Men Harry fattade inte ett dugg av det hela.**

"Är det någon mer än jag som känner att vi har missat något" sa Remus och såg på sina vänner de alla nickade Lily hade en bekymrad rynka mellan ögonen.

"Det är som om han försöker säga något som han inte kan säga" sa Lily och de andra nickade.

"MEN vad" sa Frank och såg nyfiket på de andra som började tänka.

"Jag tror inte vi kommer komma på det" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade fortfarande tänka. Lily valde att fortsätta läsa kanske de skulle få svar.

**Dobby skakade på huvudet, med större ögon än någonsin.**

"**Ja, jag kan då inte föreställa mig vem som annars skulle kunna ställa till med förfärliga saker på Hogwarts" sade Harry. "För det första finns ju Dumbledore där, du vet väl vem Dumbledore är va?"**

"Tror inte det finns någon magisk varelse som inte känner till Dumbledore" sa Ted och såg på de andra som log.

"Tror att det beror på att Dumbledore behandlar varelserna väl" sa James och såg på Lily som log.

**Dobby nickade.**

"**Albus Dumbledore är den finaste Rektor Hogwarts nånsin har haft. Det vet Dobby. Dobby har hört att Dumbledores krafter kan mäta sig med kraften hos Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn när han är som allra starkast. Men sir." Dobby skänkte rösten i en ivrig viskning. "det finns krafter som Dumbledore inte… krafter som ingen anständig trollkarl…"**

"Okej det där var en konstig formulering till och med från en husalf" sa Sirius de alla stirrade på boken med rynkade ögonbryn.

"Det låter som att han försöker tala om något för Harry" sa James och försökte tänka på vad Alfen kunde ha menat med Anständig trollkarl.

"Kan vi slut överanalysera saker" sa Merlene och stirrade på dem hon kände att många av dessa saker gick över deras förstånd.

**Och innan Harry hann hejda honom skuttade Dobby ner från sängen, grep tag i Harrys bordslampa och började slå sig på öronen under öronbedövande skrik.**

"Nej" utbrast Molly och alla såg på henne.

"Nu kommer Dursley att höra det" sa hon och de stirrade på henne.

"De har inte hört något än" sa Frank och såg på de andra som verkade tänka de med.

"Jag vet inte de där skriket kan ha varit riktigt högt" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**En plötslig tystnad uppstod en trappa ner. Två sekunder senare hörde Harry med häftigt bultande hjärta hur morbror Vernon kom ut i hallen och ropade:**

"**Dudley måste ha lämnat teven på igen, den lilla rackaren!"**

"Å, nej. Göm dig Harry" sa Sirius lågt och såg på de andra.

"Tror det är bättre att han inte gömmer sig" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Göm Dobby" sa James och såg på de andra.

"Vad, om Dursleys ser husalfen kommer han säkert bli straffad" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade svagt.

"**Fort! In i garderoben!" väste Harry, pressade in Dobby, stängde dörren och kastade sig på sängen i samma ögonblick som dörrhandtaget trycktes ner.**

"Bra ligg på sängen och lossas som inget" sa Sirius han viste att det var det enklaste sättet att komma undan.

"Vad menar du" sa Molly och såg på honom.

"Jag har gjort det emot mamma många gånger, det är det lättaste sättet att visa att man inte har gjort något" sa Sirius och rykte på axlarna och tog ännu en macka som låg på bordet.

"**Vad… i… **_**helvete**_**… sysslar… du… med?" sade morbror Vernon med gnisslande tänder och ansiktet förfärande nära Harrys. **

"Hört talas om personligt utrymme" muttrade Alice och såg på Frank som nickade han höll ett hårt grepp om sin trollstav, de alla höll i något, de alla hatade just nu familjen Dursley.

"**Du har just förstört slutpoängen i mitt japanska golfspelarskämt. Ett enda ljud till och du kommer att önska att du aldrig blivit född!"**

"Om jag dör skall jag personligen komma tillbaka och hemsöka Vernon Dursley" sa Lily hon kände hur hennes kropp vibrerade, hon tog ännu en liten klunk av drycken den var inte bedövande som eldwhisky men den lugnade henne.

"Lily vi skall inte dö" sa James och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"Men vi vet inte om vi lyckas ändra framtiden, så om jag dör kommer jag se till att Dursley inte har en lugn stund" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Han klampade ut ur rummet på platta fötter.**

**Darrande släppte Harry ut Dobby ur garderoben. **

"**Förstår du hur jag har det här hemma?" sade han. "Förstår du varför jag måste fara tillbaka till Hogwarts? Det är det enda ställe där jag har… där jag **_**tror**_** att jag har vänner"**

"Harry du har vänner du sa det själv" muttrade Remus med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen och såg på brevet som Harry hade skickat tillbaka, de hade lagt Harrys brev i en hög och allt som Jocelyn hade skickat i en annan.

"**Vänner som inte ens **_**skriver**_** till Harry Potter?" sade Dobby knipslugt.**

"Hur kan alfen veta det" sa Arthur och såg på de andra Sirius satte sig upp och såg på boken.

"den… den… den där alfen är inte lite stygg" sa Sirius och såg på boken han hade själv varit med om att husalfen kunde sno brev men det hade varit hans egen familjs alf, detta hade han aldrig hört något om.

"**Jag antar at de bara… Vänta nu" sade Harry och rynkade pannan. "Hur vet **_**du**_** att mina vänner inte har skrivit till mig?"**

**Dobby skrapade med fötterna.**

"**Harry Potter får inte bli arg på Dobby, Dobby gjorde det för Harrys eget bästa…"**

"För hans egna bästa" sa Lily och tog ner boken.

"Jag tycker det är riktigt elakt av alfen" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg chockade ut.

"Harry kommer inte vara glad" sa Alice med ett leende

"_**Har du tagit mina brev**_**?" **

"**Dobby har dem här" sade Alfen.**

**Han klev kvickt utom räckhåll för Harry och drog fram en tjock bunt kuvert ur örngottet han hade på sig. **

"Så hans vänner hade inte glömt honom, breven hade bara blivit hindrade" sa Molly och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att han får sina brev" sa Merlene och såg på breven som låg på bordet.

"Tror att alfen hade en baktanke med att ta breven" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade frågande på honom.

"Lily läs så vi får veta" sa Andromeda och Lily nickade.

**Harry kunde urskilja Hermiones prydliga handstil, Rons slarviga kråkfötter och till och med några klottriga bokstäver som såg ut som de var från Hagrid, skogvaktaren på Hogwarts.**

**Dobby tittade upp på Harry och blinkade ängsligt.**

"**Harry Potter får inte blir arg… Dobby hoppades… om Harry Potter trodde att hans vänner glömt honom… skulle Harry Potter kanske inte vilja fara tillbaka till skolan…"**

"Där har vi anledningen till att han tog breven från Harry" sa Frank och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Det säger sig självt, tror du att du inte har några vänner så vill du inte återvända dit" sa Andromeda samtidigt som hon tog för sig av en av tårtorna.

"kan ändå inte tro att Alfen gjorde det" sa Molly och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

**Harry lyssnade inte. Han försökte rycka åt sig breven, men Dobby hoppade utom räckhåll.**

"**Harry Potter ska få dem, om han ger Dobby sitt ord på att inte återvända till Hogwarts. Det är en fara som han inte får utsätta sig för! Säg att Harry Potter inte far tillbaka dit!"**

"**Nej" sade Harry ilsket. "Ge mig breven från mina vänner!"**

"**Då ger Harry Potter inte Dobby nåt val" sade Alfen sorgset.**

"nej" muttrade James och såg på Lily som höjde ögonbrynet.

"Han kommer göra något som ställer till problem för Harry" sa James och såg på de andra som nu insåg det med.

"Snälla Dobby" sa Ted och blundade.

**Innan Harry hann röra sig hade alfen rusat fram till sovrumsdörren, öppnat den – och kilat nerför trappan.**

**Torr i munnen och med en sjunkande känsla i magen sprang Harry efter honom så ljudlöst som möjligt. Han hoppade över de sex nedersta trappstegen, landade kattmjukt på hallmattan och såg sig omkring efter Dobby. **

"Hoppas, Hoppas verkligen att inget händer" muttrade Ted och såg på de andra höll på med tysta böner.

**Från matsalen hörde han morbror Vernon säga: "…Berätta den där väldigt roliga historien för Petunia om de amerikanska rörmokarna, Mr. Mason, hon har längtat så efter att få höra…"**

**Harry sprang genom hallen in i köket och kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom.**

**Moster Petunias tårtmästerverk, berget av grädde och kanderade violer svävade uppe vid taket. Ovanpå ett skåp i hörnet satt Dobby hopkrupen.**

"Nej inte tårtan" sa Remus och kände hur hans hopp för Harry just hade sjönk genom golvet.

"Det där kommer Dursleys höra" sa James med svag röst, han svalde men munnen var torr. Han såg på Sirius som hade blivit grönblek.

"**Nej, nej" kraxade Harry. "Snälla du, de kommer att döda mig…"**

"**Harry Potter måste säga att han inte ska fara tillbaka till skolan…"**

"**Dobby, snälla du…"**

"Ljug" utbrast Lily och alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad bättre att han ljuger och slipper problem" sa hon och de alla skakade på huvudet.

"Alfen har nog tänkt ut det noga, så om Harry säger att han inte skall åka så kommer Harry inte kunna åka" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade. Lily suckade och såg på James som kysste hennes kind.

"**Säg det…"**

"**Jag kan inte!"**

**Dobby gav honom en tragisk blick.**

"**Då måste Dobby göra det, för Harry Potters eget bästa."**

**Tårtan föll till golvet med ett brak som fick hjärtat att stanna. Grädde stänkte över fönstren och väggarna då fatet gick i bitar. Med en smäll som från en pisksnärt försvann Dobby.**

"Nu kommer Harry få skulden" sa Ted sorgset och såg på bilden som dök upp de stirrade på den.

"Det var inte lite grädde" sa James och stirrade på bilden med stora ögon.

"Jag trycker synd om Harry" sa Alice och såg på Molly som nickade sorgset.

**Det hördes skrik från matsalen och morbror Vernon kom instörtande i köket där han fann Harry, förlamad av chock och täckt från topp till tå med moster Petunias tårta.**

**Först verkade det som om morbror Vernon skulle lyckats bortförklara hela saken. **

"Är det inte det han är bäst på" frågade James surt, han tänkte på hur mycket Harry hade gått miste om tack vare mugglarna och Voldemort.

**("Bara vår systerson… Mycket förvirrad… att träffa främmande människor gör honom upprörd, så vi lät honom stanna på övervåningen…") han föste tillbaka det chockade paret Mason in i matsalen, lovade Harry att han nästan skulle spöa livet ur honom när Mason hade gått och räckte honom en skurmopp.**

"Det är bäst för honom att han inte kröker ett på min son så kommer jag…." James morrade fram olika svordomar, han kände sig rasande på att hans son skulle bli slagen. James var inte ensam i detta Sirius hade just fått mord i blicken han stirrade på adressen.

"Jag kommer se till att den där mannen aldrig vågar vara ensam igen" muttrade Sirius.

Remus funderade på vad det verkligen skulle kunna göra lagligt utan att hamna i problem med trolldomsministeriet.

**Moster Petunia grävde fram lite glass ur frysen och Harry, som fortfarande darrade i hela kroppen, började skura rent köket.**

**Morbror Vernon skulle fortfarande ha kunnat ro i land sitt affärsavtal – om det inte hade varit för ugglan.**

"Nej" stönade Ted och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"De ser inte skillnad om det är en husalf eller en omyndigtrollkarl" sa Ted och de andra såg på varandra och insåg.

"Vänta Harry har väl inte berättat om att han inte får trolla utan för skolan" sa James och såg på Lily som rynkade pannan.

"Det borde Petunia komma ihåg att jag inte fick trolla" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade men tveksamt.

"Hon verkar ha försökt glömma bort dig, så då måste hon ha förträngt det" sa James och lyfte upp Lily i sitt knä.

**Moster Petunia höll just på att skicka runt en ask mintchoklad när en väldig tornuggla susade in genom matsalsfönstret, släppte ner ett brev på Mrs. Masons huvud och susade ut igen. Mrs. Mason tjöt som en luftvärnssiren och sprang ut ur huset skrikande om sinnessjuka personer.**

"Det är en sak rätt" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Dursley är inte riktigt friska i huvudet" sa Alice och såg på de andra som fortsatte att skratta.

"Jag tror att Dursley är mer rädda för magi" sa Arthur helt plötsligt och Lily stirrade på dem.

"Det är en ganska bra beskrivning, Mamma har blivit mer orolig ju mer jag har lärt mig, det är som att hon är rädd att jag skall göra dem illa" sa Lily och slog handen för munnen hon såg på Merlene och Alice som spärrade upp ögonen och såg på henne.

"va" sa de båda två Lily tog ner handen.

"Jag har ju sagt till er i snart tre år att jag inte trivs hemma, och varje gång så har ni bort förklarat mina observationer av min egen familj, jag kan bara prata med pappa i dag" sa Lily och såg på James som torkade bort en tår, Lily kände hur arg hon var hon var inte ledsen hon var arg och hon grät emellan åt när hon blev riktigt arg.

"Förlåt Lily, vi trodde du skojade med oss" sa Merlene och såg på sin vän hon visste att Lily var arg, hon hoppades bara att James kunde lunga ner henne. Lily drog djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig innan hon såg ner i boken igen.

**Mr. Mason stannade precis tillräckligt länge för att hinna tala om för familjen Dursley att hans fru var dödsförskräckt för fåglar i alla former och storlekar och fråga om det här var deras idé om ett skämt.**

"Har vi inte redan konstaterat att Dursleys inte har någon fantasi" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde skicka något fram i tiden till Harry just nu" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Oroa er inte jag vill bara skicka ett uppmuntrande ord att allt löser sig" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade Molly och Merlene satt och bet på sina naglar.

**Harry stod i köket och höll ett hårt tag om moppen som stöd då morbror Vernon kom emot honom med satanisk glimt i sina små grisögon.**

"Aldrig ett bra tecken" muttrade Sirius som hade fått sin beskärda del av bestraffningar.

"**Läs det!" väste han ondskefullt och viftade med brevet som ugglan hade lämnat. "Sätt i gång – läs det!"**

"Men är inte breven ursprungligen adresserade till den omyndiga trollkarlen" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Då har han begått lagbrott" utbrast Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry tog det. Det innehöll inte några födelsedagsgratulationer.**

_**Kära Mr. Potter.**_

_**Det har kommit till vår kännedom att en svävarförtrollning har använts tolv minuter över nio i kväll hemma i er bostad.**_

_**Som ni vet har omyndiga trollkarlar inte tillåtelse att ut-öva magi utanför skolan, och ytterligare bruk av magi från er sida kan leda till relegering från ovannämnda skola. (Förordningen om rimlig begränsning av omyndigas trolldomutövning, 1875, paragraf C.) Vi skulle också vilja påminna er om att all magisk verksamhet som riskerar att uppmärksammas av medlemmar av den icke-magiska samhället (Mugglare) är en allvarlig förseelse, som faller under sektion 13 av Internationella trollkarlsförbundets sekretesslag.**_

_**Ha det så trevligt på lovet!**_

_**Högaktningsfullt.**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Byrån för otillåtet utövande av magi.**_

_**Trolldomsministeriet.**_

**Harry tittade upp från brevet och svalde.**

"Jag hade varit rädd i det läget" muttrade James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att ingen av oss hade varit speciellt modig i det läget" sa Sirius och såg på boken han kände sig orolig.

"**Du har inte talat om för oss att du inte fick lov att utföra magi utanför skolan" sade morbror Vernon med ursinnet dansande i ögonen. **

"Snälla gör inte Harry illa" bad Molly hon hade reste sig upp och Arthur stod och höll om henne. Ted höll hårt i Andromeda och de alla bönade om att de inte skulle göra Harry illa.

"**Glömde att nämna det… försvann ur ditt minne va?" han liknade mest en väldig bulldog när han hotfullt närmade sig Harry med alla tänder blottade. "Men jag kan tala om en nyhet för dig unge man, jag tänker låsa in dig… du kommer aldrig att få fara tillbaka till de där skolan… aldrig… och om du försöker trolla dig ut kommer de att relegera dig!"**

"Det är inte sant" sa James och kände hur Lily höll hårt i honom för att hon inte skulle åka i golvet, James drog henne närmare sig och begravde sitt ansikte i håret.

"Jag hoppas att han kommer ifrån Dursleys snart" sa Lily och såg på Molly som grät.

"Jag fattar inte att de låser in en tolv åring" sa Molly lågt.

**Och medan han skrattade som en ursinnig släpade han med sig Harry uppför trappan.**

"Han skrattar åt det" skrek Andromeda och nu stod hon upp och skakade. Sirius svalde hårt han hade aldrig hört sin kusin så arg, vilket gjorde honom rädd.

"Det är misshandel" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade, de båda viste att det fanns mycket i böckerna som var fel men varför hade ingen reagerat i mugglar världen.

**Morbror Vernon höll vad han lovade. Morgonen därpå betalde han en man för att sätta galler för Harrys fönster. Han monterade själv in kattluckan i sovrumsdörren, så att små mängder mat kunde skjutas in genom den tre gånger om dagen. **

"De gav honom mat i alla fall" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad det hade lika gärna ha inte gett honom någon mat alls" sa Lily och de andra nickade de viste alla hur lätt de hade kunnat låta bli att ge Harry mat.

**De släppte ut Harry till badrummet morgon och kväll. För övrigt var han inlåst i sitt rum dygnet runt.**

"Det var också snällt, men jag gillar inte att min son är inlåst" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade de alla hade fått en samma bild av Dursley.

"Jag skall se till att de kommer få problem om något händer er" sa Andromeda och såg på James och Lily som nickade.

"Tack Andromeda, Jag hoppas bara att vi överlever" sa Lily och kysste James kind, hon hade ännu inte vant sig vid tanken att hon gick ut med James Potter.

**Tre dagar senare visade Dursleys fortfarande inga tecken på att bevekas och Harry kunde inte se någon utväg ur sin situation. Han låg på sängen och tittade på solen som sjönk ner bakom fönstergallren och undrade olyckligt vad som skulle hända med honom.**

"Tre dagar" sa Sirius och såg olycklig ut, han hade varit inlåst i nästan ett dygn och det hade varit innan han hade lämnat för Hogwarts, efter första året så hade James lärt honom hur man låste upp dörrar utan magi.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att hans vänners familj kommer och hämtar honom snart" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade. James far hade hämtat Sirius många gånger.

**Vad var det för mening med att trolla sig ut ur rummet om Hogwarts relegerade honom för att han gjorde det? Ändå hade livet på Privet Drive nått sin absoluta bottennivå. Nu när Dursleys visste att de inte skulle vakna upp som bananflugor, hade han förlorat sitt enda vapen. **

"Jag tycker verkligen inte om att han är där" sa Lily och såg på boken hon viste inte om detta skulle hjälpa eller inte.

"Lily vi måste tro på att de vi gör nu kommer att ändra det som händer i framtiden" sa Molly och höll hårt i hennes hand.

**Dobby hade kanske räddat Harry från förfärliga saker på Hogwarts, men som det såg ut, skulle han säkert svälta ihjäl ändå.**

"Harry sluta nu vara så negativ" sa James och hoppades verkligen att de kunde ändra framtiden, han såg på Molly och Arthur som verkade lika oroliga dem som han själv var.

"James han har inget att vara glad över" sa Sirius som viste hur det kändes att sitta där och vänta på att få komma ut.

**Kattluckan skramlade och moster Petunias hand dök upp och sköt in en skål med burksoppa i rummet. Harry, som var så hungrig att det värkte i magen, hoppade ner från sängen och lyfte upp den. Soppan var iskall, men han drack hälften av den i en enda klunk. **

"Å jag hatar henne" muttrade Lily hon kände hur James höll om henne.

"Hon ger min son kall mat" muttrade Lily vidare, alla stirrade på henne de kände till hur irriterad Lily kunde bli.

"Jag är mer nyfiken på varför han bara äter hälften" sa James och såg på Lily som hade fortsatt att muttra lågt.

"Lily kan du lugna ner dig lite så vi kan bli klara med kapitlet" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Sedan gick han tvärs över rummet till Hedwigs bur och stjälpte de våta grönsakerna i bottnen på skålen ner på hennes tomma matbricka. Hon burrade upp fjädrarna och gav honom en blick av djup avsmak.**

"**Det är ingen idé att du sätter näbben i vädret, det här var allt vi fick" sade Harry bistert. **

"Nog för att jag hade sett att han åt upp maten själv så förstår jag honom" sa Lily och såg på boken med sorgsen blick.

"Han kommer där ifrån snart Lily oroa dig inte" sa James och smekte hennes rygg.

"Oroa er inte detta kommer aldrig ske" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Han satte tillbaka den tomma skålen på golvet intill kattluckan och lade sig ner på sängen, på något konstigt vis ännu hungrigare än han hade varit före soppan.**

"Det är alltid så att man alltid är hungrigare efteråt om man inte får tillräckligt med mat" sa Molly och Arthur som log han såg på bordet som hon hade fyllt med mat, hon hade trollat fram maten.

"förlåt men jag blev hungrig" sa Molly och såg på de andra som började ta för sig av maten.

"Du lagar riktigt go mat Molly" sa Alice och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Mamma lärde mig" sa hon och tog för sig av maten.

**Antag att han fortfarande var i livet om fyra veckor, vad skulle då hända om han inte infann sig på Hogwarts? Skulle de skicka någon för att se varför han inte hade kommit tillbaka? Skulle de kunna förmå Dursleys att släppa honom fri?**

"Harry, Professor McGonagall gav inte upp när det gällde dina brev tror du verkligen att hon skulle ge upp nu" sa Remus och hörde hur de andra började skratta.

"Remus du vet om att du talar med en bok" sa James med ett leende.

"Ja jag vet" sa han och satte sig med armarna i kors.

"oroa dig inte vi håller det för oss själva" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad har vi sagt om att prata med mat i munnen" sa Merlene och pekade på honom med trollspöt. Sirius svalde och log emot henne.

"Förlåt" sa han och sedan fortsatte att äta.

**Det höll på att mörkna i rummet. Utmattad, med knorrande mage och huvudet surrande av alla frågor som inte gick att besvara, föll Harry i en orolig sömn.**

"Måste vara bristen på mat" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade de alla verkade oroliga.

**Han drömde att han förevisades på ett zoo, i en bur med en skylt utanför som det stod "Omyndig trollkarl" på. Folk glodde på honom genom gallret, där han låg utsvulten och svag på en bädd av halm. Han såg Dobbys ansikte i mängden och skrek på hjälp, men Dobby ropade: "Harry Potter är säkerhet där inne!" och försvann.**

De alla brast ut i skratt, vist det var inte roligt men Harrys sätt att se på saker fick dem nu att börja skratta.

"Han har väldig rolig fantasi, och jag har aldrig hört talas om att man sätter omyndiga och relegerad trollkarlar på zoo" sa Ted och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet, medan Sirius låg på rygg och torkade sina tårar.

**Sedan dök familjen Dursley upp och Dudley skakade burens galler så att det rasslade medan han skrattade åt Harry.**

"Skall se till att Dudley Dursley vet hur man uppför sig" muttrade James och Lily tillsammans, de båda stirrade på varandra innan de började log.

"**Sluta med det där" mumlade Harry då rasslandet dunkade i hans ömma huvud. "Lämna mig ifred… lägg av… jag försöker sova…"**

"frågan är om det en dröm eller inte" sa Remus och såg på de andra som fortfarande satt och skrattade. Molly såg på Remus verkade tänka hon med hon hoppades verkligen att det inte var en dröm

**Han slog upp ögonen. Månljuset sken in genom fönstergallret. Och där var någon som stirrade på honom mellan gallerstängerna, någon med fräknigt ansikte, rött hår och lång näsa.**

**Det var Ron Weasley som var utanför Harrys fönster.**

"Vänta nu är inte Harrys sovrum på andra våningen" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hur kom de upp på andra våningen" sa James och såg på Lily som slog ihop boken.

"Skall vi ta och sluta för i dag" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade de alla var trötta.

James såg på sina vänner som gick han höll kvar Lily, medan Molly och Arthur höll på att göra sig klara för att återvända hem.

"ni skickar en husalf för att hämta oss för nästa kapitel" sa Molly och såg på James och Molly som nickade.

"Tack" sa Arthur tog Molly i handen och begav sig ut från rummet.

Lily kände hur James drog i henne i hans famn och höll henne där.

"Vill du berätta vad som gör allt så jobbigt" sa James och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Allt, jag har bråkat med mamma och Petunia hela sommaren men ingen att tala med, jag har försökte tala med Merlene och Alice men det förstår inte" sa Lily och såg på honom han nickade långsamt.

"Jag tror du kommer behöva förklara för dem" sa James och såg på Lily som sträckte på sig.

"Jag skall" sa hon och var på väg emot dörren.

"vill du berätta varför du låter som en katt" sa han och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Nja inte riktigt än" sa Lily med ett leende. Innan hon lämnade rummet James skyndade efter henne.

Andromeda och Ted var på väg ner till sitt elevhem, Ted hade fått veta att hans föräldrar hade skadats i en olycka som tur var en mugglar olycka det var inget allvarligt men det hade ändå gjort honom orolig, han såg på Andromeda som log emot honom.

"Ted de kommer att klara sig, det är inga anhängare till du-vet-vem" sa Andromeda och kysste honom, han slappande av under hennes beröring.

"Tack, jag är bara orolig" sa han och såg på henne när de slank in i Hufflepuffs elev hem där Gyllenroy Lockman stod mitt på golvet och höll på med något som såg ut som skådespel.

"Kan du tänka dig att den där skall bli lärare" sa Ted lågt och såg på Andromeda som skakade på huvudet.

Lily hade kommit upp i sin sovsal där Alice och Merlene satt och väntade på henne, hon satte sig ner och såg på dem.

"Varför tvingade du inte oss att lyssna" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som rykte på axlarna.

"Ni ville inte tro mig, hur skulle jag tvinga er att lyssna" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"förlåt för att vi inte har lyssnat eller sett saker som vi borde" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vill ni hjälpa mig att hitta kläder för min första dejt med James" Lily och tittade på dem när de nickade.

James låg på sängen och såg på sina tre vänner som var där inne Peter hade ännu inte kommit in.

"Så du skall gå ut med Lily nästa helg?" sa Frank och såg på James som nickade och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"vart skall ni gå" sa Sirius och såg på James som verkade tänka.

"Vet inte än, Hej peter" sa James och såg på Peter som just kom in han hälsade inte ens på dem.

"har vi gjort något" frågade Sirius och såg på deras kamrat, de alla viste att de höll något undan från honom.

"nej bara trött" sa Peter och slängde sig i sängen, James och Sirius visste att Peter inte gjorde något ansträngande på sin straffkommendering.

James såg på Sirius när de hade släkt lampan och de hade knappt somnat förens de hörde hur Peter började smyga sig ut. James och Sirius tittade på varandra och ryckte sedan på axlarna och somnade båda två om.


	3. Kråkboet

James vaknade och stönade det var skola dag, och de hade två minuter kvar till första lektionen skulle börja, han fick springa för att komma fram till lektionen han såg på Lily som stod och gäspade utan för salen tillsammans med Merlene, Alice, Frank. James såg på Sirius och Remus som kom de båda två de såg lika trötta ut som han kände sig.

"Är det någon mer än jag som känner att något är fel" sa James och såg på dörren som öppnade där stod Professor McGonagall och såg på dem.

"Kom in" sa McGonagall och de satte sig ner och såg på varandra.

"ni har inte försovit er om det är de ni tror, jag tänkte bara se hur eran läsning går" sa hon och såg på Lily som log.

"Vi har läst ut första boken av sju, och skall börja på tredje kapitlet i kväll" sa Lily och såg på McGonagall som nickade.

"Det låter som det går bra för er" sa hon med ett leende och såg på de andra eleverna som nu kom in.

Minerva McGonagall hade för ett par veckor sedan fått samma sju böcker som Lily hade fått, men hon hade inte börjat läsa dem förens Lily hade bett om hjälp att hålla Peter undan från dem, och Minerva hade bar kommit till mitten av första boken, men hon hade så mycket mer att göra än de elever som hon hade prata med.

Lily kände hur trött hon var, hon hade sett till att alla hennes prefekt uppgifter och förste ordningsmans uppgifter innan hon vek av emot vid-behovs rummet, hon såg på Andromeda och Ted som stod utan för, hon log emot dem när hon öppnade dörren.

James, Sirius och Remus satt redan där inne när Alice och Frank kom, De hade redan skickat en husalf till Molly och Arthur som skulle ta dem rakt in i vid-behovs rummet.

"Lily håller på med de sista med sina förste ordningsmans saker" sa Alice och satte sig ner och såg på Merlene som satte sig och de alla hoppade till när Molly och Arthur kom.

"Hur har dagen varit" sa Arthur och såg på sina vänner när de satte sig.

"Höll på att försova mig" sa James och sträckte på sig när dörren öppnades och Lily kom in med Andromeda och Ted.

"Märket det" sa Sirius och log emot honom. Frank tog upp listan som Remus hade skrivit i början av boken.

"Det är James tur att läsa" sa han och Lily höll upp boken till honom, James tog den medan de andra tog för sig av efterrätterna som stod på bordet, de hade hoppat över dem nere i stora salen.

**Kapitel 3. Kråkboet.**

"Vad är kråkboet" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra när Arthur kliade sig i bakhuvudet.

"Det är nog Rons hem" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som spärrade upp ögonen. Lily såg på brevet som Harry hade skickat tillbaka, där Harry hade bet Molly och Arthur inte straffa någon för något som ännu inte har hänt.

"**Ron!" flämtade Harry och kröp fram till fönstret som han sköt upp så att de kunde prata genom gallret. "Ron, hur har du… vad i all…?"**

"Jag undrar fortfarande hur de kom upp till andra våningen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad" sa han och såg på James som log emot honom.

"Bror om jag får läsa mer än en mening så kanske vi får veta" sa James och såg på honom.

"Men ändå det har jag gått och tänkt på hela dagen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"är det därför du inte har kunnat koncentrera dig på lektionerna" sa Remus med höjda ögonbryn och stirrade på honom.

"kanske, och kom inte och säg att ingen av er inte har funderat allvarligt på det" sa Sirius och såg på dem alla medan Arthur rodnade lätt.

"Jag har en tanke som kanske hade fungerat men det innefattar trolldom" sa Arthur som älskade sitt jobb på trolldomsministeriet, men han höll på med mugglar produkter på sin fritid.

"De kan ju inte ärligt riskera att Harry blir relegerad" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Jag håller med dig, de måste ha gjort något omagiskt men ändå så kan jag inte släppa det att de är uppvuxna i en trollkarlsfamilj" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry gapade stort när den fulla innebörden av vad han såg gick upp för honom. **

"Äntligen får vi veta" sade Ted och lutade sig framåt och såg på Sirius som gjorde samma sak, de alla stirrade på boken och väntade på att James skulle läsa vad Harry nu hade sett.

**Ron lutade sig ut genom bakfönstret på en gammal blågrön bil, som var parkerad **_**mitt i luften**_**. **

"Det slår nästan en motorcykel" sa Sirius och såg på albumet som nu visade upp hur bilen var parkerad i luften utanför Harrys hus.

"Det där är lite väl kraftig magi, de är inte så gamla än" sa Molly och rynkade pannan hon gillade inte alls tanken på att minst två av Weasley barnen var ute och flög mitt i natten.

"Jag undrar ärligt talat vem som är med honom " sa James och såg på det andra som nickade alla var nyfikna på det.

"Jag skulle säga att det var Percy men han verkar vara en regelföljare" sa Remus och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Tvillingarna måste det vara då" sa Frank och Sirius tillsammans alla stirrade på dem.

"Vad Harry påstod ju att vi var deras idoler" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

**I framsätet satt Fred och George, Rons äldre tvillingbröder, och flinade glatt mot Harry.**

"Vad var det jag sa" sa Sirius och hoppade upp och ner på stället som om han hade helt plötsligt fått så mycket mer energi och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet åt honom Remus såg på honom med en lång värderande blick.

"Sirius vad har du ätit" sa Remus och såg på honom.

"Å det vanliga och den här" sa Sirius och höll upp en av karamellerna som hade kommit tillbaka de alla stirrade på karamellen som han höll upp.

"Vart fick du dem ifrån" sa Remus och granskade dem.

"Låt i min väska" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Det verkar vara karameller som ger en energi, men detta är inte från samma tillverkare som de andra karamellerna" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom

"nej det där är inte från Weasleys Vassa Varor" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vem kommer de från då" sa James och såg på karamellerna som Remus hade undersökt.

"Det står J.S på dem" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på karamellerna.

"Jag vet inte om det är Jocelyns på hit" sa Remus och såg på de andra stirrade på honom. De såg orolig på honom.

"Vad hon är den enda som skickar tillbaka saker till oss" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nu verkade hålla med de andra.

"Vi kanske skall ta det lite lugnt med de där karamellerna, Sirius du bör nog inte äta mer än en" sa James och såg på honom när han nickade.

"Det stod något om att det var karameller som skulle hjälpa mig att plugga" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Du måste skämta" sa Lily och stirrade på Karamellen.

"Han kan plugga" sa James och kysste Lily kind innan han såg på de andra.

"Kan vi fortsätta nu" sa han och såg hur de andra nickade.

"**Allt väl, Harry?"**

"NEJ" skrek alla innan de såg på varandra.

"Det där är nog den dummaste fråga han har ställt" sa Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Han har galler för sina fönster" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som nickad.

"Jag tror han frågade som artighet" sa Andromeda och såg på boken med rynkade ögonbryn.

"**Vad har hänt?" sade Ron. "Varför har du inte svarat på mina brev? Jag har bett dig komma och bo hos mig minst tolv gånger, och sen kom pappa hem och sa att du hade fått en officiell varning för att utövat magi inför mugglare"**

"Hur vet han det" sa Sirius och stirrade på boken han började känna det svårare och svårare att sista stilla.

"Hur många karameller åt du" sa James och såg på sin vän som började räkna.

"Sju tror jag" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stönade.

"Sirius det står att du bara skall ta en" sa Lily och stirrade på lappen som Sirius hade tappat.

"ojdå" sa Sirius med ett leende. Alla skrattade åt honom.

"Du borde verkligen inte äta fler av dessa i dag" sa Lily och såg på honom.

**Det var inte jag… och hur fick han veta det?"**

"**Han tjänstgör på Ministeriet" sade Ron. "Du vet att vi inte får göra trollkonster utanför skolan…"**

"**Lite magstarkt för att komma från dig" sade Harry och tittade på den svävande bilen.**

"håller med Harry, det är väldigt magstarkt att komma från Ron" sa Merlene och såg på boken hon viste inte om hon gillade att de diskuterade så länge.

"Kan de inte bara hjälpa honom ut därifrån" sa Ted och han såg på sina händer han hade haft en bra uppväxt hos sin familj.

"Håller med dig Ted, få ut honom först sedan frågor" sa Andromeda och såg på boken.

"**Å, det här räknas inte" sade Ron "Vi lånar den bara, det är pappas, vi har inte förtrollat den. Men att använda magi inför de där mugglarna du bor hos…"**

"Det är inte klokt att deras far skulle ha gjort en sådan sak" utbrast Molly och stirrade på boken, Arthur kände hur det kröp i nacken på honom.

"Molly älskling, vi skall inte anklaga någon för nånting som inte har hänt så snälla lugna ner dig" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som hade rest sig upp.

"Arthur Weasley, tala inte om för mig att jag ska lugna ner mig" Skrek Molly och alla utom Remus hoppade till, han rykte lätt till.

"Molly" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som stod högröd framför honom.

"Molly vi skulle inte straffa någon för något som inte har hänt" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som stirrade på henne.

"Molly detta skall inte hända så det finns ingen anledning att skälla på Arthur nu" sa Alice och såg på Molly som verkade andas lugnade.

"Molly drick lite" sa Andromeda och höll fram en liten flaska hon tog emot den men hon var tveksam till att dricka det.

"Molly det smakar inte så illa" sa Lily och såg på henne när hon tog knappt en mun full. De alla drog en lättnades suck när Molly satte sig ner igen.

"**Jag sa ju att jag inte hade gjort det, men det tar för lång tid att gå in på nu. Hör du kan du förklara för dem på Hogwarts att Familjen Dursley har låst in mig och inte tänker låta mig fara tillbaka, och jag kan ju inte trolla ut mig härifrån, för då kommer Ministeriet att tro att det är den andra trollkonsten jag gjort på tre dagar, så…"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att verkligen att de inte lämnar honom där" sa Arthur och såg Alice som nickade hon med.

"Arthur om de har flugit till Harry tror du att du lämnar dem honom där" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som nickade men de alla var oroliga över att Harry skulle bli kvar hos Dursleys.

"**Sluta snacka" sade Ron. "Vi har kommit för att ta med dig hem till oss."**

"**Men ni kan inte heller trolla ut mig härifrån…"**

"De har en bil" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"De kan ju dra loss gallret" sa Sirius och rykte på axlarna de andra stirrade på honom.

"Du har rätt" sa James och såg på honom.

"Men hans trollstav och klädnader är ju en våning ner och inlåsta" sa James och såg på de andra nu såg rynkade sina pannor och såg på varandra.

"Helt hundra på att Tvillingarna kommer lösa det" sa Sirius och satt och snurrade en hårnål mellan sina fingrar, han hade snott den från sin mor när hon hade låst in honom första gången.

"**Det behöver vi inte" sade Ron och knyckte på huvudet mot framsätet och flinade. "Du glömmer vilka jag har med mig."**

"De där tvillingarna kommer att ge deras mor mer problem än vad hon kommet tycka om" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag tror att Harry måste varit hungrig och trött för att komma ihåg saker nu, sa Lily och bet på sin nagel igen hon kände att hon skulle bita ner sina naglar innan böckerna var slut.

"**Knyt den där runt gallret" sade Fred och kastade en repände till Harry.**

"De följer Sirius plan" sa Remus med ett skratt och James skrattade.

"De kommet lyckat ta honom där ifrån bara de får ut honom" sa Frank och såg på Alice som lutade emot sig hans axel.

"**Om Dursley vaknar är jag dödens." sade Harry medan han knöt fast repet hårt om en stång och Fred rusade motorn.**

"**Oroa dig inte" sade Fred, "Och flytta på dig"**

**Harry klev tillbaka in i skuggorna bredvid Hedwig, som tycktes ha förstått hur viktigt det här var och höll sig stilla och tyst. **

"Jag är så glad över att hans uggla höll sig tyst," sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hedwig har ett medvetande som är djupare än någon annan uggla jag har hört" sa James och tänkte på de andra som verkade tänka de med.

"Jag tror aldrig har sett en uggla som tänker som Hedwig" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade de med

**Motorn gick upp i allt högre varv, och med ett högljutt krasande drogs plötsligt gallret loss då Fred körde rakt upp i luften. **

"Snälla låt inte Dursley vakna" sa Merlene och höll sina fingrar korsade och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill bara att han kommer därifrån jag bryr mig inte om Dursleys blir skadade bara Harry kommer där ifrån" sa Lily och såg på de andra som höll med henne.

**Harry sprang tillbaka till fönstret och såg hur gallerstängerna dinglade någon meter ovanför marken. Flåsande hivade Ron upp dem i bilen.**

"Jag undrar hur tungt det där gallret var" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg oroligt på.

"Jag är bara tacksam för att Harry kommer komma därifrån" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Gallret kunde de ju ha släppt ner på gräset eller i rosenbuskarna" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry lyssnade ängsligt, med det hördes inget ljud från makarna Dursleys sängkammare.**

"De vaknade inte" sa Molly och såg boken med stora ögon.

"Jag vet att Petunia är en person som sover tungt" sa Lily och såg på boken och såg på James som nickade innan han såg ner i boken igen

**När stängerna låg i säkert förvar hos Ron i baksätet, backade Fred så nära Harry fönstret som möjligt.**

"**Kliv in" sade Ron.**

"**Men alla mina Hogwartsgrejer… min trollstav… min kvastkäpp…"**

"Nej vi får inte glömma hans kvastkäpp" muttrade Lily och rullade med ögonen hon kände hur Frank, James, Sirius och Merlene stirrade på henne.

"Vad" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Lily vi vet att du inte riktigt förstår dig på Quidditch, så vi förlåter dig" sa James och kysste henne tinning.

"**Var är de?" **

"**Inlåsta i skrubben under trappan, och jag kan inte komma ut ur det här rummet…"**

"**Inga problem" sade George från passagerarsätet framtill. "Ur vägen, Harry"**

"Hur skall de komma ut" sa Merlene som aldrig hade blivit inlåst på de sättet.

"På samma sätt som jag" sa Sirius och höll upp hårnålen.

"Det där fungerar bara på film" sa Lily och la armarna i kors och såg på honom, Sirius bara log emot henne.

James log emot henne innan han såg ner i boken igen.

**Fred och George klättrade försiktigt in i Harrys rum genom fönstret. Man måste ge dem sitt erkännande, tänkte Harry, då George tog fram en vanlig hårnål ur fickan och började dyrka upp låset.**

"Måste testa det" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som log emot henne.

"Vi kan testa när vi kommer hem" sa Arthur och log emot henne. Lily rynkade pannan hon viste inte om det skulle fungera.

"**Många trollkarlar tycker det är slöseri med tid att använda den här sortens mugglartrick, men vi tycker det är färdigheter som man gärna kan lära sig, även om det går lite långsamt" sade Fred.**

"Det går långsammare men det fungerar" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Sirius du kanske skall hålla kurs i det där" sa Remus och såg på Lily som rynkade ihop sitt ansikte, hon ville inte tro det men tydligen hade hon fel.

**Det hördes ett svagt klick och dörren svängde upp.**

"**Nu hämtar vi din koffert – och du samlar ihop allt du behöver från ditt rum och räcker ut det till Ron" viskade George.**

"Det är bra att de gör upp en plan" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill bara att de sak komma där ifrån nu" sa Andromeda som började känna hur det gick kalla kårar längs hennes rygg, hon fick en känsla av något skulle gå illa.

"**Se upp för nedersta trappsteget, det knarrar" viskade Harry tillbaka då tvillingarna försvann ut på den mörka trappavsatsen.**

"Det är bra att han säger till om det" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Är det inte alltid så när man försöker något smyga så är det alltid så att steget knarra högre än vad det gör i vanliga fall" sa Sirius och såg på de andra två marodörerna som nickade.

"Eller så är det något annat" sa Remus och väntade på att de andra skulle fylla på med olika saker men de verkade, mer oroliga för det som skulle hända.

**Harry rusade omkring i rummet och samlade ihop sina saker och förpassade dem vidare ut genom fönstret till Ron. **

"Jag undrar hur mycket saker han hade i rummet" Arthur och stirrade på de andra som såg honom.

"Vad i början säger de ju att Dursleys låste in alla han saker" sa Arthur och de andra nickade.

"Jag tror det rör sig om mugglar kläder och om han har lyckats få med sig något från kofferten" sa Molly och höll Arthurs hand.

"Den där trolldrycken är verkligen lugnande" sa Molly och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag känner att den fortfarande verkar på mig" sa Lily och log emot sin vän.

"Tror du hon gjorde den själv" sa Molly och såg de andra som såg på flaskorna innan de nickade.

"Det är samma märke som på karamellerna" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som hade sett det med.

**Sedan gick han och hjälpte Fred och George att lyfta kofferten uppför trappan. Harry hörde hur morbror Vernon hostade till.**

"Snälla" muttrade tjejerna tillsammans och höll sina tummar korsade och såg på boken James bara skakade på huvudet.

"tjejer det har inte hänt än" upplyste Frank dem om och fick genast fyra ilskna blickar på sig.

"Vi Vet" fräste dem

"Men vi vill ändå att inget skall hända dem" sa Merlene och såg på honom.

"Frank låt dem hålla på" sa Remus och såg på Frank som nickade långsamt innan han drog in Alice i sin famn.

**Till sist var de uppe på avsatsen, flämtande och flåsande, och bar kofferten genom Harrys rum fram till det öppna fönstret. Fred klev tillbaka in i bilen för att dra ut kofferten tillsammans med Ron, och Harry George sköt på inifrån sovrummet. Bit för bit gled den genom fönstret.**

**Morbror Vernon hostade igen.**

"Jag hatar det här" stönade Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag vill ha Harry därifrån typ nu" sa Sirius och satt och drog händerna igenom håret.

"Det vill nog vi alla vill att Harry aldrig skall komma dit" sa Molly och la en hand på Sirius axel. De alla satt och såg på varandra en stund, innan James började läsa igen.

"**En liten bit till" flämtade Fred, som drog inifrån bilen. "Ge den en ordentlig skjuts…"**

**Harry och George vräkte axlarna mot kofferten och den gled ut genom fönstret och in i baksätet på bilen.**

"De där jävla tur om de kommer undan utan att någon upptäcker dem" sa Andromeda och såg Ted som verkade tänka på samma sätt tänka på något han med.

"Bra ger er av nu" mumlade Sirius och såg på boken med orolig blick.

"Sirius lunga dig det är snart där ifrån" sa Remus och såg på honom, Sirius nickade långsamt och såg på de andra i rummet som verkade alla andas ut lite.

"**Okej, då ger vi oss av" viskade George.**

**Men då Harry klättrade upp på fönsterbrädan hördes det plötsligt ett högt skrik bakom honom, omedelbart följt av morbror Vernon tordönsröst.**

"Nej han glömde Hedwig" sa Lily och satte upp händerna för munnen,

"Nu kommer Dursleys vakna" sa Merlene och hängde med huvudet.

"Jag fattar inte att han kunde glömma henne" sa Alice och såg på sina händer.

"Det kan vara enkelt förklarat att han var trött och hungrig man glömmer mycket" sa Sirius och såg på de Remus som nickade han hade själv märkt det när det gällde hans transformering till varulv, han såg på James som svagt nickade han med.

"_**Den där förbannade ugglan**_**!"**

"**Jag glömde Hedwig!"**

**Harry störtade tillbaka genom rummet just som ljuset ute på trappavsatsen tändes. **

"Det är skönt att han hämtade henne" sa Alice lågt och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Klart han skulle hämta sin uggla" sa Frank och såg på henne med ett leende och såg på James som nickade. Han skulle ha hämtat ugglan med även om han det fanns risk att någon hade kommit på honom eller försökt hindra honom.

**Han slet till sig Hedwigs bur, rusade fram till fönstret och räckte ut den till Ron. **

"Jag måste säga att han är väldigt snabb" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag är bara glad över att Dursley än inte har kommit upp" sa Lily och såg på de andra medan hon bet sig på sin nagel.

**Han var precis på väg att kravla sig tillbaka upp på byrån när morbror Vernon bultade på den upplåsta dörren – och den for upp med en skräll.**

"Å nej, det här kommer inte sluta bra" sa Ted och såg på de andra som verkade stirrade på honom.

"Hej Dursley står i dörren och Harry håller på att klättra ut genom fönstret, Det kommer inte sluta bra" sa Ted och de andra såg på varandra och såg på boken.

"Aldrig att Weasley kommer lämna honom" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vi säger inte att pojkarna kommer lämna honom, bara att det kommer bli problem" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som satte sig ner bredvid Molly igen.

**Under en bråkdels sekund stod morbror Vernon inramad i dörröppningen, sedan gav han ifrån sig ett bölande som en ilsken tjur, dök mot Harry och fick tag i hans vrist.**

"Jag skulle bli livrädd om jag hade råkat ut för det där" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på bilden som hade dykt upp i albumet.

"Jag hoppas bara att de kommer där ifrån utan några skador" sa Molly och såg på de alla som nickade.

**Ron, Fred och George grep Harry i armarna och drog så hårt de kunde.**

"**Petunia!" vrålade morbror Vernon. "Han smiter sin väg!**_** Han smiter sin väg**_**!"**

"Men de vill inte ha honom där" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Varför skulle se bli upprörd över att Harry smiter" sa Remus och såg på Lily och Sirius som båda såg på varandra.

"Makten över Harry" sa Sirius och Lily tillsammans James och de andra som aldrig hade varit med om detta såg på Lily som såg på dem.

"Dursleys har en makt över Harry, som ni har sett, de trycker ner honom och ser till att han inte får saker som barn är vana vid kärlek, omtanke med mera" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade. James hade sett hur detta var för Sirius inom Black, Andromeda hade väldig tur att ingen i familjen brydde sig om henne, hon såg på Ted som log emot henne.

**Pojkarna Weasley gjorde ett jättehårt ryck och Harrys ben gled ur morbror Vernons grepp. Så snart Harry hade kommit in i bilen och smällt igen dörren tjöt Ron:**

"**Trampa på gasen, Fred!" och bilen sköt plötsligt i väg mot månen.**

"Det låter som att de kom undan" sa Molly lågt och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Äntligen kommer han slippa Dursley" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Tills nästa sommar" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade med henne, James hjärta sjönk när han hörde det.

"James det kommer inte hända" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som nickade, Lily tog hårt i hans hand och såg på henne med ett leende.

**Harry kunde inte tro det var sant – han var fri. Han vevade ner fönstret och tittade tillbaka på de krympande takåsarna på Privet Drive medan nattvinden slet i hans hår. Morbror Vernon, Moster Petunia och Dudley hängde allesammans ut genom Harrys fönster mållösa av häpnad.**

"**Vi ses nästa sommar!" skrek Harry.**

"Jag undrar om han hade tänkt ut det där innan han skrek det" sa Remus och såg på James som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tror inte han tänkte ut de, det lät som om han bara kom på det" sa Frank och såg de andra som hade börjat att slappna av, nu var de äntligen på väg bort från Dursleys i alla fall.

"Hoppas bara att han får ett bra mottagande när de kommer fram" viskade Merlene till Alice som nickade.

"Hoppas bara på att familjen Weasley kommer ta hand om honom" sa Lily lågt medan hon satt och lutade sig emot James som la armen om sig.

**Bröderna Weasley vrålade av skratt och Harry lutade sig tillbaka i sätet med ett flin som gick från öra till öra.**

"**Släpp ut Hedwig" sade han till Ron, "Hon kan flyga bakom oss. Hon har inte haft en chans att sträcka på vingarna på evigheter"**

"Det är bra att hon nu får flyga nu" sa Andromeda och såg på boken och sedan såg bilden av Hedwig som flög, de alla hade vant sig med att det dök upp i albumet nu att alla hade lutat sig fram och såg på dem.

"Håller med, Lily jag tror inte bilen kommer att krascha oroa dig inte" sa Merlene och höll i Lilys andra hand.

"Jag är bara orolig" sa Lily och såg på henne.

"Du är inte ensam, jag känner mig orolig för de där alla de där tre" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi alla är oroliga" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade, Merlene, Andromeda och Ted nickade det med. Sirius såg på boken och sedan på Remus som nickade han med, Lily såg på James som nickade han med.

"Inget av detta kommer att hända" sa Remus lugnt och såg på de andra som nickade.

**George räckte över hårnålen till Ron och ett ögonblick senare svävade Hedwig glatt ut genom fönstret och flög längs sidan av dem som ett spöke.**

"**Få vi höra nu Harry" sade Ron otåligt. "Vad är det som hänt?"**

"Jag kan inte fatta att Harry blev anklagad för svävar förtrollningen" sa Sirius och Remus nickade med hållande.

"Tycker att reglerna bodde ändras" sa Merlene med ihop pressande läppar hon kände sig nästan rasande.

"Håller med" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som hade påbörjat ett brev.

"Älskling vad gör du" sa Arthur och försökte ta brevet från henne.

"Å bara skriver och frågar om detta är möjligt" sa Molly och alla stirrade på henne.

"Jag lämmar ute böckerna men jag frågar bara om det är möjligt" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry berättade alt om Dobby, om varningen han hade gett Harry och om fiaskot med gräddtårtan. Det blev en lång chockad tystnad när han hade slutat.**

"Hade vi inte läst om det hade vi någon med suttit tysta" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror vi hade haft en häftigare diskussion" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som nickade de viste att frågorna hade varit fler om de inte hade läst om hur Dobby hade kommit, och allt annat som hade hänt.

"**Väldigt skumt" sade Fred till sist.**

"**Definitivt misstänkt" instämde George. "Så han ville inte ens tala om för dig vem som kan tänkas planera den här komplotten?"**

"**Jag tror inte han kunde det" sade Harry. "Jag berättade ju att varenda gång han var nära att avslöja nåt, så började han dunka huvudet i väggen."**

**Han såg hur Fred och George tittade på varandra.**

"**Vad är det, tror ni han ljög för mig?" sade Harry.**

"Tror nästan med säkerhet att Dobby ljög för honom" sa Andromeda som fortfarande inte hade kommit på vart hon hade hört namnet Dobby förut, hon såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men om Dobby nu verkligen ville hjälpa Harry skulle han kunna göra det utan att bryta emot sin familjs heder" sa Lily och såg på Sirius, James och Andromeda som såg på varandra och verkade tänka hårt.

"Jo så länge han inte säger det rent ut, han måste arbeta i skuggorna inte säga något rent ut" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Så det kan finnas en liten möjlighet att Dobby talade sanning" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade men mycket tveksamt.

"**Njaa" sade Fred, "Vi kan väl säga så här: husalfer har sin egna starka trolldomskraft, men de brukar inte kunna använda den utan lov från sin husbonde. Jag skulle tro att nån skickade gamle Dobby för att hindra dig från att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Nån som ville spela dig ett spratt. Kan du komma på nån i skolan som har ett horn i sidan till dig?"**

"**Ja" svarade Harry och Ron med en mun och utan att tveka.**

"**Draco Malfoy" förklarade Harry "Han hatar mig"**

"**Draco Malfoy?" sade George och vände sig om. "Inte Lucius Malfoys son, väl?"**

"De är inte sant" sa Andromeda och såg på boken.

"Jag kan inte tro att Lucius skulle låta Draco uppföra sig så illa" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som såg på henne med höjda ögonbryn.

"Tro mig första året var Draco väldigt elak" sa Lily och såg på henne när hon suckade.

"Jag skall prata med min syster Narcissa och se till att hon vet var som väntar henne om hon låter sin fästman styra henne för mycket" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Det måste det vara, det är inte nåt särskilt vanligt namn, eller hur?" sade Harry. "Varför frågar du det?"**

"**Jag har hört pappa tala om honom" sade George. "Han var en ivrig anhängare till Ni-vet-vem."**

"Förvånar inte mig för fem öre" sa Sirius och fnös.

"Cissi är inte så förtjust i att Lucius vilja att följa honom, hon har försökt tala om för honom att hon funderar på att lämna honom om han inte tar avstånd från de där manierna" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra stirrade på henne.

"Du skojar" sa Sirius och såg på sin kusin som nickade.

"Tack vare dig och mig vågar hon" sade Andromeda och log emot Sirius som var väldigt tacksam för att hans andra kusin nu började visa sig stark.

"**Och när Ni-vet-vem försvann" sade Fred och vände sig om och sträckte på halsen för att se Harry, "Kom Lucius Malfoy tillbaka och sa att han aldrig hade menat allvar med det. Rena rama struntpratet – pappa tror att han var med i Ni-vet-vems innersta cirkel."**

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att Cissi blir inblandad i det här" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Vi hoppas bara på att ändra framtiden nu så se det från den positiva sidan det har inte hänt än" sa James och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

De andra satt stilla och tänkte på vad som kunde hända om det inte hittade ett slut på Lord Voldemort.

"Tror du att vi kommer hitta ett sätt att bekämpa Ni-Vet-vem innan det är försent" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att böckerna hjälper oss" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Annars skulle hon inte ha skickat dem" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som verkade ha lugnat sig lite men det syntes fortfarande att karamellerna verkade.

**Harry hade hört de här ryktena om Malfoys familj förut, och de förvånade honom inte alls. Malfoy fick Dudley Dursley att framstå som en snäll, hänsynsfull och vek pojke.**

"Det låter som att Malfoys blir värre för varje generation" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade det var då Andromedas ögon blev stora, men hon skakade på huvudet, det kunde inte vara sant tänkte hon. Hon hade hört Cissi berätta om den snälla husalfen som brukade komma med gåvor eller med brev från Lucius. Det kunde inte vara samma alf tänkte hon.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan hjälpa Dudley att bli en verklig en snäll pojke" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Dudley Dursley kommer aldrig att få komma i närheten av Harry" sade Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Oroa er inte Frank och Alice vi kommer hjälpa till" sa Andromeda och la handen på Ted som nickade.

"Harry kommer aldrig komma dit" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag skall göra allt för att hålla Harry där ifrån även om det innebär att jag måste göra olagliga saker för att hålla honom där ifrån" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad ni sa ju att jag skulle vara hans gudfar, och det är då min plikt att hålla honom säker" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"Jag vet att vi kan lita på dig" sa James och log emot sin vän, Lily log hon med.

"**Jag vet inte om Malfoys har nån husalf…" sade Harry.**

"**Ja, vilka han än hos så måste de vara rika och av gammal trollkarlsfamilj" sade Fred.**

"Klart Malfoy har husalfer, de är en mycket gammal familj de har minst fem" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad pappa lät mig följa med hem till Malfoy för ett par år sedan och jag såg fem husalfer när vi var där" sa James och såg på de andra som skrattade de med.

"Husalfer som gör sitt jobb ordentligt skall inte synas" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo men jag tror att Lucius lekte med dem" sa James och såg på dem när de skrattade.

"Husalfer är ganska roliga att leka" sa Frank och såg på James som nickade.

"**Ja, mamma önskar jämt att vi hade en husalf som kunde ta hand om strykningen" sade George. "Men allt vi har är en gammal eländig gengångare på vinden och en massa tomtenissar överallt i trädgården. Husalfer hör ihop med stora gamla herrgårdar och slott och såna ställen, hemma hos oss skulle man då aldrig hitta nån…"**

"Det låter som att deras mamma har fullt upp" sa Merlene och såg på Arthur som skrattade.

"Vi har haft en gengånger som har typ gått i arv" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rynkade pannan.

"Jag hatar gengångaren, jag hoppas verkligen att den stannar med din familj" sa Molly och stirrade på honom Arthur skruvade på.

"Molly så länge vi har lägenheten så kommer inte Gengångaren att följa oss" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"Kommer han följa efter" sa Molly och såg på honom.

"Det vet jag inte, Gengångaren går dit han vill" sa Arthur och såg på henne när hon verkade lunga ner sig igen.

**Harry satt tyst. Eftersom Draco Malfoy alltid tycktes ha det finaste och dyraste av allting måste hans familj vältra sig i trollguld. Han kunde precis föreställa sig Malfoy svassa omkring på en pampig herrgård. Att skicka en alf ur tjänarstaben för att hindra Harry från att fara tillbaka till Hogwarts var just en sån sak som Malfoy kunde tänkas göra. Kanske hade det varit dumt av Harry att ta Dobbys varning på allvar?**

"Nej, Harry ta varningen på allvar" sa Frank och Sirius började skratta.

"Vet du vem du lät som nu" sa Sirius man han skrattade.

"Nej vem" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som log.

"Auroren Alastor Moody eller monsterögat som pappa kallar honom" sa Sirius och alla tittade på honom.

"Hans favorit uttryck är Ständig vaksamhet" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att jag har blivit en Auror i framtiden" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade han med de båda två såg på Frank och Alice som nickade.

"Jag har tänkt bli en helare" sa Lily och såg på James som kysste hennes kind.

"Jag vet" sa James och såg på Sirius de hade lovat sig varandra att gå till Lily när de behövde hjälp med att hela såren.

"**Jag är i alla fall glad att vi kom och hämtade dig" sade Ron "Jag blev riktigt orolig när du inte svarade på mina brev. Jag trodde först det var Errols fel…"**

"Är inte det namnet på dig gamla uggla" sa Remus och såg Arthur som nickade.

"Jo jag ärvde honom från min kusin som dog för ett par år sedan" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som log.

"Han har varit med länge" sa James och Arthur som log emot honom.

"Han är trogen med" sa Arthur och skrattade. Medan James passade på att äta lite, av allt som fanns på bordet.

Lily hade många gånger tänkt köpa en uggla men det hade inte blivit så, inte än i alla fall.

"**Vem är Errol?"**

"**Vår uggla. Han är urgammal. Det skulle inte vara första gången han fallit ihop vid brevutbärning. Så då försökte jag låna Hermes…"**

"_**Vem?**_**" **

"Jag tror inte att Harry fick veta förra året vad den andra ugglan heter" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som skrattade. De alla såg på henne.

"Lily vad är så roligt" sa Andromeda och såg på henne.

"Han har döpt sin uggla efter en gud i den grekiska mytologin" sa Lily och såg på de andra som inte verkade förstår vad hon talade om.

"Vem var han" sa James och drog Lily in i sin famn.

"Hermes var budbäraren och den enda som kunde flyga ner i underjorden och komma ut igen av alla gudar" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Okej" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Dessutom så kunde han flyga, de finns olika teorier om hur han gjorde det, den ena är att han hade vingar på ryggen eller att han hade bevingade skor" sa Lily och såg på de som inte hade hört detta tidigare.

"Du måste verkligen hjälpa mig med mugglar studier" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Och vad får jag i utbytes om jag hjälper dig" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Jag hjälper dig med vad du vill" sa Sirius och såg på henne med vädjande blick.

"Okej jag återkommer med vad jag vill ha hjälp med men jag skall hjälpa dig" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som var uppe och hoppa han var överlycklig över att äntligen få hjälp från Lily.

"**Ugglan som mamma och pappa köpte till Percy när han blev vald till prefekt" sade Fred från framsätet.**

"**Men Percy ville inte låna ut honom till mig" sade Ron. "Han sa att han behövde honom."**

"Det är väldigt själviskt att inte vilja låna ut ugglan" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Speciellt om det är Errol som jag har redan nu" fortsatte Arthur och såg på sina händer, han ville inte att hans barn skulle vara själviska.

"**Percy har uppfört sig väldigt konstigt i sommar" sade George och rynkade pannan. "och han har skickat massor med brev och suttit instängd på sitt rum mest hela tiden. Han kan ju inte hålla på och polera sitt prefektemblem hur många gånger som helst… Du kör alldeles för långt åt väster, Fred" tillade han och pekade på en kompass på instrumentbrädan.**

"Tror att han letar jobb" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg på henne och skakade på huvudet.

"Han går nog bara sjätte" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Vad de sa i första boken att han hade blivit vald till prefekt vilket innebär att han måste ha börjat sitt femte år" sa Lily och såg att de andra accepterade henne logik

**Fred snurrade på ratten.**

"**Vet er pappa om att ni har bilen?" frågade Harry som redan gissade svaret.**

"Tror inte att deras pappa känner till det" sa Frank och såg på de andra som log emot Arthur som smålog han med medan Molly såg ut att vara på väg att bli arg igen.

"Molly älskling tänk på att detta inte har hänt" sa Arthur och såg på henne.

"Och du skall inte förtrolla någon bil" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Nej älskade Molly jag skall inte förtrolla någon bil" sa Arthur och såg på Sirius och James som nickade svagt, som för att visa att de båda kunde hjälpa honom om det behövdes.

"**Hmm, nej, han var tvungen att jobba i kväll" sade Ron. "Vi hoppas vi kan ställa tillbaka den i garaget utan att mamma märker att vi har varit ute och flugit med den."**

"Lycka till med det" sa Merlene och såg på Molly som nickade medan hon korsade armarna i kors och stirrade på boken.

"Som att en mor skulle kunna låta bil att upptäcka det" sa Molly och såg på Lily som log.

"Jag är säker på att de hinner landa och prata ihop sig innan deras mor kommer att på dem" sa Merlene och såg på Alice och Andromeda som nickade.

"**vad gör er pappa förresten på Trolldomsministeriet?"**

"**Han arbetar på den tråkigaste avdelningen" sade Ron. "Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter."**

"Låter som han inte tycker om mugglar saker" sa Sirius och såg på Arthur som skrattade.

"Alla kan inte vara fascinerade av mugglarprodukter" sa Arthur lite stolt, han viste att han var i ett sällskap som inte dömde honom för hans fascination för mugglar saker.

"**för **_**vadå**_**?"**

"**Jo, det rör sig om mugglartillverkade saker som blivit förtrollade, om de hamnar i nån mugglaraffär eller nåt mugglarhus. Som till exempel när en gammal häxa dog förra året och hennes teservis såldes till en antikaffär. En mugglarkvinna köpte den, tog med den hem och försökte servera te i den åt vänner. Det var en mardröm, pappa jobbade övertid i flera veckor."**

"Det där hade jag velat se" sa Sirius och såg på albumet som förblev stilla, och han sjönk tillbaka. De alla verkade titta på honom.

"Tror du att tabletterna gör hans humör värre" sa Lily och såg på James och Remus som såg på honom innan Sirius såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tror jag behöver äta något ordentligt nu" sa Sirius och tog emot tallriken som en av husalfe kom med till honom.

"**Vad hände?"**

"**Tekannan löpte amok och sprutade kokade te över hela huset och en man hamnade på sjukhus med sockertången fastklämd om näsan. Pappa höll på att bli tokig, det är bara han och en gammal häxmästare som heter Perkins på kansliet, och de blir tvungna att använda minnesförtrollningar och alla möjliga andra förtrollningar för att skyla över det…"**

"Låter som för mycket jobb för endast två personer" sa Alice och såg på Arthur som ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi är åtminstone två för tillfället är jag ensam" sa Arthur och såg på de andra med ett lite leende.

"**Men er pappa… den här bilen…"**

**Fred skrattade.**

"Jag undrar vad de tycker är så roligt" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som verkade tänka.

"Jag vet inte men det måste ha med bilen att göra" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror at han är lika mugglar tokigt som Arthur" sa Sirius och på Arthur som skrockade lätt.

"Jag tror det är mig och Molly som är Mrs. Och Mr. Weasley eftersom ingen av mina syskon som jag känner till har gift sig än" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Det är bara bra om Det är ni för då vet vi att Harry kommer bli väl omhändertagen" sa Lily och log emot sin vän sedan såg hon på James som såg på henne med stora ögon.

"Vad" sa Lily och såg på James som bara log emot henne.

"Inget Lily" sa James och såg ner i boken och valde att fortsatte att läsa.

"**Javisst pappa är tokig i allt som har med mugglare att göra, vårt uthus är fullt med mugglargrejor. Han tar isär dem, förtrollar dem och sätter ihop dem igen. Om han gjorde en razzia i vårt hus skulle han bli tvungen att anhålla sig själv på fläcken. Det gör mamma vansinnig."**

"Det gör du" sa Molly och såg på Arthur och såg upp i taket han försökte att inte se på henne eller någon annan.

"Det är inte så illa Molly" sa Arthur efter en lång stunds tystnade de andra stirrade på honom. Alla som kände Arthur visste att han älskade saker som hade med mugglare att göra.

"Nej då" sa Sirius och såg på honom innan hela gänget utom Molly började skratta. James harklade sig och höjde frågande boken medan de andra nickade.

"**Där är huvudvägen" sade George och kikade ner genom vindrutan. "Vi är framme om tio minuter… lika bra det, för det håller på att ljusna."**

**En svag rosafärgad glöd skymtade längs horisonten i öster.**

"Det låter verkligen vackert" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade. Alice såg drömmande ut medan hon låg med huvudet emot Franks axel, Sirius såg längtande på boken och hoppades på att en bild skulle dyka upp men det gjorde det inte.

"Varför kommer inga bilder" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Sirius vi vet inte vilka bilder som kommer upp" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Okej men jag vill se det ser ut från bilen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det hade vi med velat" sa Alice och såg på de andra som verkade bli trötta.

"Tror vi skall dela på en karamell" sa Alice och såg på de andra som tog en halv karamell alla utom Sirius som fortfarande var lite för pigg.

"Det fungerar verkligen" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"De smakar gott med" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som nickade.

"Varför tror du jag åt sju stycken" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

**Fred styrde bilen nedåt och Harry såg ett mörkt lapptäcke av fält och träddungar.**

"**Vi är en liten bit utanför byn" sade George. "Ottery Saint Catchpole…"**

**Lägre och lägre ner susade den flygande bilen. En lysande röd solkant glimmade nu mellan träden.**

"Det låter så vackert där, Arthur" sa Molly och såg på honom, Arthur hade funderingar på leta efter ett hus i Ottery Saint Catchpole men han hade inte sagt något till Molly än för att det skulle ha blivit en överraskning.

"Jag vet" sa Arthur och såg på boken med mörka ögon för att ha förstört hans planering.

"Arthur vad är det" sa Molly och såg på honom när han log emot henne.

"Å inget älskade Molly" sa han och James och Sirius såg att det var något som störde honom. De båda misstänkte att det var orten som störde honom.

"**Vi är nere!" sade Fred då de slog i marken med en lätt stöt. De hade landat alldeles intill ett fallfärdigt garage på en liten gård och Harry tittade för första gången ut på Rons hus.**

"Jag hoppas att han gillar det" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag vill höra hans beskrivning" sa Molly och lutade sig framåt och såg på James som himlade med ögonen.

"Jag önskar bara att han kunde minnas vårat hem" sa Lily och såg på James som log sorgset emot henne.

"Han kommer att göra det nu, detta kommer inte att hända" sa James och såg på henne hon nickade långsamt. Innan James återvände till boken såg han på de andra som nickade.

**Det såg ut som om det en gång hade varit en stor svinsita av sten, men man hade byggt till extrarum lite varstans tills det blivit flera våningar högt och så snett och vint att det såg ut att hållas uppe genom trolleri (Vilket förmodligen också var fallet, tänkte Harry). **

"Magi hjälper nog till i alla fall" sa Merlene och såg på bilden som hade kommit upp de andra såg på det.

"Det är nog rent magiskt sätt som den hålls uppe på" sa Arthur och såg Sirius som stirrade på bilden och skrattade lätt.

"Ser mer ut som ett hem än Privet Drive" sa James och såg på bilden han kände att han lätt skulle kunna bo där själv om det var så.

"Håller med dig även om att det ser ut som ett hem" sa Lily och såg på huset.

"Jag är tacksam för att han har vänner som låter honom komma och bo med dem" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Fyra eller fem skorstenar satt högst upp på det röda taket. På en lutande skylt som satt nerstucken i marken nära ingången stod det "Kråkboet". Utanför ytterdörren låg en massa gummistövlar i en enda röra tillsammans med en väldigt rostig kittel. Flera tjocka bruna kycklingar gick omkring och pickade på gården.**

"**Det är inte mycket att skryta med" sade Ron.**

"Men det är hem" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad" sa Remus och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"Inget det är bara det att du talade så varmt om ett Hem" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hogwarts är mitt Hem, innan jag rymde hemifrån till Potters nu har jag två Potters hem och Hogwarts" sa Sirius och såg på sin bror som la armen om honom.

"Hem är något vi alla är behov av, ett hem där man är älskad och alla bryr sig om varandra" sa Frank och såg på Alice och Merlene som nickade. Molly satt i Arthurs knä medan hon väntade på att få höra vad Harry tyckte om det.

"**Det är **_**toppen**_**" sade Harry belåtet och tänkte på Privet Drive.**

**De klev ur bilen.**

"**Nu smyger vi oss tyst en trappa upp" sade Fred "och väntar tills mamma ropar ner oss till frukost. Sen, Ron, kommer du skuttande nerför trappan och säger "Mamma, titta vem som dök upp mitt i natten!" och hon kommer att bli jätteglad över att få se Harry och ingen behöver nånsin få veta att vi har flugit med bilen."**

"Låter som en bra plan" sa Arthur och såg på de andra, Molly rynkade på pannan.

"Låter inte troligt" sa Merlene och såg på de andra om nickade.

"Deras mamma kommer att komma på dem innan de ens har kommit in i huset" sa Molly och la armarna i kors och såg på Arthur som log emot henne.

"Molly ge dem en chans" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"De har varit borta för länge" sa Remus och såg på de andra.

"Jag hoppas bara att det kommer gå bra för Harry" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Just det" sade Ron "Kom med mig, Harry jag sover på…."**

**Ron blev med ens sjukligt grön i ansiktet då hans blick fastnade på huset. De andra tre snurrade hastigt runt.**

**Mrs. Weasley kom marscherande över gården med en sådan fart att kycklingarna spreds åt alla håll, och trots att hon var en kortväxt, knubbig kvinna med vänligt utseende var hon för ögonblicket märkligt likt en sabeltandad tiger.**

"Gud till och med jag blir rädd" viskade Sirius alla viste att Sirius sällan blev rädd för någon.

"Jag måste säga att Harry verkar älska att jämföra folk med djur" sa Alice och log åt beskrivningen av Mrs. Weasley.

"Det är väldigt roligt att höra honom beskriva folk" sa James och log han med.

"Hur tror du att Hon kommer börja utskällningen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra två marodörerna som stirrade på Sirius innan de verkade tänka.

"Nej jag kan inte gissa" sa Remus och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tror att hon kommer börja med "Vad har ni varit" det känns som mest logiskt" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Är det inte så Din mor börjar varje utskällning" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"Varje oavsett vad jag har gjort" sa James och log innan han såg de andras blickar.

"Vad" sa James och såg på Ted som bara skakade på huvudet. James valde att fortsätta att läsa.

"_**Oj då**_**" sade Fred.**

"**Kära nån då" sade George.**

"Jag trodde det var komiker" sa Remus och såg på James som rynkade pannan.

"Det trodde jag med" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade. Tills de fick se bilden på Mrs. Weasley då svalde de alla utom Molly som bara stirrade på sig själv. James fortsatte att läsa.

**Mrs. Weasley stannade tvärt framför dem med händerna i sidorna och stirrade från det ena skuldmedvetna ansiktet till det andra. Hon var iförd ett blommigt förkläde och ut en av fickorna stack ett trollspö upp.**

"_**Jaså**_**" sade hon.**

"Det var ett mycket annorlunda sätt Molly att börja en utskällning" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som rodnade, hon såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vad skulle jag börja med då, den början ger dem en chans att förklara sig" sa Molly med en lätt axelryckning.

"Det stämmer ju" sa Arthur och såg på James och Sirius som nickade båda två.

"**God morgon mamma" sade George med en röst som han själv trodde lät obesvärad och vinnande.**

"Kommer aldrig gå" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"**Har ni en aning om hur orolig jag har varit?" viskade Mrs. Weasley ursinnigt.**

"Nu började det likna en utskällning, men Molly de har bara sagt God morgon borde det inte ha fått säga något mer" sa Lily och såg på Molly som rodnade ännu mer och gömde sitt ansikte i nacke på Arthur.

"**Förlåt, mamma men vi var tvungna att…"**

"Fel sak att säga" utbrast Sirius och slog händerna över huvudet som han väntade på att taket skulle rasa ner.

**Alla Mrs. Weasleys tre söner var längre än hon, men de hukade sig då hennes vred bröt loss över dem.**

"_**Tomma sängar! Inget meddelande! Bilen borta… kunde ha kraschat… Alldeles ifrån mig av oro… Det brydde ni er väl inte om?... Aldrig i hela mitt liv… vänta ni bara tills pappa kommer hem… såna här bekymmer hade vi aldrig med Bill eller Charlie eller Percy…"**_

"Molly ett litet råd" sa Remus och såg på Molly som tittade fram på honom.

"Ja" sa Molly lågt och såg på Remus som stirrade på henne.

"Jämför inte dina barn med varandra. De är olika individer, Charlie, Bill och Percy har kanske inte gjort som Fred, George och Ron gör, men de har nog gjort andra saker" sa Remus och såg på dem som stirrade på honom.

"Du har rätt och jag skall komma ihåg det" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Vi skall komma ihåg" sa Arthur och kysste hennes tidning.

"**Den perfekte Percy" muttrade Fred**

"_**Det skulle inte skada dig att följa Percys exempel**_**!" skrek Mrs. Weasley och stack finger i bröstet på Fred. "Ni kunde ha **_**dött**_**, ni kunde ha blivit **_**sedda**_**, er far kunde ha förlorat jobbet för er skull…"**

"Du har ganska bra argument, men om du inte hade sagt det där om Percy så tror jag att de hade lyssnat mer" sa Remus och såg på sina två vänner som nickade. Frank skrattade.

"Hur många gånger har inte lärare sagt till er att ni borde vara som Remus" sa Frank och såg på Sirius och James som båda tittade på varandra.

"För många gånger för att räkna" sa Sirius och skrattade.

**Det kändes som om det pågick i timmar. Mrs. Weasley hade hunnit skrika sig hes innan hon vände sig mot Harry som förskräckt backade ett par steg.**

"Du skulle bara våga skälla på honom" mumlade Lily för lågt för Molly att höra, men James hörde henne eftersom hon hade mumlat rakt in i hans öra.

"Lily sluta oroa dig" mumlade James tillbaka och såg ner i boken.

"**Jag är väldigt glad att se dig, Kära Harry" sade hon. "Kom in och ät lite frukost" **

Sirius och Frank brast ut i skratt, så att tårarna rann ner för deras kinder. Andromeda log och Ted skrockade lågt medan han såg på Molly som rodnade ännu häftigare.

"Det där är en hel omvändning" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som torkade sina tårar från skratt.

**Hon vände sig om och gick tillbaka in i huset och efter en nervös blick på Ron, som nickade uppmuntrande, följde Harry efter henne.**

"Å jag måste skrämt honom" sa Molly och såg ner på sina händer hon hade aldrig lyckats skrämma någon.

"Molly jag tror vi har Dursley att tacka för det" sa Arthur och kysste hennes kind.

"Oroa dig inte det kommer inte hända Molly" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Köket var litet och ganska trångt. Det stod ett renskurat träbord med stolar i mitten. Harry slog sig ner på yttersta kanten av stolsitsen och såg sig omkring. Han hade aldrig varit i ett trollkarlshem förut. **

"Som du minns Harry älskling" viskade Lily och såg på Merlene och de andra som nickade långsamt de alla ville att Harry skulle få en bättre uppväxt.

**Klockan på väggen mitt emot honom hade bara en visare och inga siffror alls. Runt kanten stod det skrivet "Dags för tekokning", "Dags för matning av kycklingarna", "Du är sen" och liknande. **

"Mamma hade en sådan klocka med" sa Frank och skrattade de stirrade på honom.

"Vad menar du med hade" sa Remus och såg på honom.

"Å bara att jag råkade gömma en smällare i den när jag var tio år och pappa råkade slå med trollstaven just där stubinen låg och klockan exploderade" sa Frank och såg på de andra som började skratta igen.

"Mamma var arg på mig i fem dagar och jag kunde inte sitta ordentligt på två" sa Frank och gned sin bak, som om han mindes hur ont det när hon slog honom.

"Men det var värt det" sa Frank och så på Ted som log, James och Sirius stirrade på Frank med stora ögon.

"Önskar att jag hade kunnat göra det där" sa James och såg på Frank som log.

"Gör det inte din mamma kommer att straffa dig hårdare nu" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade med en rynka i pannan. Lily log åt dem för att de ville göra något sådant barnsligt.

**Böcker låg staplade i tre travar på spiselhyllan, böcker med titlar som **_**Trolla fram din egen ost, Förtrolla bakning **_**och **_**Festmåltider på minuten – rena trolleriet**_**! Och om Harrys öron inte bedrog honom hade den gamla radion bredvid diskhon just annonserat programmet "Häxtimmen med det populära sjungande trollkvinnan Celestina Warbeck"**

"Det måste verkligen ha varit en chock för honom att upptäcka allt det där" sa Lily och såg på Merlene och Alice som båda två hade sett Lilys chock när hon hade kommit in i ett trollkarls hem.

**Mrs. Weasley slamrade omkring och lagade till frukost lite på en höft, medan hon kastade ilsknablickar på sina söner samtidigt som hon slängde ner korvar i stekpannan. Med jämna mellanrum mumlade hon sådant som "förstår inte vad ni tänkte på" och "det skulle jag **_**aldrig **_**ha trott om er"**

"Du måste verkligen ha lärt dig att göra många saker samtidig" sa Alice och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Med alla de där barnen så måste jag ju ha lärt mig" sa Molly med ett lätt drömmande ansikte.

"**Jag lägger inte skulden på **_**dig**_**, lille vän" försäkrade hon Harry och stjälpte ner åtta eller nio korvar på hans tallrik. "Arthur och jag har också varit oroliga för dig. Just i går kväll sa vi att vi skulle komma och hämta dig själva om du inte hade svarat på Rons brev senast på fredag. Men det var väl ändå makalöst" hon lassade nu tre ägg på hans tallrik, "Att flyga en olaglig bil över halva landet – vem som helst hade kunnat se er…"**

"Jag gillar hur du både skäller på dina söner och samtidigt försöker trösta Harry" sa Lily och såg på Molly som log med rodnade kinder.

"Jag vet inte hur man skulle reagera" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hade nog både varit arg och orolig" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade höll med.

**Hon viftade nonchalant med trollspöt mot den smutsiga disken i hon, som började diska sig själv med ett mjukt klirr i bakgrunden.**

"**Det var **_**molnigt**_** mamma!" sade Fred.**

"**Prata inte med mat i munnen!" fräste Mrs. Weasley.**

"**De höll på att svälta ihjäl honom, mamma!" sade George.**

"**Det gäller dig också!" sade Mrs. Weasley, men hon såg lite mindre ut då hon började skära upp bröd åt Harry och brede smör på det.**

"Låter som du inte trodde på dem" sa James och såg upp på Molly som rodnade.

"Men ni måste hålla med om att det låter helt otroligt" sa Molly och såg på dem.

"Jo jag har svårt att tro på dem om vi inte hade läst det" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

**I samma ögonblick avbröts de av att en liten rödhårig figur i nattlinne dök upp i köket, gav till ett litet pip och sprang ut igen.**

"Vem var det en mus" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Nej det måste ha varit lillasystern" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Undra vad som fick henne att reagera så" sa Molly och såg nyfiket på boken

"**Ginny" sade Ron med låg röst till Harry. "Min syster. Hon har pratat om dig hela sommaren"**

"Och där har vi förklaringen" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som log emot honom.

"Jag hoppas att Ron inte mobbar henne för det" sa Molly genast strängt. Ingen i gruppen vågade skratta.

"**Javisst, hon vill säkert ha din autograf, Harry" flinade Fred, men då han såg sin mammas blick böjde han ner ansiktet över tallriken utan att säga ett ord till.**

"Jag förstår inte att de vågar säga en sådan sak när deras mor är kvar i rummet" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som började skratta, de alla märkte en bieffekt av karamellerna, de blev lite mer skratt glada av dem.

**Ingen sade något förrän maten var slut på alla fyra tallrikarna, vilket tog förvånansvärt kort tid.**

"De måste ha tagit lektioner från Sirius" sa Remus och såg på honom medan Sirius åt.

"Arthur har alltid ätit fort" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Jösses, vad jag är trött" gäspade Fred och lade äntligen ifrån sig kniv och gaffel. "Jag tror jag går och lägger mig och…"**

"Skulle inte tro det" fräste Molly och stirrade på boken, alla andra stirrade på Molly med ett leende.

"**Det gör du visst inte" fräste Mrs. Weasley. "Det är ditt eget fel att du har varit uppe hela natten. Du ska rensa ut tomtenissarna ut trädgården, de håller på att bli alldeles omöjliga igen."**

"Varför älskar mammor att ge det straffet" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Din mamma älskar det verkligen" sa Remus och skrattade de alla såg på killarna som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger jag har rensat ut tomtenissar, förra året var nog värst" sa James och såg Sirius som nickade.

"Sjutton gånger tror jag vi rensade ut dem" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Ni rensade jag slapp" sa Remus med ett leende de andra bara stirrade på honom.

"**Men mamma…"**

"**Och ni båda också" sade hon och blängde på Ron och George. "Du kan gå och lägga dig, lille vän" tillade hon vänd mot Harry. "Det var inte du som bad dem flyga den där förbaskade bilen."**

"Det var verkligen snällt att låta Harry slippa" sa James och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Harry bad dem inte göra det" sa Molly med ett moderligt leende, hon såg på bilden av pojkarna tillsammans med Harry, hon kände att framtiden skulle ändras.

**Men Harry, som kände sig klarvaken, sade hastigt:**

"**Jag hjälper Ron, jag har aldrig sett hur man rensar ut tomtenissar."**

"**Det är väldigt snällt av dig, lille vän, men det är inget särskilt spännande arbete" sade Mrs. Weasley. "Jag ska se vad Lockman har att säga i ämnet"**

"NEJ" skrek Sirius och Remus, Lily stirrade med avsmak på boken, hon hade personligen ingen erfarenhet av Lockman men hon gillade honom inte, han var för uppblåst för hennes smak till och med mer uppblåst än James hade varit.

"Så illa kan han inte vara" sa Molly och såg på dem.

"Han kan inte få någon trollformel rätt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade de som hade sett honom försöka i alla fall.

**Och hon drog fram en tung bok ur traven på spiselhyllan. George stönade.**

"**Mamma, vi vet hur man rensar ut tomtenissar ur trädgården."**

"Klart man vet efter första gången" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade som någon gång hade rensat tomtenissar.

"Är det svårt" sa Lily och såg på De som hade nickat.

"Nej" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det kommer förklaras snart" sa James och kysste hennes kind.

**Harry tittade på pärmen till Mrs. Weasleys bok. Tvärs över den stod det med snirkliga guldbokstäver:**_** Gyllenroy Lockmans råd angående ohyra i hemmet.**_** På framsidan fanns ett stort fotografi av en mycket stilig trollkarl med vågigt blont hår och klarblå ögon. Som alltid i trollkarlsvärlden var fotografiet rörligt. Trollkarlen, som Harry antog måste vara Gyllenroy Lockman, blinkade hela tiden okynnigt åt dem allihop. Mrs. Weasley log strålande ner mot honom.**

"Det är Lockman från Hufflepuff" stönade Ted och såg på Andromeda som skakade på huvudet.

"Han har blivit stiligare" sade Andromeda innan hon brast i skratt alla såg på henne och följde med in i skrattet.

"**Å, han är fantastisk" sade hon, "Han vet verkligen hur man ska bekämpa skadegörare i hemmet. Det är en underbar bok."**

"**Mamma är förtjust i honom" sade Fred i en högljudd viskning.**

"MOLLY" stönade Andromeda och såg på sin vän som rodnade hela vägen upp till hårrötterna.

"Vad han har alltid varit stilig att titta på" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Han är mer arrogant än James någonsin varit" sa Lily och fick helt plötsligt alla att stirra på henne.

"Tack" viskade James och kysste Lily hand han kände sig mycket glad över att någon var arrogantare än han själv.

"**Var inte löjlig Fred," sade Mrs. Weasley och blev lite röd om kinderna.**

"**Jaha, om ni tror att ni vet bättre än Lockman, kan ni ju sätta i gång då, och Gud nåde er om det finns så mycket som en tomte kvar i trädgården när jag kommer ut och inspekterar den."**

"Som mammor alltid glömmer" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Mamma har inte inspekterat sedan vi började tredje året" sa James och log emot Sirius som skrattade.

**Gäspande och knotande lommade bröderna Weasley ut ur huset med Harry efter sig. Trädgården var stor och i Harrys ögon såg den ut precis som en trädgård borde. Familjen Dursley skulle inte ha gillat den – det fanns massor med ogräs och gräset behövdes klippas – men det växte knotiga träd överallt runt murarna, plantor som Harry aldrig hade sett välld fram ur rabatterna och där fanns en stor grön damm full med grodor.**

"Det låter som en underbar trädgård" sa Alice och såg på Molly som nickade hon med.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi kan göra det där till verklighet" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"**Mugglarna har faktiskt trädgårdstomtar, de också" sade Harry till Ron när de gick över gräsmattan.**

"**Ja, jag har sett de där konstiga grejerna som de tror är tomtar" sade Ron som stod dubbelvikt med huvudet nere i en pionbuske. "De liknar tjocka små jultomtar med fiskespön…"**

"Vi kallar dem för Trädgårdstomtar" sa Lily och såg på boken och såg på sina vänner som stirrade på henne när hon valde att trolla fram en bild av en trädgårdstomte som hon kände dem.

"De där måste jag verkligen undersöka" sa Arthur och missade helt blicken från Molly, hon ville inte alls att Arthur skulle utforska mugglar saker.

**Det hörde ljud som av slagsmål inifrån busken som skakade häftigt och sedan rätade Ron upp sig.**

"**Det **_**här**_** är en riktig tomtenisse" sade Han bistert.**

"**Låtblimej! Låtblimej!" pep tomten**

"Tomtar pratar inte" sa James genast och såg på Sirius stirrade på boken.

"Jag har aldrig hört en tomte prata" sa Sirius och de såg frågade på varandra, Lily undrade vad de höll på med.

"Killar vad pågår" sa Lily och såg på Andromeda och Merlene som båda verkade leta i minnet efter något.

"Trädgårds tomtar pratar inte" sa James och såg på henne. Det tog ett tag för James och de andra att förstå att Lily inte hängde med.

"Ingen har någonsin hört en trädgårdstomte tala förut" sa James och såg på henne när hon nickade och verkade tänka hon med när ljuset fladdrade till och ett brev låg på bordet.

_Från Ron_

De alla stirrade på namnet innebar detta att Harry hade delat nyheten om att de läste boken.

_Hej på er._

_Att våra trädgårdstomtar talar beror på att vi har lärt dem när vi var mindre, tänk på att vi är sju barn, Bill är den äldsta och Ginny den yngsta._

_Är glad över att ni läser böckerna vi har blivit tvungna gömma böckerna från familjen._

_Var rädda om er._

_Ron_

De alla stirrade på orden.

"Där har vi förklaringen" sa Lily och såg på de andra när Molly tog brevet ifrån Lily med ett leende.

"Det känns så overkligt" sa Molly och stirrade på handstilen.

"Vi kommer klara av att läsa igenom dessa och ändra framtiden" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom med skräck.

"Jag tänker inte ge upp de där sju" sa hon med hård röst alla skrattade och log emot henne.

"Det var inte dem jag talade om" viskade Arthur och log emot henne.

**Det var verkligen inte det minsta lik en jultomte. Den var liten och läderartad med ett stort knöligt, kalt huvud som påminde om en potatis. Ron höll den på armlängds avstånd medan den sparkade mot honom med sina hårda små bruna fötter. Han tog ett fast grepp om tomtenissens vrister och vände den upp och ner.**

"Det är en riktigt bra beskrivning" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"men" sa Lily och stirrade på boken.

"Lily det skadar dem inte" sa James och log emot henne när hon nickade.

"**Det är så här man sak göra" sade Han. Han hivade upp tomten ovanför huvudet ("Låtblimej!") och började svinga den i stora cirklar som ett lasso. När Ron såg Harrys chockade ansiktsuttryck tillade han: "Det **_**skadar **_**dem inte, man måste bara göra dem riktigt yra i huvudet så att de inte hittar tillbaka till sina tomtebon."**

"Det tar bara ett par timmar innan de hittar tillbaka igen om man har otur" sa James och såg på boken.

"Det är väldigt irriterande" sa Sirius och såg på Arthur och Frank som nickade.

"Tur att jag alltid har sluppit rensa tomtar" sa Remus med ett leende och lutade sig tillbaka och såg på de andra som skrattade.

**Han släppte taget om tomtens vrister, den flög sex meter upp i luften och landade med en hård duns på fältet på andra sidan häcken.**

"**Vilket ynkligt kast" sade Fred. "Jag slår vad om att jag kan få över min till andra sidan den där stubben."**

"Det var verkligen smart att göra det till en kast tävling" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi har försökt men vi hade inget vi kunde mäta med" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade som med kände att det hade gjort tomterensningen roligare.

**Harry lärde sig snabbt att inte tycka synd om tomtenissarna. Han beslöt sig för att släppa ner den första han fångade utanför häcken, men tomtenissen som anade sig till Harrys svaghet, högg sina rakbladsvassa tänder i fingret på honom och han hade ett styvt jobb med att skaka loss den tills…**

"Det måste ha gjort ont" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Detta är varför man lär sig efter första gången, vi alla har visat svaghet för dem och vi alla har blivit bitna" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som gned sina händer som om smärtan gjorde sig påmind.

"Det är väldigt jobbigt att få loss dem när de väl biter sig fast" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade, hon kunde tänka sig att det var så.

"**Heja Harry, det där måste ha varit minst femton meter…"**

"Det var inte dåligt för ett första kast" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

**Luften var tjock av flygande tomtenissar.**

"**De är inte särskilt klyftiga som du ser" sade George och grep tag i en fem, sex nissar på en gång. "Så snart de förstår att det är tomterensning på gång kommer de uppkilande för att ta sig en titt. Man tycker de borde ha lärt sig vid det här laget att bara stanna där de är"**

"Tror det är deras nyfikenhet som gör att de kommer upp och kollar upp vad som pågår" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Har ni inte märkt att tomtenissar är mycket nyfikna" sa Remus och såg på Arthur som nickade långsamt.

"Jag har inte tänkt på det" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade tänka till. James kände att han måste fortsätta att läsa om det inte skulle fastna för kvällen.

**Snart började tomteskaran ute på fältet ställa upp sig i ett oregelbundet led och tomtarna vandrade i väg med de små axlarna uppdragna till öronen.**

"**De kommer tillbaka" sade Ron då de såg nissarna försvinna in i häcken på andra sidan fältet. "De älskar att vara hos oss... Pappa är för snäll mot dem, han tycker de är skojiga…"**

"De kommer alltid tillbaka om man inte rensar ut dem direkt efter att de har kommit in på tomten" sa Andromeda och såg på boken med ett litet leende på sina läppar.

"Det står i en bok här på Hogwarts" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Just då smällde det i ytterdörren.**

"**Han är tillbaka!" sade George. "Pappa är hemma!"**

**De skyndade genom trädgården och in i huset.**

"Har de glömt bort att de har gjort något dumt" sa Molly och såg på de andra som ville skratta.

"Molly så är det med bråkstakar, de glömmer ibland fort" sa Sirius med ett leende och såg på James som bara log. Remus skakade på huvudet och såg på Lily som såg orolig ut.

**Mr. Weasley hade sjunkit ner på en köksstol och satt och blundade med glasögonen i handen. Han var en mager man på väg att bli skallig, men det lilla hår han hade var lika rött som barnens. Han hade på sig en lång grön klädnad som var dammig och sliten av alla resor.**

"Man får väl säga att det är en ganska bra beskrivning på mig" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som skrattade åt hans sätt att se på saken.

"**Vilken natt" mumlade han och trevade efter tekannan då de allesammans slog sig ner runt honom. "Nio husrannsakningar! Nio! Och gubben Mundungus försökte kasta en ond förbannelse över mig när jag vände ryggen åt honom…"**

"Jag hatar honom" muttrade Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Mundungus han är hal ål, som aldrig kan hålla sig till reglerna" sa Arthur och såg på de tre marodörer som stirrade på honom.

"Jag menar inte så, Killar. Ni har ju aldrig brutit emot någon av trollkarlslagarna eller stulit" sa Arthur och log emot dem. James och Sirius såg diskret på varandra de hade brutit emot en lag, den om animagus, de var inte registrerade, men ingen såg den blicken mellan dem.

**Mr. Weasley tog en djup klunk te och suckade.**

"**Hittade du nånting pappa?" frågade Fred ivrigt.**

"**Allt vi fick tag i var några krympnycklar och en bitsk tekanna" gäspade Mr. Weasley. "Det fanns en del ganska otrevliga saker, men de tillhörde inte min avdelning. Mortlake togs in för förhör om några väldigt konstiga jaktillrar, men de sorterar under Kommittén för experimenterande besvärjelser, gudskelov…"**

"låter som ditt arbete kommer innefatta mycket märkliga saker" sa Molly och log emot honom.

"Låt oss hoppas att ditt arbete kanske blir mer uppskattat" sa Merlene som hade suttit tyst en stund, hon och Alice hade suttit och skrivit på en lista på saker de skulle göra emot Dursley men strukit allt igen eftersom det var olagliga saker som de hade kommit på.

"Vi får jobba för det efter att vi har besegrat Ni-vet-vem" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Varför skulle nån göra sig besvär med att få dörrnycklar att krympa?" sade George.**

"**Bara för att retas med mugglare" suckade Mr. Weasley. "Man säljer nycklar som krymper ihop till ingenting så att de aldrig kan hitta dem när de behövs… Det är förstås väldigt svårt att ställa nån till svars för det, för inga mugglar vill erkänna att de har nycklar som krymper – de påstår bara att de tappar dem hela tiden. De stackarna, de ör vad som helst för att slippa låtsas om den magiska kraftens existens, även om det är helt uppenbar… men ni kan aldrig tro vad en del trollkarlar kan hitta på att förtrolla…"**

"Det där skulle du inte ha sagt" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som rodnade och såg på de andra som ville började skratta.

"Nej kanske inte" sa Arthur och såg på boken och vände blicken emot James.

"Kan du läsa fortsättningen så vi får höra hur Molly reagerar" sa Arthur och såg på James som nickade.

"_**Som Bilar till exempel**_**?"**

**Mrs. Weasley hade dykt upp. Hon höll en lång eldgaffel som ett svärd i handen. Mr. Weasley öppnade ögonen med ett ryck. Han stirrade skuldmedvetet på sin fru.**

"Gud Molly du blir bara mer och mer skrämmande" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade höll med.

"Jag blir ärligt talat lite rädd för henne" mumlade Alice till Merlene och de båda såg på Molly som hade rodnat igen.

"**B-bilar, käraste Molly?"**

"**Ja Arthur, Bilar" sade Mrs. Weasley med blixtrande ögon. "Föreställ dig att en trollkarl köper en rostig gammal bil och säger åt sin fru att han bara vill plocka isär den för att se hur den fungerar. Men i själva verket **_**förtrollar**_** han bilen så att den kan flyga"**

"Låter som att Arthur har gjort detta alldeles för mycket" sa Ted och skrattade och såg på Arthur som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag gillar att testa saker som mugglare har uppfunnit" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som skakade på huvudet.

**Mr. Weasley blinkade.**

"**Ja, kära vän, du skulle nog finna att han håller sig helt inom lagens gränser om han gör det, även om han, öh, kanske hade gjort riktigare i att tala om sanningen för sin fru. Det finns nämligen ett kryphål i lagen, ser du. Så länge som han förtrollar bilen utan att ha för avsikt att använda den spelar det faktum att bilen **_**Kan**_** flyga ingen…"**

"Det var väl du som har skrivit lagen" mumlade Remus i Arthurs öra och såg på Arthur som såg oskyldigt ut, Arthur viste att detta var en av det första lagarna som han hade jobbat med, den var nästan klar.

"Jag har ännu inte skrivit någon lag" sa Arthur lugnt och såg på sin hustru som nickade och verkade nöjd James såg ner i boken och fick fram ett frustande. Han var tacksam över att han inte hade något i munnen.

"Läs" väste Molly och såg på James som nickade och läste:

"**Arthur Weasley, det var väl du som snickrade till det där kryphålet i lagen när du skrev den!" skrek Mrs. Weasley. "Bara så att du kunde fortsätta att mixtra med allt det där mugglarskräpet ute i skjulet! Och som en liten upplysning kan jag tala om ör dig att Harry kom hit i morse i bilen som du inte hade för avsikt att flyga med!"**

Alla i rummet brast ut i skratt även Molly, som försökte in i det längsta att låt bli, men när hon tänkte på hur mycket hennes man älskade att hålla på med mugglar produkter så kunde hon inte känna någon vrede längre.

"**Harry?" sade Mr. Weasley oförstående. "Vilken Harry?"**

"Det måste ha gjort Harry glad" sa Lily och såg på boken med mjuka blick James såg på Lily och Molly som båda två log.

"Han måste känna sig som ett djur på zoo" sa Merlene och såg på de andra tjejerna som nickade.

**Han såg sig omkring, fick syn på Harry och hoppade upp.**

"**Du store tid, är det Harry Potter? Så roligt att träffas, Ron har berättat så mycket om…"**

"_**Dina söner flög den där billen till Harrys hus och tillbaka hit i går natt**_**!" skrek Mrs. Weasley. "Vad säger du om det, va?"**

"**Gjorde ni verkligen det?" sade Mr. Weasley ivrigt. "Gick det bra? Jag… jag menar" sade han svävande då Mrs. Weasleys ögon sköt nya blixtra. "att det var väldigt illa gjort, pojkar, verkligen mycket illa gjort…"**

"Molly kära du, du har redan gett pojkarna en utskällning så vad skulle det tjäna till att jag gav dem en till" sa Arthur och Molly som genast mjuknade.

"Det skulle inte hjälpa" sa Molly och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Men det låter verkligen roligt hur du går ifrån att vara glad och ivrig till att försöka vara sträng" sa Remus och såg på Arthur som log emot dem.

"**Kom, så låter vi dem diskutera i fred" mumlade Ron till Harry, då Mrs. Weasley blåste upp sig som en oxgroda. "Kom, ska jag visa dig mitt sovrum"**

"Jag ser inte alls ut som en oxgroda" sa Molly och såg på bilden som genast dök upp och hon rodnade.

"Okej jag kanske blåser upp mig som en när jag blir riktigt arg" sa Molly och såg suckade medan hon log för sig själv.

**De slank ut ur köket och genom en smal korridor fram till en ojämn trappa, som vindlade i sicksack upp genom huset. På avsatsen på tredje våningen stod en dörr på glänt. Harry hann bara uppfatta ett par klara bruna ögon som stirrade på honom innan den stängdes med en smäll.**

"**Det var Ginny" sade Ron. "Det är ovanligt för henne att vara så här blyg, i vanliga fall går mun i ett kör på henne…"**

"Ronald Weasley det där var verkligen inte snällt sagt om din Lilla syster" Utbrast Molly och stirrade på boken som om hon hade kunnat bränna hål i den.

"Molly du vet att du skäller på en bok" sa Andromeda och såg på henne.

"Jag vet men det får mig att må bättre" sa Molly och såg på Lily som rodnade, hon hade själv gjort lika dant med under första boken.

"Det är bara att fråga Lily, hon gjorde det under första boken" sa Remus och såg på Lily som rodnade.

**De klev uppför ytterligare två trappor tills de kom fram till en dörr med flagnande färg och en liten skylt där det stod "Ronalds rum"**

**Harry steg in. Hans huvud snuddade nästan vid det sluttande taket, så lågt var det. Han spärrade upp ögonen, för det var som att vandra in i en brinnande ugn. **

"Måste vara hans Quidditch lag som han har dekorerat hans rum med" sa Ted och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Det måste vara Chudley Cannons" sa James och såg på Sirius som stönade.

"De har legat i botten snart i tio år" sa Sirius och såg på Arthur som skrattade.

"De kan ha kommit högre upp" sa Arthur och log emot sina vänner som älskade Quidditch.

**Nästan allting i Rons rum verkade gå i en intensiv orangeröd färg: sängöverkastet, väggarna, till och med taket. Sedan upptäckte Harry att Ron hade täckt varenda centermeter av den slitna tapeten med affischer av samma sju häxor och trollkarlar, som alla var iförda lysande orangefärgade klädnader, bar på kvastkäppar och vinkade ivrigt till dem.**

"**Är det ditt favorit-quidditchlag?" sade Harry.**

"**Chudley Cannons" sade Ron och pekade på det orangeröda överkastet där ett jättestort svart CC var invävt med en susande kanonkula under. "Nummer nio i ligan."**

"Nio" sa Sirius och såg på Boken han viste att de laget hade aldrig varit högre upp än trea från botten, men framtiden var tydligen lite ljusare för Chudley Cannons, han stirrade på James som bara log.

"Det är bevisat att saker kan ske, var det inte du Sirius som sa att Chudley Cannons aldrig kommer komma högre upp än fyra från botten" sa Ted och såg på Sirius som bara stirrade på honom.

"Det har inte hänt ännu" sa Sirius lågt och såg på de andra som bara skrattade åt honom.

**Rons skolböcker i magi låg slarvigt travade i ett hörn, bredvid en hög med serietidningar som alla tycktes handla om **_**Martin Miggs, den märklige mugglarens äventyr**_**. **

"Jag älskar den serien" sa Frank och såg på de två mugglar födda som verkade inte alls förstå vad han menar.

"Jag skall låta er låna var sin exemplar" sa Frank och såg på Lily och Ted som båda nickade.

"Den måste vara en långkörare om den finns kvar när Harry är 12 år" sa James och såg på Sirius och Arthur som båda två nickade. Remus hade aldrig gillat serien men det kunde vara underhållande att läsa då och då.

**Rons trollstav låg på fönsterbrädan ovanpå ett litet akvarium fyllt med grodyngel, bredvid hans tjocka grå råtta Scabbers, som låg och snusade i solvärmen.**

"Det där låter som någon vi känner" mumlade Sirius ur mungipan till James och Remus som båda nickade.

"Jag undrar varför böckerna ännu inte har nämnt Remus, dig eller Peter" sa James och såg på de andra som nu stirrade på dem.

"Vad Alla vet att Remus Lupin, Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew är mina bästa vänner" sa James och såg hur Frank höjde ögonbrynet.

"Okej kanske inte Peter, men han är en av oss en av marodörerna" sa James och såg på Lily som fortfarande inte gillade Peter.

"Vi får säkert svar längre fram" sa Lily och tog hans hand.

"fortsätt läs så vi kommer här ifrån i kväll" sa Lily mjuk när hon såg vad klockan hade sprungit i väg.

**Harry klev över en självblandande kortlek på golvet och tittade ut genom det pyttelilla fönstret. På marken långt nedanför kunde han se en grupp tomtenissar som var i färd med att en och en smyga sig tillbaka genom familjen Weasleys häck. **

"Det tog knappt en halv timme" stönade Arthur och såg på boken.

"De måste verkligen älska erat trädgård" sa James och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Det är därför de kommer tillbaka så fort" sa Sirius och skrattade han började känna sig tröttare nu.

**Sedan vände han sig om mot Ron, som stod och tittade lite nervöst på honom, som om han väntade på Harrys omdöme om rummet.**

"Klart han gjorde det måste ha varit första gången han hade en kompis hemma" sa Molly oroligt och såg på sina händer.

"Molly oroa dig inte Harry kommer inte vara elak det vet jag" sa Lily och log emot henne.

"**Det är ju inte så stort" sade Ron hastigt. "Inte som ditt rum hos mugglarna. Och jag bor alldeles under gengångaren på vinden, han hamrar alltid på rören och jämrar sig…"**

"Jag vill inte att den där Gengångaren följer med oss när vi väl flyttar in i vårat hus" sa Molly varnade och såg på Arthur som höll upp händerna som för att visa att han gav sig.

"Molly älskade jag vet inte om jag kan hindra honom" sa Arthur och såg på Molly vars ögon bara smalnade.

"men jag skall försöka" sa Arthur hastigt och till sin lättnad mjuknade Mollys blick.

**Men Harry log brett och sade:**

"**Det här är det bästa hus jag nånsin varit i."**

**Ron blev alldeles skär om öronen.**

"Det var det kapitlet" sa James och slog ihop boken och såg på Molly och Arthur som båda såg ner på husalfen som hade kommit in i rummet.

"Tar du med oss hem" sa Arthur och såg på husalfen som nickade.

Lily såg på Ted och Andromeda som var det första att ge sig iväg efter Molly och Arthur, Lily såg på Merlene och Alice som kom fram till henne.

"Tror du att vi kommer hinna igenom böckerna och våra läxor" sa Alice och såg på Lily som rynkade pannan.

"Killar skall vi ta och bara läsa på helgerna, efter som eran Quidditch säsong börjar snart med" sa Lily och såg på Frank, Sirius, Remus och James som stirrade på Lily medan de blinkade som för att registerna vad hon hade sagt.

"Jo, vi kan ta det på fredag kväll, hela Lördag och halv söndag efter nu vi får bara meddela Ted och Andromeda, så det inte står här ute varje kväll" sa Frank och såg på Lily som nickade.

"vi skickar ju efter Arthur och Molly när vi läser så de kan vi informera nästa gång de kommer att vi bara läser på helgerna" sa Remus och såg på de andra som höll med honom om det.

De alla sju skyndade sig tillbaka till Gryffindortornet utan att möta någon.

De alla hade fått något att grubbla på vad hade Dobby menat. De alla ville få svar på det. Vilka hemskheter kunde överträffa de som hade skett året innan…

* * *

><p>Jag hoppas på att kunna lägga upp ett kapitel till snart igen, men eftersom det är jul och nyår så vet jag inte hur det går med det.<p>

Vill önska er alla en god jul och gott nytt år om jag inte får upp något innan nyår.


	4. Inköpsturen

James såg på listan som professor McGonagall hade gett honom de som ville vara med i uttagningen till Quidditch de behövde ha två nya jagare och en vaktare, James hade funderat på att se om Merlene ville byta från slagman till jagare, Sirius hade velat byta med, han såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Vad händer" sa Sirius och såg på listan.

"Detta är listan om vilka som vill prova att vara med i laget" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Kan jag få testa som Slagman" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Merlene ville testa som jagare" sa James och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Skall vi läsa i kväll" frågade Frank och såg på James som såg på de andra som nickade.

"Funderar på om jag skall ta uttagningen i dag" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Men det är Merlene, Sirius och jag som kommer lite senare" sa James och såg på dem när Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Det är Sirius tur att läsa" sa Lily som satte sig bredvid Frank som såg på de andra som nickade.

"okej men jag behöver göra detta nu" sa James och började dra i håret.

"men ta uttagningen i dag vi väntar i rummet på er" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

Lily hade kämpat hela veckan med att hålla sig så långt borta från Slytherin hon kunde, det fanns bara en i Slytherin som hon accepterade det var Narcissa Black, hon var en av Slytherins prefekter, Lily hade med glädje jobbat med henne under veckan.

"Lily" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som stirrade på henne.

"Narcissa hur är det" sa Lily och såg på henne.

"Jag vet inte men jag är rädd för Lucius efter att han började blöda så där i stora salen han har blivit mer kontrollerande" viskade Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem när de stod och talade.

"Andromeda sa att ni läste något som kunde ändra framtiden" sa Narcissa lågt och såg på Lily som stirrade på Narcissa som såg på henne.

"Det är ingen i Slytherin förutom jag som vet, jag försöker lämna min familj men det är inte så lätt de har försökt att förlova mig med Lucius trots att jag inte vill" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som la en hand på hennes axel.

"Jag skall ta upp det med gruppen vi vill inte att det skall spridas så att alla vet vad vi gör" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Här jag skriver till dig i den här Narcissa" sa Lily och lämnade över en bok.

"Lily kalla mig för Cissi" sa Narcissa när hon och Lily gick åt varsitt håll, Narcissa hade under en längre tid flyttat ut från sin familjs hus, hon hoppades att hon gjorde rätt nu hon hade inte talat med Lucius på snart fem månader hon hälsade inte på honom men hon låssades för Bellatrix skull att allt var normalt mellan henne och Lucius.

Lily stod och såg på Frank och Alice som stirrade på henne.

"Vad Andromeda sa att hennes syster vill ut" sa Alice och såg på Frank som fortfarande verkade osäker.

"Okej hon kan vara med när kommer Molly och Arthur" sa Alice och såg på klockan.

"Jag skickade i vägen en husalf just" sa Andromeda som kom med Ted och Narcissa som nickade svagt.

"Jag vet vissa av er inte vill ha mig här men jag önskar inte att vara en del av Malfoys familj" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade när de satte sig ner.

"Detta är breven som vi har fått" sa Lily och lät Narcissa läsa breven och sedan tog hon upp albumet.

"Detta är albumet som alla kort kommer upp i" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som stirrade på Draco.

"Detta är din son i den framtid som vi kommer ändra" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Är han lik Lucius" sa Cissi och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Då är jag för att ändra framtiden, hade han kunnat visa medkänsla för någon annan än sig själv så kan Lucius se sig om efter någon annan flickvän" sa Cissi och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag klarar inte av att följa Lucius som en valp längre jag har en egen vilja" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius, James och Merlene som kom in.

"Så vi börjar bli fler i familjen Black som inte gillar renblods manin" sa Sirius och log emot henne.

Under tiden nere på Quidditch planen.

James satt på sin kvast och bedömde sina med spelare, han viste att Sirius var bättre slagman än Merlene och Merlene flög snabbare än Sirius, så det kändes som ett bra val att de bytte plats, han hade snart hittat de två andra jagarna han saknade, och vaktaren med.

"Okej inom en vecka kommer det finnas en lapp i uppehålls rummet, på vilka som kom med i laget" sa James och landade och såg på de två som väntade på honom Remus stod en bit ifrån.

"Vad är det Remus" sa James och såg på sin vän som kom närmare.

"Narcissa Black kommer att vara med i läsningen nu Lily berättade" sa Remus och såg hur de andra som skyndade sig emot slottet.

"Jag tror det kommer ändra framtiden ganska bra nu" sa Sirius och skrattade medan de tog sig upp till sjundevåningen.

"Hej" sa Molly och Arthur som väntade utanför.

"Hej, vi har fått en till" sa Sirius när de gick in i rummet, de såg på Narcissa som verkade skumma igenom breven.

"Låter som att hon som har skickat tillbaka böckerna verkligen vill ändra framtiden" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo det håller jag med om, det är Sirius tur att läsa" sa Lily och höll upp boken.

"Lily tror du att du kan göra en kopia på första boken så att jag kan läsa den" sa Narcissa och såg på Molly, Arthur, Andromeda och Ted som båda nickade.

"Jo jag har gjort en till Molly och Arthur, så de är inte så svårt men du får verkligen inte visa någon detta" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"okej är vi klara för att börja" sa Sirius och såg på maten som dök upp.

"var inte rädd för att komma med dina kommentarer" sa Sirius som ett leende innan han satte sig till rätta och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

**Kapitel 4. Inköpsturen.**

"Skall de åka till Diagongränden" sa James och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Han har just kommit till Kråkboet" sa Arthur och såg på boken med frågande blick.

"Det är namnet på kapitlet James" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius som log när han såg ner i boken igen.

**Livet i Kråkboet var så olikt livet på Privet Drive som tänkas kan.**

"Tacka gudarna för det" sa Lily och såg på James som log emot henne.

"Jag måste läsa första boken för att förstå varför ni inte tycker om Privet Drive" sa Narcissa och såg på James som nickade.

"Det är min syster som bor där och läser du första boken kommer du verkligen förstå" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade. Sirius hade passat på att proppa munnen full med mat.

"Varför är det alltid så här när Sirius skall läsa" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Har han gett fan i karamellerna" sa Arthur och såg på James som nickade.

"Han har inte rört dem" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som svalde.

"Ja, jag skall läsa" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

**Familjen Dursley ville att allt hos dem skulle vara prydligt och i systematisk ordning; hos familjen Weasley däremot råkade man hela tiden ut för konstiga och oväntade saker.**

"Låter som en väldigt tråkig mugglar familj" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Låter nästan som om de vill bo i ett museum" sa Narcissa och skrattade lätt.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry trivs hos Weasley" sa Merlene och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Det låter som att ni har fullt hus" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade de som visste att de hade sju barn.

**Harry fick en chock första gången han tittade i spegeln ovanför spiselhyllan och den ropade: "**_**Stoppa in skjortan, din slarver**_**!" **

"Det måste vara spegeln som din mamma gav oss" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Nej det var mina bröder som gav den till oss" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Fabian och Gideon" sa Narcissa och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Jag är säker på att de såg till att spegeln skulle säga saker för att man skulle få ett skratt" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

**Gengångaren på vinden ylade och bankade på rören så snart den kände att det höll på att bli för stillsamt, och små explosioner från Freds och Georges sovrum betraktades som någonting helt normalt.**

"Låter som att de där två tvillingarna uppfinner något" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är bara godiset beviset på" sa Frank och Narcissa såg på de andra rodnade.

"Du minns när Snape och Malfoy började spy och blöda" sa Lily och höll upp en karamell.

"Detta är näsblodsnougat, och detta är kräkskarameller" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som skrattade och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Det var helt underbart, Lucius blödde under hela kvällen, Severus kunde inte äta på tre dagar utan att spy, tack det behövde vi" sa Narcissa och fick de andra att skratta de med.

**Men det som föreföll Harry märkligast med att bo hos Ron var inte den talande spegeln eller den bullriga gengångaren, utan det var att alla där verkade tycka om honom.**

"Hur skulle man inte kunna tycka om den pojken" sa Molly och såg på Arthur och log emot bilden på Harry.

"Det måste vara verkligen vara hemskt för honom att vara hos Dursley" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade medan Sirius åt.

"Äter han alltid medan ni läser" sa Narcissa och såg på sin kusin som såg upp.

"Japp, han hatar att läsa för att han vill äta" sa Lily och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Så mycket äter jag inte" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag äter inte mycket bara ofta" sa Sirius och såg surt på Lily som bara log emot honom.

"Sirius kusin du har alltid mat i närheten så vist du kanske inte äter mycket men du äter jämt" sa Narcissa och log hon kände sig konstigt nog väldigt avslappnad i sällskapet.

**Mrs. Weasley himlade sig över att ingen hade stoppat hålen i hans strumpor och försökte truga på honom fyrdubbla portioner varje måltid.**

"Vad jag kan inte hjälpa det" sa Molly och såg ner.

"Jag är mest tacksam över att Du visar att du bryr dig om honom så mycket" sa Lily och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Det är klart att vi bryr oss om honom, han ser ju så mager ut det är klart att jag ser till att han får mat" sa Molly och såg på bilden av Harry och Ron i början av deras första år.

"Vi är glada över det" sa James och log emot henne.

"Låt oss hoppas att ni kommer få se er son växa upp" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det är därför vi bestämde oss för att läsa" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Mr. Weasley ville gärna att Harry skulle sitta närmast honom vid middagsbordet så att han kunde bombardera honom med frågor om livet hos mugglarna och be honom förklara hur sådan saker som elkontakter och postväsende fungerar.**

"Det låter som något Arthur skulle göra" sa Molly och såg på honom med ett leende.

"Vi måste se till att uppdatera kursen för mugglarstudier, jag har hjälp Sirius hela veckan och jag känner att de kunde ha bättre underlag än vad de har " sa Lily och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Jag kände det jag med att det borde ha uppdaterat studien kanske anställa en mugglare att hålla i dessa studier helt och hållet" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade de alla såg på varandra.

"Vi skriver ner sådana där idéer och lämnar in till Dumbledore" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är ändå vi som studerar som ser om de vi får lära oss stämmer eller inte" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade.

"_**Genialt**_**!" sade han då Harry beskrev för honom hur man till exempel använde en telefon.**

"Arthur du måste verkligen ha skrämt Harry med alla dina frågor" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som såg ner på sina skor.

"Det kanske är så men jag kan inte hjälpa at jag vill ha svar på frågorna" sa Arthur och såg på de andra nickade.

"Harry är ju snäll som svara på dina frågor" Sa Merlene och log emot boken.

"**Verkligen **_**fascinerande **_**att höra hur bra mugglarna har klart sig utan magi."**

"De har inget annat val Arthur" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Men ändå det är inte klokt hur de klara sig utan magi" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som rullade med ögonen.

"Vi skall ta dig på ett studie besökt ordentligt så att du kan lära dig hur Mugglare lever" sa Lily och la en hand på Molly som genast blev orolig.

"Han kommer klara sig" sa James lugnande och såg på Arthur som såg ut som om julen hade kommit tidigt i år.

"Det hoppas jag" sa Molly och stirrade på Lily som log emot henne.

"Oroa dig inte" sa Lily med ett leende.

**En solig morgon ungefär en vecka efter Harrys ankomst till Kråkboet fick han ett meddelande från Hogwarts. När han och Ron gick ner till frukosten fann de Mr. Och Mrs. Weasley samt Ginny sittande vid köksbordet. **

"Har hon stannat i samma rum som Harry nu" sa Sirius med ett lätt skratt och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Sirius det är inte snällt sagt" sa Merlene och såg på honom med en sträng blick.

"Vad jag bara gjorde ett konstaterande" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som inte köpte det.

"Sirius" sa Arthur och såg på Sirius genast såg ner och valde att fortsätta att läsa.

**I samma ögonblick Ginny fick syn på Harry råkade hon slå ner sin grötskål i golvet med ett högt skrammel.**

"Jag tror hon är väldigt nervös när Harry är i närheten" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hon kanske är förtjust i Harry" Mumlade James och såg diskret på Lily han mindes hur han hade långsamt fallit för Lily.

"Det finns en chans" sa Molly och såg på de andra som log åt tanken.

"Tror ni Harry gillar henne" sa Remus och såg på de andra om verkade tänka.

"Kanske inte än" sa Marlene och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som nickade.

"Tror att hon just nu är Rons syster" sa Andromeda medan Narcissa tänkte.

**Hon tappade och slog nästan alltid omkull saker när Harry kom i närheten.**

"Tecken på att hon är nervös, James var lite sån första året" sa Remus och såg på Lily som genast vände sig om och såg på honom.

"Det där tror jag inte på" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

"kanske för att jag alltid såg till att de såg ut som jag gjorde det med flit" sa James och såg på Lily som inte trodde på honom.

"Lily jag lovar du minns kanske när du kom in i uppehållsrummet och James var blöt" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade hon kom ihåg.

"Det var meningen att James skulle hålla den svävande över sig och han tappade koncentrationen när du kom in, och skyllde på att det var Sirius" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"James har ofta skyllt på mig när han har varit nervös för något" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag trodde inte att James Potter kunde vara nervös" sa Narcissa och knuffade till James på axeln James såg ner och rodnade.

"Klart jag kan vara nervös, men jag har blivit bättre på att gömma det" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Du är skolan charmör James, du kan inte vara nervös" sa Merlene och såg på James som stönade, han hatade att alla såg honom som charmör det var Sirius som var det.

"Det är Sirius som är charmören av oss" sa James och såg på Merlene som skakade på huvudet.

"Han är klassad som "Bad Boy" alla vet att Sirius har lättare för att krossa tjejers hjärtan du bara charmar dem" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius som såg förolämpade ut innan han såg ner i boken igen.

"Kan vi läsa" muttrade han och såg på Remus som bara log och böjde sig fram.

"Jag sa åt dig att inte leka mer Merlene" viskade Remus så lågt att bara Sirius hörde det.

**Hon dök hastigt ner under bordet för att ta upp skålen och dök upp igen med ett ansikte lika rött som en solnedgång. Harry låtsades som om han inte hade lagt märke till det utan satte sig och tog emot den rostade brödskivan som Mrs. Weasley räckte honom.**

"Harry är i alla fall en gentleman" sa Alice och skrattade.

"Han låssades som ingenting, hur kan det vara gentleman" sa Sirius och såg på tjejerna som nu alla satte sig på en sida och stirrade på honom.

Merlene hade hoppats att hennes förhållande med Sirius skulle vara längre än tre veckor, hade inte denna pojk vuxit upp med att man respekterade kvinnor. Lily var inte förvånad över att Sirius inte förstod vad som gjorde Harry till gentleman. Andromeda och Narcissa båda två stirrade på sin kusin och försökte få honom att fatta eld. Alice och Molly kände sig båda två rasande det var övertygad om Sirius skulle förbli ungkarl resten av sitt liv.

James svalde när han såg tjejernas blickar han ville absolut inte byta plats med Sirius nu, han darrade lätt. Sirius såg på tjejerna och började försöka komma på en plan.

"Tänk inte ens tanken" väste Lily och såg på honom hon hade dragit fram sitt trollspö, de hade fem gjort med de höll dem riktade emot Sirius som nu höll upp sina händer för att visa att han inte tänkte göra något.

"Ibland är det så att tjejer inte vill att killar skall på peka allt" sa Merlene och skickade iväg den första förhäxning hon kom på men den träffade en vägg.

"OKEJ VEM AV ER SKYDDAR HONOM" SKREK Merlene och såg på de andra killarna som genast flyttade sig ifrån Sirius.

"Merlene ingen av oss gör det" sa Remus och såg på henne, efter Remus ord sköt de alla sex tjejerna iväg var sin förhäxning emot Sirius och de bara studsade bort som om någon hade lagt en skyddande förtrollning över honom.

Sirius svalde om och om igen han var nu livrädd för Merlene och Lily de var det bästa på förtrollningar, han såg på sina två kusiner och visste att de var lika duktiga de, han slickade sig nervöst om sina läppar.

"Jag tror jag vet" sa Sirius med en mycket låg röst de alla såg på honom.

"VEM" fräste Merlene hon ville skada honom, hon ville se honom blöda.

"J.S" sa Sirius och såg hur Lily sänkte trollspöt och gick tvärs över golvet och försökte slå honom men hon kom inte närmare med sin knutna hand än två decimeter från hans ansikte.

"Hon är mugglar född" sa Lily och satte sig ner de andra stirrade på henne.

"Hon som skickade tillbaka böcker, vi vet att hon heter Jocelyn och något med S i efternamnet, men inget mer, hon har lagt en förtrollning över det här rummet vi kan inte lämna det i vredesmod, jag har försökt. Hon måste ha lagt den där skydd trollningen över Sirius" sa Lily och såg på de andra som satte sig ner.

"Hur kan hon veta vad som händer här" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"Hon har en bok i sin tid som visar allt vi säger och gör här inne" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Vad är det med ljuset" sa Narcissa och såg på brevet som hade kommit.

"Du vänjer dig snart" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som tog upp brevet och såg på det, det var två. Ett till Sirius och ett till gruppen.

_Hej igen._

_Jag har lagt en skydd förtrollning över Sirius den går inte att tränga igenom varken med förhäxningar eller slag denna förtrollning kommer att ligga kvar tills jag kommer till er._

_Detta är för hans säkerhets skull, om jag har räknat rätt så kommer ni få träffa mig runt eller efter jul. Ni behöver inte oroa er att någon skulle sakna mig här, jag har nämligen ingen familj som bryr sig._

_Så om ni nu kan låta Sirius få skämmas för sina ord det andra brevet vill jag att Merlene läser högt._

_Er vän Jocelyn._

"Hon har verkligen gjort ett ordentligt jobb för att skydda honom" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade hon hade inte räknat med att någon skulle gå igenom detta bekymmer för att skydda Sirius.

"Jag tycker synd om henne att hon inte har någon familj" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hatar att säga det men hon kommer ställa till det mycket för oss" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Låt oss hoppas att det är värt det" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Merlene läs nästa brev" sa Arthur som såg på henne när hon öppnade det.

_Till Sirius._

_Remus en tjänst slå Sirius i bakhuvudet. _

_James du med._

_Nu när ni har gjort det märker ni att ni kommer att komma igenom min skyddsförtrollning men inte tjejerna, ni kan funderar varför…_

_Sirius jag vill inte behöva kämpa för att hålla dig vid liv så snälla se till att inte göra bort dig mer._

_Jag skall inte säga för mycket men som Lily har sagt jag är mugglar född, men vet inte om jag räknas som det. Jag fick inte veta vem min morfar var förens min mamma dog, och nej jag tänker inte avslöja det än vem min morfar är._

_Det är viktigt att alla ni som är i rummet nu håller sams tillsammans kan ni ändra framtiden._

_Från Jocelyn S.S_

"Det låter som om hennes far aldrig var där för henne" sa Merlene och såg på underskriften.

"S.S det låter som hon gav oss en ny ledtråd i namnet" sa James och såg på det som de viste att hon gav ledtrådar.

"inte en aning finns bara några få Trollkarlar med S.S" Remus och såg på flaskan ingen han stirrade på den var det inte stjärnbilden Sirius han stirrade på, han såg ner på brevet och såg att brevhuvudet var samma stjärnbild. Han skrev ner Jocelyn Sirius och stoppade in det i ett kuvert och såg på boken.

"Kan du hämta brev här ifrån" frågade Remus högt och såg hur ljuset fladdrade till och brevet var borta som han hade lagt på bordet.

"Vad har du kommit på" sa Sirius och såg på honom.

"Bara en tanke jag ville dela med henne" sa Remus och såg på ljuset som fladdrade till igen.

Remus slet åt sig brevet innan någon annan han se det och han öppnade det och såg på orden.

_Remus._

_Du är en smart varulv. Jocelyn Angeliqué Sirius. _

_Detta är mitt fulla namn efternamnet får du klurar lite på._

_J.A.S.S_

Remus log och stoppade på sig brevet han vände sig emot Sirius och James som höjde ögonbrynen, men han skakade på huvudet.

"**Brev från skolan" sade Mr. Weasley och räckte över identiska lika kuvert av gult pergament till Harry och Ron. Adressen var skrivet med grönt bläck.**

"**Dumbledore vet redan att du är här, Harry – det finns inget som undgår den mannen. Ni båda har fått var sitt" tillade han då Fred och George kom insläntrande, fortfarande klädda i pyjamas.**

"Varför skriver de adressen med grönt bläck varje år, det är ju Slytherins färg" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som genast stirrade på henne.

"Ja, varför skiftar de inte färg varje år, ett år för Slytherin, ett för Hufflepuff, ett för Ravenclaw och ett för Gryffindor" sa James och såg på Narcissa som nickade, Andromeda andades ut, hon hade inte retat upp sin syster.

"Vi tar upp det med Professor McGonagall" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Bäst att du och jag gör det" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Ja" sa Lily och skrev ner det på sin lista med saker att ta upp med McGonagall.

**Under ett par minuter rådde tystnad medan de allesammans läste sina brev. I Harrys stod det att han som vanligt skulle ta Hogwartsexpressen från King's Cross Station den första September. Där fanns också en lista på de nya böcker han behövde skaffa för det kommande läsåret:**

"Det har börjat skriva ut dagen med" sa Sirius med ett skratta de alla stirrade på honom men James och Remus kunde inte hjälpa det.

"Hur mycket stryk fick du under ditt andra år när du kom hem" sa James och såg på honom.

"Det var värt det" sa Sirius och insåg att de andra inte hade fattat.

"Förut stod det inte vilken dag eller tid" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag skrev alltid tillbaka för att kolla tiden och dagen" sa Lily och såg Sirius som nickade.

"Jag skickade ett illvrål till Rektorn och till Professor McGonagall om att jag inte kom in på perrongen och undrade om det var ett skämt, det bästa var att Mamma gjorde det med" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet och skrattade de med.

"När Mamma fick ett illvrål tillbaka hade jag redan hunnit fly till James familj" sa Sirius och skrattade gott.

"Bara du" sa Remus och såg på sin vän som skrattade.

"Men det var kul efter det skrev det ett separat brev till mig om Vilket datum tåget gick och vilken tid" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

**ANDRAÅRSELEVER BÖR METAG FÖLJANDE BÖCKER**

_**Standardbok i besvärjelserkonst (Årskurstvå) **_**av**_** Miranda Goshowk**_

_**Kafferast med klagoandra **_**av**_** Gyllenroy Lockman**_

"Nej" sa Sirius och stirrade på de andra som såg med avsmak på boken.

"Snälla säg inte att han har skrivit böcker" sa Andromeda och tänkte på den man de hade bevittnat ett teaterspel med för några dagar sedan.

"Verkar så" sa Ted och tog hennes hand.

"Böcker är en sak det kan han ha skrivit, då kan han ljuga hur mycket han vill" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Undra vem som är lärare i försvar emot svartkonster" sa Arthur och såg på dem de alla mindes hur Quirrell hade dött i förra boken.

"Vi får vänta och se" sa Narcissa och såg på boken med avsmak.

"Läs igenom de som Gyllenroy har skrivit utan att nämna hans namn" sa Merlene och såg på Alice och Frank som nickade Sirius nickade han med.

_**På vift med vittror, Helger med häxor, Turer med troll, vallfärder med vampyrer, vandringar med varulvar, stunder med snömannen.**_

"Stackars elever" mumlade Lily och såg oroligt på boken.

"Snälla låt det vara en bra lärare och inte en skådespelare" sa Ted och Arthur såg genast på honom.

"Vi fick genom lida en pjäs av Gyllenroy i vecka om hur farliga Varulvar var, och jag personligen tycket att han har helt fel" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Det är hemskt han tvingar oss andra i elevhemmet att vara med i hans pjäser och Han skall alltid ha huvudrollen är även om någon annan kanske kunde det bättre" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem.

"Ni skojar inte" sa Merlene och de andra verkade vilja ställa samma fråga.

"Tyvärr inte" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som ryste.

"Gud vad glad jag är över att vi inte är i samma elevhem som honom" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det var inte det värsta" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Han tvingade i oss att ha klä oss färg kordenerat så att det inte skar sig med hans klädval, aldrig mer att jag tänker se åt färgen rosa eller lila" sa Ted och ryste till.

"Kan vi fortsätta läsningen" sa Molly och ryste till när hon tänkte på hur Andromeda och Ted hade upplevt Gyllenroy.

**Fred, som hade läst färdigt sin egen boklista, kikade på Harrys.**

"**Du ska alltså skaffa alla Lockmans böcker du också!" sade han "Den nye läraren i försvar mot svartkonster måste vara en beundrare till honom – slår vad om att det är en häxa."**

"Jag vet inte om jag tror det är en häxa" sa Frank och såg på de andra som började se oroliga ut.

"Låt oss hoppas att det är en häxa" sa Ted och bad en mycket tyst och stilla bön att han hade fel.

"Ted sluta nu" sa James och såg på Ted som stirrade på honom.

"Jag är villig att slå vad med sig James om att du inte kan spendera en Timme i Gyllenroys närhet utan att förhäxa honom" sa Ted och såg på James som log.

"Det är för att James har redan gjort det" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag har bara gjort en färgskiftnings förhäxning, så kommer han inom fem meter från mig så blir hans skolklädnad automatiskt Spygrön med illoranga prickar och går inte bort förens man antingen tvättar kläderna eller att man ber färgen artigt att avlägsna sig" sa James med en axel ryckning och tittade på de andra som bara stirrade på honom.

"Kan du göra förhäxning så den gäller mig med" sa Ted och såg bönade på James som såg på tvekande på Lily som såg åt ett annat håll utan att lyssna. James nickade mycket snabbt men diskret.

"Kan jag få fortsätta läsa inte för att jag klagar" sa Sirius och såg på James och Ted som nickade.

**Fred fick en blick från sin mamma som fick honom att hastigt ägna sig åt marmeladen.**

"**Det blir inte billigt att köpa hela den här högen" sa George med en snabb blick på sina föräldrar. "Lockmans böcker är väldigt dyra allihop…"**

"**Det ska vi nog klara" sade Mrs. Weasley, men hon såg bekymrad ut. "Vi kan säkert köpa en hel del av Ginnys skolsaker begagnade."**

"Det låter inte riktigt rätt att säga men vad skulle man göra" mumlade Molly och kände hur Arthur höll hårt i henne.

"Molly vi löser det, vi vet inte varför boken påstår att vi skulle vara fattiga" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Oroa er inte för framtiden vi skall se till att det inte blir så" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade de med ingen av dem ville att någon skulle leva i fattigdom, Arthur och Molly nickade tacksamt.

"Jag kommer hjälpa er" sa Narcissa och såg på dem, när alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad jag vill hjälpa dem och om jag kan få någonstans att bo när jag väl talar om för mina föräldrar att jag inte tänker gifta mig med Lucius så kommer jag betala för mig" sa Narcissa och såg på de som var runt henne de nickade.

"Jag kommer att se till att Varken Harry eller Neville kommer att glömma vem deras föräldrar var om något skulle hända er" sa Narcissa och såg på James som nickade, han hade känt Cissi sedan han var liten, han hade alltid tyckt om henne som släkting, och även Andromeda men inte Bellatrix eftersom hon hade en förkärlek att tortera oskyldiga Djur.

"Tack" Sa Molly och såg på Cissi med nya ögon.

"Jag uppskattar verkligen att vara i sällskap med er för här behöver jag inte gömma vem jag är" sa Cissi och skrattade.

"**Jaså, ska du börja på Hogwarts i år?" frågade Harry Ginny.**

**Hon nickade och rodnade ända ner till rötterna på sitt flammande hår medan hon lade armbågen i smöret. Lyckligtvis var det bara Harry som såg det, för just då kom Rons äldre bror Percy in i köket.**

"Jag måste säga att Harry är väldigt medveten om vad som sker runt honom, jag har aldrig sett någon som har såg god koll runt sig inte ens Remus hade det" sa Sirius och såg upp från boken.

"Det är i alla fall snällt av honom att inte tala om för alla andra" sa Merlene medan hon stirrade på Sirius som för att utmana honom till att göra om hans tidigare misstag men Sirius hade lärt sig från sitt första misstag, han skämdes lite över att han behövde skyddet som deras mystiska vän Jocelyn hade lagt över honom.

**Han var redan fullt påklädd, med sitt Hogwarts-prefektemblem fastsatt på den stickade tröjan.**

"Skämtar du med mig" utbrast Lily och Remus med en mun, de alla stirrade på Gryffindors prefekter, och första ordningsman.

"Det där är en sak man inte gör" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet, och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag trodde att Ni båda bar dem hemma" sa Sirius med ett flin.

"Skulle aldrig bära det hemma, förutom när Pappa begärde det för att han vill att jag skulle ta ett skolfotografi, jag ville inte bära det men han frågade om det tillhörde skoluniformen, och när jag svarade ja, så sa han åt mig att ta det med" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Pappa har en vän som arbetar som fotograf, han vet bara att jag går på ett internat men inte vilket" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vet inte om han försöker göra sig viktigt eller att han bara vill synas" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han har två äldre bröder och tre yngre, jag tror att han försöker hitta sin identitet och att vara prefekt är hans identitet, det hörde vi tidigare "Perfekta-Percy" det var ju en av tvillingarna som kallade honom för det. Så det är väl inte så konstigt att han bär det" sa Remus och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som båda två nickade.

"Det är sant, det är förmodligen en handling dels att han vill har rätt i allt och att han är Prefekt" sa Cissi.

"**God Morgon, allesammans" sade Percy muntert. "Vilken härlig dag." **

"Han har garanterat en flickvän" sa Cissi och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Hur kan du vara säker på det" sa Sirius med en nyfikenhet i rösten.

"Därför att det finns den enda anledning till att han kan vara på sådan strålande humör då tidigt på morgonen alla vet att Weasley, sällan går att prata med om det inte har fått frukost" sa Andromeda och log emot Arthur som skrockade och såg Andy och Cissi innan han nickade.

"Det var min farfar som drog i gång det där" sa Arthur med ett litet leende.

"Dessutom så har han hållit sig inlåst större delen av tiden som Harry har varit där" sa Andy och såg på de andra som nu log.

"Som sagt han måste ha något som har gjort honom väldigt glad" sa Lily och tänkte själv tillbaka på den tiden som Snapes brev hade uppmuntrat henne det var två år sedan han hade krossat deras vänskap.

"Lily oroa dig inte vi hjälper dig" sa Merlene och såg på sin vän som nickade bara.

**Han slog sig ner på den enda lediga stol men for upp igen nästan med desamma och drog fram en grå dammvippa med lossnande fjädra från sitsen under sig – det var i alla fall vad Harry trodde att det var, tills han såg att den andades.**

"Harry" suckade James och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad Det måste vara en gammal uggla om den ser ut som en dammvippa" sa Cissi med ett leende och såg på Andromeda som nickade hon med.

"Det är en gammal uggla vi kommer ha, jag kommer inte skilja mig från min uggla förens han måste verkligen tas ur tjänst" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som log emot honom och kysste hans kind.

"Oroa dig inte för det" sa Molly och såg på Sirius som genast såg ner i boken igen.

"**Errol!" sade Ron och tog den kraftlösa ugglan från Percy och drog fram ett brev under vingen på den. **

"Undra vem det är nu Ron väntar på brev från Harry är ju redan där" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som hade lagt pannan i vek och tänkte.

"Jag vet inte om det är logiskt men skulle det vara någon av deras vänner" sa Molly och såg på Sirius som såg på de andra.

"Skulle jag rymma så skulle jag inte berätta det för någon men det beror på att min mamma skulle hindra mig, fram tills jag var femton/sexton år" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"om det inte är så att du hade frågat om vi var hemma" sa James och såg på Merlene som verkade tänka hon med.

"Det är inte logiskt att berätta för någon om att det tänkte fri ta Harry" sa Merlene och såg på Alice och Frank som hade varit tysta en lång stund nu. De såg bara oroliga ut. Lily misstänkte att Ron hade pratat med någon om att Harry inte hade svarat på breven eller att någon av hans vänner försökte nå honom men inte fått svar.

"_**Äntligen**_** – han har med sig Hermiones svar. Jag skrev till henne och berättade att vi hade tänkt rädda dig från familjen Dursley."**

"Och ändå kom det förbi Molly" sa Sirius och såg på Molly som spände blicken i boken, och Arthur och de andra som kände till hur Arg Molly verkligen kunde bli började bäva för att hon skulle få ett utbrott.

"Molly snälla" sa Arthur och tog hennes hand.

"Du har redan skällt ut dem i framtiden och det var en utskällning som heter duga" sa Andromeda och förstod vad Arthur ville göra.

"Hur kan han göra en sådan sak" utbrast Molly och de alla hörde att det var oro i hennes röst och inte ilska.

"Tänk om någon hade snappat upp ugglan tänkte om någon hade satt dit dem för bilen" sa Molly och kände sig väldigt uppgiven.

"Molly oroa dig inte" sa Alice och såg på Molly som nickade medan James och Lily satt tysta och försökte tänka på att de skulle ändra framtiden.

**Han bar iväg Errol och försökte sätta honom högt upp på en pinne alldeles innanför köksdörren, men Errol ramlade genast ner därifrån så Ron lade honom på diskbänken i stället, medan han muttrade:**

"**Sorgligt"**

"Ronald det är en gammal uggla och du skall respektera honom" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nu log.

"Du älskar verkligen den där ugglan" sa Molly med svagt rosafärgade kinder och såg på sin make, han bara log emot henne.

"Jag tror att vi alla älskar våra ugglor väldigt högt" sa James och såg på de andra som ägde ugglor de alla nickade.

"Jag försöker alltid att värna om de skolugglor som jag har använt, jag skulle aldrig drömma om att behandla en uggla illa" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Sedan slet han upp Hermiones brev och läste det högt:**

_** Kära Ron, och Harry, om du är där!**_

"Det låter som om hon inte förutsatte att Harry hade kommit till Kråkboet i alla fall" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är inte klokt att de inte talade om för oss vad de tänkte göra" sa Arthur och stirrade på boken.

"Tror du verkligen att de har så lite förtroende för oss" sa Molly och stirrade på honom.

"Jag vet inte eller så var det så att de kände att det var bättre att de handlade utan att vi viste" sa Arthur och drog in henne i en kram och väntade på att Sirius skulle fortsätta.

_**Jag hoppas allting gick bra och att Harry är okej och att ni inte gjorde någonting olagligt för att rädda honom, Ron, för det skulle bara ge honom problem också.**_

"Jag får en känsla av att hon är som Remus" sa James och stirrade på de andra som skrattade.

"Vad har jag nu gjort" sa Remus och stirrade på Sirius och James som log.

"Du försöker alltid hålla oss utanför problem" sa Sirius och såg på honom.

"Dessutom hjälper du oss med våra studier och ser till att vi alltid kommer i tid" sa James och log emot Remus som bara skakade på huvudet

_**Jag har varit väldigt orolig, och om allt är bra med Harry kan ni väl genast skriva och berätta det. Det vore kanske bättre om ni använder en annan uggla, eftersom jag tror att en brevtur till skulle ta död på den ni har.**_

"Tycker synd om Errol" sa Arthur och såg riktigt ledsen ut, han älskade den ugglan över allt annat.

"Arthur oroa dig inte ugglan är starkare än du tror" sa James och såg på Arthur som nickade men såg fortfarande ledsen ut.

"Jag hoppas det" sa Arthur och stirrade på boken och undrade om de kunde göra något annat för att ugglan skulle ha det bättre.

_**Jag har förstås en massa att läsa och förbereda till nästa skolår…**_

"Redan börjat läsa för nästa skolår" stönade Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet åt Sirius.

"Du vet att hon älskar att läsa" sa Remus och såg på Sirius med höjda ögonbryn.

"Men ändå det är sommarlov" sa Sirius och såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som såg på honom.

"Du skulle bara våga säga något ont om den flickan" sa Alice och stirrade på Sirius som skenerat såg ner i boken.

"**Hur kan hon tänka på det nu när vi har lov?" sade Ron förskräckt.**

"Se jag är inte ensam att tänka så" sa Sirius och stirrade på de sex trollspön som var riktade emot honom.

"Ni kan inte skada mig" sa Sirius och såg på dem när de log.

"Kanske inte men vi tänker försöka tills vi hittar ett sätta att komma igenom hennes försvar" sa Narcissa och såg på honom med ett leende.

"Okej, jag skall uppföra mig" sa Sirius och kände sig orolig.

"Bra kusin" sa Andromeda och sänkte sitt spö och satte sig.

… _**Och vi ska åka till London på Onsdag för att köpa de nya böckerna jag ska ha. Skulle vi inte kunna träffas i Diagongränden?**_

_**Hör av er så snart ni kan så jag får veta vad som händer.**_

_**Hjärtliga hälsningar från Hermione.**_

"Hon är i alla fall omtänksam" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som stirrade på honom med samma blick som de hade stirrat på Sirius med.

"Jag menar att hon frågar om de skall träffas i Diagongränden" sa Ted och såg på sin flickvän som genast log, Ted hade inte sagt något för att reta dem men de var redan uppretade med tanke på vad Sirius höll på med.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de kan träffa henne där" sa Alice och såg på Frank som log emot henne.

"De kommer de" sa James och såg på Molly som nickade.

"**Ja, det passar ju utmärkt, vi kan också åka in på onsdag och skaffa det ni behöver" sade Mrs. Weasley och började duka av bordet. "Vad ska ni ha för er i dag allesammans?"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de håller sig utanför några problem" sa Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Molly sluta oroa dig" sa Alice och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Jag är bara orolig för vad som kan hända" sa Molly och kände hur Arthur log emot henne.

"Molly vi vet att det kommer bli jobbigt att läsa den här boken, första boken var jobbig nog" sa Remus och såg på henne.

"Men vi skall läsa Sju böcker om Harrys skol år, och Ron är Harrys vän, jag tror att Ron är säkrare än Harry" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Dessutom så är de säkra, vi har fått veta det tack vare Jocelyn" sa Frank och log emot Molly som nickade.

**Harry, Ron och George tänkte gå till den lilla hästhagen uppe på kullen som familjen Weasley ägde. **

"Vet ni vad" sa Lily och stirrade på Molly och Arthur som stirrade på henne.

"Om ni verkligen äger marker så skulle ni kunna hyra ut en hage till något i trakten som har hästar under resten av året förutom sommarlovet, det skulle ge lite extra inkomst" sa Lily och såg på Ted som nickade han viste om att det var ett bra sätt att få Arthur att lugna ner upphetsning när det kom till mugglare.

"Det var en lysande idé Lily, men med Arthurs sätt med mugglare hur löser vi det" sa Molly och såg nyfiket på Lily som tänkte.

"Vi tar med honom ut i mugglar samhället, utan hans trollstav, och lät honom långsamt allt som finns" sa Ted och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Jag vill gärna vara med" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi kommer göra det sakta när vi alla har gått ur skolan" sa Andromeda som hon var intresserad hon med om att lära sig mer av mugglar världen.

"Räkna in mig med" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius som bara log.

**Den var omgiven av träd som skymde sikten från byn nedanför, vilket gjorde att de kunde träna Quidditch där, så länge de inte flög för högt.**

"Kunde man ju tänkta sig" sa James med ett skratt och såg på Sirius som såg på de andra som skrattade, utom Alice och Lily som stirrade på sina Quidditch tokiga vänner.

"Lily, Alice snälla, Harry har varit instängd hela sommaren och älskar att flyga" sa Sirius och såg på tjejerna som fortfarande såg oroliga ut.

"Det är inte det" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Weasley bor nära en mugglar by, de kan ju inte spela Quidditch tänk om bollarna flyger i väg, det ställer till problem för Weasley" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo det håller jag med" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade Sirius och boken

**De kunde inte använda riktiga quidditchbollar, för det skulle bli svårt att förklara om de stack i väg och flög bort över byn; i stället kastade de äpplen till varandra och försökte fånga dem. **

"Det är bra att de har tänkt på det" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Äpplen är bra för att träna reflexerna" sa Lily och alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad det var något jag använde som barn. Jag och Petunia brukade gå och kasta äpplen mellan varandra istället för bollar" sa Lily med en axelryckning.

"Det är ganska roligt att palla äpplen" sa Ted och såg längtande ut.

"Vad" sa James och såg på Ted och Lily som log.

"Det som du gör med Accio" sa Remus och såg på Lily och Ted som höjde på ögonbrynen.

"James kallar till sig äpplen från en annans trädgård" sa Sirius och såg på James som rodnade lite.

"Jag kan inte ro för att han har godare äpplen än vi" sa James och såg på sina vänner.

"Du pallar äpplen med magi gud vad tråkigt" sa Ted och såg på Lily som skrattade.

"Anledningen till att man pallar äpplen är att man inte skall bli påkommen, och kommer de på en så brukar de jaga en" sa Ted och alla som hade magisk uppväxt stirrade på honom.

"Kan vi lämna äpplena nu jag börjar bli hungrig" sa Sirius och de alla såg på honom och han såg ner i boken igen.

**De turades om att rida på Harrys Nimbus Tvåtusen, som helt klart var den bästa kvasten. Rons gamla stjärnskott blev ofta förbiflugen av fjärilar.**

"Det kan inte vara min kvast" sa Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Molly jag viste inte att du flög" sa James och såg på Molly som log honom.

"Jag flyger bara när jag måste, jag har aldrig spelat" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hon kan flyga men gör det inte ofta" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Det beror på mina tvilling bröder, de har skrämt mig en gång när jag var liten" sa Molly och ingen av de som var där ville fråga vad som hade hänt det syntes på Molly att de hade skrämt henne.

"Molly tänk inte på det, och Sirius tugga ur och fortsätt att läs" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Fem minuter senare vandrade de uppför kullen med sina kvastkäppar över axeln. De hade frågat Percy om han ville följa med, men han hade sagt att han var upptagen. **

"Det låter som han inte vill umgås med sina bröder" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade, han var bekymrad han med.

"Jag tror han inte tänker på det på det sättet" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Bella har hållit sig undan de senaste månaderna med" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som verkade tänka de med.

"Bella är ingen att bry sig om" sa Sirius och såg på sina kusiner som började fatta sina egna beslut.

**Harry hade hittills bara sett Percy vid måltiderna, han satt instängd på sitt rum resten av tiden.**

"Det skulle jag inte göra frivilligt" sa James och såg på boken med höjda ögonbryn.

"Tror ingen här skulle stänga in sig frivilligt" sa Merlene och stirrade på boken.

"Jag gör det varje sommar" Viskade Lily och såg hur James drog in henne i en kram.

"Varför" frågade James och såg på henne.

"För att slippa Petunia, hon försöker provisera mig till att börja skrika på henne och sedan ropar hon på mamma och säger att jag är dum, och att det är jag som börjar bråket. Tyvärr så tror mamma mer på Petunia nu än när jag började på Hogwarts" sa Lily med en suck hon såg på James som nickade.

"Sedan så bor ju Snape i närheten där jag bor, och han har försökt sedan han kallade mig för smuttskalle försökt att be om förlåtelse något som jag inte är beredd att ge honom" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade han viste att han hade varit envis emot Lily för att få en dejt med honom men han hade aldrig gått så långt att söka upp henne i hennes hem.

"Lily du behöver aldrig mer låsa in dig" sa James och lät Lily gömma sitt ansikte.

"**Jag önskar att jag viste vad han håller på med" sade Fred med bekymrad min.**

"**Han är inte sitt gamla vanliga jag. Hans examensresultat kom dagen innan du blev räddad, Harry. Han fick hela tolv HTB:n och han gjorde nästan inget nummer av det."**

"Det var inget dåligt betyg" sa Remus och såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som nickade.

"Att han inte gjorde något nummer av det är det oroande" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna.

"Han måste vara en av det där som älskar att skryta var det inte de han gjorde i förra boken när hans bror besegrade McGonagalls schack spel" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag har aldrig tagit åt mig äran för något som någon annan har gjort" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade och Remus som tänkte efter.

"Du har rätt du har till och med gått ed på det en gång till McGonagall" sa Remus och de andra bara stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag hade inget gjort det men alla trodde att jag hade gjort de, så jag gick till Professor McGonagall och sa att jag ville gå ed på att jag inte hade gjort det, och nu när jag säger att jag inte har gjort något så tror hon på mig" sa James med en axel ryckning.

"De är bättre för dig nu att hon tror på dig" sa Remus och såg på de andra som skrattade nu.

"**Högsta Trollkarlsbetyg" förklarade George som såg Harrys oförstående min. "Bill fick också tolv. Innan vi hinner blinka får vi kanske en förste ordningsman till i familjen. Jag tror inte jag överlever skammen."**

"Jag börjar undra om de där tvillingarna lever på skämt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Det är omöjligt Molly skulle aldrig låta någon av sina barn följa i hennes tvillingbröders" sa Alice och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Inte en chans" sa Molly med eftertryck och stirrade på boken.

"Molly du skall inte kväva barnen" sa Andromeda och såg på henne.

"Se bara hur Sirius och Bellatrix har blivit" sa Narcissa och då insåg Molly att det var bättre att låta barnen vara just barn men däremot lära dem att respektera varandra bättre.

**Bill var den äldste av bröderna Weasley. Han och den närmaste brodern Charlie, hade redan lämnat Hogwarts. Harry hade aldrig träffat någon av dem men visste att Charlie var i Rumänien, där han studerade Drakar, och Bil i Egypten, där han arbetade för trollkarlsbanken Gringotts.**

"Det är ganska imponerande jobb båda har" sa Andromeda och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Frågan är vad han gör för Gringotts" sa Frank och såg på boken och väntade på att de skulle få veta från Jocelyn men inget kom.

"Jag hoppas bara att han har bra vänskap med Svartalferna" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det måste han ha om han arbetar med" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"**Fattar inte hur mamma och pappa ska få råd med alla våra skolgrejer i år" sade George efter ett tag. "Fem uppsättningar av Lockmansböcker! Och Ginny behöver både klädnad och ett trollspö och allt möjligt annat…"**

"De verkar i alla fall, förstå att pengar inte växer på träd" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det kanske gynnar dem att vi inte har haft så mycket pengar under deras uppväxt" sa Molly och såg på Arthur och såg på de andra som verkade tänka.

"De som inte får allt de pekar på utan kanske får jobba för de har en tendens att uppskatta det som de får" sa Ted och såg på Alice och Merlene som båda nickade.

**Harry sade ingenting. Han kände sig en smula generad. Väl förvarat i ett underjordiskt kassavalv hos Gringotts i London låg nämligen en hel förmögenhet som hans föräldrar hade lämnat efter sig åt honom. **

"Det låter som Harry skäms för sitt arv" sa Lily med en rynkad panna medan James skruvade på sig, han visste att det där valvet som Harry använde var bara Familjen Potters skolvalv, varför hade inte Harry fått reda på allt annat som han hade ärvt, alla hus, företag, och husalfer, han tänkte på det stora familj valvet.

"James vad är det" sa Alice som såg på honom.

"Jag trycker det är konstigt att Svartalferna inte har kallat honom till möte för att gå över arvet" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad Harry är den siste i familjen Potter, om han hade vuxit upp i en trollkarlsfamilj så hade han vid sju års ålder kunnat ta på sig sin familj titel Lord Potter, men eftersom han växte upp med mugglare så kan han först kräva sin titel och sitt arv vid 12 års ålder. Med andra ord är det någon som har lagt en förmyndare som inte gynnar varken Harrys livssituation eller hans förmögenhet" sa James och alla stirrade på honom.

"Du kan mycket om Gringotts" sa Ted och såg på James som nickade.

"Pappa står på god fot med dem och vi försöker hålla ett så bra förhållande med dem, eftersom Potters är en gammal familj och vi har mycket affärer med dem" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på honom med en nick.

"Men när han tar den titeln blir han inte myndig då?" frågade Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Jo det blir han, även om han bara är tolv år, men det är så det fungerar" sa James och såg på Lily som började skaka.

"Lily vad är det" sa Merlene och såg på henne.

"Jag är helt hundra på att om jag får en son att jag kommer skriva i mitt testamente att Min son aldrig kommer hamna hos Petunia" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Bra kan vi ta och läsa vidare" sa Sirius på de andra som nickade.

**Det var förstås bara i trollkarlsvärdelen som hans pengar var värda någonting; man kunde inte använda galleoner, siklar och knutingar i mugglarbutiker. Han hade aldrig nämnt sitt bankkonto hos Gringotts för familjen Dursley. **

"Vet han inte att svartalferna kan växla åt andra hållet med" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag tror att det är bra att han inte vet det än" sa Narcissa och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Han inte nämner det hos Dursley för jag är säker på att Vernon inte har något emot pengar" sa James och knöt sina händer och stirrade på boken.

"Jag vet att Petunia och Vernon är besatta av pengar" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Han var inte säker på att de skulle hysa lika stor avsky för en stor hög med guld som de gjorde för allting annat i trollkarlsvärlden.**

"Harry har kommit fram till samma sak som James" skrattade Frank och såg på de andra som log.

"Jag hoppas bara att ingen försöker att sko sig på våran död" sa James och såg på Lily som höll på att skriva.

"Vad gör du" sa han och såg på henne.

"Jag tänkte skriva ner allt så att vi kan skydda barnen i framtiden, jag vill inte se Harry utan sitt arv, och om jag har fattat detta rätt så kan du tala om för Svartalferna hur du vill att ditt testamente skall skötas" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade, Lily sa inget mer utan skrev vidare.

**Mrs. Weasley väckte dem allesammans tidigt onsdagen därpå. De satte raskt i sig ett halvt dussin baconsmörgåsar var och drog sedan på sig sina rockar. Mrs. Weasley tog ner en blomkruka från spiselhyllan och kikade inuti den.**

"Flampulver det här låter inte bra" sa Narcissa och såg på Frank som log.

"Jag har aldrig färdas med de" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Vad, pappa har alltid kört mig till Merlene eller Alice" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Det är nästan slut Arthur" suckade Hon. "Vi måste köpa lite mer i dag… nåja, strunt i det. Gästerna först! Började du Harry, lille vän!"**

**Och hon räckte honom blomkrukan.**

**Harry stirrade på dem.**

"Harry har aldrig färdas med flampulver" sa Alice och satte handen för munnen och Lily såg orolig ut.

"Det kommer hända någon jag är säker på det" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad Harry har aldrig varit med om flampulver och ingen av oss fick färdas ensamma förens vi var elva år och börjat på Hogwarts" sa Narcissa och såg på de anda som nickade.

**De såg allesammans förväntansfullt på honom.**

"**V-vad är det meningen att jag ska göra?" stammade han.**

"**Han har aldrig rest med flampulver förut." sade Ron plötsligt. "Förlåt Harry, jag tänkte inte på det"**

"Det borde vi ha vetat" sa Molly och rodnade.

"Jag undrar hur mycket förklarningar han kommer få" sa James och såg på Remus som log.

"Du har fortfarande inte glömt av hur mycket jag försökte hjälpa dig med" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"Nej det kommer jag aldrig glömma Remus det var absolut inte kul" sa James och såg på Remus som log.

"Vad hände" sa Lily och såg på Remus som bara skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

"Jag lovad James att aldrig prata om det" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"**Aldrig?" sade Mr. Weasley. "Men hur kom du till Diagongränden när du skulle köpa dina skolgrejer förra året?"**

"**Jag tog tunnelbanan…"**

"**Är det sant?" sade Mr. Weasley ivrigt. "Fanns det **_**rulltrappor**_**? Hur fungerar…?"**

"Arthur" sa Molly och stirrade på sin man som rodnade och såg på henne med ett leende.

"Du vet att vi kommer att ändra genom att jag kommer få följa med Ted och Lily ut i mugglar samhället" sa Arthur och såg på sin hustru som nickade.

"Det är bra att vi kommer få lära oss lite mer" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda och Arthur som nickade Frank och Alice hade redan en del kunskaper tack vare att de bodde nära inpå mugglar samhälle, Merlene hade också hjälp av sin mors kusin som saknade magi i en helt annars magisk släkt.

"**Inte **_**Nu**_** Arthur" sade Mrs. Weasley. "Det går mycket fortare med flampulver, lille vän. Men bevare mig väl, om du aldrig har använt det tidigare…"**

"Molly det löser sig" sa Arthur och la handen på hennes axel och hon vände sig emot honom.

"Jag gillar det fortfarande inte det" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som hade återgått till att bita på nageln.

"Lily du kommer inte ha några naglar kvar om du skall bita på dem på de där sättet" sa James och såg på henne när tog ner sin tumme.

"Det är en ovana som jag gör när jag blir orolig" sa Lily och såg på James som trollade fram stress boll till henne.

"Använd den här" sa James och gav Lily bollen.

"Tack" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som höll på att tugga ur munnen.

"**Han klarar det säkert fint, mamma" sade Fred. "Harry titta nu bara hur vi gör" Han tog en nypa glittrande pulver ur blomkrukan, klev fram till brasan och kastade pulvret i lågorna.**

"Det är en av det bästa sätt att se hur man gör" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo det är lättare att förstå det då" sa James och såg på sina vänner som nickade.

"Jag hoppas bara att det går bra" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som bara log åt hennes oro.

"Andy oroa dig inte" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som log henne.

"Det är Harry vi pratar om" sa Andromeda och alla stirrade på henne och kände hur oron steg för dem.

**Med ett dån blev elden smaragdgrön och flammade högre än Fred, som klev rakt in i den och ropade:**

"**Diagongränden!" I nästa ögonblick var han försvunnen.**

"Det måste ha skrämt Harry ordentligt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det skrämde mig första gången som jag såg Alice dök upp hos Merlene" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror första resan med flampulver är värre" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"När man gör det själv" sa Sirius och såg James som nickade.

"**Du måste säga tydligt och högt vart du ska" sade Mrs. Weasley till Harry, då George stack ner handen i blomkrukan. "Och se till att du kommer ut genom den rätta spisöppningen…"**

"Molly hade det inte varit bättre att berätta detta dagen innan" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo det hade varit nu när du säger det" sa Molly och rodnade.

"Vi kanske skall göra en bok som förklara sake som Harry inte förstår" sa Remus genast och såg på de andra som höjde sina ögonbryn.

"Vad vi måste underlätta övergången för de som är mugglar födda, sedan skall vi göra en bok för de som är renblodiga häxor och trollkarlar som förklara saker om mugglar världen" sa Remus och såg på Lily och Ted som nickade.

"Det låter som en jätte bra idé" sa Lily och såg på Arthur och Frank som nickade. James kände att detta var något som vissa lärare skulle uppskatta och vissa skulle hata.

"**Den rätta vad då?" sade Harry nervöst då Elden flammade upp med ett nytt då och tog med sig George.**

"**Jo det finns en förfärlig massa öppna trollkarlsspisar att välja mellan förstår du, men bara du har tydligt har sagt…"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han kommer ut rätt" sa Merlene som hade nu börjat förstå Andromedas oro.

"Merlene han kommer inte komma bort" sa Sirius och såg på de andra tjejerna som stirrade.

"Du har inte en aning om vad som händer första gången som Harry flampulver nätverket" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag trodde att vi marodörer höll ihop" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som såg på honom.

"Sirius detta är framtid som vi vill ändra" sa Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn. Sirius såg ner i boken igen.

"**Han klarar det säkert, Molly. Pjoska inte nu" sade Mr. Weasley och försåg sig med lite flampulver han också.**

"**Men kära du, tänk om han kommer bort. Hur ska vi nånsin kunna förklara det för hans moster och morbror?"**

"**De skulle inte bry sig om det" försäkrade Harry lugnande. **

"Jag fattar inte hur Harry kan prata så lugnt om att hans moster och morbror" sa Merlene och såg på de andar som såg på boken.

"Jag tror inte han räknar dem som familj" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade boken.

"Jag tror inte det heller" sa Andromeda och stirrade på boken med oro.

"Om det är sant borde han verkligen inte vara kvar där" sa James och stirrade på de andra som nickade. Remus viste att han inte fick ta hand om Harry på grund av sitt lilla håriga problem som de hade kallat det. Sirius undrade vad Harrys brev var angående att hålla sig lugn den här gången var om.

"**Dudley skulle tycka att det var ett strålande skämt om jag försvann upp i en skorsten. Bekymra er inte för det."**

"Jag kan inte ens förstår inte hur de inte kan bry sig om Harry" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan hålla Harry där ifrån" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Ted älskling vi kommer hålla honom där ifrån" sa Andromeda och log emot honom.

"Lily vad skriver du" sa James och stirrade på pappret som Lily genast gömde.

"Jag håller på att göra ett vatten tätt testamente för att Harry inte skall hamna hos Dursleys" sa Lily och såg hur alla stirrade på henne.

"Lily hur du tänk göra det" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som log.

"Jag tänker se till att mitt blodsband med Petunia inte kommer finnas kvar när jag lämnar skolan, jag har förstå att Svartalferna kan hjälpa mig med detta" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Tror du att Petunia kommer gå med på det" sa Frank och såg på Lily som log.

"Hon har tjatat om att hon inte längre är min syster sedan jag började mitt andra år att jag skulle lämna familjen" sa Lily och såg på de andra som visste inte om de skulle skratta eller vara ledsen.

"Ni behöver inte gråta för min skull, jag känner mig glad över att jag vet detta innan det är försent" sa Lily och log, medan hon höll på att skriva. Sirius återgick tveksamt till att fortsätta att läsa.

"**Nåja, låt gå för det då, du får ge dig i väg efter Arthur" sade Mrs. Weasley. "När du kliver in i elden, så säg vart du ska…"**

"**Och håll armbågarna tätt intill sidan" rådde honom Ron.**

"**Och slut ögonen" sade Mrs. Weasley. "Sotet…"**

"**Skruva inte på dig" sade Ron. "För då skulle du mycket väl kunna alla ner ur fel skorsten…"**

"**Men framför allt inte gripas av panik och kliva ur för tidigt. Vänta tills du får syn på Fred och George."**

"Och det har gjort en Remus" stönade James och slog ner huvudet i händerna alla stirrade på honom.

"James så illa var jag inte" sa Remus och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"De ger honom för mycket information, det hade varit bättre om du hade tagit varje sak sakta och förklarat mindre" sa James och såg på Remus som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Men de glömde det där att han borde ta av sig sina glasögon" sa James och såg på boken.

"Det gör väldigt ont när man trillar och de går sönder" sa James och gned nästippen och såg på Remus som skrattade.

"Minns du inte hur det gick för Sirius den där gången när vi bytte ut flampulvret" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Ni hade kunnat dödat honom" sa Merlene som hade hört talas om händelse.

"Nej Sirius kastar alltid in flampulvret innan han kliver in i elden och dessutom var det han som började med det, fast det var min pappa som råkade ut för det" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

**Harry ansträngde sig intensivt för att komma ihåg alt medan han tog en nypa flampulver och gick fram till den öppna spisen. Han drog ett djupt andetag, strödde ut pulvret i lågorna och tog ett steg framåt.**

"Det är en bra början" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är inte så svårt bara man är bra man inte sväljer askan" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är en obehaglig känsla första gången man får in askan i munnen" sa Ted och rös till, han undvek att färdas med flampulver om han inte var tvungen.

"Jag hoppas bara han hamnar rätt" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet åt hennes oro.

**Elden kändes som en varm bris. Harry öppnade munnen och svalde omedelbart en massa het aska.**

"Och han kommer börja stamma" sa Andromeda och såg orolig på boken, Lily kramade stressbollen så den sprak de alla stirrade på Lilys hand.

"tur att det inte var James hand" skrattade Arthur fram och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Hade det varit hans hand hade jag läkt den" sa Lily lugnt hon såg på de andra som skrattade med.

"Kan vi åter gå till boken så jag får veta vart min framtida Gudson hamnar" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom, de alla undrade vem som hade tagit Sirius plats.

"Vad kan jag inte få vara allvarlig" sa han och stirrade på dem tills de nickade.

"**D-Dia-gongränden" hostade han fram.**

**Det kändes som om han sögs ner i ett jättelikt avloppshål. Han verkade snurra runt väldigt fort… dånet var öronbedövande… Han försökte hålla ögonen öppna med det virvlande gröna flammorna fick honom att må illa… Någonting hårt stötte emot hans armbåge och han drog in den tätt intill kroppen, medan han virvlade allt snabbare… nu kändes det som om kalla händer slog honom i ansiktet… När han kisade genom glasögonen såg han en suddig ström av öppna spisar och skymtade glimtar av rum utanför dem… Baconsmörgåsarna skvalpade runt i magen på honom… Han slöt ögonen igen och önskade att färden snart skulle ta slut, och så med ens föll han pladask på näsan ner på den kall sten och kände hur glasögonen sprack.**

"Han var klok som drog in armbågen" sa Remus och såg på boken.

"Han fick namnet rätt på platsen" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Molly du borde vetta att man inte skall äta innan färdas med flampulver" sa Merlene och såg på Molly som rodnade och såg ner på sina fötter.

"Han har ett ganska intressant sätt att beskriva saker" sa Alice och såg på Frank som log.

"Jag hoppas att han hamnade bara en skorsten för långt" mumlade Molly och såg orolig på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Sirius läs" sa James och lyfte upp Lily i sitt knä.

**Yr och blåslagen, täckt med sot, tog han sig försiktigt på fötter igen och höll upp sina sönderslagna glasögon för ögonen. Han var alldeles ensam, och var han befann sig hade han ingen aning om. Allt han kunde se var att han stod i en öppen murad spis i något som såg ut som en stor svagt upplyst trollkarlsbutik – men sakerna här inne kunde nog aldrig tänkas stå på Hogwarts skollista.**

"Och han har hamnat i Svartvändargränd" stönade James och Narcissa tillsammans, de alla såg dem utom Sirius, Remus och Andromeda som alla tre viste vad Svartvändargränd var för ställe.

"Det är en gränd i Diagongränden som säljer bara svartkonst saker" sa James och såg på de andra som nu började bli ännu mer oroliga än de redan var.

"Läs" viskade Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

**En glasmonter intill innehöll en skrumpnad hand på en kunde, en blodfläckad kortlek och ett stirrande öga av glas. Masker med ondskefullt utseende sneglade lömskt från väggarna, en hög människoknotor låg på disken och rostiga, spetsiga instrument hängde från krokar i taket. Men det värsta var det mörka trånga gatan som Harry såg genom det dammiga butiksfönstret definitivt inte var Diagongränden.**

"Det är bra att du inser det Harry" viskade Lily och de andra såg på boken med oro i blicken. Sirius och de andra valde att inte starta en diskussion.

**Ju fortare han slapp ut härifrån, desto bättre. Med näsan fortfarande ömmande efter det hårda fallet mot spishällen listade sig Harry snabbt och tyst fram mot dörren, men innan han hunnit halvvägs över golvet dök det upp två figurer på andra sidan dörrglaset – och en av dem var verkligen den sista person Harry önskade möta just nu när han stod här vilsekommen, täckt av sot och med sönderslagna glasögon. Det var nämligen Draco Malfoy.**

"Det låter som Harrys Tur har återvänt" sa Remus torrt och såg på boken de alla såg på Narcissa som stirrade på dem.

"Vad är det med Draco" sa hon och såg på Lily som såg på dem.

"De har en relation som James och Snape eller som Lucius och James. Draco och Harry kommer inte överens alls" sa Lily och Narcissa nickade och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

"Draco brukar gilla att trakassera Harry för att hans föräldrar är döda" sa Merlene och såg på Narcissa som reste sig upp.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att jag inte är mor till den pojken" utbrast hon de alla stirrade på Narcissa som såg på dem.

"Jag tänker inte tillåta min son trakassera något för att de saknar föräldrar" sa Narcissa och de andra nickade. Lily var glad över att Narcissa öppet nu var deras vän.

**Harry såg sig hastigt omkring och fick syn på ett stort svart skåp som stod till vänster om honom. Han kastade sig in i det och drog igen dörrarna, men lämnade en liten springa att kika ut genom. **

"Harry, du borde veta bättre än att gömma dig i okända skåp" förmanade Remus boken alla ville skratta men de hade alla någon gång grälat på Harry som var i boken.

"Varför det" sa Lily och såg på dem, hon hade inte en aning om vad som gjorde Remus så arg.

"Borttrollningsskåp, de är väldigt användbara, men tänk om de andra skåpet står i ett Gringotts valv då kommer han inte ut eller om någon dödar honom när han kommer ut på andra sidan" sa Frank och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Tur att han inte stängde det helt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Några sekunder senare pinglade klockan över dörren och Draco Malfoy klev in i butiken.**

**Mannen som följde efter kunde inte ha varit någon annat än hans Far. Han hade samma bleka, spetsiga ansikte och precis likadana kalla, grå ögon. **

"Det låter inte som om det skulle finnas någon mot till honom" sa Merlene och såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som nickade.

"Det är något som är vanligt inom de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna, de väljer att skapa en ny del av sig själv, och använder en renblodig kvinna att bära deras foster, men fostret har bara drag av mannens gener" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som stirrade på dem.

"Ni menar att de klonar sig själva" sa Lily och alla stirrade nu på henne.

"Ja" sa Ted och undrade vad som skulle komma.

"Men det kan inte vara lagligt" sa Lily och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Det är lagligt i Trollkarlsvärlden Lily men inte in mugglar världen" sa Ted och såg på henne. James såg på Lily och väntade på förklarningen på vad Kloning var.

"James det är precis det som Andromeda säger bara att i mugglar världen använder man inte magi utan man gör det i ett labb, som är liknande våra trolldryckslektioner" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

**Mr. Malfoy gick genom butiken medan han likgiltigt betraktade de utställda föremålen och ringde sedan i en klocka på disken innan han vände sig till sin son och sade:**

"**Rör ingenting Draco"**

"Som att han skulle lyssna" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Han kommer lyssnar det är ju hans far" sa Sirius såg på Narcissa som nu nickade.

"Jag vill inte veta varför de är där" sa Andromeda som hatade svartvändargränden.

"Jag tror vi alla hopps att de inte upptäcker honom" sa Ted och höll om sin flickvän som nickade.

**Malfoy, som hade sträckt sig efter ögat av glas, sade:**

"**Jag trodde du skulle köpa mig en present"**

"**Jag sa att jag skulle köpa dig en racerkvast" sade hans far och trummade med fingrarna mot disken.**

"Varför skulle han få en ny kvast" sa Arthur och såg på boken Remus stirrade på boken.

"För att Harry har en ny" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"Det kan inte vara sant" sa Alice och såg på boken innan hon fortsatte. "Han kan verkligen inte vara så bortskämd att han kräver en ny kvast för att någon annan har en bättre"

"Tyvärr så fungerar Malfoys på det sättet" sa James och skakade på huvudet, han stirrade på boken.

"Men varför vill Malfoy ha en ny kvast han är ju inte med i laget" sa Lily och stirrade på boken.

"Det handlar inte om det Lily" sa Merlene och såg på de andra renblodiga som suckade.

"De handlar om att han skall vara bättre än någon annan" sa Sirius och spottade fram orden.

"Jag hoppas att det går bättre om vi nu ändrar framtiden" sa Alice och såg på Molly som nickade.

"**Vad ska det tjäna till när jag inte är med i elevhemslaget?" sade Malfoy och såg både sur och ilsken ut. **

"Låt oss hoppas att han inte är tillräckligt bra för att få vara ed i Slytherins lag" sa Merlene och såg på boken.

"Personligen hoppas jag att den där slyngeln kommer att vara med Slytherins lag och att Harry kan visa honom vad som krävs för att spel Quidditch" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade, så gjorde Merlene.

"Livet består av mer än Quidditch" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne, Lily log över att hon kanske äntligen hade förstått vad som gjorde Quidditch roligt.

"Jo men det är mer än så, Molly det handlar om alla gånger som Malfoys har försökte att skämma ut familjen Potter" sa Sirius och Molly som nu nickade.

"Och på skolan så är det antingen lektioner eller Quidditch som du kan lättas ge igen" sa James och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"**Harry Potter fick en Nimbus Tvåtusen förra året. Med särskilt tillstånd från Dumbledore så att han kunde spela för Gryffindor. Han är inte ens särskilt duktig, det är bara för att han är **_**berömd**_**… berömd för att han har ett idiotiskt **_**ärr**_** i pannan…"**

"Han kanske inte gillar sin berömdhet, har du någon gång tänkt på det" väste Lily fram och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad jag skulle hata om jag var berömd för att jag har överlevt någon som dödade mina föräldrar, det är inte riktigt rätt" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade, James kände samma sak som hon.

"Kan tänka mig skulden Harry känner" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade långsamt.

"Det måste vara jobbigt för honom" sa Alice och mindes att Frank påstod att han skulle ha en son.

"Det måste vara jobbigt för Neville med han har vuxit upp med sin farmor" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att vi, kunde veta att framtiden ändras" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

Lily kände i sitt hjärta att något höll på att ändras men hon viste inte vad, hon såg på James och insåg att han med visste.

"Tror ni att Jocelyn kommer avslöja sitt hela namn tills hon kommer hit" sa James och stirrade på Remus som log.

"Jag har bara efternamnet kvar att lista ut" sa Remus med ett leende och alla stirrade på honom.

"Hur" sa Arthur och Frank som stirrade på honom.

"Jag har kollat igenom ledtrådarna, Lily ta och se om du kan hitta dem du med" sa Remus och såg på de andra som började stirra på dem.

"Sirius läs under tiden de letar" sa Remus och satte sig ner och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Malfoy böjde sig fram för att titta närmare på en hyla fylld med döskallar.**

"**Alla tycker att han är så **_**smart**_**, fantastiske **_**Potter**_** med sitt **_**ärr**_** och sin **_**kvast**_**…"**

"Kan han inte hålla munnen" stönade Ted och såg på flaskan han förstod inte hur Remus hade hittat någon ledtråd där.

"Han kommer hålla på tills hans far säger till honom" sa Narcissa och stirrade på de andra som log emot henne.

"Jag hoppas att Han säger till honom snart för jag vill slå honom" sa Arthur och såg på boken.

"Hej kan vi komma längre än två meningar innan ni avbryter mig" sa Sirius och stirrade på de andra som såg på honom.

"Vad jag vill komma igenom kapitlet någon gång med" sa Sirius och såg De andra som skrattade.

"Detta är nog första gången jag ser Sirius med en annan bok än _Quidditch genom tiderna_" sa Arthur och skrattade, Lily, Molly och de andra skrattade och såg på Sirius om rodnade.

"Jag vill bara se till att detta inte händer" sa Sirius och de andra skrattade och log emot honom.

"**Det där har du sagt minst tjugo gånger redan" sade Mr. Malfoy med isig blick på sin son. "och jag vill påminna dig om att det inte är… välbetänkt… att visa sig avigt inställd till Harry Potter, i synnerhet inte när de flesta av vårt trollkarlssläkte betraktar honom som hjälte som fick Mörkrets herre att försvinna… Å Mr. Borgin."**

"Jag kan inte tro vad jag läser" sa Sirius och stirrade på boken med avsmak.

"Malfoy har en tendens att vända kappan efter vinden, de har det gjort alla tider" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att vi kunde, se till att Lucius kommer stå till svars för detta" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Jag hoppas det med" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som viste inte om hon skulle säga något om det.

"Molly det spelar ingen roll vad vi säger de kommer ändå försöka sätta dit Malfoy" sa Lily och såg på de andra och som log.

"Jag hatar Mr. Borgin" sa Merlene och stirrade på boken.

"Det gör jag med" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han är en sådan inställsamma sätt" sa James och ryste till.

**En krumryggad man med flottigt hår, som han strök tillbaka från pannan hade dykt upp bakom disken.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, så roligt att se er här igen" sade Mr. Borgin med en röst som var lika oljig som hans hår. "Det är mig ett sant nöje – och unge Mr. Malfoy är också med – ytterst angenämt. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med? Jag måste å visa er en sak som kommit in just i dag, till ett mycket rimligt pris…"**

"**Jag skall inte köpa något i dag, utan jag har kommit för att sälja" sade Mr. Malfoy.**

"Sälja? Köper verkligen Mr. Borgin saker från andra" sa Lily och såg på dem som log emot henne.

"Klart att han köper saker" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Han brukar köp det billigt och sälja det dyrare" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg oroligt på Sirius som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag fattar inte att han kan få håll på, så där" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade hon med.

"**Sälja?" Leendet i Mr. Borgins ansikte tunnades ut.**

"**Ni har förstås hört att Ministeriet tänker genomföra ännu fler razzior" sade Mr. Malfoy oh tog fram en pergamentrulle ur innerfickan. Han rullade ut den så att Mr. Borgin kunde läsa. "Jag har några… hmm… föremål hemma som skulle försätta mig i en pinsam situation, om Ministeriet skulle komma på besök…"**

"Och här har vi bevis för att Malfoy aldrig har lämnat den mörka sidan" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi kan hindra honom från att komma undan fängelse straff" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att dessa böcker hjälper med det" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"De hjälper oss, så vi vet vad vi skall håll koll efter" sa Frank och såg på De andra som nu började nicka, de alla kände att det var logiskt för dem.

**Mr. Borgin tryckte fast en pincené på näsan och tittade igenom listan.**

"**Ministeriet skulle väl inte understå sig att besvära er, sir?"**

**Mr. Malfoy krökte på läpparna.**

"**Jag har inte fått nåt besök av dem än. Namnet Malfoy inger fortfarande en viss respekt, men Ministeriet lägger sig i mer och mer hela tiden. Det går rykten om en ny mugglarskyddslag – det är säkert den där malätne, mugglarälskande token Arthur Weasley som ligger bakom den…"**

"Vänta tills jag får tag på den där" sa Arthur och hade redan rest sig och började rycka i dörren han såg på den medan han stod och svor. Lily stirrade på honom och skakade på huvudet.

"Arthur vi kommer inte ut" sa James och såg på Arthur som vände sig om.

"Vad menar du" sa Molly och såg på honom.

"Anledningen till att vi sitter kvar och morrar är för att vi vet att vi inte kommer ut, hur mycket vi än vill" sa James och såg på Arthur som verkade ge upp och gick och satte sig vid dem.

"Jocelyn har lagt en förhäxning över allt här så att vi inte skall döda någon" sa Remus och såg på Arthur som nickade innan han verkade andas lugnt.

"Hon måste ha haft bra betyg i skolan för att klara av det här" sa Frank och såg på dem.

"Jo det måste hon vara naturbegåvning" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som log emot dem.

"Det är inget fel på att du har försökt att skapa samförstånd mellan mugglare och magiker" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Det är klart jag vill att icke-magiska och magiska personer skall kunna samexistera" sa Arthur och såg på boken.

"Jag undrar hur han reagerar, jag menar han är ju han är James son, och med det skulle han kastade sig över Lucius och slagit honom" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men han är ju Lilys son med, så hon hade bitit ihop och tänkt ut något som slår hårdare emot honom" sa Sirius och såg Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Hade du inte hellre berövat honom en tjänare än att slå honom" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som rodnade och såg på de andra som bara skrattade.

**Harry kände hur han blev alldeles het av ilska.**

"… **och som ni förstår, kan vissa av de här giftblandningarna ge **_**intryck**_** av…"**

"**Jag förstår Mr. Malfoy" sade Mr. Borgin. "Få se nu…"**

"Så han gillar att ha giftblandningar hemma" mumlade Remus och såg på boken han viste hur man skulle kunna byta ut några av de där.

"Det låter som du har kommit på någon Måntand" sa James lågt och såg på honom.

"Lita på det men vi behöver Lilys hjälp" sa Remus lika lågt och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem.

"Jag vill inte veta vad de där tre kan koka ihop" viskade Andromeda till Ted som nickade han med, Narcissa såg på dem och funderade.

"Det bästa är att ni skickar de som en present från en kvinnlig beundrare han tar mer än gärna emot dem då, jag vet inte hur många gånger jag har skrikit på honom för det där" sa Narcissa medan hon tittade upp i taket.

"Tack kusin" sa Sirius och såg på James som log bredare.

"**Kan jag få **_**den där**_**?" avbröt Draco och pekade på den skrumpnade handen på kudden.**

"**Å, den hjälpande handen!" sade Mr. Borgin som övergav Mr. Malfoys lista och skyndade fram till Draco. **

"Klart att han överger något att köpa om han får sälja" sa Narcissa med en fnysning.

"Jag tror det är första gången som Lucius har blivit åsidosatt, visserligen av sin egen son" sa James och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Ingen överskuggar Lucius du skulle se vad han har gjort emot vissa familjer i Slytherin för att de hade mer popularitet än honom" sa Narcissa och ryste till. Ingen av de andra ville fråga vad som hade hänt, ingen av dem ville egentligen veta vad som hade hänt.

"**Om man sätter ett stearinljus i den, så lyser det bara för den som håller i handen. Tjuvar och rånares bästa vän! Er son har god smak."**

"Snacka om att förolämpa familjen Malfoy" skrattade Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade de med, de skrattade gott att Malfoys son skulle bli en tjuv.

"Det är nog den bästa förolämpning jag har hört på länge" sa Sirius och log medan han såg på de andra.

"Ja, men jag undrar hur Lucius kommer regera på det" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som verkade tänka, när Ted hoppade upp och alla stirrade på honom.

"Remus kom lite" sa Ted och de båda gick bort från gruppen och Ted höll fram flaskan.

"Det där är stjärnbilden Sirius, eller hur" sa Ted och såg på Remus som bara stirrade på honom.

"Hon heter Jocelyn Sirius" viskade han mycket lågt och såg på Remus som valde att vika undan det där med varulv.

"Hon heter Jocelyn Angeliqué Sirius, men efternamnet har jag inte fått" viskade Remus och Ted såg på som stirrade över axeln på Sirius och sedan på Remus.

"Släkting till Sirius?" viskade Ted och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Tror barnbarn" Viskade Remus och Ted insåg att han var tvungen att vara tyst när de gick tillbaka och satte sig.

"Vad har ni viskat om" sa Sirius och såg på Remus och Ted som bara log.

"Ted har kommit på det" sa Remus och hörde hur alla andra som stönade.

"Läs innan Sirius blir arg" sa Merlene och log emot honom.

"**Jag hoppas verkligen att min son ska bli nånting bättre än en tjuv och en rånare, Mr. Borgin" sade Mr. Malfoy kyligt, och Mr. Borgin sade hastigt: "Det menade jag inte heller, jag beklagar om ni fick intrycket…"**

"**Men om hans skolbetyg inte blir bättre" sade Mr. Malfoy ännu kyligare, "Blir det kanske det enda han duger till"**

"Det måste ha svidit för Draco" sa Narcissa och skrattade, det gjorde de alla.

"Har inte alltid Malfoys haft dåliga betyg" sa Alice och såg på Narcissa och Sirius som nickade.

"Alltid de har alltid haft låga betyg, och det är alltid en mugglar född som slår dem" sa Narcissa och log emot Lily.

"Du vet inte hur glad jag är att du är så mycket bättre än Lucius" sa hon och kramade om Lily.

"**Det är inte mitt fel" försvarade sig Draco. "Alla lärarna har gullegrisar, den där Hermione Granger…"**

"**Jag tycker snarare du borde skämmas över att en flicka med mugglarbakgrund överträffar dig på vartenda examensprov" fräste Mr. Malfoy.**

"Du var inte bättre du Lucius Malfoy" utbrast Narcissa och stod upp hon stirrade på boken.

"Du hade minst tio procent lägre betyg än Lily Evans i alla ämnen, och du har hälften av hennes kunskap" skrek Narcissa Remus var så tacksam över besvärjelsen som gjorde att det inte lät så mycket för honom när någon skrek, han såg på Sirius och James som båda satt normalt.

"Jag tror de verkar på alla nu, för Narcissa har en väldigt hög röst när hon skriker" sa Sirius och såg på sin kusin som det nu inte hörde allt vad hon sa.

"Känns det bättre" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade. Och satte sig ner och såg på de andra som log.

"**Haha!" sade Harry halvhögt, glad över att se Dracos både generade och ilskna min.**

"Harry de kommer hitta dig om du inte håller tyst" sa James i ett halvskrik och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag vill inte att han skall hamna i mer problem än han redan är" sa James och de alla bara skakade på huvudet, Lily log emot honom och undrade hur det skulle gå mellan dem de hade ännu inte pratat om det.

"**Det är likadant överallt" sade Mr. Borgin med sin oljiga röst. "Äkta trollkarlsblod i ådrorna blir allt mindre värt…"**

"Det finns inget ÄKTA trollkarlsblod längre" Skrek Molly och alla stirrade på henne.

"och Malfoys är minder äkta trollkarlar än vad Weasley eller Black" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Malfoy började som en mugglar familj för många hundra år sedan, Weasley har haft ynkar i familjen eller i mellan åt har de Gift sig med Mugglare, för att inte det skall bli för mycket inavel, Black har lyckts hålla sig så sitt blod rent på samma sätt men de har vald mugglarfödda aldrig rena mugglare, Potter är nog en av de äldsta familjerna, och de gjort som Black för att hålla sig rena" sa Arthur och alla såg på honom.

"Vad jag gillar historia" sa Arthur och de skrattade.

"det är bra att vi fick lite information" sa Lily och såg på James som bara skakade på huvudet.

"**Inte för mig" sade Mr. Malfoy med vibrerande näsborrar.**

"**Nej, Mr. Malfoy, inte för mig heller" sade Mr. Borgin med en djup bugning.**

"**I så fall kanske vi kan återvända till min lista" sade Mr. Malfoy kort. "Jag har lite bråttom, Borgin, jag har viktiga affärer på ett annat ställe i dag"**

"Jag undrar vad det är för viktiga affärer han har" undrade Narcissa och stirrade på boken som om hon kunde få boken att berätta det.

"Förmodligen något med svartkonster att göra" muttrade Ted, som hatade Lucius efter att han hade ställt till ett helvete för Andromeda under en familj sammankomst, han höll hennes hand och kysste hennes kind.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan göra något för att honom illa med" sa James och såg på Ted och de andra som nickade Sirius såg på de andra med han höll på att bläddra i boken för att se hur långt han hade kvar att läsa.

**Det började köpslå. Harry såg nervöst hur Draco kom allt närmare hans gömställe, medan han granskade de utställda föremålen. **

"Det måste vara som att Draco känner att han är där" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nu stirrade på boken.

"Snälla säg att Lucius hinner bli klar innan Draco öppnar dörren" sa Narcissa och såg på boken medan hon höll sina händer knäppta och väntade. De alla höll på att sträcka på sig och känna hur de började bli trötta, de såg på Sirius som nickade för att läsa.

**Han stannade upp för att titta närmare på en lång reprulle som använd till hängning och för att hånflinande läste vad det stod på ett kort som satt fastsatt på ett praktfullt halsband av opaler. **_**Varning: Får ej vidröras. En förbannelse vilar över detta smyckat. Det har hittills tagit livet av nitton mugglarägare.**_

"De där halsbandet skall jag genast se till att det blir förstört" sa Arthur och såg på de andra när han började skriva.

"Det är olagligt att ha ett sådan halsband om de har dödat mugglare, så ger det oss på Ministeriet rätten att förstöra det om det framgår med text att det är farligt vilket det står på lappen" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Bra då har boken ändrat något" sa James och log emot dem.

**Draco vände sig om och fick syn på skåpet rakt framför sig. Han gick fram mot det… han sträckte ut handen efter handtaget och…**

"NEJ" skrek alla i rummet även Remus de stirrade på boken det ville verkligen inte att Draco skulle hitta honom, de alla stod och stirrade på boken.

"Han kanske klarar sig" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius som tittade ner i boken och andades ut.

"verkar som att Lucius var klar lyssna" sa Sirius och fortsatte att läsa.

"**Då var vi färdiga här" sade Mr. Malfoy borta vid disken. "Kom nu. Draco!"**

**Harry torkade sig i pannan med ärmen då Draco vände sig bort.**

"Även Harry var orolig" sa James med ett oroligt leende de andra bara skakade på huvudet åt honom.

"Den som inte hade varit det hade inte haft huvudet på rätt ställe" sa Lily och såg på James som kysste hennes kind.

"Du har så rätt, Lily, men varför så allvarlig" sa James medan han såg på henne medan hon bara log.

"Jag vill ha honom där ifrån innan slutar vara allvarlig" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som nickade.

Lily såg på Alice och Frank som hålla på att somna de lyssnade fortfarande men de orkade inte del ta i diskussionerna längre, Arthur och Molly hade satt sig bekvämt och såg med nöjd på hur Lily och James pratade.

"**Adjö då, Mr. Borgin. Då förväntar jag mig att ni kommer och hämtar varorna på herrgården i morgon"**

**I samma ögonblick dörren hade stängts efter dem försvann Mr. Borgins oljiga och inställsamma min.**

"**Adjö själv **_**min bästa Mr. Malfoy**_**, och om ryktet talar sant, har ni inte sålt mig hälften av allt det som ligger undangömt i er **_**Herrgård**_**…"**

"Med andra ord har vi mycket att hämta i hans Herrgård vid de året den här boken kom ut" sa Ted och nu log han såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som nickade, Arthur höll fortfarande på att skriva sitt brev, för att beslagta de där halsbandet.

"Om det finns nu när vi läser om det" sa Lily och såg på Arthur och Teds ansikten föll de hade inte tänkt på det.

"Vi kollar upp det i alla fall" sa Ted och satte det på sin lista.

**Ilsket muttrande försvann Mr. Borgin in i ett rum innanför. Harry väntade en minut för den händelse han skulle komma tillbaka och smög sedan så tyst han kunde ut ur skåpet, förbi glasmontrarna och vidare ut genom butiksdörren.**

"Han är redan en skicklig Marodör" sa Sirius och hans ögon strålade med lycka, James kunde inte låta bli att känna sig stolt och de andra såg dem och skakade på huvudet.

"Han håller inte med bus i alla fall, han försöker rädda liv" sa Lily och såg på de andra som bara skrattade åt hur James försökte hitta mot argument men det gick inte.

**Med de trasiga brillorna pressade mot ögonen tittade han sig omkring. Han hade kommit ut i en smutsig gränd där det enbart verkade ligga butiker som hade med svartkonster att göra. Den som han just hade lämnat, Borgin & Burkes, såg ut att vara den största, men i butiken mittemot fanns det ett otäckt skyltfönster med skrumpnade huvuden, och två dörrar längre bort sågs en väldig bur som myllrade av jättestora svarta spindlar. **

"Jag är väldigt glad över att jag aldrig har varit inne i Svartvändargränd" sa Lily som hade en lätt fobi för spindlar som var större än 15 centimeter, hon rös och såg hur Sirius flinade.

"Du skulle bara våga Sirius, om jag ser en spindel i min närhet så kommer jag se till att jag kommer igenom den där försvarsförtrollningen på ett eller annat sätt" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på honom med et flin

"Jag skall inte" sa han men han tänkte inte låta det ända Lily men spindlarna hade gett honom ett idé för Snape.

**Två luggslitna trollkarlar betraktade honom ur skuggan av en port medan de förde ett mumlande samtal. Harry, som kände sig skärrad, skyndade vidare medan han försökte hålla fast glasögonen på näsan, i hopp om att han trots allt skulle lyckats hitta ut därifrån.**

"Har man väl kommit in i Svartvändargränd är det nästan omöjligt att hitta ut om man inte vet hur man skall gå" sa Narcissa som tänkte på det sätt hon hade letat efter sin syster Bellatrix där för några år sedan.

"Varför" sa Ted och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"Därför att det är ett sätt att å fast de som inte har i Svartavändargränd att göra" sa Narcissa och såg på Ted och Lily som nickade.

**En gammal träskylt som hängde över en butik där man sålde giftiga stearinljus upplyste honom om att han befann sig i Svartvändargränden. Det var inte till stor hjälp, eftersom Harry aldrig förr hört talas om platsen. Han hade förmodligen inte talat tydligt nog då han klev in i brasan hos familjen Weasley och fick munnen full av aska. **

"Han har ganska snabb logik för att vara tolv år" sa Andromeda och såg på Merlene som verkade tänka.

"Borde man inte kunna lägga en besvärjelse så man inte får aska i munnen i alla spisar som har flampulver" sa Merlene och såg på Arthur och Lily som genast skrev ner det.

"Det borde inte vara så svårt" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag tycker att Hagrid borde ha pekat ut platsen för honom så att han viste att det var en del av Diagongränden" sa James och stirrade på boken med bekymrad.

"Låt oss få ut honom så kan vi prata med Hagrid sen" sa Lily och drog handen genom hans hår. James log emot henne.

**Medan han kämpade för att inte gripas av panik funderade han på vad han skulle ta sig till.**

De alla började skratta, Lily tänkte på hur Hermione i första året hade gripit av panik med djävulens snara, Sirius och Remus tänket på de få gånger som James hade fått panik och det var en av det få gånger som Lily hade blivit angripen av någon. Andromeda och Narcissa såg på sin kusin och undrade hur många gånger de hade sett Sirius i panik svaret var ingen, de visste att Sirius dolde det väl. Ted och Merlene tänkte på hur många panik känslor det skulle få om boken fortsatte så här. James höll hårt i Lilys midja för att vara säker på att hon var där.

"**Du har väl inte tappat bort dig, lille vän?" sade en röst i örat på honom. Harry hoppade till av förskräckelse.**

**En ålderstigen häxa stod framför honom. Hon bar på en bricka med någonting som var förfärande likt människonaglar, utdragna från roten. Hon gav honom ett illvilligt leende som avslöjade hennes maskstungna tänder. Harry bakade undan.**

"Har hon inte hört talas om tandläkare" sa Lily och rynkade näsan hon såg på de andra på henne.

"Det är en som helare fast för tänderna" sa Ted snabbt och kände att detta skulle bara bli mer och mer jobbigt eftersom ingen av dem hade hängt med på sina mugglar studier.

"**Nej, visst inte" sade han. "Jag ska bara…"**

"_**Harry**_**! Va i all världen gör du här?"**

**Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Detsamma gjorde häxan. Ett lass av fingernaglar från brickan dråsade ner över fötterna på henne och hon svor och förbannade vid åsynen av en jättelik gestalt som visade sig vara Hagrid, skogvaktaren på Hogwarts. **

"Det är bra att Hagrid kom just nu" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad det är bara lite för lägligt, vad hade Hagrid i Svartvändargränd att göra" sa Lily och stirrade på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Lily han är skogvaktare på Hogwarts han kanske säjer något som han inte borde" sa Ted lugnt och såg hur Lily lugnade ner sig lite.

"Okej men ändå" sa Lily och lutade huvudet emot James, som höll med henne att det var märkligt.

**Han kom klivande emot dem med stora steg och hans skalbaggesvarta ögon blixtrade ovanför det stora borstiga skägget.**

"**Hagrid!" kraxade Harry lättad. "Jag hamnade fel… Flampulver…"**

**Hagrid grep Harry i kragen och drog bort honom från häxan. Hans häftiga rörelse slog brickan ur händer på henne. Hennes rasande skrik följde dem hela vägen genom den slingrande gränden ut i det klara solljuset. Där upptäckte Harry en bekant snövit marmorbyggnad lite på avstånd: Gringotts bank. Hagrid hade lotsat honom rätt in i Diagongränden.**

"Skönt att Hagrid hjälpte honom därifrån" sa Lily och la huvudet emot James axel hon kände hur det mesta av hennes oro rann av henne, när han drog handen över hennes rygg, James hoppades på att kunna gå ut med henne under nästa helg, men det skulle ta tid från läsningen, men det var också viktigt för honom att Lily insåg att han hade menat allvar att hon var den enda för honom.

"Håller med dig" sa Narcissa och såg på James och Lily som satt där lugnt nu när Harry var säkra.

"Jag vill ändå veta vad Hagrid gjorde där" sa Lily och såg på boken som att den skulle ge henne de svar hon ville ha.

"Jag tror fortfarande att han är där för något för skolan" sa Remus och såg på henne när hon tveksamt nickade men hon gillade inte tanken på att Harry hade varit där ensam.

"**Som du ser ut!" sade Hagrid barskt och borstade av sot från Harry med en kraft som nästan fick honom att åka på huvudet ner i en tunna med drakgödsel utanför apoteket. **

"Å jag skulle aldrig stå ut med den doften om han hade trillat i" utbrast Remus och höll sig genast för näsan han hatade doften av drakgödsel, Lily kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Hagrid borde verkligen lära sig sin styrka" sa Lily och såg på de andra som någon gång hade skakat hand med Hagrid eller han hade klappat dem på axeln.

"Vi får ta det snart" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som log.

"Vi kommer nog kunna komma på ett sätt" sa Narcissa och log hon med, hon ville vissa att hon kunde vara lika uppfinnesrik som sin kusin.

"**Smyga omkring i Svartvändargränd, nej, vet du va… de e en farlig plats, Harry… Jag ville inte att nån ska få se dej på sett sånt där ställe…"**

"**Det har jag faktiskt fattat." sade Harry och vek undan då Hagrid gjorde en ansats att borsta av honom igen. "Jag har ju redan **_**sagt**_** att jag hamnade fel – vad gjorde du där förresten?"**

"Bra Harry stå på dig du har inte gjort något fel" sa Remus och såg på boken.

"Det är bra att du fråga sätter, vad Hagrid gjorde där" sa Narcissa hon litade kanske inte på Hagrid men hon viste att det var bättre att misstänka och sedan fria någon från det än att tro att alla är goda, Lucius far hade lärt henne det.

"**Jag höll på å leta efter ett utrotningsmedel mot köttätande sniglar" brummade Hagrid. "Dom äter opp skolans kålhuvud. Du e välan inte ensam?"**

"**Jag bor hos familjen Weasley för ögonblicket, men vi kom bort från varandra" förklarade Harry. "Jag måste leta reda på dem."**

"Det är en bra skäl för svartvändargränd eftersom de där sniglarna är väldigt svåra att ta död på" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Låt oss hoppas att de hittar Weasley så att Harry kan handla sina saker" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade

**De började gå nerför gatan tillsammans.**

"**Hur kommer de sej att du aldrig svarade på mina brev?" sade Hagrid medan Harry småsprang bredvid honom för att hinna med (han måste ta tre steg ör varje kliv Hagrid tog med sina väldiga kängor). Harry förklarade allt för honom om Dobby och familjen Dursley.**

"Jag tycker det är konstigt att Harry får vara kvar hos Dursleys efter allt som har hänt där" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han är undernärd och blir psykologisk misshandlad i huset, det är inte hans hem" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Sirius har ju inte kallat Grimmaldiplan sitt hem sedan han började på Hogwarts" sa Remus och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet när Marodörerna hade något att argumentera om så var det bara att släppa det,

"**Förbaskade Mugglare" brummade Hagrid.. "Om jag bara hade vetat…"**

"Och kanske talat om för Mr. Dumbledore att Harry aldrig skulle vara där utan hos Sin Gudfar" sa Lily med mycket vass röst och stirrade på boken medan James försökte lugna ner henne men kände att något var fel, han hade hållit tillräckligt många gånger i Peter som animagus för att veta hur det kändes i hans hud och kläde när han genom gick förvandlingen, men Lily kunde inte vara en animagus eller.

"Lily snälla" viskade Remus och såg på Lily som lugnade sig lite innan hon såg på honom. Remus hade haft sina aningar om att Lily var en animagus så han sa inget när han såg hennes ögon som var mer gula än gröna.

"**Harry! Harry! Här är jag!" **

**Harry tittade upp och fick se Hermione Granger, som stod överst på den vita trappan till Gringotts. Hon sprang ner för att möta dem, med den yviga, bruna håret fladdrande i luften.**

"Jag undrar om hon får ordning på sitt hår" sa Andromeda och drog en hand genom sitt, hon hade långt rakt hår och hade alltid velat haft mer lockar.

"jag tror det om man tittar på korten så ser det ut som att hon kan få det bara hon vill" sa Narcissa och log emot sin syster det var länge sedan de hade pratat på detta sätt. James hoppades att han hade fel när det gällde Lily för han tyckte sig känna att hon höll på att skifta form.

"**Vad har hänt med dina glasögon? Hej Hagrid… Å, det är **_**underbart**_** att se er båda igen… skall du in till Gringotts, Harry?"**

"Är det verkligen det man säger till någon" frågade Sirius och såg på Ted och Lily som ryckte på axlarna.

"Det en fråga och hon ställer den ärligt utan att försöka förnedra honom så det är okej" sa Lily och såg på Ted som nickade.

"**Så snart jag hittar familjen Weasley" sade Harry.**

"**Då behöver du inte vänta nåt längre" flinade Hagrid.**

**Harry och Hermione såg sig om; där Ron, Fred, George, Percy och Mr. Weasley springande mot dem från folkmyllret på gatan.**

"Klart vi springer om vi har tappat bort någon" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade James såg oroligt

"Men vart är Molly och Ginny" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad Molly och Ginny saknas ju" sa James och de andra verkade tänka efter.

"Jag tror de kommer snart" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Men tänk efter, George, Fred vad det två första som åkte, sedan åkte Arthur, efteråt måste Percy och Ron ha åkt och där borde de ha sett att Harry har kommit bort" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Vilket innebär att Molly kommer gripas av panik när hon kommer fram" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade medan hon log emot Arthur.

"Du känner mig så väl Arthur" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skrattade åt allt ihop.

"**Harry" flåsade Mr. Weasley. "Vi hoppades att du bara hade kommit en spisöppning för långt…" Han torkade sin svettglänsande kala hjässa. "Molly är alldeles ifrån sig – hon är på väg hit nu."**

"Jag undrar verkligen hur Petunia hade sagt om jag hade kommit den vägen" sa Lily och såg funderande, James såg på som bara skrattade.

"Jag kan nästan garantera dig att de blir livrädda" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vet att det är olagligt att koppla in Mammas och Pappas spis i nätverket eftersom de räknas som mugglar hem" sa Lily och stirrade på väggen medan hon tänkte.

"Jag hoppas att verkligen att de får se flampulvernätverket i någon av böckerna" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som nickade

"**Vart kom du ut nånstans?" frågade Ron.**

"**Svartvändargränden" sade Hagrid bistert.**

"_**Va häftigt**_**!" utbröt Fred och George i kör.**

"**Vi får aldrig lov att gå in där" sade Ron avundsjukt.**

"**Fattas bara annat, ta mej tusan" brummade Hagrid**

"Jag kan förstå deras önskan att gå in där" sa Sirius och såg på James och Remus som nickade.

"De frågade i alla fall vart han hamnade" sa Andromeda och såg på Merlene som verkade tänka.

"Jag är tacksam över att jag slipper gå ner i den där gränden, det räckte att Lily var tvungen för det här året" sa Merlene och alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad jag läser lite mer avancerade kurser än några av er" sa Lily och rodnade lätt James drog in henne i sin famn.

"Oroa dig inte Lily" sa han med ett leende.

**Mrs. Weasley dök nu upp inom synhåll i full galopp och med handväskan vilt svängande i ena handen och Ginny klamrade sig fast vid den andra.**

"Jag tror att det var Molly som höll Ginny sten hårt i handen" sa Alice med en sömnig röst de stirrade på henne och Frank som verkade sova.

"Vill du att vi lägger ner för i kväll" sa Sirius och såg på Alice och Frank som skakade på huvudet,

"Nej läs, vi lyssnar bara nu" sa Frank och de alla stirrade på sängarna som hade dykt upp i rummet.

"Vad bra vi kan sova här i natt" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är bra då slipper vi ta oss till våra elevhem" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som andades ut.

"Sirius läs" sa Remus och började själv känna sig trött när han såg sängarna.

"**Å, Harry… å, kära lille vän… du kunde ha hamnat var som helst..." **

**Flämtande efter andan drog hon fram en stor klädborste ur väskan och började borsta av resterna av sotet som Hagrid inte hade lyckats banka bort. Mr. Weasley tog Harrys glasögon, gav dem ett lätt slag med sin trollstav och lämnade tillbaka dem så gott som nya.**

"Det var snällt Arthur att du lagade glasögonen" sa Lily och log emot honom.

"Det är klart att jag lagar dem åt honom ingen skall behöva gå med trasiga glasögon" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som log emot boken han uppskattade verkligen hur framtiden på ett sätt var ljus för honom och Molly än så länge han såg på de andra som log emot dem, de alla kände att så länge det kunde hålla höll Harry från familjen Dursley.

"Jag hoppas bara att inget mer händer nu" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Ja, nu måste jag kila" sade Hagrid, medan Mrs. Weasley tacksamt kramade hans hand. ("Svartvändargränden! Tänk om du inte hade hittat honom, Hagrid!") "Vi ses på Hogwarts!" Och han stegade i väg med långa kliv, huvudet och axlarna högre än någon annan i folkmyllret på gatan.**

"Det är kul att höra hur tacksam Molly är" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly vars rodnad hade just lagt sig kom tillbaka.

"Undra hur hon skulle låta om det var hennes egna barn" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som bara log emot henne.

"Jag vill inte veta" sa Arthur lugnt och såg på de andra som nickade. Remus bara skakade på huvudet och undrade hur de skulle hinna med böckerna.

"**Kan ni gissa vem jag såg hos Borgin & Burkes?" sade Harry till Ron och Hermione då de klev uppför trappan till Gringotts. "Malfoy och hans pappa." **

"**Köpte Lucius Malfoy nånting?" sade Mr. Weasley skarpt bakom dem.**

"Arthur" utbrast Molly och såg på honom hon stirrade på honom.

"Vad älskade Molly" sa Arthur och såg på henne.

"Vad har du sagt om att lyssna på andras samtal" sa Molly och stirrade på sin man, James förstod hur han kunde likna Molly Weasley med sabeltandad tiger, han såg på Sirius som nickade han med.

"Att vi inte skall göra det Molly älskling" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"OCH VAD GÖR DU" exploderade Molly och såg på sin man som nu krympte ihop.

"Molly tekniskt sett har han inte gjort det än men vi alla vill sätta dit Lucius" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som såg ner i marken och försökte göra sig så mycket mindre.

"Låt det inte hända" sa Molly och satte sig mellan Andromeda och Narcissa och bara stirrade på Arthur som rodnade.

"**Nej tvärtom, han sålde saker."**

"**Jaså. Då är han alltså orolig" sade Mr. Weasley med bister tillfredsställelse. "Å, vad jag önskar att jag kunde sätta dit Lucius Malfoy för nånting…"**

"Det skulle vi alla" muttrade James och såg på Remus och Sirius som nickade de alla stirrade på boken.

"Harry verkade inte se det som att jag tjuvlyssnade" viskade Arthur tillräckligt högt för att alla utom Molly hörde.

"Nej han verkade accepterat att du hörde det" sa James och såg på Arthur som log svagt.

"**Det är bäst du är försiktig Arthur" sade Mrs. Weasley skarpt, medan en bugande alf vid dörren visade dem in i banken. "Den där familjen kan ställa till problem, så ta dig inte vatten över huvud"**

"Molly" sa Lily och satte huvudet i händerna och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad har jag nu gjort" sa Molly och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"Man talar inte om för en man att han inte kan, vilket du gjorde med det uttalandet Molly" sa Lily och såg upp på Molly som stirrade oförstående på henne.

"Du talade om för Arthur att han inte är man nog att ta sig an Malfoy trots att vi alla i det här rummet vet att Arthur kan ta ner Malfoy när som helst" sa Lily och såg på Molly som nu rodnade ännu kraftigare och stirrade på golvet.

"**Du tror alltså inte att jag kan mäta mig med Lucius Malfoy?" sade Mr. Weasley förnärmat, med avbröt sig då han i samma ögonblick fick syn på Hermiones föräldrar, som stod vid den långa disken som sträckte sig genom hela den pampiga marmorsalen, medan de nervöst väntade på att Hermione skulle presentera dem.**

"Det var så enkelt för Arthur att glömma bort Malfoy" sa James och skrattade lågt.

"Det är därför vi måste lära honom mer om Mugglare för att detta inte skall hända" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som nickade han är tacksam över att Lily och Ted är villig att lära honom och några andra om mugglarsamhället så att de slapp göra bort sig.

"Det är bra att vi kommer få lära oss mer om mugglar än andra" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Men ni är ju**_** mugglare**_**!" sade Mr. Weasley förtjust. "Kan jag inte få bjuda er på nånting att dricka? Vad är det ni har där? Å ni ska växla mugglarpengar, ser jag. Molly, titta!" Han pekade upphetsat på tiopundssedlarna i Mr. Grangers hand.**

"Arthur snälla, försök lära dig att behärska din upp hetsning om mugglare, de brukar vilja diskutera sin mugglar bakgrund bara man frågar snällt och utan att man bli för påflugen" sa Lily och såg på de andra som de andra som redan hade börjat anteckna saker de vill ha hjälp att förstå.

"Det låter som en bra början, och om jag nu får hjälp av dig och Ted att lära mig mer innan detta händer så kommer detta aldrig se" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som bara log.

"Kanske, kanske inte Arthur vi vill inte ta bort din fascination för mugglar produkter, vi vill bara hjälpa dig att förstå" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som log innan Molly reste och satte sig hos honom.

"Arthur din fascination för mugglare är vem du är" sa Molly och log emot honom och lutade sig emot honom.

"Tack Molly älskling jag vet att det ibland kan bli lite mycket men det visste du när du gifte dig med mig" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade.

"**Vi ses här när vi kommer tillbaka" sade Ron till Hermione, då familjen Weasley och Harry leddes vidare mot ingången till sina underjordiska kassavalv av en annan Gringottsalf. **

**Man kom ner till valven med hjälp av små vagnar som kördes av alfer och som rusade fram på järnvägsspår i miniatyr genom bankens underjordiska tunnlar. Harry njöt av den halsbrytande färden ner till Familjen Weasleys valv men kände sig förfärligt illa till mods, mycket värre än han hade gjort i Svartvändargränden, när det öppnades.**

"Bara En Potter älskar att åka di de där vagnarna" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet och såg på James som bara log.

"Jag är glad över att aldrig har behövt åka i de där vagnarna än" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad har jag nu sagt" sa Lily väntade på de andra skulle svara.

"Det är bara vi som glömmer bort att du inte är fullblodstrollkarl" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det är väldigt lätt att glömma det med tanke på vilken kunskap du har" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Tack jag vet att många tror att jag är halvblods i stället för mugglar född" sa Lily och log emot de andra som började skratta.

"Jag trodde att du var halvblod när jag träffade dig" sa Alice och log där hon satt lutad emot Frank som höll en arm om henne.

"Jag hoppas på gillar inte att Harry känner sig illa tillmods över att vi inte har pengar" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som stirrade på boken med orolig blick.

"Molly oroa dig inte pengar är inte allt vi har kommer ha mer pengar den här gången vi skall se till det" sa Arthur och kysste hennes panna.

**Det fanns bara mycket liten hög med silversiklar där inne och en endaste galleon av guld. Mrs. Weasley kände efter långt in i hörnet innan hon sopade ner alltsammans i sin handväska. Harry kände sig ännu sämre till mods när de kom till hans valv. **

"Harry lille vän, skämt inte" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som såg på henne med ett leende.

"Jag är helt övertygad om att Harry aldrig skulle skryta med sina pengar heller" sa Arthur och såg på James och Lily som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att han inte mår allt för dåligt" sa Lily och såg på James som kände sig lätt sorgsen han ville inte att hans son skulle må dåligt över att ha för mycket pengar. James viste att Harry ännu aldrig hade sett sitt stora arv detta var hans bruksvalv.

**Han försökte skymma för innehållet medan han skyndsamt öste ner en handfull mynt i en läderpåse.**

**Då alla var tillbaka på marmortrappan utanför skildes de åt. Percy mumlade något vagt om att han behövde en ny gåspenna. **

"Kan han inte ens vara med familjen när de skall handla" sa Alice och stirrade på boken.

"Jag förstår inte varför Percy gör som han gör" sa Merlene och såg på boken medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att de gör vissa inköp själv och sedan böckerna gör det tillsammans, så har alltid min familj gjort" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Men James du är enda barnet" sa Frank och såg på honom.

"Nja det beror på hur man räknar, för Sirius och Remus är mina bröder, Peter har alltid varit där på ett hörn" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Klart du är min bror" sa Remus och såg på de andra som bara skrattade åt dem Sirius log han med.

**Fred och George hade fått syn på sin bästa vän från Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley och Ginny skulle gå till butik som sålde begagnade klädnader, och Mr. Wesley ville prompt ta med sig Mr. Och Mrs. Granger till Den Läckande Kitteln och bjuda dem på något att dricka.**

"Det låter som att de alla delade upp sig" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Det gör nog alla" sa Molly när hon tänkte efter så hade hon och hennes familj gjort det med.

"Bokhandeln brukar vara den bästa stället att mötas på" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Vi ses allesammans på Flourish & Blotts om en timme, vi kan köpa era skolböcker" sade Mrs. Weasley innan hon gav sig i väg med Ginny. "Och ni sätter inte er fot i Svartvändargränden!" skrek hon när Tvillingarna försvann i väg.**

"Hon glömde täcka upp för svävarförtrollningen" viskade James till Sirius och Remus rynkade näsa och stirrade på de två andra marodör som bara log emot honom.

"Vad" sa Sirius och såg på honom.

"Bara ni två kan hitta kryphålen i saker" sa Remus och såg på Lily som stirrade på dem.

"Vad är det ny för kryphål de har hittat" sa Lily och såg på Molly som verkade tänka.

"hon sa åt dem att inte sätta sin fot i svartvändargränd men så som hon sa det kan de fortfarande gå in där om de använder en svävarförtrollning så kan de gå in i gränden utan att sätta sin i gränden" sa James och såg på Molly som bara skakade på huvudet, medan Andromeda och Narcissa skrattade och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet med ett leende på läpparna.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione gick tillsammans nerför den slingrande kullerstensgatan. Guld-, silver- och bronsmynten skramlade muntert i påsen i Harrys ficka och ropade på att användas, så han köpte tre stora Jordgubbs- och jordnötssmörsglassar som de belåtet slickade i sig medan de vandrade genom gränden och studerade de många spännande butiksfönstren. **

"Han bjuder på glass till och börja med" sa Molly och skrattade.

"Klart att han bjuder den på glass, det gör alltid James varje gång" sa Sirius och skrattade.

"Jag hoppas att De har en bra dag trots att Harry kom bort i början" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade höll med.

**Ron tittade länge och längtansfullt på en uppsättning klädnader i Chudley Cannons färger i skyllt fönstret hos Förstklassiga quidditchtillbehör, tills Hermione drog i väg med dem därifrån för att köpa bläck pergament i butiken intill.**

"Den butiken måste man dra bort de där två" sa Remus och nickade emot Sirius och James.

"Vad det är en av det bästa butikerna i Diagongränden" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet emot dem.

"Merlene håller du inte med" sa Sirius besviket och såg på henne.

"Det är en av de bra butikerna men det jag föredrar en av bokhandlarna" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade hon älskade att läsa.

**I butiken skämtartiklar för trollkarlar stött de på Fred och George och Lee Jorden, i färd med att skaffa sig ett lager av Doktor Filibusters vatten- och värmesäkra fyrverkeripjäser, **

"Vi glömde det" sa Sirius plötsligt och såg på James som slog sig för pannan och Lily stirrade på dem.

"Vad är det nu" sa Ted och såg på honom.

"Vi slog vad med Lily och med det så förlorade vi alla våra pengar som vi hade tänkt att använda till att köpa fyrverkerier" sa Sirius och såg på James som nu började slå själv och Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Vi löser det" sa Remus och såg på James som såg på honom.

"När mamma får veta att jag har slagit vad med någon vad tror du hon gör" sa James och såg på Remus och Sirius som rös, de båda kände till vad Mrs. Potter kunde göra mot en i det läget. Lily tyckte lite synd om dem, men hon tänkte se till att James hade smällare till vad han nu skulle ha dem, hon hade redan beställt dem innan hon kom in i rummet.

"Jag hör dig bror" sa Sirius och såg på James med orolig blick.

"Killar ingen skall tala om det för din mor att ni har slagit vad" sa Lily och såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som nickade.

"Molly, Arthur inte ni heller" sa Lily och såg på Molly och Arthur som nickade med ett litet skratt.

**och i en liten lumpbod fylld med avbrutna trollstavar, vingliga mässingsvågar och gamla mantlar översållade med giftdrycksfläckar fann de Percy, djupt försjunken i en liten och ytterst tråkig bok med titeln **_**Från Skolprefekter till Makthavare.**_

"Jag hatar den boken" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Remus det är säkert inte samma bok" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tror det är en liknade bok som Remus och jag hittade för ett tag sedan" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"De är väldigt tråkig vi satt och läste igenom den för att se vad andra Prefekter hade blivit efter de slutade på Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg Remus som rös när han tänkte på det.

"Jag skulle inte ens läsa den om jag fick betalt för det, jag kom knappt en halv sida innan jag tröttnade" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom att Remus inte kunde läsa en bok det var något nytt för både Sirius och James men de nickade efter en stund.

"**En biografi över skolprefekter från Hogwarts och deras vidare karriärer" läste Ron högt från bokens baksidestext "Det låter **_**kolossalt **_**intressant…"**

"**Försvinn härifrån" fräste Percy**

"**Han har väldiga ambitioner Percy" viskade Ron till Harry och Hermione.**

"**Han har redan planerat alltsammans… han vill nämligen bli Trolldomsminister…" fortsatte han medan de lämnade Percy åt sin läsning.**

"Tror han kommer att lyckats om han försummar sin familj ännu mer" sa Ted torrt och såg hur Molly försökte stirra hål i huvudet på honom.

"Molly han ignorerar sin familj och är otrevlig emot sin familj visserligen så kunde Ron varit trevligare emot sin bror men än då" sa Ted och såg på Molly som nickade men såg ändå ogillandes på honom.

"Jag vet att du tycker så Ted men han är ändå min son" sa Molly och stirrade på honom.

"Det är klart men det kanske underlättar om han inte gör detta i framtiden" sa Ted och såg på dem när Arthur nickade.

"Vi får hålla ögonen öppna för det beteendet Molly älskling, ingen skall försumma sin familj" sa Arthur mjuk och såg på Molly som nickade.

**En timme senare styrde de stegen mot Flourish & Blotts. De var långt ifrån de enda som var på väg till den stora bokhandeln. Då de närmade sig, såg de till sin förvåning en lång kö av folk som trängdes utanför dörrarna och försökte komma in. **

"Vad är det nu för något som orsakar tumult i bokhandeln" sa Lily och såg på de andra som lutade sig framåt.

"Det är säkert en boksignering" sa Remus och såg på Lily som stönade.

"Vem skulle signera böcker mitt i den månad som alla handlar sina skol saker" sa Narcissa och stirrade på de andar som med såg lika oroliga, ingen av dem viste vem som skulle komma på vem.

"Det finns bara en som skulle vara så dum" mumlade Andromeda och såg på Ted som stirrade på henne och skakade långsamt på huvudet som han inte ville tro henne.

"Sirius kan du läsa vidare så vi får veta vem idioten är som skapar bekymmer för bokhandeln" sa Ted och såg på Sirius som nickade.

**Orsaken till tumultet avslöjades av en stor banderoll som var upp hängd tvärsöver fasaden:**

_**GYLLENROY LOCKMAN**_

"NEJ måste vi läsa om honom" stönade Andromeda och såg på Sirius som bara skakade på huvudet och såg på Ted och Andromeda som båda såg mycket oroliga ut.

"Så illa kan han väl inte vara" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Han är värre Lily" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som bleknade och såg på James innan hon reste sig upp och gick en bit bort.

"Jag bör inte vara i närheten av någon just nu" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade Merlene och Alice visste att Lily var tvungen att hålla sitt humör jämt om hon inte skulle förstöra något.

Lily var tacksam över att hennes vänner hade godkänt hennes förklararing om att hon förstörde saker när hon blev arg, men det egentliga anledningen var ju att hennes inre katt tog emellan åt över hon hade gått hos Professor McGonagall för att få begrepp om sin animagus och fått förklaringen att det var en sjukdom i hennes egna blod som gjorde att hennes animagus tog över när hon blev arg, hon såg på de andra och hoppades att hon kunde hålla sig lugn, men hon var inte säker på det.

"Kan jag fortsätta läsa" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

_**Signerar sin självbiografi.**_

_**Mitt magiska Jag.**_

_**Idag kl. 12:30 – 16:30.**_

"**Då har vi faktiskt en chans att få träffa honom!" skrek Hermione gällt. "Han har ju skrivit alla böckerna på vår boklista!"**

"Jag blir inte förvånad över att hon blir överlycklig" sa James och såg på de som skrattade.

"Hon är som Remus allt som går att läsa och alla som har skrivit en bra bok så blir de eld och lågor" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara log.

"Vad är det för fel på att gilla att läsa" sa Remus och såg på de andra som genast såg åt andra hållet. Sirius valde att fortsätta att läsa innan något annat skulle sägas.

**Folkhopen utanför trycktes mest bestå av häxor i ungefär samma ålder som Mrs. Weasley. En trollkarl med utmattad min stod vi dörren och sade:**

"**Ta det lugnt, mina damer. Knuffas inte. Akta böckerna…"**

**Harry, Ron och Hermione klämde sig in. En lång kö ringlade ända bort till bakre änden av affären, där Gyllenroy Lockman satt och signerade sina böcker. **

**De ryckte åt sig var sitt exemplar av **_**kafferast med klagoandar**_** och smög sig fram till kön till stället där resten av familjen Weasley stod tillsammans med Mr. Och Mrs. Granger.**

"Just det de skulle ha sju böcker av honom" sa Frank och suckade och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte fatta att han har skrivit en bok än mindre sju" sa Andromeda och såg på boken medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Andromeda och vi båda vet att han har fantasi nog men att någon skulle ta hans ord för verkligenhet det är jag mer förvånad över" sa Ted medan de andra i gruppen stirrade på dem, de hade ingen aning om hur Gyllenroy var, de andra såg på dem med förundran.

"Okej om han är så illa som ni nu säger, så tycker jag det är skandal att skolan har tillåtits att sätta upp hans böcker på skol listan i det där året" sa Lily från sitt hörn där hon satt och såg på James som såg på henne med undrande blick.

"**Å, Där är ni, så bra" sade Mrs. Weasley. Hon lät andfådd och slätade ideligen till håret. "Om ett ögonblick kan vi se honom…"**

"Molly du borde skämmas" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Jag har ingen kännedom om honom från skolan och annat" sa Molly och såg Arthur som skrattade och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Det är lätt att man förleds" sa Arthur och kysste Mollys hand och log emot henne. Lily log åt hur Molly rodnade och hennes blick föll på Merlene och Alice som båda skrattade åt hur Molly verkades ha blivit lurad av hur Gyllenroy Lockmans sätt. Hon kände hur hennes katt la sig ner inom henne, hon behövde hålla sig lugn, James hade lugnat henne en del men det hjälpte inte just nu, så hon fokuserade på glädjen hon såg framför sig.

**Gyllenroy Lockman kom in långsamt till synes bakom människomassan. Han satt vid ett bord omgivet av stora fotografier av hans eget ansikte. Alla bilderna blinkade och log med bländande vita tänker mot folket i bokhandeln. Den verklige Lockman bar en klädnad i förgät-mig-ej-blått som svarade exakt mot färgen på hans ögon, och en spetsig trollkarlshatt satt käckt på svaj på det vågiga håret.**

"Han har blivit mer egenkär än han är nu" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Låt mig aldrig sätta på mig någon som är i den färgen, Andromeda snälla" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade. Hon hatade den färgen själv.

"Jag trodde inte att någon kunde blir värre än James" sa Remus med ett leende och såg på James som genast knuffade omkull honom.

"Jag är inte så farlig" sa James och såg på Remus som bara skrattade. James hade hamnat i underlägg och försökte ta sig loss, men Remus höll honom fast.

"Ge dig inte på någon du inte klara av James" sa Remus och höll fast James i ett hårt grepp, men han hade inte räknat med förhäxningen som låg över rummet, de båda flög åt varsitt håll och de stirrade på varandra innan rummet exploderade av skratt, Lily kunde inte låta bli att skratta, och såg på James och Remus som reste sig upp båda två.

"Den var fin Jocelyn, jag hade inte räknat med att du skulle kunna göra en sådan sak" sa Remus och satte sig på sin plats.

De andra stirrade på honom som om han var dum, men när brevet landade i knät på honom började de förstå att han hade kommit på sett sätt att prata med dem.

_Marodörer._

_Jag vet att ni tycker om att bråka med varandra, jag har läst på eran historia mycket, men snälla kan ni låta bli att försöka skada varandra, det är då mina förhäxningar aktiveras._

_Jocelyn.A.S.S_

_Ps. har Remus kommit på vad det sista S står för än ds._

Alla stirrade på Remus som tittade upp i taket och stirrade på en fläck utan att se på de andra.

"Nej jag har inte kommit på det" sa Remus och undrade vad de andra utom Ted som verkade tänka han med.

"Har du kommit på vad hon heter mer än Jocelyn" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som log.

"Jo jag har kommit på vad hon heter, det har Ted med" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som kastade en blick mellan dem.

"Sirius skall vi slösa mer tid på detta eller skall vi läsa" sa Lily från sitt hörn och såg på Sirius som tittade på henne och sedan såg han på James.

"Har du märkt något konstigt med Lily" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag vet inte vad men något skumt pågår med Lily" sa James och pekade på boken och Sirius började läsa igen.

**En kortväxt man med irriterad min studsade omkring och fotograferade med en stor svart kamera som sände ut purpurröda rökpuffar varje gång han brände av en blixt**

"**Flytta på dig, du där" snäste han ilsket åt Ron och drog sig bakåt för att få en bättre vinkel. "Jag tar faktiskt bilder till **_**The Daily Prophet**_**."**

"Som om den där uppblåsta pajasen behöver mer uppmärksamhet" viskade Ted ut och såg på boken han hatade Gyllenroy, James rynkade näsan och stirrade på de andra som hade samma blick i ansiktet. Ingen valde att fortsätta att säga något, Sirius valde att fortsätta läsa.

"**Än sen då" sade Ron och gned sina ömma tår som fotografen hade trampat på.**

**Gyllenroy Lockman hörde honom. Han tittade upp. Först såg han Ron – och så fick han syn på Harry. Han stirrade. Sedan stöttade han upp från sin plats och nästan skrek:**

"**Det kan väl inte vara **_**Harry Potter**_**?"**

"Nej" suckade Andromeda och såg på de andra som verkade se vad hon tänkte på.

"Frågan är hur mycket mer berömd, Harry är än Gyllenroy" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på brevet som darrade till som Remus höll i.

"Det står att Harry är mer berömd än Gyllenroy innan andra året på Hogwarts och efter andra året så finns inte ens Gyllenroy registrerad, frågan är vad det betyder" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade. Innan Sirius tog upp och läste vidare.

**Folkmassan drog sig åt sidan under upphetsade viskningar. Lockman kastade sig över Harry, grep tag i hans arm och släpade med sig honom längst fram.**

Lily började vibrera hon kände hur katten började riva henne inifrån hon stirrade vägen och koncentrerade sig på att andans lugnt.

"Det där är olagligt" sa Merlene med sammanbitna tänder, Alice nickade.

"Det är olagligt att fotograferar minderåriga utan deras eller deras målsmans tillstånd" sa Alice och Lily kände katten blev mer och mer aggressiv inom henne.

"Jag skall se till att det blir hårda beskattningskrav på det där" sa James och tog upp papper och penna och skrev ner.

"Vem skriver du till" sa Ted och såg på honom.

"Till pappa han har rätt kontakter för att se till att det blir mer olagligt" sa James och skrev med en rasande fart. Sirius valde att fortsätta att läsa.

**Folk började applådera och Harrys kinder blev blossande röda då Lockman skakade hand med honom inför fotografen, som brände av blixtrar i rasande fart. Ett tjockt rökmoln vällde fram och svepte in familjen Weasley.**

"**Ge honom ett stort vackert leende, Harry" sade Lockman ur mungipan och log med sina egna bländvita tänder. "Vi två tillsammans är minsann värda att hamna på första sidan."**

"Harry är mer värd att hamna på första sidan ensam utan den där pajasen" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Harry skulle inte ens få bli fotograferad" sa James och stirrade på de andra som nickade. Lily kände hur ett morrande försökte kväva det men det gick inte så bra, de andra vände sig om och tittade på henne, men Lily satt stilla och stirrade på väggen bakom Andromeda, Lily ville inte berätta om sin animagus.

**Då Gyllenroy Lockman äntligen släppte taget om handen hade Harry knappt någon känsel var i fingrarna. Han försökte smyga sig tillbaka till familjen Weasley, men Lockman lade en arm runt hans axlar och pressade honom tätt intill sig.**

"Det där kommer också bli olagligt, eftersom Harry tydligen inte vill vara där" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade, James hoppades att hans far skulle hjälpa honom att få genom detta som han nu höll på med. Sirius valde att fortsätta läsa innan någon hann säga något mer.

"**Mina damer och Herrar" sade han med hög röst och gjorde tecken till tystnad. "Vilket märkligt ögonblick det här är! Det perfekta ögonblicket för mig att komma med ett litet tillkännagivande som jag har skjutit upp en tid! När unge Harry här klev in i bokhandeln i dag ville han bara köpa min självbiografi – som jag med glädje ska skänka honom, helt gratis" **

"Jag tror att Harry hellre vill köpa dem än att få dem gratis" sa Lily hon hörde redan att hennes röst var mörkare än de borde vara hon stirrade på väggen utan att se någon i ögonen.

"Jag undrar vad det är för tillkännagivande han har skjutit upp" muttrade Ted och såg på de andra som började tänka.

"Att han skall av stå magi" sa Andromeda med hopp i blicken.

"Kära Andromeda det är lika troligt att han gör det som att han kastar en glömskeförtrollning över sig själv" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som sjönk ner.

"Typiskt de hade verkligen kunnat få min patronus att blir kraftigare" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Vi kan ju alltid hoppas" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra medan hon log.

"Narcissa vi skall inte hamna i Azkaban" sa Sirius och såg på sin kusin som nickade. Innan hon tog fram ett pergament och började skriva hon med.

**Alla applåderade igen. "Och han hade ingen aning om" fortsatte Lockman och ruskade Harry lätt så att hans glasögon gled ner på nästippen, "Att han inom kort skulle få mycket, mycket mer än min bok,**_** Mitt magiska jag. **_**Han och hans skolkamrater ska nämligen få mitt **_**verkliga**_** magiska jag. Ja, mina damer och herrar, jag har den stora nöjet och den stora äran att meddela att jag i september ska tillträda tjänsten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom!"**

"Nej" skrek Andromeda och såg på boken, Både James och Narcissa spillde ut bläck över texten som de hade skrivit båda två såg på Andromeda och sedan tänkte de efter på vad de hade hört.

"Du skojar med oss" sa James och såg på de andra som bara stirrade på boken. Lily kämpade för att hålla sin snöleopard inom sig hon såg på sina händer och såg klorna som växte.

"Jag kommer se till att mina barn aldrig behöver ha honom som lärare" sa Andromeda och stirrade på boken.

"Lily jag vill att du lär mig den där förhäxningen du alltid använder emot James" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som inte syntes till.

"Oroa dig inte jag kommer att se till att Gyllenroy Lockman aldrig kommer kunna ljuga" viskade Lily och såg på James som verkade tänka.

"Jag kommer att modifierar den där förhäxningen att han inte kan vara i närheten av mig, till alla som är i detta rummet och deras barn" sa James och trollade bort de överflödiga bläcket och till hans lättnad fanns hans text kvar under.

"Tack" sa Molly och såg på James som nickade de alla så ut som om det var redo att döda någon.

"Sirius läs så vi får veta" sa Frank som hade lagt märket till att Lily försökte gömma sig i skuggorna.

**Folkmassan hurrade och klappade i händer och Harry fick lov att ta emot Gyllenroy Lockmans samlade verk som gåva. Han vacklade lätt under tyngden av dem men lyckades bana sin väg ut ur rampljuset bort till ett hörn av rummet där Ginny stod bredvid sin nyinköpta kittel.**

"**Du kan få här" mumlade Harry och stjälpte ner böckerna i kitteln. "Jag kan köpa mina egna…"**

"Det var både snällt och elakt det där" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Vad det var snällt att Ginny fick åtminstone några nya böcker, men elakt att han sa att han kunde köpa sina egna" sa Molly och de andra nickade.

"Jag tror att han ville säga att det är bättre att ge till dem som behöver det eftersom han kan betala för sig" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Jag tror Harry hatar sin berömdhet, han vill inte ha uppmärksamheten" sa James och såg på sorgset på albumet där hans son stod med sina två vänner. Sirius och Remus nickade de båda. Alla i rummet verkade tänka på vad Harry berömdhet låg i och sakta kom de alla till samma insikt att ingen av dem skulle vilja vara berömda på samma grunder som Harry hade blivit.

"**Det där gillade du, va Potter?" sade en röst som Harry utan svårighet kände igen. Han rätade upp sig och fann sig stå ansikte mot ansikte med Draco Malfoy som hade sitt vanliga hånflin på läpparna. "Den **_**Berömde**_** Harry Potter" sade Malfoy. "Kan inte ens gå in i en **_**bokhandel**_** utan att det blir förstasidesnytt."**

"När jag får tag på den pojken" sa Narcissa och de alla stirrade på henne när hon knöt händerna och stirrade på boken.

"Jag fattar inte att han har blivit så bortskämd" sa Molly och stirrade på boken och sedan på Narcissa som tittade på sina händer.

"Det i Malfoys traditioner att man är arrogant, högfärdig och att de tror att det är viktigare än andra" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Lucius försökte forma mig i deras traditioner och det är därför jag inte längre har någon önskan att bli en del av den familjen" sa Narcissa och stirrade på väggen innan hon vände sig emot de hörn som Lily hade varit i.

"Lily hur är det" sa Alice och stirrade på hörnet som var mörkt.

"Det är bra, jag håller mig här borta, Sirius läs är du snäll" sa Lily med en mycket sträv röst de andra såg på varandra och de alla undrade vad som pågick.

"**Låt honom vara, han har inte bett om all den där uppmärksamheten!" sade Ginny. Det var första gången hon hade sagt något i Harrys närvaro. Hon blängde ilsket på Malfoy.**

"**Ser man på, Potter, du har visst fått en **_**flickvän**_**!" sade Malfoy släpigt.**

"Det är mer än vad du kommer få" fräste Merlene och såg på James som bara log.

"Jag tror han är mer svartsjuk över att Harry, är just Harry, Lucius har alltid pratat om vad Potter äger" sa Narcissa och såg på James som nickade han viste exakt vad hans familj hade att säga till om.

**Ginny blev illröd i ansiktet, men i samma stund tog sig Ron och Hermione mödosamt fram till dem, båda med tunga travar av Lockmans böcker i famnen.**

"**Jaså, är du här" sade Ron och såg på Malfoy som om han var någonting otrevligt som katten hade släpat in. "Du är väl förvånad över att se Harry här, va?"**

"De tror alltså att Draco skickade husalfen" sa Remus och skrev ner det i boken.

"Det låter som något som Malfoy kunde göra" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att vi fick veta vem som skickade husalfen" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade medan Alice och Frank verkade tänka.

"Kan inte alfen ha gjort det där på eget bevåg" sa Lily svagt från sitt hörn och alla stirrade på varandra.

"Nej" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som orolig ut.

"Absolut inte" sa Alice och såg vidare på Frank och Narcissa.

"Det finns inte en möjlighet att det skulle hända" sa Narcissa och såg på James och Sirius som verkade tänka.

"Kanske men den möjligheten att han kommer kunna göra det, är så liten Lily att det finns inte en husalf som ens skulle försöka att göra det" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade tyst.

"Om en alf skulle göra det riskerar den att förlora sin magi, och det är därför ingen Alf skulle göra det" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

"**Inte lika förvånad som jag är över att se dig i en affär, Weasley" gav Malfoy igen. "Dina föräldrar måste väl svälta en hel månad för att betala den här högen med böcker, kan jag tänka mig"**

"Å den där slyngeln jag skall döda honom" väste Molly och såg på Arthur som genast höll fast henne.

"Molly du skall inte hamna i Azkaban för mord inte" sa han och höll fast henne.

"Malfoys blir värre och värre för varje generation" sa Sirius och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

**Ron blev lika röd som Ginny. Han släppte också ner sina böcker i kitteln och började gå mot Malfoy, men Harry och Hermione grep tag i hans jacka.**

"**Ron!" sade Mr. Weasley, som kämpade sig fram mot dem med Fred och George i hälarna. "Vad gör du? Det är ju rena cirkusen här inne, kom så går vi ut härifrån."**

"Det är sant allt som Gyllenroy är med i blir en cirkus" sa Ted och såg på boken med avsmak de andra verkade fortfarande inte ha släppt chocken över att han skulle bli lärare. De såg på James som höll på med sin förhäxning och Lily som stod i skuggorna.

"Jag hatar honom mer nu" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"jag hoppas att Lilys och James förhäxningar är tillräckliga för att hålla honom borta från att göra en clown av sig själv" sa Narcissa surt och såg på boken med en rynkad panna.

"**Nej, men har man sett – är det inte Arthur Weasley?"**

**Det var Lucius Malfoy. Han stod med handen på Dracos axel och hånlog på precis samma sätt som sin son.**

"Det är ett tecken på att det är en klon och inte en son" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Malfoys har nog inte fött ett barn på snart 100 år tror jag" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag tycker att alla ser likadana ut om man går tillbaka minst 50 år i alla fall" sa Sirius och såg på Lily och Ted som stirrade på dem.

"Ni menar att Malfoy har klonat sig själv i över 50 år" sa Ted som stirrade på dem.

"Ja, bara för att hålla sig rena" sa Sirius med avsmak de alla stirrade boken och undrade hur man skulle kunna förhindra det.

"**Lucius" sade Mr. Weasley och nickade kyligt.**

"**Mycket att göra på Ministeriet, hör jag" sade Mr. Malfoy. "Alla de där husrannsakningarna… jag hoppas de betalar dig för ditt övertidsarbete?"**

"Jag tror det är Malfoy som har sett till att Arthur får så lite betalt" sa Andromeda och såg på Arthur som nickade långsamt och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan ändra det för den avdelning som Arthur jobbar med är viktig" sa James och såg på den andra som nickade.

"Jag är bara tacksam för ni ser det på det sättet" sa Arthur som såg på Molly som log emot honom.

"Jag är bara tacksam för att du jobbar du med något du gillar" sa Molly och såg på honom med ett stort leende.

Lily kände hur katten hade lagt sig lite hon vågade fortfarande inte sitta bland de andra.

**Han sträckte ner handen i Ginnys kittel. Mitt bland högen av Lockmans skinande nya böcker lyckades han dra fram ett mycket gammalt och nött exemplar av **_**Nybörjarhandledning i förvandlingskonst.**_

"Klart han hittar den boken eftersom han vet att Weasleys inte har pengar tack vare honom" fräste Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan hindra Malfoys inflytande lite" sa Narcissa och stirrade på Andromeda och Ted som stirrade på de andra som stirrade på Narcissa och sedan på Andromeda som log.

"Syster du känner honom bäst" sa Andromeda och såg Narcissa som nickade.

"Över låt det där till mig" sa Narcissa och de andra nickade.

"**Men det gör de tydligen inte" sade han. "Kära vän, vad tjänar det till att kasta skam över namnet trollkarl om de inte ens betalar dig bra för det?"**

"SKAM" utbrast Lily från sitt hörn, och kände hur hennes katt klöste ordentligt.

"SKAM Malfoy vet inte ens vad Skam är" fortsatte Lily att skrika och de alla satt tysta.

"Du har verkligen rätt Lily, han dra mer skam över namnet trollkarl än vad Weasley" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som höll med.

"Jag hoppas att du kommer på ordentligt att göra emot Lucius" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som bara log.

**Mr. Weasley rodnade häftigare än både Ron och Ginny.**

"**Vi har ytterst olika uppfattning om vad som är skam för namnet trollkarl, Malfoy" sade han.**

"Bra Arthur och stå på dig" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de inte börjar bråka" sa Molly och stirrade på boken innan hon såg på Arthur med ett leende.

"Du har lätt för att slå till någon" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som stirrade på henne.

"Nej Molly inte alltid, jag slår någon när jag behöver och Lucius Malfoy skulle jag gärna vilja slå honom så mycket jag kan" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Lucius behöver komma ner på jorden" sa James och stirrade på de andra som nickade, innan Sirius och började läsa igen.

"**Ja, det är tydligt" sade Malfoy och vände sina kalla, bleka ögon mot Mr. Och Mrs. Granger, som ängsligt betraktade honom. "Ett sånt sällskap du befinner dig i, Weasley… och jag som trodde att du och din familj inte kunde sjunka lägre…"**

"Nu har han gått över gränsen" sa Remus och såg på boken och stod upp.

"Jag skall personligen se till att han får betala" sa Frank och stirrade på boken.

"Frank lugna ner dig oroa dig inte" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag tänker inte lugna ner mig, du är en bra trollkarl Arthur du är en bra man, ingen skall komma och säga något annat" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade för att fisa att de höll med honom.

"Arthur låt aldrig någon hoppa på dig" sa James och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Jag är så tacksam över att ha er som vänner" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

**Det hördes en dov metallisk duns då Ginnys kittel kom flygandes. Mr. Weasley kastade sig över Lucius Malfoy och knuffade honom baklänges in i en bokhylla. **

"Det måste ha gjort ont" sa Narcissa och skrattade och såg på Arthur som rodnade och såg på de andra som skrattade de med.

"Jag hoppas du fick honom ordentligt" sa Sirius och såg på Arthur som fortfarande såg ner på sina fötter. Lily kände hur katten i henne började lugna ner sig.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Du får bra in bra slag på honom, om du vill så skall jag se till att du får mugglar lektioner i kampsport så att du verkligen ta Malfoy" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som nickade han såg fram emot allt som Lily och Ted skulle hjälpa honom med att förstå.

**Massvis med tunga trollkonstböcker brakade ner över huvudet på dem allesammans. Det hördes ett tjut från Fred eller George: "På honom bara, pappa!" medan Mrs. Weasley skrek: "Nej, Arthur, nej!" allt folk i affären flydde bakåt i panik och slog omkull ännu fler bokhyllor. **

"Molly du skall inte offentligt säga åt din man nej" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som rodnade igen, hon hatade att de skulle påpeka allt Hon gjorde i framtiden som var fel men det var också saker som hennes familj aldrig hade lagt något vikt vid.

"Andromeda har Rätt Molly" sa Remus och såg på Molly som nu stirrade på henne.

"I trollkarlsfamiljerna så har mannen bestämmande rätt utanför hemmet medan kvinnan ensam bestämmer i huset och uppfostran, det är gamla traditioner" sa Frank och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Molly vi vill inte att andra skall hoppa på er mer än nödvändigt" sa Frank och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Det är vissa traditioner som inte mamma eller pappa har lärt oss, jag kanske borde studera dem lite bättre" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som bara log emot henne.

"Du gör som du vill älskade Molly" sa han och såg på Sirius som fortsatte att läsa.

"**Mina herrar, snälla ni behärska er, snälla ni!" skrek en affärsexpedit, och sedan hördes en röst, högre än alla andras: "Sluta opp me de där, hör ni, sluta genast…"**

"Och där var Hagrid tillbaka" sa James med ett skratt och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Han är nog den enda som kan få dem att sluta att bråka" sa Remus med ett skratt och såg på Lily som nu hade kommit lite närmare.

"Hur är det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som log svagt emot dem.

"Det är bara bra" sa Lily och satte sig bredvid James igen, James drog genast in henne i sin famn och såg orolig på henne.

"Säkert" sa James och såg på henne medan han torkade bort lite av svetten som hade brutit fram på Lily panna.

"JA, snälla tjata inte om det" sa Lily och såg hur Merlene och Alice genast kände igen hennes humörsvängning.

"James låt bli" sa Merlene och såg på James som såg på Merlene och Alice oroliga ansikte till Lilys febriga ögon, han förstod det inte men han hoppades att det inte var något allvarligt.

"Jag fattar inte att Arthur flög på Lucy" sa Lily och alla såg på henne.

"Vad kallade du honom" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"Jag har kallat Lucius för Lucy de två sista åren, ni har ju hört hur han låter, så fort något inte går hans väg springer han och skvallrar, sedan när han skriker låter han som en tjej, där av Lucy" sa Lily och rummet brast ut i ett gemensamt skratt, James och Sirius satt lutade mot varandra och skrattade så att tårarna rann, Narcissa satt och fnissade medan hennes kinder blev allt rödare, Andromeda och Ted skrattade högt men inte lika högt som James, Remus skrattade medan han skakade på huvudet. Alice och Merlene skrattade inte på samma sätt för de hade hört Lily kasta förbannelser över Lucy tidigare, Molly, Arthur och Frank skrattade, men viste inte om det skulle vara glada över informationen eller inte.

"Jag kommer aldrig glömma det" sa Ted och såg på Narcissa som nickade. När de hade lugnat sig åter upp tog Sirius läsandet.

**Hagrid kom vadande emot dem genom ett hav av böcker. På ett ögonblick hade han skilt de båda stridande åt. Mr. Weasley hade en sprucken läpp och Mr. Malfoy hade fått ett blått öga då han träffades i huvudet av **_**Uppslagsbok om giftsvampar**_**. **

"Du måste ha tagit några lektioner i slagsmål Arthur för det där kan inte ha varit en lyckoträff" sa Ted och klappade honom på ryggen.

"Jag kan inte tro att Hagrid inte lät dem göra upp ordentligt" sa Frank och stönade och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Det är ingen duell, Frank" sa Remus och såg på Frank som sjönk ihop. De alla hade velat slå Malfoy på något sätt men inte kommit på det än.

"Du kom lindrigt undan med en sprucken läpp" sa Ted och log emot Arthur som skrattade.

"Det måste ha varit en rolig syn" sa Arthur och tänkte på framtiden.

**Han höll fortfarande Ginnys gamla bok om förvandlingskonst i handen. Han slängde åt henne den med ögon som glittrade av illvilja.**

"Jag hatar den blicken från Lucy" muttrade Lily och det var ingen som hörde henne denna gång, men James hade sett till att hon satt nära honom, hon drog in hans doft av någon krydda, träd och värme var de dofter hon kunde identifiera, hon låg emot hans axel.

"Jag fattar inte att Han är så elak" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det kan jag göra" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Här, flickunge, ta din bok, det är tydligen den bästa din pappa kan ge dig…"**

"Den… den… den där vidriga ormen" sa Merlene som stirrade på boken Alice och Frank båda höll i henne för att hon inte skulle göra något oöverlagt.

"Merlene vi har en Slytherinare här inne, vi kommer åt honom djupare om du håller dig lugn" sa Alice och såg på Narcissa för hjälp.

"Merlene oroa dig inte han kommer få betala, men jag måste upprätt hålla skenet av att hata er utåt" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Så länge vi kommer åt honom så är det okej" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Okej jag skall ge er saker på honom ge mig bara tid" sa Narcissa och såg Lily som nickade hon var helt med på detta. Sirius såg på boken och började känna sig nöjd han skulle snart vara klar.

**Han vred sig ur Hagrids grepp, vinkade till sig Draco och svepte ut ur affären.**

"Jag är säker på att det där mötet var planerat" sa Narcissa och såg på Arthur som stirrade på henne.

"Vad får dig att tro det" sa Molly och stirrade på henne.

"Titta på hur det gick till. Att Lucius Malfoy skulle aldrig låta sin son förolämpa någon så offentligt utan att han får stryk, om det inte var för att få Weasleys uppmärksamhet, sedan gick Malfoy på Weasleys tre svagheter, det första att han inte jobbar på någon av de finna avdelningarna på Ministeriet, sedan att han umgås med Mugglare något Lucius inte tycker om, och till sist att Weasleys inte har råd med det dyraste, jag är säker på att han hade gjort upp det där, så som jag känner honom" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius och Andromeda och såg på varandra innan de nickade.

"Det går emot alla traditioner som Malfoy använder sig av" sa Sirius tillslut och såg på Lily som rös när hon tänkte på det.

"Fråga är varför" sa Narcissa och stödde huvudet på handen, hon såg på Sirius som började läsa igen.

"**Du skulle bara ha struntat i han, Arthur" sade Hagrid och lyfte nästan Mr. Weasley från golvet då han rättade till hans klädnad. "Dom e genomruttna alla i hela den där familjen, de vet varenda kotte. Ingen i Malfoy e värd å lyssna till. Ett uselt släkte, de e va dom e. Kom me nu, så tar vi oss ut härifrån"**

"Hela den släkten, det är bara två som inte är genom rutten" sa Narcissa och såg hur alla stirrade på henne.

"Det är de två senaste kvinnorna Lucius mamma, och mormor, de båda blir slagna till lydnad och lojalitetsdroger, jag har sett hur de behandlar kvinnor" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att det inte blir mer problem för Weasleys nu" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Det är inte mycket kvar nu" sa Sirius och lät mycket lättad över att han snart var klar med sitt kapitel och att han kanske bara skulle läsa ett kapitel till.

**Expediten såg ut som om han ville hindra dem från att gå men eftersom han nätt och jämnt nådde upp till midjan på Hagrid verkade han komma på bättre tankar. De skyndade sig uppför gatan med Mr. Och Mrs. Granger som skakade av rädsla och Mrs. Weasley som var utom sig av ilska.**

"Molly det är klart du har rätt att vara arg" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Men det finns en tid för allt, det finns en tid då man håller munnen, sedan finns det den tiden man kan skälla," sa Narcissa som många gånger hade fått lära sig detta från sin mamma och Bellatrix var den av det tre systrarna som hade svårast att hålla sig tyst.

"Ta våran Syster Bellatrix, hon kan inte vara tyst, utan skall alltid gnälla. Det har slutat i många gånger att hon har hamnat i problem för att hon har satta pappa i mer problem än Sirius har" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som hade hört talas om detta.

"Så om jag hade gjort detta hemma, där bara mina barn och Harry varit så hade ingen sagt något" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"De är helt skevt" sa Molly och satte armarna i kors, Lily höll med men ändå viste hon att det var så det fungerade på ett sätt i mugglar samhället med det hade sakta börjat ändrats.

"Molly det har varit så i mugglar världen med men den inställningen har långsamt börjat vända, det kommer ta långtid för Den magiska världen att följa efter" sa Lily och Molly nickade det kunde hon jobba med.

"**Du är just ett **_**fint**_** exempel för dina barn. **_**Slåss**_** och ställa till med bråk offentligt… Jag vet inte vad Gyllenroy Lockman måste ha tänkt…"**

"Du har helt rätt i dina ord Molly men fel plats" sa Frank och skakade på huvudet han hade vuxit upp med det gamla sättet han såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Jag undrar mer varför du oroar dig för vad Gyllenroy tänker, jag kan inte bry mig mindre än vad han tänker" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi har redan kommit fram till att han kan ljuga så att han tror sig själv" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Han var förtjust" sade Fred "Hörde ni vad han sa när vi gick ut? Han frågade den där killen från **_**The Daily Prophet**_** om han inte kunde få med slagsmålet i sitt reportage… sa att alltsammansvar strålande reklam"**

"Det låter helt sjukt att han skulle uppskatta ett offentligt slagsmål" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Därför att det går att vinkla detta till hans fördel att de slogs om hans böcker eller liknade" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda såg på Lily innan de förstod vad Lily menade när hon talade om att vrida på historien.

"Det är inte klokt att det är så enkelt för honom att vrida på något" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som skrattade.

**Men det var en ganska slokörad skara som styrde sina steg mot den öppna spisen på Den Läckande Kittel, där Harry, Familjen Weasley och alla deras inköp skulle färdas tillbaka till Kråkboet med hjälp av flampulvret. **

"Jag undrar hur Mr. Och Mrs. Granger reagerar på flampulver" sa James och såg på de andra som genast började tänka.

"Jag tror att det är omöjligt att förutse hur en mugglare reagerar på det där" sa Remus och såg på Ted som satt och skrattade medan han log och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad är det Ted" sa Andromeda och såg på sin pojkvän som log.

"Jag tänkte på hur mamma och pappa reagerade första gången de så en trollkarl kliva ur spisen på Den Läckande Kitteln. Pappa höll på att hålla trilla baklänges medan mamma nästan svimmade, jag fick förklarade för dem om flampulvret" sa Ted och de andra log åt det Lily mindes när hennes far fick se detta undersökt pulvret noga innan han trodde på henne.

**De tog adjö av familjen Granger, som lämnade puben för att gå över till mugglargatan på andra sidan. Mr. Weasley började fråga dem om hur busshållplatser fungerade, men hejdade sig snabbt när han såg uttrycket i Mrs. Weasleys ansikte.**

"Det var nog klokt Arthur att inte fråga" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Jag skall visa dig hur det fungerar oroa dig inte" sa Ted och klappade sin vän på axeln.

"Jag hoppas att Familjen Granger förstod vad som hände där inne i bokhandeln annars skulle det vara förödande för Harrys, Rons och Hermiones vänskap" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är övertygad om att Hermione berättade allt hon kunde för hennes föräldrar jag tror nämligen inte hon vill förlora vänskapen med Harry och Ron" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade, Lily viste hur mycket hon hade fått förklara för sin far och mor, det hade tagit dagar innan de lät ugglorna komma med posten, men när Lily hade väl talat om allt hon kunde och visat att ugglorna inte var farliga så var det ganska lugnt, men det hade tagit tid.

"Jag hoppas verkligen det" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som såg överlycklig ut.

"Det är knappt en mening kvar" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som vinkade åt honom att läsa.

**Harry tog av sig glasögonen och stoppade i säkert förvar i fickan innan han försåg sig med flampulver. Det var definitivt inte det färdsätt han gillade bäst.**

"Låter som att han kom hem till Kråkboet ordentligt" sa Lily och andades ut.

"Jag tror att vi måste göra en ordentlig beskrivning om hur man använde flampulvret" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag tror vi lägger oss för, det har varit en lång fredag" sa Frank och såg på Sirius och James som båda två nickade.

Lily reste sig upp och stirrade på det tolv sängar som hade kommit fram.

"Vi kan sova här" sa Lily och såg på sängarna, de andra stirrade på dem, alla gick ner emot sängarna. De stirrade på sängarna där alla hade sina namn in snidade i trät eller i Marodörernas fall deras smeknamn.

"Klart vi sover här" sa James och kastade sig på sängen.

"Den är mjuk" mumlade Frank när han kröp ner i sängen.

De kröp ner i sina sängar, Lily satt på sin säng längst ner, hon hade James närmast, men hon brydde sig inte hon viste att hon borde förvandla sig för att samtala med sin animagus, den hade varit mycket mer aktiv i dag än hon någon sin hade känt.

"Lily vad är det som pågår" sa James och såg på Lily som satt med ryggen emot honom.

"Det är bara en sjukdom jag har fått" sa Lily och kände hur sängen sjönk ner och hon såg på James som satt bredvid henne.

"Är det illa" frågade han James undrade vad som hade hänt Lily.

"Nej, jag får inte bli för arg och boken gör det svårt" sa Lily och kände hur James smekte hennes rygg.

"okej säg till om det är något du vill prata om" sa James och kysste hennes kind innan han kröp ner i sin i säng.

Lily väntade två timmar innan hon gick till sitt mörka hörn i rummet och förvandlade sig till den snövita snöleoparden som var hennes animagus. Hon kände hur katten var på helspänn. Men hon gick runt i rummet och kände hur rummet hjälpte henne att kunna sträcka ut hennes muskler, och kände hur katten lugnade sig, Lily kände när katten nu var helt lugn och hon förvandlade sig enkelt tillbaka och började gå emot sin säng när hon hörde en röst.

"Jag trodde min näsa bedrog mig" sa Remus och såg på Lily som snodde runt och stirrade på honom.

"Lily du vet att jag är en varulv" sa Remus och gick fram till henne medan hon rodnade.

"Jag borde ha vetat, kan du låta bli att säga något" sa Lily och såg på honom medan hon satte sig ner.

"om du berättar varför du inte säger något" sa Remus och såg på honom medan hon satte sig ner på en av kuddarna.

"Jag tog mitt animagus prov i början av mitt sjätte år, och ganska snart upptäckte jag att jag tappade kontroll över min animagus det är som att jag har en katt själ inom mig, och den tar över i mellan åt, vilket gör att jag kan skada vem som helst, jag pratade med professor McGonagall och det visade sig att jag lider av en sjukdom som orsakar detta, och det går inte att få den här katt själen ur mig jag måste förvandla mig efter varje gång som jag har blivit för arg eller upprörd för att jag skall kunna kontrollera henne" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Jag skall vara tyst, men du bör berätta för James så han inte gör något dumt" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag skall prata med honom efter dejten som han har planerat" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade. Lily la sig ner i sängen och det kändes bättre att hon hade berättat för Remus som verkade acceptera att hon hade sin sjukdom.

Remus viste att Lily skulle berätta, han hade bara hört talas som den sjukdom som Lily led av en gång tidigare, och detta var orsaken till att regalerna var så hårda för animagus, för att det som hade haft sjukdomen förre Lily hade dödat en hel by för hundra år sedan eller hur långt tillbaka det var, Remus somnade med den tanken.


	5. Det piskade Pilträdet

Merlene var den första som vaknade och såg på de andra som låg och sov, Arthur och Molly delade säng, de låg slingrade runt varandra, hon vände sig om och såg på Ted och Andromeda låg i var sin säng men det hade ändå lyckats tvinna ihop sina händer, hon såg på Sirius som låg på mage och sov, med något som skimrade över honom, Merlene saknade honom, men hon tänkte inte låta honom komma undan lätt, hon såg på Remus som höll på att vakna hon letade efter Lily men såg henne inte, James låg halvvägs ur sängen, Merlene undrade hur han kunde sova så där.

"Vik" sa Merlene det var den enda husalf hon kunde namnet på.

"vad kan Vik stå till tjänst med" sa husalfen som hade dykt upp.

"Skulle Vik kunna ordna fram frukost till oss här inne" sa Merlene och husalfen nickade.

"Skall Master Tass äta med" sa Vik och såg på Merlene som hade hört James kalla Sirius för Tramptass, och hon misstänkte att det var Sirius som alfen undrade av.

"Ja" sa Merlene och såg på Alfen som nickade och försvann.

"Remus" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som satte sig upp och såg på henne.

"God morgon Merlene" sa Remus och såg på henne med ett leende.

"Jag beställt frukost av husalferna har du sett Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som stirrade på sängen och sedan såg han in i skuggorna.

"Jag tror hon är på en av toaletterna" sa Remus han tyckte sig har sett de gula ögonen av Lilys katt.

"okej skall vi vecka de andra" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som nickade.

De satte igång med att väcka Alice och Frank först, sedan Arthur och Molly som vaknade ganska fort, men Andromeda, Narcissa och Sirius var det svåraste att väcka, Lily kom gåendes från skuggorna när de höll på att väcka kusinerna Black.

"Morgon får in inte upp dem" sa Lily, undernatten hade hon vaknat i katt form och valt att gömma sig för att ingen skulle upptäcka hennes hemlighet. Lily log emot Merlene och Remus när hon kom fram till dem.

"Nej det är möjligt" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som tog upp en hink vatten och såg på dem.

"Jag skulle inte göra det där över Sirius om du inte är beredd på att springa" sa Remus och såg på Lily som såg på honom med höjt ögonbryn.

"Sirius skall du ha frukost eller vatten över dig" sa Lily högt och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

Hon hörde bara ett mumlade, och stoppade ner handen i vattnet och skvätte det över honom, Sirius vred undan ansikte.

"Vill du ha hela spannen" frågade Lily och skvätte mer vatten på honom när han satte sig upp.

"Nej varför väcker ni mig" sa Sirius och såg på sina kusiner som höll på att vakna men det var inte alls glada.

"Det är frukost" sa Lily och samtliga i släkten Black satt upp, Lily såg på Remus som började skratta.

"Det är släkten Black" sa Remus och såg på Ted som satte sig upp medan han hörde att någon var vaken.

"Är det frukost" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som redan hade fått på sig andra kläder och satt vid bordet.

"Jo, vi skall bara ha liv i James med" sa Lily och såg på Remus som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Lycka till med det, James reagerar inte på Vatten" sa Sirius med munnen full med mat.

Lily gick ner till James säng och såg på honom, hon försökte knuffa ur honom ur sängen, men det gick inte hon försökte med allt hon kunde tills hon tog upp sitt trollspö och skickade en lätt stött emot honom James hoppade till och såg på Lily.

"Var det nödvändigt" sa James och gned sin bröstkorg där hennes stött hade träffat.

"Ja, jag har försökt i över en kvart, med att väcka dig, det är frukost" sa Lily och såg James som drog på sig en tröja.

"Okej du gjorde inte det som första utvägen" sa James och gick fram till bordet och satte sig.

De alla åt frukost medan de såg på boken som låg på bordet, de alla ville veta vad som skulle hända nu.

"Vems tur är det" frågade Narcissa och såg på de andra som såg på Remus som hade tagit fram listan.

"Merlene det är din tur" sa Remus och gav henne boken.

"Kan jag börja läsa jag har redan ätit klart" sa hon och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Kapitel 5. Det piskande Pilträdet.**

"Varför har boken ett kapitel om Det piskande pilträdet" sa Lily och såg på boken med rädsla, hon hade bara sett trädet på håll hon ville aldrig närma sig det.

"Inte en aning, men jag vet att jag hatar det" sa Narcissa och såg på Remus och de andra som rös.

"Det gör jag med" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom, James och Sirius nickade bara, de viste att utöver de tre var det bara Lily som kände till att Remus var en varulv.

"Men det där trädet planterades i samband med att Marodörerna började på Hogwarts" sa Arthur och såg på James som bara log emot honom.

"Det var väl för att han tyckte att vi behövde ha en utmaning" sa James med ett leende och Sirius satte lite mat i halsen.

"Sirius ta mindre tuggor" sa Merlene och stirrade på honom, Sirius svalde och såg på henne.

"Förlåt" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet när Remus slog honom i bakhuvudet. Lily stirrade på hur Remus bara slog honom.

"Det sägs finnas en knöl på trädet som göra att det står helt stilla" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Jo det skall det finnas var det inte under vårat femte år som något hände med det där trädet" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade, Sirius började skruva på sig, han hade gjort det där när han var rasande på Snape men han hade aldrig tänkte igenom det.

"Kan vi läsa" sa Remus som märkte Sirius rastlösa sätt Remus kände inte till vad Sirius hade gjort.

**Slutet på sommarlovet kom alldeles för fort enligt Harrys mening. Han såg fram emot att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts, men månaden i Kråkboet hade varit den lyckligaste tiden i hans liv. **

"Det måste verkligen vara hemskt hos de där mugglarna om hans lyckligaste tid är hos en vän" sa Molly och såg på de andra som rynkade sina pannor.

"Jag tycker det är hemskt hemma när jag bodde hemma men det var aldrig så illa" sa Sirius och alla vände blicken emot honom.

"Vad hände egentligen hemma hos dig Sirius" sa Merlene och såg på honom, Sirius förbannade sin egen mun.

"Det är inget allvarligt mamma brukar sätta mig i rumsarrest, efter hon har gett en örfil eller två, hon slår aldrig hårt, hon har någon gång lagt mig över knät och gett en ett par rapp, men inget mer" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg ut att oroa sig ännu mer för honom nu.

"Jag bor inte där längre, jag har inte bott där sedan jag var 16 år" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Okej men har du låtit Madam Pomfrey kollat över dig" sa Lily och stirrade på honom med genom trängande blick.

"Nej men jag misstänker att hon har gjort en genom gående koll efter alla gånger jag har varit där" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som fortfarande stirrade på honom.

"Lily oroa dig inte, Sirius tål mer än vad du tror" sa Remus lugnande han ville inte råka ut för att träffa Lily animagus just nu.

**Det var svårt att inte känna sig avundsjuk på Ron när han tänkte på Dursleys och det mottagande han kunde vänta sig nästa gång han dök upp på Privet Drive.**

"Han skall aldrig dit" väste James fram och kramade hårt om sin trollstav.

"Jag är villig att utföra en glömske förtrollning över Dursleys" sa Merlene och såg upp över boken och såg på Lily som log emot henne.

"Vi har nog planer för detta" sa Lily och såg på pappret som hon höll hon hade fått fram många bra idéer under tiden hon hade varit i sällskap med James.

"Bättre än de glömmer" sa Merlene och stirrade på Lily som log.

"Låt oss säga att jag vet hur rädd min syster är för magi" sa Lily och log emot de andra som skrattade.

"Får man vara med när du gör det" sa James och log emot henne.

"Kanske, jag behöver lite hjälp tror jag" sa Lily eftertänksamt. Merlene valde att läsa vidare.

**Den sista kvällen före avfärden till Hogwarts trollade Mrs. Weasley fram en storslagen middag som innehöll alla Harrys älsklingsrätter och avslutades med en sirapspudding som fick det att vattnas i munnen. **

"Det låter som om du har blivit bättre i matlagningskonst Molly" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som såg halvt rasande.

"Molly du lagar god mat nu, men så som framtiden säger kommer du bli ännu bättre" sa Arthur och la armarna om sin hustru som nickade.

"övning ger färdighet" sa Molly och log emot dem, medan hon satt och åt lite mer av frukosten och drack av teet som fanns på bordet de alla verkade försöka tänka på framtiden en stund. Innan Merlene började läsa igen.

**Fred och George avrundade aftonen med en förevisning av Filibuster-fyrverkerier. De fyllde köket med röda och blåa stjärnor, som dansade omkring i luften i minst en halvtimme. **

"Fyrverkerierna har blivit bättre" sa James och såg drömmande på boken, när det exploderade i rummet, och se alla stirrade på väggen där ett rum framträdde, och fyrverkerier exploderade och en familj fanns där.

"De är mycket bättre än de vi har nu, titta bara på färgerna" sa Remus och studerade bilden som visades.

"De kommer bli bättre" sa Lily och såg med glädje på filmen som nu spelades för dem, Lily log åt hur hennes framtida son såg ut, och han trivdes hemma hos Weasley.

"Jag hoppas någon uppfinner fyrverkerier som inte går att trolla bort som McGonagall alltid gör" sa Sirius och såg på det filmen.

"Jag är väldigt glad över att vi får läsa detta och se bilderna" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Sedan var det dags ör en sista mugg varm choklad och därefter bums i säng.**

"Som om de kommer att somna nu" sa James med ett skratt och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Värsta dagen att somna är sista dagen på sommarlovet" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tycker det är ganska lätt" sa Remus och såg på James som himlade med ögonen.

"Du har då inte haft Sirius bredvid dig" sa James och log emot sin vän som skrattade.

"Nej faktiskt inte" sa Remus och skrattade han med.

"Jag tror det beror på hur mycket du längtar till skolan" sa Merlene eftertänksamt medan hon höll på att dricka lite av teet.

"Jag håller med" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

**Det tog lång tid för dem att göra sig resklara morgonen därpå. De klev upp i gryningen, men på något sätt hade de ändå massor kvar att hinna med.**

"Molly ni borde ha fått mycket övning med sju ungar" sa Alice med ett leende när Molly rodnade.

"Jo men det har varit lika dant för min mamma, med mig och mina bröder" sa Molly med ett litet leende.

"Det måste vara familjedrag" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas bara att detta år är bättre än förra" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Mrs. Weasley rusade förtvivlat omkring och letade efter extra strumpor och gåspennor, folk stötte hela tiden ihop med varandra i trappan, halvt påklädda och med halvt uppätna biter av rostat bröd i handen, och Mr. Weasley bröt nästan nacken då han snavade över en vilsekommen kyckling när han var på väg över gården mot bilen kånkande på Ginnys koffert.**

"Vi kanske skulle skriva ner att vi inte skall göra trappan så smal som vi först har tänkt" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade och skrev upp det på en lapp för att komma ihåg det.

"Det är bättre att göra den bredare, om vi nu skall ha så många barn" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som log emot honom.

"Jag undrar hur de alla skall få plats" sa Lily och alla såg på henne.

"En Ford Anglia är ganska liten bil" sa Lily och såg på Ted som nu reagerade han med.

"Jo du har rätt Lily" sa Ted och stirrade på Arthur som såg på dem.

"Merlene läs, för jag är övertygad om att den där bilen har många förtrollningar över sig" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som nickade och såg ner i boken igen.

**Harry kunde inte förstå hur åtta personer, sex stora koffertar, två ugglor och en råtta skulle få plats i en liten Ford Anglia. Han hade förstås inte räknat med de speciella förbättringar av bilen som Mr. Weasley hade gjort.**

"Se till och med Harry funderar, för det finns inte en chans, att man får in ens en koffert utan magi i den bilen" sa Ted och såg på boken.

"Än mindre Sex stycken, sedan åtta personer" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet, de andra stirrade på de två ända mugglarfödda och funderade på vad det egentligen missade.

"Kan ni dela med er" sa James efter en stund efter att Lily och Ted hade tystnat han kände sig lite avundsjuk över att Ted och Lily kunde umgås så enkelt medan han själv hade fått kämpa han var till och med svartsjuk på Remus trots att han viste att de var bara vänner.

"En Ford Anglia är en mycket liten bil, för högst fyra personer, du måste vara ganska liten för att sitta i baksätet på den, bagageluckan är knappt stor för en till två stora resväskor" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"Det är ingen stor bil" sa James och såg hur Lily nickade.

"Förstår du nu vad som gör att Ted och jag reagerar" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Läs Merlene jag vill veta vad min man har gjort" sa Molly och stirrade på sin man som försökte se så oskyldig ut som han bara kunde.

"**Inte så mycket som ett knyst till Molly" viskade Han till Harry då han öppnade bagageluckan och visade honom hur han med några magiska besvärjelser hade utvidgat den så att koffertarna lätt fick rum.**

"Osynlig utvidgningsförtrollning, det är enkelt men ändå bra tänkt" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra verkade tänka på vilka fler som förtrollningar och besvärjelser Arthur kunde ha använt sig av för att förbättra bilen.

"Jag tror han har använt den inne i bilen med för att se till att de får plats" sa Lily och såg på Ted som verkade tänka medan Molly såg ogillande på boken.

"Jag säger inte att det inte är bra men Arthur varför vågar du inte berätta för mig" sa Molly och såg på honom när han rodnade.

"Jag vet inte men jag tror det har något med ditt temperament att göra, du har en tendens att blir mycket arg över det minsta lilla" sa Arthur och såg på henne Molly nickade och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag borde kanske lugna ner mig lite" sa Molly med en lätt rodnad på sina kinder.

"Molly vi säger inte att du måste ändra dig du kanske skall ta och se över situationen innan du blir arg" sa Arthur och såg på henne när hon nickade, Merlene var glad över att Lily aldrig hade exploderat på detta sätt.

"Du har rätt men jag har aldrig sett det på sättet" sa Molly och nickade emot Merlene som höll upp boken för att fråga om hon kunde fortsätta.

**När alla pojkarna till sist var inne i bilen kikade Mrs. Weasley in i baksätet, där Harry, Ron, Fred, George och Percy satt bekvämt sida vid sida, och sade:**

"**Mugglare **_**kan**_** faktiskt åstadkomma mer än vi tror dem om, det måste jag erkänna" Hon och Ginny klev in i framsätet, som hade sträckts ut så att det var lika stort som en parkbänk. "Man skulle aldrig tro att den var så här rymlig om man bara såg den från utifrån, menar jag"**

"Det är verkligen bra förvandlingskonst, jag tror du skulle vissa den för Professor McGonagall" sa Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Tror ni Professor McGonagall läser dessa böcker" sa Lily plötsligt och såg på de andra som satt runt henne de alla stirrade på varandra innan de började skratta.

"Nej Lily, jag tror inte att professor McGonagall skulle läsa dessa böcker" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade höll med medan James tvekade.

"Det var något som hon sade, något som hon inte borde ha vetat" sa James och såg på sin vän som verkade tänka.

"Kanske men jag tror hon inte har kommit lika långt som oss" sa Remus och såg på James och Lily som nickade.

"Jag undrar vad hon skulle säga om hon var med oss här" sa Lily och de andra skrattade.

"Jag hoppas att vi slipper hör förmaningar" sa Sirius och såg på Remus och James som log emot honom.

"Jag kan redan höra professor McGonagall skrika" sa James och skrattade, när de hörde en knackning. Narcissa reste sig upp och såg på Professor McGonagall som kom in i rummet.

"Professor hur är det" sa Lily och såg på deras lärare och elevhemsföreståndare var likblek.

"Jag fick några böcker från framtiden, som jag har börjat läsa, men jag fick ett brev med böckerna att ni skulle ha en väldigt bra lugnande dryck, som jag borde be om en flaska, och att ni kommer kunna tillhanda hålla mer om jag skulle behöva" sa Professor McGonagall som stod lugnt kvar, de alla stirrade på henne medan Lily rotade fram flaskorna.

"De är mycket bra, både Molly och jag har testat den" sa Lily och gav Professor McGonagall två flaskor.

"Tack, hur långt har ni kommit i er läsning" sa McGonagall och såg på dem när hon såg boken som Merlene höll upp.

"Andra boken femte kapitlet" sa Merlene och såg på McGonagall som nickade.

"Hur långt har professorn själv kommit" sa Alice och såg på henne när hon såg ner på boken, jag har bara kommit till kapitel sex första boken" sa Minerva och såg på de som såg på varandra som såg på varandra innan de nickade.

"Jag fick instruktioner av en J.A.S. S hur jag skulle hitta er och sedan att jag skulle få en flaska med lugnande, innan jag kommer för långt" sa hon och de andra såg på de åtta som satt där.

"De är samma person som vi har haft kontakt med, hon kanske dyker upp längre fram" sa Lily och såg på McGonagall som nickade.

"Ni kan väl presentera henne för mig när hon dyker upp här" sa McGonagall som såg på de alla som nickade.

"Det är klart vi gör det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily och James som nickade.

"Lily får jag byta några ord med dig" sa Professor McGonagall och såg på Lily som reste sig upp och följde med henne ut.

James stirrade på Lilys rygg när hon lämnade rummet, James hade hört att Lily och Remus hade talat i går kväll, men han hade inte hört vad som sades bara att de bara pratade gjorde honom lätt svartsjuk.

Lily gick med ut i korridoren och såg på Professor McGonagall som såg på henne.

"Hur går det" sa McGonagall och såg på Lily som log.

"Jag har lite svårt att kontrollera katten, men det är bara när jag blir upprörd, men Remus vet om att jag lider av det" sa Lily och såg på Professor McGonagall som nickade.

"Du måste berätta för mig om det blir mer okontrollerbart för dig, vi vill ju inte att du skall skada någon" sa McGonagall som såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag tror det inte skall bli några svårigheter" sa Lily och såg på McGonagall som nickade

"Återgå ni nu till er läsning" sa McGonagall och såg på Lily som nickade och gick in i rummet igen.

Remus och de andra såg på medan de väntade på att Lily skulle komma in.

"Vad talade du och Lily om i går kväll" sa James och såg på Remus som svalde Lily hade berättat allt i förtroende för honom att han inte skulle föra det vidare.

"Bara om mitt lilla problem" sa Remus som inte kom på något bättre.

"Okej var det om hur vi löser problemet" sa James mycket lågt och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Det är ju på söndag fullmånen är" sa Remus och såg på de andra två som nickade.

"Jag har tänkt att ta med Lily ut på en dejt på lördag" sa James och såg på Merlene och Alice som stirrade på honom när han sa det högt.

"Har hon gått med på det" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som just kom tillbaka in i rummet.

"Vad är det nu ni pratar om" sa Lily och satte sig mellan Merlene och James där hon hade suttit när McGonagall hade kommit.

"Om att du skall gå på dejt med James" sa Merlene och såg på Lily med hård blick.

"Ja, vad är det med det. Han frågade när vi hade påbörjat läsningen och jag beslöt att ge honom en chans" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Det var som fan" sa Arthur lågt och såg på de andra som nickade med förundrad blick på Lily och James som satt bredvid varandra.

"Merlene läs vidare är du snäll det börjar kännas lite obehagligt med era blickar" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade med. Merlene såg ner i boken och harklade sig.

**Mr. Weasley startade bilen och de rullade ut från gården. Harry vände sig om för att kasta en sista blick på huset. Han hann knappt undra när han skulle få se det igen förrän de var tillbaka på gården. George hade glömt lådan med Filibuster-Fyrverkerier. **

"Jag kan inte tro att Arthur skulle ha vänt om för fyrverkeriernas skull" sa Frank och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror inte att han sa vad han hade glömt" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"En som gillar att ställa till med trassel, talar aldrig om yrkeshemligheter" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är väldigt glad över att Harry längtar tillbaka" sa Molly och låg emot Arthurs axel.

"Jag tror att han trivdes mycket väl hos er" sa Lily med ett leende, hon såg på James som nickade han med.

"De gånger jag har varit hemma hos Arthurs familj så har jag trivts väldigt bra" sa James och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"Jag vet det James, jag glömmer aldrig mammas ansikte när hon upptäckte den där förhäxningen som gjorde det omöjligt att städa mitt rum under hela sommaren som du var där" sa Arthur och såg på James som log.

"Det vore det bästa" utbrast Lily helt plötsligt och alla hade hoppat till.

"Lily vad tänker du nu på" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nu var överlycklig innan hon vände sig emot James.

"Snälla säg att den där förtrollningen går att göra permanent" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som såg på Lily som om hon hade förlorat allt förstånd.

"Lily har du slagit i huvudet" sa Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn när hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag har inte tappat mitt förstånd, eller något liknande men snälla säg att den går att göra permanent på en person och att den följer med personen när den flyttar" sa Lily och stirrade på de båda två som nu stirrade på varandra innan de tittade tillbaka på Lily som såg med hopp i blicken, Remus började tänka efter vad ville Lily med den förhäxningen, vem hade hon nu kommit på, när han mindes hur Lily en gång under första året, hade sagt något om städning när hon var uppe i Pojkarnas sovsal, när han hade behövt hjälp.

"Lily är du sjuk" frågade Alice som viste Lily ville ha ordning i sin koffert och på sitt nattduksbord, varför skulle hon vilja har oordning.

"Nej, sa jag ju, James snälla kan du svara" sa Lily och såg på James som nu verkade tänka efter, han visste att den gick ut på att vara permanent som han förstod, men han hade gjort den tidsbegränsad.

"Jo det skall vara permanent, på en person, jag valde att göra den tidsbegränsad för att skona Arthurs mammas sinnes frid" sa James och stirrade på Lily som om hon just hade fått världens bästa present.

"Kan du lära mig den" sa Lily och stirrade på honom men vädjan i blicken mot James.

"Jag kan ta fram den till dig, det är väldigt enkel om du nu talar om hur och när du skall göra det" sa James och såg på Lily som nu log emot Honom, det var då Remus kom på vad hon hade sagt.

"Petunia" sa Remus och alla stirrade på honom, medan Lily nickade.

"Hon hatar när det är stökigt" sa Lily med ett leende. James kände sig arg på Remus av någon outgrundlig anledning.

"Det är genialiskt" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Och jag lovar att ni kommer att få se hennes raseri utbrott" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som såg på henne.

"kan vi inte å vara där när du gör det" sa James och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Jo, klart ni kommer få vara med" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som valde att börja läsa igen.

**Fem minuter efter det bromsade de häftigt in på gården igen, så att Fred kunde springa in efter sin kvast. De hade nästan hunnit fram till motorvägen när Ginny skrek att hon hade lämnat kvar sin dagbok. **

"Jag kommer införa att alla våra barns koffertar skall vara packade innan de går och lägger sig" sa Molly med iskall röst och såg på boken, alla såg på henne.

"Vad det är saker som de borde ha packat dagen innan" sa Molly och la armarna i kors.

"Mamma och pappa har haft den regeln sedan jag har börjat på Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade han medd.

"Jag vet att mamma väcker oss tidigt när vi inte har packat" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Arthur det är bara för att vi skall slippa råka ut för det här som jag vill införa det" sa Molly och Arthur nickade.

"Hur gör ni Andromeda" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som båda såg på varandra.

"Vi båda har en vecka på oss att packa väskan innan vi skall åka till Hogwarts, och de vi har glömt får vi tidigast två veckor efter vi har börjat skolan" sa Narcissa och såg på sin syster som nickade. Merlene valde att fortsätta läsa för att det inte skulle fastna i allas olika sätt att förbereda sig för Hogwarts.

**När hon äntligen hade klivit tillbaka in i bilen, var de mycket försenade och stämningen blev allt nervösare.**

**Mr. Weasley kastade en blick på sin klocka och sedan på sin fru.**

"**Molly, kära lilla du…"**

"Jag kan inte tro" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet och såg på Arthur som rodnade.

"Jag är inte det minsta förvånad" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag skall inte fråga dig hur det ens skulle komma på tanken att fråga" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som såg på dem.

"Vad vi måste vara mycket sena för att jag skulle ens överväga tanken att använde något som Molly inte tycker om" sa Arthur och la armen om Molly som log emot honom.

"_**Nej**_** Arthur"**

"**Ingen skulle märka det. Ser du den här lilla knappen? Det är en osynlighetsanordning som jag har installerat, med hjälp av den skulle vi komma osedda upp i luften, och sedan flyger vi bara ovanför molnen. Vi skulle vara där på tio minuter och ingen skulle märka nåt…"**

"Hon verkar veta redan innan du har talat om vad du vill" sa Lily med ett leende, och såg på de andra som såg på Molly som rodnade och såg på honom.

"Vad kan man säga jag har lär känna min man ordentligt" sa Molly med leende medan hon tittade på Lily nickade.

"Det tar år allt kunna förutse vad den andre kommer att säga" sa Frank och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"Okej låt oss gå igenom fakta, för det första är vi på väg att bli riktigt sena till King's Cross. För det andra sitter vi i en bil som jag vet kan flyga, med dessa två fakta så kan jag räkna ut att han kommer fråga om vi skall flyga dit" sa Molly och stirrade på Frank som nu svalde.

"Jo du har rätt Molly när du lägger fram det på det sättet" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade höll med henne.

"**Jag sa **_**Nej. **_**Arthur, inte mitt på ljusa dagen."**

"Hon har faktiskt rätta om det där mitt på ljusan dag" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad det är en av det mest grundläggande principer vi har i har i vårat samhälle att icke-magiska skall inte få kännedom om våran värld" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade med öppne mun på honom.

"Jo det är ganska logiskt" sa Narcissa och såg på James som nickade.

"Det låter bara konstigt att komma från dig" sa Arthur och stirrade på James som bara nickade.

"Det är bara för att jag älskar att spela folk spratt" sa James och alla nickade.

"Men jag har aldrig skadad någon, jag har aldrig utsatt någon för dödlig skadad, det med flampulvret hade jag kollat upp så att man inte skulle bli dödad av dessutom viste jag att de kastade in pulvret innan de gick in i spisen" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade och verkade tänka.

"Men det där med Snape" sa Alice och såg på honom, James stirrade på honom.

"Jag har gjorde inget emot honom" sa James och såg på Alice som höjde ögonbrynet.

"Jag svär jag fick reda på att någon spelade honom ett spratt och jag valde att springa efter honom och hjälpa honom från det sprattet som någon annan hade planerat" sa James med hård röst, Lily stirrade på honom hon hade hört att James hade räddat Snape men aldrig vad som hade hänt.

"Okej" sa Alice och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"James lugna dig" sa Lily och smekte hans kind, medan hon höll i hans hand. James såg på Lily log emot honom. Merlene såg på Alice som rykte på axlarna.

**De kom fram till King´s Cross en kvart i elva. Mr. Weasley störtade över gatan för att hämta bagagevagnar till koffertarna varefter de allesammans skyndade sig in på stationen.**

"Det är god marginal" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Jag tror vårat rekord är att två minuter till godo när vi kom fram till stationen" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Och jag vill minnas att mamma var mycket stressade den gången" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag tror det är enda gången som jag har sett din mamma stressad" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"Hon var inte glad den gången, men det var inte mitt fel" sa James och såg på Sirius som satt och visslade.

"Vad gjorde du Sirius" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

"Jag råkade de bara förstöra alla klockor en sommar hos James, så ingen viste vad klockan var, tills en av husalferna frågade Mrs. Potter varför vi inte hade lämnat huset för att åka till Hogwarts" sa Sirius och visslade när han stirrade på taket.

"Jag minns den dagen, Mamma var arg för det och sedan att vi hade sprängt en av hennes favorit vaser" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag tror att det var många anledningar den dagen som hon var arg, men hon sa till oss att vi kunde spränga klockorna när vi vill bara vi inte gjorde det samma dag som vi skulle åka till Hogwarts" sa James och såg på de andra nickade.

"Kan jag fortsätta" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade hon började undra hur lång tid det skulle ta dem för att komma igenom kapitlet hon hade inte känt sig så frustrerad när de andra hade läst som hon kände nu.

**Harry hade åkt med Hogwartsexpressen året innan. Det knepiga var att komma in på perrong nio och tre kvart, som var osynlig för mugglar ögon. Det man måste göra var att gå rakt genom den kraftiga spärrväggen som skilde perrongerna nio och tio åt. Det gjorde inte ont, men det måste göras diskret så att inga mugglare lade märket till att man förvann.**

"Det där kanske vi skall skriva in" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"De tio bästa tipsen om hur man går igenom spärren utan att mugglarna märker det" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade och började skriva ner hur de gjorde det.

"Jag tror det är enkelt att övertyga professor McGonagall om detta när vi är klara" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror ärligt talat att hon kommer behöva ha mycket lugnade medel vi kan avvara när hon kommer till Norbert och sedan med Fluffy" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vem är Fluffy" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som slog upp fotoalbumet och visade henne.

"Herregud, jag tror att hon kommer skrika" sa Narcissa när hunden vaknade. Och såg på dem alla.

"Nu vet vi i alla fall att det är framme vid spärren" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade. Merlene började läsa igen.

"**Percy, du går först" sade Mrs. Weasley och tittade nervöst på klockan som satt ovanför huvudet på dem.**

**Den visade att det bara hade fem minuter på sig att omärkligt slinka igenom spärrväggen,**

"Fem minuter det är god tid" sa James och såg på de andra som rynkade pannan.

"Det är Percy, Tvillingarna, Ron, Harry och Ginny det är sex barn och två vuxna det borde gå på fem minuter om barnen går först" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som nickade.

"Det är helt logiskt, det tar cirka en sekund att gå genom spärren" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jo men lägg till stressen" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Stress gör att någon kommer gå fel" sa Narcissa och såg på Arthur och Molly som såg oroliga ut eftersom det var de som hade ansvaret över barnen och se till att alla kom med tåget.

**Percy gick raskt fram och försvann. Mr. Weasley blev näste man, och sedan följde Fred och George.**

"Undra varför ni gjorde på det sättet, Percy är prefekt och kan ta vara på sig själv, och kan ta ansvar för sina två tvillingbröder" sa Frank och såg på Arthur och Molly som nickade och de andra så boken med bestämd blick. De ville veta hur upp delning blev nu.

"Du har helt och hållet rätt" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som log.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att ni ser till att alla kommer genom spärren" sa Narcissa oroligt.

"Narcissa vad får dig att tro några inte skulle komma igenom spärren" sa Molly och såg på de andra som verkade tänka

"Namnet på kapitlet" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag vill inte ha min son nära det där trädet" sa Lily och såg på boken innan hon såg breven som låg i en hög.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, Jag förbjuder dig att gå i närheten av det där trädet, om jag får veta att du har gått nära det trädet kommer du få permanent rumsarrest" skrek Lily ut och James höll för munnen, för att han inte skulle skratta.

De alla stirrade på pergamentet som föll ner från taket.

_Kära mamma._

_Du vet om att detta har redan hänt för mig, det som ni läser om menar jag._

_Och Nej under den här boken så lovar jag dig att jag aldrig har gått i närheten av det Piskade pilträdet. Du behöver inte skrika, jag hör er utmärkt ändå. Jocelyn har lagt en besvärjelse som gör att jag hör era röster, och lova mig att ni ser till att Professor McGonagall inte får en hjärtattack, vi i Gryffindor vill gärna ha kvar henne._

_Lugna ner dig och du behöver inte skälla på mig, jag lever och mår bra._

_Din son Harry._

Nu utbrast ett gapskratt i rummet, alla utom Remus som stirrade på orden Gått, vad menade han med att han inte hade gått i närheten av trädet. Remus såg på de andra som log åt texten.

"Vi kan nog tacka Jocelyn för att hon kan ordna sådan här saker" sa Sirius och tryckte i sig ännu en macka.

"Skall vi fortsätta" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Jag tar med mig Ginny, och såg kommer ni båda alldeles efter oss" sade Mrs. Weasley till Harry och Ron. Hon grep Ginny i handen och började gå. I nästa ögonblick var de också borta.**

"Molly varför lät du inte pojkarna gå före dig" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som försökte gömma sig.

"Jag vet inte jag litade väl på att de skulle komma direkt efter oss" sa Molly och såg ner på sina händer.

"Jag gillar inte det" sa James och såg på boken. Han hade en känsla av att något var fruktansvärt fel.

"Det gör inte jag heller, tycker det är fel att lämna två tolvåriga pojkar ensamma kvar på mugglar sidan av spärren" sa Narcissa och såg från boken till Molly och sedan tillbaka.

"Hej tekniskt sett så har vi inte gjort det än" sa Arthur och såg på Narcissa vars blick mjuknade lite.

"Det har du rätt i" sa Andromeda och nickade medan hon såg på sin syster som fortfarande inte stirrade på boken.

"Narcissa jag är lika bekymrad som sig att de lämnade kvar Harry och Ron på mugglar sidan" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Merlene skall vi fortsätta" sa Arthur som tyckte att det blev en tryckt stämning i rummet, Merlene nickade.

"**Kom, så går vi tillsammans, vi har bara en minut på oss" sade Ron till Harry.**

**Harry försäkrade sig om att Hedwigs bur var ordentligt fast gjord ovanpå kofferten och sedan svängde runt med bagagevagnen så att den stod mitt framför spärrväggen. Han kände sig helt lugn. Det här var inte hälften så obehagligt som att använda flampulver. De böjde sig så djupt ner över handtagen på sina vagnar och gick målmedvetet mot spärren i allt högre fart. Då de var bara några steg ifrån den började de springa och …**

"De har mycket god tid på sig En minut, de kommer garanterat klara sig" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är klokt av honom att se till att Hedwigs bur sitter fast, jag vet inte hur många gånger som min uggla höll på att trilla jag var glad över att jag hann och få tag i buren innan den föll i golvet" sa Alice och såg på Merlene och de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag är övertygad om att de kommer igenom" sa Arthur och la armen om Molly som nickade.

"Jag tycker det är ganska roligt att han jämför det med flampulver" sa Sirius med ett litet skratt, och såg på de andra som såg på log emot honom.

"Det är ganska lindrigt att gå igenom den där spärren än att färdas med flampulver" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

"Jag tror det är enklare att gå genom spärren än att färdas med Flampulver" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror du har rätt" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade med innan Merlene stirrade ner på orden i boken innan hon svalde och läste det nästa mening.

_**Krasch!**_

"Vad" skrek James och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag sa Krasch" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Men de hade en minut tillgodo" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"Vem har stängt portalen" skrek Lily och kände hur Remus höll en hand på hennes axel för att trycka ner henne på hennes plats.

"Lily det hjälper inte att bli arg" sa Remus och höll en hand över hennes puls för att lugna ner henne.

"Jag fattar inte att spärren var stängd. Ingen av dem är mugglare" sa James som inte visste om han skulle vara svartsjuk på hur Remus rörde vid Lily, men han såg på Lily som verkade lugna sig lite.

"När jag får tag i den som stängde spärren" mumlade Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på Arthur som knöt sina händer.

"Jag undrar vad som har fått spärren att stränga sig" sa Remus medan han såg på Lily som verkade tänka.

"Undra hur det gick för dem" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nu blev oroliga igen.

"De sprang gjorde det eller hur" sa Andromeda och stirrade på boken med orolig blick.

"Jo de sprang in i vägen, och nej" sa Alice och stirrade på Lily som darrade, Merlene stirrade på Lily hon med när Remus såg på Lily när han tog hennes händer.

"Lily de kanske inte är så farligt" sa Remus och undrade varför Lily hade börjat reagerat så här nu, första boken var inte så jobbig för henne.

"Lily" sa Remus och såg på henne när hon såg upp på honom med ett leende, James såg på Lilys leende och visste inte hur han skulle hantera Remus i detta läget inte heller hur han skulle förhålla sig till Lily.

"Det är lugnt Remus" sa Lily och såg på James som hade något mörkt i blicken. Lily valde att satta sig bredvid James och hålla om honom.

"James, du behöver inte oroa dig. Remus och jag har varit vänner sedan vårat andra år" sa Lily och såg på James som inte helt mjuknade.

"Merlene läs" sade Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Båda bagagevagnarna slog hårt emot spärrväggen och åkte baklänges, Rons koffert ramlade av med ett brak, Harry kastades omkull och Hedwigs bur for ner på det hala stationsgolvet och rullade i väg medan hon utstötte upprörda skrik.**

"Å herregud" sa Molly med händerna för munnen och stirrade nu på boken med oro i blicken och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de inte blev skakade" sa Alice och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Det håller jag med" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade Lily såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag hoppas att den som spärrade ingången kommer ställas inför rätta, det är olagligt att stänga den där spärren innan tåget har avgått" Sa James och alla såg på honom.

"Vad både jag och Sirius läste igenom saker för vi tänkte skoja med Franka att stänga spärren, vi hittade lagen från år 1150 om att det är förbjudet att stänga portalen in i till perrong 9 ¾ och om man trotsar förbjudet och spärrar portalen trots allt, så blir du bestraffad genom att för det första betala två årslöner för den lägst betalda tjänstemannen, sedan stryps din magiska förmåga under femton månader" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Och om du mot förmodan skulle begå samma brott igen, så stryps din magi i ett år, sedan är det fem års löner i samma löneklass som första tillfället" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg på James och Sirius som verkade mycket insatta i detta.

"Så det är någon som begår lagbrott genom att göra det där" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som nickade.

"Jo de begår lagbrott, och någon som verkar ha något att förlora på om Harry kom tillbaka till skolan" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Men Harry går bara andra året och bara ett barn" sa Lily och såg på De andra som nickade höll med.

"Jag förstår det inte heller" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som stirrade på boken.

"Det är känns så konstigt att någon skulle spärra portalen" sa Frank och såg på Molly som satt oroligt på sin plats. Merlene såg på de övriga och innan hon började läsa igen.

**De kringstående stirrade och en stationsvakt i närheten vrålade:**

"**Vad tusan håller ni på med?"**

"**Vi tappade taget om våra vagnar" flämtade Harry och höll handen för sina ömmande revben då han reste sig upp.**

"Hoppas att han inte bröt något" sa Lily med ett orolig blick på boken i Merlenes händer.

"Jag är glad över att Harry kom på ett så bra sätt att bort förklara det" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på honom medan skrattade åt bortförklaringen.

"Jag hoppas att de inte drar åt sig för mycket uppmärksamhet och att Det gick bra med Hedwig" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som såg på henne med ett leende innan de såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att det går bra för dem och att de kommer igenom" sa Ted och såg på Merlene som såg ner i boken och fortsatte att läsa.

**Ron sprang bort och plockade upp Hedwig. Hon förde ett så förfärligt oväsen att folk runt omkring började mumla om djurplågeri.**

"Som att Harry skulle plåga Hedwig" sa James med en fnysning, och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Harry älskar den ugglan mer än något annan" sa Lily och såg på de andra nickade.

"Jag hoppas att de kommer igenom spärren nu" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Om vi leker med tanken att han inte kommer in på perrongen, vad skulle de göra då" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på varandra.

"Han måste ju vänta på Molly och Arthur det är självklart" sa James och såg på de Lily som nickade.

"Jag tror inte det" sa Sirius med ett leende och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Bara en marodörs känsla" sa Sirius och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Andromeda, Narcissa, hur säger ni" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på släkten Black som verkade tänka.

"Jag tror det är enklast att säga att någon som vi inte räknar med kommer at hända" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Merlene, vad säger ni" sa Narcissa och såg på Merlene, Ted sedan över på Molly och Arthur som såg på dem.

"Vi håller nog med er Andromeda" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Okej, kan jag fortsätta" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Varför kan vi inte komma igenom?" väste Harry till Ron.**

"**Jag vet inte…"**

**Ron såg sig förtvivlat omkring. En massa nyfikna mugglare stod fortfarande och stirrade på dem.**

"**Nu missar vi tåget" viskade Ron. "Jag fattar inte varför ingången slöt sig…" **

"Jag önskar att vi kunde får reda på vad som hände" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag önskar att fick tag på den där personen som spärrade ingången" sa James och muttrade han hoppades att han skulle få tag i personen.

"James vi kommer nog aldrig få vet vem som stängde ingången" sa Lily som stirrade på Boken med oro.

"Jag tror att vi kommer få veta men längre fram" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad Om Harry är som sin far och mor så kommer han ta reda på detta" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily och James som började skratta.

"Det är han, i alla fall första året på Hogwarts" sa Remus med ett leende och såg på sina två vänner som satt bredvid varandra.

"Då kommer vi få veta det innan boken är slut så vi vet vem vi skall ge oss på" sa Narcissa och gned sina händer.

"Mina pengar är på Malfoy" viskade James till Sirius som nickade medan Lily verkade nästan omärkligt att skaka på huvudet.

"Antingen en lärare eller en någon på ministeriet" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade höll med henne.

**Harry tittade upp på den jättestora väggklockan med en kväljande känsla i maggropen. Tio sekunder… nio sekunder…**

**Han rullade försiktigt bagagevagnen framåt tills den stod alldeles intill spärrväggen och sköt på med hela sin kraft. Spärrväggen förblev fast och orubblig.**

"Så han testade för att se så att inte det var en tillfällig spärrning" sa James och nickade gillade emot boken.

"Han gör saker grundligt" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag måste säga att han kollar allt först, innan han säger att det inte går" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på dem.

"Han letade rätt på allt innan han begav sig efter stenen i första boken" sa Sirius och såg på de andra bara skakade på huvudet.

"Det är men andra ord har han fått det bästa egenskaper från Lily och det bästa från James" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade med hållande.

"Jag kan inte tro att de har spärrat ingången helt och hållet" sa Arthur som hade studerat lagen underlaget för ingången till perrong 9 ¾ och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Det står klart och tydligt att den människa som genom för detta kommer att automatisk att förlora, beloppet och sedan sin magi" sa Arthur och visade Molly som läste och skickade vidare runt detta dokumentet.

"Jag vill veta hur det de kommer att göra nu när de vet att de inte kommer igenom spärren" sa Alice och såg på Frank som stirrade på dokumentet.

"Jag vill det med Merlene snälla fortsätt att läs" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Tre sekunder… två sekunder… en sekund…**

"**Det har åkt" sade Ron alldeles chockad. "Tåget har gått. Tänk om mamma och pappa inte kan ta sig igenom spärren tillbaka till oss? Har du några mugglarpengar?"**

"Å Herregud" sa Lily och satte handen för munnen och såg ut som att hon höll på att få panik Remus såg på Lily vars ögon som skiftade färg lite för mycket.

"Jag tror vi skall ta en liten paus, jag tror Lily behöver lite frisk luft" sa Remus och demonstrativt tog tag i Lily axlar och släpade henne utan att möta motstånd från Lily själv, men han såg James blick men han tänkte på Lily i första hand.

Lily kände hur paniken var för långt framme, hon kände när Remus bar henne och sedan så kastade han in henne i ett rum hon såg sig inte om utan lät sin snöleopard komma fram.

Remus stirrade på Lily som stod där i sin snövita katt som stod och röt fram missnöje, Remus hade lagt en tystnas förtrollning över Lily för att ingen skulle höra henne, han satt och såg på henne med ryggen tryckt hårt emot dörren för att ingen skulle komma in.

"Lily du måste lugna ner dig om du skall få tillbaka din röst" sa Remus och såg på Katten som nickade medan den röt fram i tystnaden, Remus stirrade på katten som tillslut la sig ner och darrade innan Lily kom fram.

"Det är en fin katt du har" sa Remus och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Tack, för att du fick ut mig där ifrån" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Jag vet men James kommer inte tycka om det här" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Min sjukdom är inte lätt att hantera håll mig under uppsikt de kommande timmarna, det finns större risk att den kommer fram igen" sa Lily och såg på Remus som hjälpte henne upp och sedan andades hon lugnt och svetten hade börjat lägga sig.

"Jag skall göra det" sa Remus och såg på henne när hon drack av en dryck som hon alltid bar med sig.

Inne i vid-behovs-rummet

James hade stirrat efter Remus och Lily som snabbt hade försvunnit, Merlene och Alice hade varit på väg att följa med Remus och Lily men hennes sätt att inte göra motstånd emot Remus bryska hantering om henne hade fått dem att backa.

"Vad fan var det där" sa Sirius och såg på James som såg nyfiket på Merlene och Alice.

"Inte en aning" sa de samtidigt och såg på varandra.

"Vi vet bara att Lily absolut inte får bli arg och sedan får hon inte få panik. Professor McGonagall varnade oss för det" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Det började förra året" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade nyfiket.

"James" sa Sirius och de båda slog huvudet emot och stirrade på kartan där Lily och Remus fanns i ett rum bara tre dörrar bort. Sirius höll kvar James i stället.

"Du kommer bara sätta dig i problem om du springer dit nu, Låt Lily komma till dig, och berätta vad det är som Remus nu vet" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

Det dröjde ännu tio minuter innan dörren öppnade och en mycket trött Lily kom ingåendes lutade emot Remus som hjälpte henne ner i en fåtölj som rummet hade ordnat fram.

"Lily hur är det" sa Merlene och såg på sin vän som såg ut som hon hade sprungit ett maratonlopp.

"Fråga henne inte nu, Lily behöver vila, vi kan fortsätta läsa, men vi måste hålla Lily lugn" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade James stirrade på Remus som såg på honom.

"Vad på går" sa James lågt till honom och Remus stirrade på honom.

"James snälla du kommer att få veta det snart nog men låt Lily berätta för jag gjorde er just en tjänst" sa Remus och satte sig bredvid Andromeda och Narcissa för att han inte ville att James skulle bli mer arg på honom.

"Skulle någon av er kunna berätta för mig skulle det vara möjligt att spärra ingången från insidan med så att Molly och Arthur inte kommer tillbaka" sa Lily och såg genom sina febriga ögon hon hatade sin sjukdom, hon hade inte fått något namn på den än.

"Nej det går inte att spärra den åt de hållet" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade. De hade läst igenom dokumentet.

"Merlene du kan fortsätta läsa" sa Remus när han såg på Lily som drack ur sin flaska. Merlene nickade och fortsatte läsa.

**Harry gav till ett ihåligt skratt.**

"**Min morbror och Moster har inte gett mig några fickpengar på sex år"**

"Har han fått fickpengar" sa Lily med en trött blick och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Tydligen så har han fått det en gång" sa James och la en hand på Lilys knä men hon såg på honom med orolig blick.

"Du bör inte röra vid henne James" sa Remus och fick genast en mycket mörk blick från sin vän trots att han försökte skydda honom.

"Remus det är lugn" sa Lily och la sin hand över hans hand.

**Ron pressade örat mot den kalla spärrväggen.**

"**Jag kan inte höra det minsta ljud" sade han spänt. "Vad ska vi ta oss till? Jag har ingen aning om hur länge det kan ta mamma och pappa att komma tillbaka till oss."**

"Två tolv åringar på King's Cross de kommer att få panik" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Molly och Arthur kommer tillbaka till mugglar sidan" sa Narcissa som såg på de andra som skakade på huvudena.

"Du kommer väl ihåg att mamma alltid stannade kvar och pratar med vänner" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som satte huvud i händer och stönade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att ni skyndar er tillbaka" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade och såg på de andra som nickade och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken och sedan började Merlene och läsa.

**De såg sig omkring. Folk stirrade fortfarande på dem, mest för att Hedwig fortsatte att ge ifrån sig höga och vassa skrik.**

"Snälla Hedwig kan du inte vara lite tyst för att inte ställa till bekymmer för Harry" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som bad samma bön.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de inte får uppmärksamheten från mugglar polisen" sa Andromeda och såg på boken och de andra nickade de med.

"Jag tror att Harry är klok nog att se till att de skall inte drar på sig uppmärksamhet" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Harry har en bättre känsla än Ron för mugglar samhället eftersom han har uppvuxit i mugglar samhället" sa Remus och såg på James som höll handen på Lilys knä medan hon höll hans hand i båda sina egna. Merlene valde att fortsätta att läsa.

"**Det är nog bäst att vi går tillbaka till bilen och väntar där" sade Harry. "Vi drar till oss för stor uppmärk…"**

"Nej" sa Molly tyst, och alla stirrade på henne.

"Nej" sa Molly igen, den här gången lite högre.

"NEJ" skrek Molly helt plötsligt och alla nu såg orolig på henne.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" Skrek Molly ut och stod upp medan Arthur hade nu sjunkit så lågt han bara kunde.

"Molly, vad är det" sa Merlene och såg på Molly som pekade på boken.

"Jag är villig att sätta de lilla jag äger på att Ron kommer komma på att de kan göra någon med bilen" sa Molly med en ilsken blick på boken.

"Molly det finns ingen anledning till att tro att de kommer göra det" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som pekade på James och Sirius.

"Om inte Ron kommer gör det så är det Harry som kommer göra det" sa Molly och satte sig ner och Lily stirrade på henne genom sina febriga ögon.

"Okej nu läser jag" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"**Harry!" sade Ron med lysande ögon. "Bilen!"**

"Vad var det jag sa" muttrade Molly och ingen vågade säga emot henne när hon nu hade fått rätt.

"**Vad är det med den?"**

"Harry i mellan åt tänker han inte så klart" sa Frank med ett skratt och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag tror inte Harry skulle ens komma på tanken att göra något olagligt inte efter sin varning" sa James med ett leende.

"**Vi kan flyga till Hogwarts i bilen!"**

"Det hade jag gärna velat göra" sa Sirius och såg drömmande på boken.

"Det måste ha varit en vacker syn att se Hogwarts i solnedgången" sa James och såg på Lily som log svagt det var som hon hade tappat kraft efter att Remus hade slitit ut henne ur rummet han undrade vad som hade hänt.

"Lily mår du bra" sa James och såg på henne när hon bara drack ur sin flaska.

"James oroa dig inte" sa Lily med en trött röst.

"Jag kan inte tro det" sa Arthur och skakade på huvudet och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"Jag lovar dig Molly att om jag förtrollar Bilen skall jag sätta in en spärr att den inte skall gå att kunna flyga av någon minderårig" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Det låter som böckerna kommer ge oss mycket bättre framtid" sa Alice och såg på Frank och Ted som nickade där de satt.

"**Men jag trodde…"**

"Harry vill verkligen inte bryta emot lagen" sa Sirius med ett skratt som lät nästan som ett skall från någon hund.

"Det är skillnad på skol regler och Lagar som gäller för andra i samhället" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är glad över att han inte ville göra det" sa Lily trött och såg på de andra som nickade åt henne innan, Merlene fortsatte att läsa.

"**Vi har fastnat här, eller hur? Och vi måste ta oss till skolan på nåt sätt, va? Dessutom har till och med omyndiga trollkarlar lov att använda magi i en nödsituation – paragraf nitton eller vilket det nu är i nån lag om undantag från…"**

"Jag kan inte tro att han kom ihåg vilken paragraf i lagen som innehåller det undantaget" sa Arthur och stirrade med häpen blick och stirrade på boken med lätt lycka.

"Jag tror att du har tagit med dig jobbet hem mer än en gång" sa Molly med ett leende mot honom.

"Men egentligen så är det inte nödsituation" sa Alice och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Du har egentligen rätt men de är två tolv åringar utan vuxen" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag kan förstå att Ron ser det som en nödsituation" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade tveksamt hålla med honom.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte Harry går med på det" sa Lily svagt och såg på Merlene som valde att läsa vidare när hon hörde Lilys ord.

**Harrys känsla av panik förvandlades plötsligt till upphetsning.**

"**Kan du flyga den?"**

"Harry" stönade Lily och såg på boken. Remus höll ett vaknade öga på Lilys ögon det var där han såg om det var någon fara för de andra.

"Lily, oroa dig inte, jag är säker på att Ron och Harry kommer klara sig bra" sa James och såg på Lily som fortfarande såg väldigt trött ut, James funderade på om Lily var sjuk när han trollade fram en fuktig trasa som han la emot hennes panna.

"Tack" mumlade Lily och såg på James som fortfarande var orolig.

"Lily är du säker på att vi inte skall ta dig till sjukhusflygeln" sa Merlene som såg Alice som verkade tänka i samma banor.

"Nej Madam Pomfrey kan inte hjälpa mig, det är bara att vänta" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som kom och satte sig närmare.

"Vill du att vi letar rätt på någon annat att äta till dig" sa Narcissa och kände på Lilys panna.

"Det hade inte varit fel med sirapstårta men risken är att jag mår för illa för det" sa Lily och slöt sina ögon.

Frank pratade med en av husalferna som viste tydligen vad Lily skulle dricka när hon blev så här.

"Lily" sa James och gav henne bägaren. Hon drack långsamt.

"Merlene läs vidare" sa Lily hon ville inte att de skulle fråga mer om hennes sjukdom nu.

"**Inga problem" sade Ron och svängde runt sin bagagevagn så att den pekade mot utgången. "Kom, så sticker vi. Om vi skyndar oss kan vi hinna upp Hogwartsexpressen."**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de kommer helskinnade till skolan" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Ja hellre att de kommer fram än att de är med om en olycka under tiden de tar sig fram för då blir det omöjligt att hitta dem" sa Andromeda som hade sett sin systers tankegång.

"Jag vet inte om jag skall vara arg på dem eller om jag skall vara det glad över att de gör det" sa James och såg på Sirius som stirrade på boken med en blick som glödde.

"Jag vet att han kommer göra det" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad är det med er vi har redan konstaterat att detta har inte hänt för oss medan det redan har hänt för Harry och att Harry lever" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Kan hålla med dig" mumlade Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Även om jag inte gillar vad de planerar att göra" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade innan han såg på Merlene som återgick till att läsa.

**Och så marscherade de i väg genom hoppen av nyfikna mugglare, ut från stationen och tillbaka in på sidogatan där deras gamla Ford Anglia stod parkerad.**

"Det var det bästa stället att parkera en bil då ni har modifierat den på ett sådan tydligt sätt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror inte att de inte hade något annat val att parkera där när de kom så sent till stationen" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade långsamt.

"Men jag undrar hur de kommer lösa bilen eftersom den förmodligen är låst med magi och att starta den måste det med göra med magi" sa Andromeda och såg på Arthur om nu stirrade på henne.

"Det kommer ge de Harry sin andra varning och det kommer att ge Harry ännu större problem" sa James och stirrade på Remus som nu började nickade och känna sig orolig.

"Jag tror att det är bäst att Merlene fortsätter du att läsa är du snäll" sa Alice som började annan att något skulle gå fel. Merlene fortsatte att läsa.

**Ron öppnade den enorma bagageluckan med hjälp av några lätta slag från sin trollstav. De lyfte in sina koffertar igen, satte Hedwig i baksätet och klev in framtill.**

"**Kolla att ingen ser oss" sa Ron och startade motorn med ännu ett slag från trollstaven.**

"Som jag sa de hade låst allt med magi, och jag tror att Harry kommer få en varning till" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Men det var ju Ron som genom förde magi" sa James och såg på boken.

"Men Harry är ju med och eftersom han redan har fått en varning vilket gör att ministeriet kommer tro att det är Harry som har gjort det" sa Narcissa och stirrade på Boken med oro.

"Men jag tror att Det kommer gå bra eftersom det är tillräckligt med trollkarlar och häxor i rörelser där" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"De kommer inte riktigt kunna tala om vem som gör det här" Narcissa och såg på Remus som nickade.

"De är svårare att spåra magin" sa Arthur som nickade medan de andra som nickade. Innan Merlene och valde att läsa vidare.

**Harry stack ut huvudet genom fönstret: trafiken brusade på huvudvägen framför dem, men deras sidogata var tom.**

"**Okej" sade han.**

"Varför, Harry Varför tittade du inte upp på husväggarna" sa Lily och stirrade på sina händer som hölls i James händer.

"Vad menar du" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne med.

"Det kan finnas några mugglare som är hemma" sa Lily som hade blivit lite bättre efter att ha fått drycken från husalfen.

"Du ser bättre ut" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jo det är bättre" sa Lily med ett svagt leende innan hon såg på de andra som nickade.

"Så de kommer flyga till Hogwarts" sa Molly med bister blick på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag kan inte tro det, jag kan verkligen inte tro det" sa James med ett beundrande leende, medan han såg på Sirius som log emot boken.

"Jag kan inte tro att Harry gör det som jag har sagt till James som jag har att jag skall på något sätt genom innan jag går ur Hogwarts" sa Sirius och låg nu på rygg och såg drömmande ut.

"Snälla jag hoppas att vi kommer få se bilder" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Det är nog bäst att Merlene fortsätter att läser så vi kommer igenom kapitlet, någon gång" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Ron tryckte på en liten silverskimrande knapp på instrumentbrädan. Bilen de satt i försvann – och likaså gjorde de. Harry kunde känna sätet vibrera under sig, höra motorn, känna sina händer på knäna och sina glasögon på näsan, men de kunde inte se någonting – inte sig själva heller. Det var som om han bara hade blivit ett par ögonglober, som svävade några meter ovanför marken på en liten sjaskig gata fylld med parkerade bilar.**

"Det är en bra osynlighets förtrollning som du har lyckats med" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Har du kommit på de vad du har gjort för fel" sa James lågt och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte tro att du har fått osynlighets förtrollning att få dem att försvinna de med" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Det är en svår besvärjelse" sa Arthur som såg på Molly som log emot honom.

"Du kan åstad komma vad du vill när du väl vill det" sa Molly och log emot honom. Merlene såg på de andra som nickade och så valde hon att fortsätta läsa.

"**Nu far vi" sade Rons röst till höger om honom.**

**Marken och de smutsiga husfasaderna på båda sidor gled bort och försvann ur sikte då bilen höjde sig upp i luften, och ett ögonblick senare låg hela London, rökfyllt och glittrande, nedanför dem. Sedan hördes en liten knall. Bilen, Harry och Ron blev åter synliga.**

"Det är inte meningen att det skall ske" sa Arthur och stirrade på de andra som nickade med ett skratt.

"Det är imponerade att du har lyckats gjorde det från början" sa James med ett skratt när albumet höll på att vibrera av bordet när Narcissa fångade upp det och såg bilden från London, det var taget från ovan.

"De måste ha haft en riktig bra utsikt där uppe ifrån" sa Andromeda när hon såg bilden som Narcissa visade henne.

"Jag tror vi kommer få se ett par bra bilder" sa Sirius och stirrade på de andra som på bilden med glädje.

"De kommer flyga en lång bit" sa Remus och undrade om de verkligen skulle komma fram.

"**Oj då" sade Ron och tryckte hårt på osynlighetsanordningen. "Det är nåt fel på den…" Båda två dunkade på knappen med nävarna. Bilen försvann. Och sedan flimrade den fram igen.**

"Det är kommer inte gå bra" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det skulle inte hända så där" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag kan inte tro att de där hände" sa Molly och skakade på huvudet.

"Kanske är ett sätt för att varna dem för att inte flyga" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men det kommer inte hindra dem från att flyga" sa Sirius med ett leende och såg James som nickade.

"James du skall inte uppmuntra dem" sa Lily och såg på honom med sträng blick som hon kunde uppbåda med tanke på att hon kände sig fortfarande slut efter att hennes animagus hade tagit över.

"Kom igen Lily, lite kul får de väl ha" sa James och såg på henne.

"Är det någon av er som har räknat på hur långt det är till Hogwarts" sa Alice helt plötsligt och såg på de andra som började tänka efter.

"Tydligen inte" sa Lily med en fnysning och såg på Merlene som läste nu när Frank, Ted, Remus, Sirius och James hade slagit huvudena ihop, för att räkna ut hur långt det skulle ta dem att flyga till Hogwarts. Lily såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som verkade räkna de med, Lily skakade på huvudet och såg på Alice som satt med ett leende.

"**Håll i dig!" skrek Ron och trampade häftigt på gaspedalen. De sköt med rasande fart rakt in i de låga ulliga molnen allting blev grått och disigt.**

"**Vad gör vi nu?" sade Harry och kikade ut på den täta molnmassan som omgav dem på alla sidor.**

"Jag tror de inte hade tänkt ut saken innan de genom förde planen" sa Alice och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Jag tror de bara gör utan att planera något" sa Merlene och såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som nickade.

"De kommer ta dem över halva dagen att flyga över landet" viskade Narcissa till Andromeda och Lily som nickade de hade redan tänkt på det.

"Tror du att killarna har räknat ut det är" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och de andra som satt med en karta och verkade räkna fortfarande.

"Jag säger att det tar mer än 5 timmar" sa Frank oh såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Det tar mer tid än 5 timmar" sa James och Sirius båda stirrade Ted och Frank som pekade på sina tider.

"Jag håller med Sirius och James det tar nästan 8 timmar att ta sig hit" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nu började argumentera emot dem.

"Merlene läs det kommer ta oss en stund att komma till överens om hur lång tid kommer ta" sa Remus och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"**Vi måste se tåget för att veta åt vilket håll vi ska flyga" sade Ron.**

"**Dyk tillbaka ner igen – fort…"**

"Och där kommer någon se dem" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade svagt James stönade och de andra såg på honom.

"James vad är det" sa Remus och såg på honom.

"Jag är inte säker att det är en bra idé längre att flyga till Hogwarts" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade. Tjejerna hade redan bestämt sig för att det skulle ta för långtid att flyga till Hogwarts med en bil eller liknade, för att ens försöka göra det.

"Tack" viskade Lily och log svagt emot honom.

"**nu ser jag det" skrek Harry. "Rakt framför oss. Där!"**

**Hogwartsexpressen sköt fram långt under dem som en blodröd orm.**

"Jag hatar ormar" utbrast Andromeda och alla stirrar på henne.

"Jag är rädd för ormar, har alltid varit" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Det är ganska roligt att ni till hör den anrika familjen Black som mer eller mindre hör hemma i Slytherin" sa Alice med ett litet leende.

"Bara för att jag tillhör släkten Black behöver jag inte gilla ormar" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag gillar inte spindlar, ju större de är desto mindre gillar jag dem" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi alla har något vi ogillar" sa Remus och såg på de andra såg på honom innan Merlene valde att fortsätta läsa.

"**På väg norrut" sade Ron då han tittade på kompassen på instrumentbrädan.**

"**Okej vi behöver bara flyga ner och kolla det en gång i halvtimmen eller så. Håll i dig…" Och de susade åter upp genom molnen. Ett ögonblick senare dök de fram ur molntäcket, i ett gnistrande skarpt solljus.**

"Titta" sa Narcissa och lät alla se bilden som nu var framme, hon såg på det strålande solen över de vita fluffiga molen, de alla såg en långstund på den bilden och de alla verkade drömma sig upp i bilen med Harry och Ron.

"Det måste ändå vara ett bra äventyr för dem när de är tolv år" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Vad världen så ju väldigt annorlunda ut när man var tolv" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade han med, Lily nickade svagt hon med. Merlene var den sista som såg på bilden eftersom hon hade valt att dricka eftersom hon hade blivit väldigt torr i halsen.

"Ni har inte märkt att ni blir torra i halsen när ni läser" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Nej, visserligen har vi alla tagit en klunk vatten när någon pratar" Sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Har ni kommit fram till hur lång tid det kommer ta dem att flyga" sa Narcissa och såg på Frank och Ted som stirrade på sina papper.

"Fem timmar" sa Ted medan Remus, Sirius och James skakade på huvudet.

"Det är den tid OM de viste vart Hogwarts låg" sa Remus och såg på Ted som stirrade på honom.

"De kommer att försöka hålla samma hastighet som tåget och de kommer färdas samma väg som Hogwarts" sa James och såg på de andra som slog sig för pannan.

"De kommer vara törstiga" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag undrar hur mycket trubbel de kommer vara i" viskade Sirius till James som såg på sin vän och verkade tänka efter innan han ryckte på axlarna. Merlene valde att fortsätta läsa.

**Det var en helt annan värld här uppe, bilhjulen gled fram över ett hav av fluffiga moln, och himlen var ett lysande, ändlöst blått under den vitglödgande solen.**

"**Nu är det bara flygplan vi behöver bekymra oss för" sade Ron.**

"Jag är imponerad av att han vet att de behöver se upp för Flygplan" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vad är ett flygplan" sa Sirius och såg på boken som Lily kastade på honom, där hon med en enkel besvärjelse som gjorde att boken nu förklarade gör honom.

"Den där boken kommer visa allt som du behöver veta, så slipper vi att förklara varje sak" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som nickade även om han inte var överlycklig över att få en ny bok att läsa så såg han att den förklarade på ett enklare sätt än läroböckerna i ämnet.

"Tack" sa Sirius medan läste igenom det viktigaste om flygplan.

"Jag kan inte tro att det är så vackert att flyga så högt" sa Narcissa och såg på bilden som nu verkade bli ett trollkarls fotografi.

"Jag gillar att hon överhuvudtaget fått i bilderna" sa Lily med ett mjuk leende och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det måste vara en underbara känsla de får när de flög där" sa Andromeda och såg på Arthur och Molly som båda två hade suttit tysta en stund.

"Jag håller med er" sa Arthur och såg på bilden.

"Jag undrar verkligen om du kommer lyckats att göra bilen flygandes" sa Sirius och såg Mollys ögon.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du inte tänker göra det där" sa Molly och såg på honom.

"Jag lovar att jag om jag gör det skall det vara barnsäkert, kanske vi skall göra det Marodör säkert" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Om du kan göra det Marodör säkert så kommer jag nog acceptera det" sa Molly med eftertänksamt. Merlene såg på de andra när hon började läsa igen.

**De tittade på varandra och började skratta, och det tog en lång stund innan de kunde sluta.**

**Det var som om de hade hamnat mitt i en sagolik dröm. Det här tänkte Harry, var utan tvivel det bästa sätt att färdas på: susa ram genom virvlande snövita molntoppar, i en bil som badade i varmt, strålande solsken och med ett sort paket hemlagad kola i handskfacket. Han log vid tanken på Freds och Georges avundsjuka ansikte när de fick se deras mjuka och eleganta landning på den stora gräsmattan framför Hogwarts slott.**

"Jag undrar vad som fick dem att skratta" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade höll med.

"Jag tror vi aldrig kommer få veta det" sa James och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Jag kan tänka mig att det känns som att vara i en dröm" sa Merlene som hade tagit Remus förslag att dricka i varje paus som kom.

"Det låter helt underbart" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som verkade tänka.

"Jo det verkar vara det bekväma sättet att färdas, efter att det förbjöd mattor" sa Narcissa med ett leende, hon tänkte tillbaka på resan till Indien när de hade fått flyga mattor genom landet.

"Mattor är bekväma men en Bil har du lite lättare att smälta in om du kan landa diskret" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är väldigt glad över att de har kolorna att tugga på men blir man inte törstig av dina kolor Molly" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade och de alla stirrade på Lily som började skratta.

"Lily har du fått sockerkick" sa Sirius och stirrade på henne.

"Kom och tänka på Harrys första tågresa" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och James som började skrattade de med.

"Visserligen så får han ingen sockerkick det här året i alla fall" sa James med ett leende och såg på de andra som såg på dem.

"Harry köpte mer godis än vad Marodörerna har gjort på någon av deras tågresor till Hogwarts eller från Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på tjejerna som stirrade på henne med höjda ögonbryn, Ted, Frank och Arthur stirrade på Sirius och James som nickade.

"Men han delade med sig till Ron" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är som att de kommer att vara hungriga när de kommer fram" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag kan inte tro att de tror att de kommer landa mjukt på gräsmattan framför Hogwarts" sa Lily och skakade lätt på huvudet de andra såg på henne.

"Lily de är pojkar och tolv år, klart de drömmer att glänsa, och framför allt de där tvillingarna" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade medan Lily sakta skakade på huvudet.

"Killar fattar ni inte att ni att det inte kommer landa mjukt" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Ni menar att de krascha" sa Ted och såg på de andra killarna som stirrade på boken med oro i blicken.

"Något kommer hända det är jag säker på" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra som svagt nickade.

"Kan vi fortsätta läsa nu" sa Molly som hade återgått till att bita på nageln, hon stirrade på Merlene som nickade.

**De kontrollerade tågets riktning med jämna mellanrum, medan de flög längre och längre norrut. Varje gång de dök ner under molnen visade sig en ny utsikt. London låg snart långt bakom dem, ersatt av välskötta gröna marker som i sin tur avlöstes av vidsträckta, lilafärgade hedar och byar med små leksakskyrkor. De passerade ännu en storstad, där det vimlade av bilar som såg ut som små myror i olika färger.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte tro att de stal bilen" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skrattade lätt åt Molly.

"Molly vi vet redan att de har gjort fel genom att ta bilen, men vad skall man säga, de kanske lär sig en läxa av det" sa Arthur och såg på henne medan hon nickade.

"Se bara på bilderna som vi får se" sa Sirius med ett litet leende han var fortfarande den enda som var för att pojkarna skulle flyga till Hogwarts.

"Jo det är fina bilder som vi får se men det är inte värd de två hamnar i trubbel" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag men jag håller med dem om att det ser ut som leksakskyrkor eller myror" sa Narcissa när hon satt och bläddrade bland bilderna som var ifrån flygturen, det var en tio tal bilder som hon satt och tittade på.

"Jag kan inte tänka mig en bättre söndags eftermiddag" sa James och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Jo kanske om ni kan genom föra det på ett sådan sätt att det är säkert både för oss, och att inga mugglare upptäcker det" sa Lily med ett leende.

**Men flera händelselösa timmar senare måste Harry medge att det inte var fullt lika roligt längre. Kolorna hade gjort dem förfärligt törstiga och de hade ingenting att dricka. **

"De måste vara varmt där uppe med" sa Alice och såg på Ted som nickade.

"De måste vara törstiga" sa Narcissa och tog en klunk en pumpasaft och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag kan inte tro att det fanns kolor i bilen men ingen vatten" sa Merlene och såg på Molly som rodnade medan de andra skrattade.

"Det måste bli tråkigt i längden för dem efter som de inte har något att göra förutom att hålla koll så att de inte flyger fel" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad de får inte flyga fel, för då kommer de inte hitta till Hogwarts" sa Narcissa som stod helt och hållet med sin syster.

"Kan vi fortsätta läsningen" sa Sirius medan han fortsatte att äta mer, av bakelserna som de hade fått in av husalferna.

**Det var så varmt att han och Ron hade dragit av sig sina stickade tröjor, men Harrys T-shirt klibbade fast vid ryggen på sätet och glasögonen gled ideligen ner på hans svettiga nästipp. **

"Det måste verkligen vara varmt där upp för att glasögonen skall glida" sa James och torkade bort något som kände s som inbillad svett.

"Jag kan tänka mig det, jag tror nämligen att den bilen har någon luftkonditioner, vilket gör det den ännu varmare" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som genast tog upp sin nya bok och upptäckte att luftkonditioner redan var uppslagna för honom.

"Det måste bli värre när det klibbar fast i sätet" sa Ted och såg drog i sin tröja från kroppen.

"Är det bara jag eller känns det som att temperaturen är högre här inne nu" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade de alla kände det.

"Jag tror det något som hon gör" sa Lily och nickade emot breven.

"Jag tror inte det är något som hon gör utan det är nog att vi inbillar oss" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Nej James det är varmt" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på termometern som hade dykt upp.

"Okej jag tror bara hon vill visa hur varmt det var i bilen för Harry och Ron, Jocelyn kan du sänka temperaturen" sa Remus och såg på termometern som sakta sjönk ett par grader.

"Hon vet hur hon gör" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som valde att fortsätta att läsa.

**Han hade upphört att beundra de fantastiska molnformationerna och tänkte i stället längtansfullt på tåget som for fram långt under dem. Där kunde man köpa iskall pumpasaft från en vagn som drogs av en liten tjock häxa. **

"Det tog honom ett par timmar innan han började längta efter matvagnen, han inte Sirius hunger i alla fall, och inte James törst heller" sa Alice och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Han har fått James sätt att dagdrömma" sa Sirius med ett skratt och såg på James som bara log emot honom.

"Jag hoppas verkligen är framme snart" sa Ted och såg på de andra som bara log emot honom.

"Du är inte den enda som hoppas på att de är framme snart" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade

"Jag fattar inte att Harry har kunnat hålla sig sysselsatt så länge med att stirra på moln" sa James och såg på boken medan han sakta skakade på huvudet.

"James du har legat flera timmar och stirrat på molnen under sommaren, hösten, våren så jag är inte förvånad" sa Remus medan han såg på James som rodnade.

"Kan vi fortsätta läsningen innan någon skäms ihjäl" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som log åt hennes ord. Merlene valde att ta Narcissas ord och läsa.

_**Varför **_**hade det varit omöjligt för dem att komma in på perrong nio och tre kvart?**

"Först nu?" sa Remus och stirrade på boken med innan alla såg på honom.

"Det där hade varit min första fråga" sa Frank och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Jag undrar verkligen vem som gjorde det" sa James och såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna.

"Mina pengar är på en av de som hatar Harry, vilket är Malfoy" sa Lily lågt och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"Malfoy skulle aldrig göra något som riskerar deras pengar" sa James och tvekade ett ögonblick innan han vände sig emot Arthur.

"Finns det undantag i lagen, vilka som inte omfattas av den" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Jag vet inte jag skall kolla upp det" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Nu kan det väl inte vara såå långt kvar ändå?" stönade Ron flera timmar senare, då solen började sjunka ner genom de strömmande molnmassorna och färgade dem mörkt rosa. "Är du redo att ta dig en ny titt på tåget?"**

"Det ser helt underbart ut" sa Andromeda som såg på bilden som nu fanns i albumet.

"Jag kan inte tror det. De måste snart vara framme" sa Sirius och såg ut som om han hade fått den bästa gåvan någonsin när han stirrade på bilden som nu de hade fått se.

"Sirius lugna dig, de har inte kommit fram än" sa James och såg på sin vän som inte alls verkade lugna ner sig utan verkade som om han hade varit och ätit av de där studietabletterna igen.

"Har du ätit hennes tabletter igen" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är bara så lycklig över att din son har lyckats slå oss" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet.

**Det körde fortfarande rakt nedanför dem, slingrade sig fram genom ett snötäckt bergspass. Det var mycket mörkare nu under molntaket.**

"De bergen har jag aldrig sett" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda som skrattade.

"Du brukar sova vid det här laget" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Just det" sa Narcissa med ett leende och såg på de andra som bara log.

"Jag tror att vi missar dem varje år med" sa Remus eftertänksamt, och såg på James som nickade.

"Det är oftast när vi passera på att ställa till trubbel" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"De måste vara framme väldigt snart" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade långsamt medan han såg orolig ut.

"Jag undrar hur trött bilen är och hur mycket bensin det finns kvar i den" sa han helt plötsligt och alla stirrade på honom med oror i blicken.

"Jag tror du har förtrollat den Arthur så att den inte går på Bensin" sa Molly tröstande och såg på sin man.

"Men vet Ron hur man fyller på den i sådan fall" sa Arthur och de alla stirrade på Merlene som förstod att hon skulle läsa vidare.

**Ron satte foten på gasen för att flyga uppåt igen, men i samma ögonblick började det tjuta från motorn.**

"Tydligen inte" sa Arthur med en olycklig blick medan han stirrade på boken och suckade tungt.

"Hur skulle han veta det" sa Narcissa och såg på Arthur som ryckte på axlarna och såg på sin hustru som skakade på huvudet.

"Vi kan bara gissa vad Arthur har tänk ut för förtrollning för att fylla på med energi till bilen" sa James och såg på Arthur som bara log och skakade på huvudet.

"Ärligt talat så vet jag inte själv" sa Arthur och vinkade till Merlene att fortsätta att läsa.

**Harry och Ron utbytte nervösa blickar.**

"**Den är säkert bara trött" sade Ron. "Den har aldrig kört så här långt förut…"**

"Det säger sig självt att Flyga till Hogwarts" sa Andromeda och såg på James och Sirius som nu låg på golvet och de alla stirrade på dem.

"Kan ni tänker er McGonagalls röst när hon läser det" sa James medan han höll sig för magen.

"Och hur kom vi inte på Professor McGonagall" sa Alice och såg på sin pojkvän som lutade sig emot Arthur som också skrattade.

"Hon… lät… precis som henne" kom det ur James mun medan han skrattade Molly drog på munnen medan Andromeda stod och såg på James med en bister min, Remus såg på henne.

"Snälla Andromeda du lät precis som henne, och med den där blicken så skulle du kunna hjälpa professor McGonagall ganska mycket" sa Remus och såg på Andromeda som satte sig ner och la armarna i kross.

"Jag är inte det minsta lik Professor McGonagall" sa hon och Merlene svalde och såg på De andra som nickade emot att hon skulle fortsätta läsa.

**Och de låtsades båda att det inte märkte att det tjutande ljudet blev högre och högre, medan himlen blev mörkare och mörkare.**

"Som om de har nånsin hjälp" Fnös Molly fram och stirrade på boken.

"Tror aldrig det har hjälpt oss" sa Sirius när hade slutat skratta.

"Hjälper aldrig trubbelmakare att låssas om att man inte hör något" sa Lily med ett svagt leende och kände att hon äntligen började må bättre hon såg på Remus som hade sett hur hon långsamt hade fått kontroll över sitt problem.

"Du har så rätt" sa James och kysste hennes kind han såg på Lily med oroliga ögon.

"Hur mår du" sa han och strök håret ur hennes ansikte.

"Jag mår bra James sluta oroa dig, du kommer få veta snart nog" sa Lily och såg på James som tveksamt nickade emot henne innan Merlene fortsatte att läsa.

**Stjärnor sprack fram på den svarta bakgrunden. Harry drog på sig ylletröjan igen och försökte undvika att titta för mycket på vindrutetorkarna, som nu vajade svagt av och an över framrutan, som i protest.**

"Jag tror bilen försöker säga till era att landa" sa Arthur medan han satte tumme och pekfinger över näsryggen och nöp till, han suckade tungt och såg på De andra som nu var oroliga.

"Jag hoppas att de landar säkert" sa Molly och såg på de andra som verkade ha samma tanke.

"Jag börjar bli orolig" viskade Ted fram och drog Andromeda närmare sig och såg henne.

"Jag med. Jag med" sa Andromeda och höll hårt i Teds hand medan hon väntade på att Merlene skulle läsa.

"**Inte långt kvar" sade Ron mer till bilen än till Harry. "Inte långt kvar nu" upprepade han och klappade nervöst instrumentbrädan.**

"Som om det skulle hjälpa" sa Frank och drog upp Alice i sitt knä.

"Jag tror nästan på honom att inser det själv även om det inte verkar så" sa Narcissa fränt till Frank och såg på Alice som stirrade på henne.

"Vi alla vet att det inte kommer att hjälpa men vi behöver inte bråka" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på varandra innan de nickade emot varandra.

"Förlåt Frank men jag känner mig orolig för pojkarna" sa Narcissa och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Jag är med orolig för dem, jag tycker det är bara lustigt att han försöker lugna bilen" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"Det håller jag med om" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Han talar med bilen som om den vore mänsklig" sa Alice och såg på de andra som började skratta medan de stirrade på boken.

"Jag tror Arthur har gjort den mänsklig" sa Ted och såg Arthur som rodnade med ett leende på sina läppar.

"Han skulle kunna göra en sten mänsklig bara han ville" sa Molly med ett leende och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Merlene hur är det har du huvudvärk" sa Sirius och såg på Merlene som gned sin tinningar.

"Nej jag undrar bara hur länge ni skall diskutera" sa Merlene och de andra såg på henne innan hon såg att de hade stillat sig tillräckligt för att hon skulle kunna fortsätta att läsa.

**När de flög tillbaka ner under molnen en liten stund senare, måste de kisa genom mörkret för kunna upptäcka något landmärke de kände till.**

"Det måste vara svårt i mörkret" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi brukar ju knappt se när vi kommer fram" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Harry kommer se det, jag är övertygad om att han kommer se detaljerna först" sa James helt övertygad och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag tror inte de kommer se Slottet förens de är rakt över det" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som tveksamt nickade.

"Nja om Harry är den yngste sökare på år hundrade i elevhems laget så kommer han att hitta slottet" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade svagt med ett leende på sina läppar.

"_**Där borta**_**!" skrek Harry plötsligt, så att både Ron och Hedwig hoppade till. "Rakt fram där borta!"**

**I svag silhuett mot den mörka horisonten, högt upp på klippan ovanför sjön avtecknade sig Hogwartsslottets otaliga tinnar och torn. **

"Vad var det jag sa" sa James och hoppade upp och ner på sin plats, Sirius bara log åt sin väns glädje.

"Jag kan bara inte" stönade Molly och stirrade på boken och de andra såg på henne.

"Jag kan bara inte tro att de där två lyckades men någon som sägs vara omöjligt" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade med hållande när ännu ett brev dök upp. Andromeda tog de och såg på texten.

_Till mina nya vänner._

_Ni har blivit många där i rummet nu så jag kommer inte kunna skriva ut era namn._

_Men det där att Ron, Harry och Hermione har lyckats med vad många säger är Omöjligt, jag har läst många saker som folk har sagt är omöjliga har de tre lyckats med. Så håll det i tanken när ni läser._

_Er vän Jocelyn._

"De måste vara speciella" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda och som nickade.

"Det ser väldigt vackert ut" sa Alice och de alla stirrade på bilden där de nu såg.

"Jag måste verkligen få tag i något som jag kan flyga hit så jag kan ta bilder för mig själv" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag har alltid sagt att jag skall flyga till eller från Hogwarts innan jag lämnar skolan" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade med ett leende.

"Jag är säker på att du kommer göra det med min vän" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet. Merlene valde att fortsätta läsa.

**Men bilen hade börjat skaka och förlorade hastighet.**

"**Se så" sade Ron i lirkande ton och vred lite på ratten, "Vi är nästan framme, kom igen nu…"**

"Snälla säg bara att bilen får dem att landa helskinnade" sa Molly och satte ihop sina händer i en tyst bön om att de två barn skulle klara sig.

"Bilen kommer nog se till att de landar i alla fall" sa Arthur och la en arm om sin hustru som log emot honom.

"Jag är inte så säker på det, jag håller mina fingrar korsade och hoppas på det bästa" Sa Lily och såg på de andra som verkade försöka att se hur hon tänkte men det gick inte för dem.

"Lily varför är du aldrig optimistisk" sa James och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Jag är bara realist" sa hon och såg på Remus som nickade innan han såg på James.

"Tänk efter James Lily är den enda av oss som kan se klart medan vi sitter och famlar i mörker" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade långsamt.

"Lily vart kommer din klarsynthet ifrån" sa Andromeda och såg på henne.

"Jag har alltid varit sådan" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Och du läser inte spådomskonst" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"Jag hatar det där ämnet" sa Lily och stirrade på de andra som skrattade medan de såg på Merlene som såg på dem med frågande blick om hon skulle fortsätta läsa.

**Motorn jämrade sig. Smala strålar av ånga sprutade fram under motorhuven.**

"Det låter som om bilen verkligen inte vill flyga länge till" muttrade Ted och såg på Arthur som började bita på sin tummenagel, han började kännas sig orolig och skyldig på samma gång, eftersom det var han som hade förtrollat bilen och förmodligen talat om det för pojkarna vid ett obevakat ögonblick.

"Jag vill bara ha ner min son på marken" sa Lily lågt och James drog in henne i sin famn.

"Han kommer att komma ner" sa James lågt i hennes öra han såg på Sirius vars ansikte hade blivit orolig istället för den enorma glädje han hade känt i början när de hade börjat läsa om att flyga till Hogwarts.

"Jag vet inte om man skall tror att de kommer klara sig helt ifrån problem" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry kände att han ofrivilligt klamrade sig fast vid sätet då de flög mot sjön.**

"Inte sjön" sa Molly och satte sina händer över ansiktet.

"Snälla inte vart som helst utom där" stönade James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vart som helst utom där" sa Remus och såg på boken som Merlene höll i de alla hade helt hållit med om att sjön var det värsta stället de kunde tänkas landa i.

"Jag tror att de klara sjön" sa Narcissa och höll tummarna medan hon satt med händerna knutna och hon kände sig mycket orolig.

"Jag hoppas de kommer ner säkert och inte krockar med något" sa Andromeda medan hon höll hårt i Ted som log emot henne.

"Vad ni oroar för ingenting" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet. Merlene valde att fortsätta läsningen.

**Bilen skakade häftigt till. När Harry kastade en blick ut genom fönstret så han sjöns svarta, spegelblanka yta långt under dem.**

"**Kom **_**igen**_**" muttrade Ron.**

**De var ovanför sjön… slottet låg rakt framför dem… ron pressade ner foten på gaspedalen. Det hördes en dov liten knall, ett fräsande, och sedan dg motorn helt och hållet.**

"Nej det kommer aldrig att gå" sa Alice och såg på tjejerna som nu klamrade sig fast vid någon Merlene och Narcissa båda satt och höll i varandras händer för att finna lite tröst.

"Tjejer vart har ni erat Gryffindor mod" sa Sirius och såg på Alice och Merlene som redan hade framme sina trollspön och såg på honom.

"Du skall inte säga något sådan, de är två tolvåriga pojkar i en flygande bil utan någon vuxen de har varit i den bilen i minst sju timmar, de är trötta och törstiga" sa Merlene och såg på honom.

"Jag skulle vilja se dig, klara av att hålla dig sju timmar utan mat" sa Alice och såg på Sirius som tystnade trots alla saker han ville säga, han ville inte att någon skulle ta bort hans mat.

"Okej jag skall vara tyst" muttrade han och såg på Merlene som satte sig ner och började läsa igen.

"**Å Nej" sade Ron i tystnaden som följde.**

**Bilen vände kylaren nedåt och började falla i stigande fart, rakt ner mot den massiva slottsmuren.**

"De klarade sjön, men nej det kan inte stämma, de kan inte krocka emot slottsmuren" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg lika orolig ut.

"Ni sa att vilken plats som helst var bättre än sjön" sa Lily med en trött röst.

"Men inte krocka emot muren" sa Arthur och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vågar inte tänka på skadorna de kommer att få" sa Molly och gömde ansiktet i Arthurs bröst, Arthur la armarna om henne och såg på Sirius likbleka ansikte.

"Jag tror jag måste lämna rummet igen" sa Lily och kände att hennes snöleopard var farligt nära igen.

"vill du ha sällskap" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag behöver vara ensam en stund" sa hon och lämnade rummet och hon gick emot de klassrum som hon hade varit tidigare.

James stirrade efter Lily när hon hade ämnat rummet ingen av dem viste varför hon var tvungen att gå, Merlene reste på sig och de andra utom marodörerna stannade kvar på sina platser och James stirrade på Remus ett kort ögonblick innan han bestämde sig.

"Vad fan håller du på Remus" utbrast James och såg på sin vän innan han stod öga mot öga med Remus som stirrade på James innan han såg lugnt på sin vän.

"James du vet att Lily och Jag har varit vänner sedan vårat andra år på Hogwarts. Och du vet att jag aldrig har haft några som helst känslor för Lily förutom att jag ser som henne som min lillasyster" sa Remus med lugn röst och såg James som verkade arbeta upp sitt egna raseri.

"Vad fan är det Lily berättade för dig i går och kom inte och tala om för mig att det var om ditt lilla håriga problem" sa James och försökte undvika att kasta sig över Remus.

"James som jag sa innan låt Lily komma till dig om det där. Hon berättade något för mig i förtroende jag kommer inte svika det lika lite som jag sviker erat" sa Remus och såg rakt in i James ögon. Sirius höll hårt i James axel för att han inte skulle skada Remus.

"Jag hoppas verklige att du inte vänder henne emot mig" sa James och såg Sirius som höll hårt i honom sedan på Remus som såg på honom.

"James jag har försökt få Lily att ge dig en chans genom alla år varför skulle jag vända henne emot dig" sa Remus och de alla märkte att dörren öppnades.

"Allt väl Lily" sa Merlene när Lily kom in och satte sig, på sin mjuka fåtölj.

"Det är lugnt, kan vi fortsätta att läsa och James snälla låt bli Remus han är som en bror till mig" sa Lily när hon satte sig ner och såg på honom.

"Lily" sa James och såg på henne när hon såg på honom.

"Vad du har alltid envis, och du brukar alltid får din vilja fram men detta är något som jag inte kan berätta för alla" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade med ett skuldmedvetet ansikte.

"Merlene vi kan vi börja läsa igen" sa Lily med en blick på sin vän de alla hade hört allt Lily inte kunde berätta för alla vad som pågick. James såg på Remus som såg med en olycklig blick på James innan Merlene började läsa igen.

"_**Neeeeeej**_**!" vrålade Ron och snurrade på ratten.**

**De undgick med nöd och näppe att flyga in i den mörka slottsmuren då bilen svängde i en stor båge och susade över de mörka växthusen, vidare över grönsakslandet och ut över de svarta gräsmattorna, medan den hela tiden förlorade höjd.**

"Nej" mumlade Lily som redan hade förutsett vilken både de svängde i och vad som skulle finnas där. Hon såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"De är på väg ner till marken i alla fall" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som nu höll sina händer tryckta emot kroppen för att hindra darrningarna, hon hade skiftat till sin animagus för att ha mer kontroll över sin katt, hon såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Jo äntligen kommer det att få ha fast mark under fötterna men jag oroar mig för att de kommer ner emot marken för fort" sa Arthur och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Om de kommer för fort ner emot marken så kommer de skadas" sa Molly medan hon satte sig bekvämt i Arthurs knä.

"Jag är säker på att de kommer klara sig helt och hållet" sa Ted och la armen om Andromeda som nickade medan han såg på de andra.

"Låt oss hoppas att de inte hamnar i den förbjudna skogen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken med orolig blick.

"Jag tror inte att de kommer hamna i mer trubbel än de redan" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade, Lily var fortfarande mycket tveksam till vad som skulle hända.

"Jag vet inte om jag är säker på det, Merlene läser du vidare är du snäll" sa James och såg på Lily som satt och darrade. Han undrade varför hon darrade men valde att inte fråga henne.

**Ron släppte ratten helt och hållet och drog fram sin trollstav ur bakfickan.**

"_**Stopp! Stanna**_**!" skrek han och slog staven hårt mot instrumentbrädan och vindrutan, medan de sjönk fortfarande hastigt nedåt och marken kom uppflygande mot dem…**

"Det hade varit mycket bättre om han hade lagt en riktig stopp förtrollning" stönade Arthur och gömde sitt ansiktet i sina händer.

"Jag tror vi kommer få ta och lära Ron några ordentliga förtrollningar innan han börjar på Hogwarts" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad han verkar ha svårt för sina förtrollningar, sedan måste vi lära honom att vara lite mer finkänslig" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"De här kommer inte sluta bra" mumlade Lily och såg på James som stirrade på Lily som såg på honom.

"Tänk efter vad finns i närheten av där Ron och Harry är på väg emot" sa Lily och såg på honom James verkade tänka efter innan han stirrade på henne han förstod inte.

"Lily vad är det du har sett nu" sa Remus och såg på henne innan hon bara skakade på huvudet.

"Ni kommer nog snart veta det" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som fortsatte att läsa.

"_**Se upp för det där trädet**_**!" vrålade Harry och kastade sig fram mot ratten, men för sent…**

"Vilket Jävla träd" utbrast James och ställde sig upp medan han stirrade på boken och Remus blev helt plötsligt likblek och stirrade på Lily som sakta nickade, innan Remus satt helt stilla och fick inte fram ett enda ord.

"Jag frågar igen, vilket Jävla träd" sa James och såg på Lily och Remus som båda två var likbleka i ansiktet.

"Jag tror jag vet vilket" sa Sirius vars ansikte hade antagit en grönaktig ton, han såg på James och det dröjde en lite innan James började se vad Lily hade sett.

"Vad är det med er" sa Andromeda och såg Lily som var likblek och såg på de andra som var lika frågande.

"Vi tror oss veta vilket träd, som Harry ser, Merlene snälla läsa och gör pinan kort för oss" sa James och höll hårt i Lily som blundade som hon koncentrerade sig på något. Merlene nickade och sedan satte hon bekvämare innan hon fortsatte läsa.

_**Brak**_**!**

**Med en öronbedövande skräll av metall mot trä slog de i den tjocka trädstammen och föll till marken med en tung stöt. Ånga vällde ut från den tillknycklade motorhuven, Hedwig skriade i högan sky av rädsla, en bula stor som en golfboll började verka i Harrys huvud där han hade slagit i vindrutan, och till höger om honom gav Ron ifrån sig ett lågt förtvivlat stönande.**

"Jag hoppas att de klarade sig bra" sa Arthur och såg på de andra.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att jag har fel på trädet" mumlade Lily och såg på James som nu höll hårt i hennes midja.

"Jag håller med dig Lily, jag hoppas verkligen att vi båda har fel" sa James och drog henne så nära han vågade.

"Ni är livrädda för ett träd vet ni om det" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily, James och Remus, Sirius låg inte långt bakom i blekhet, de stirrade de andra som om de hade missat något viktigt.

"Jag tror ni kommer förstå snart, jag är mer orolig över att de där två inte kommer där ifrån med livet i behåll" sa Remus och svalde.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de inte blev skakade men det låter inte som det på Ron" sa Narcissa och såg på Marodörerna som satt ovanligt tysta, de såg lätt illa mående ut.

"**Hur är det med dig?" sade Harry ängsligt.**

"**Min trollstav" sade Ron med darrande röst. "Titta på min stav."**

"Din trollstav, det skulle lika gärna kunna ha varit din nacke" skrek Molly och de alla höll för öronen och såg på henne med ett leende.

"Jag håller med han skall vara glad över att det var hans trollstav, dessutom var det Charlies gamla trollstav" sa Lily och såg på Molly som rodnade medan hon satte sig ner.

"Jag tror att hennes skydd har börjat avta" sa Remus lågt och såg på James som nickade medan Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Molly brukar skrika ganska bra, jag tror att Molly har lyckats över rösta hennes dämpningsskydd" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på varandra med orolig blick.

"Jag hoppas att de är oskadda" sa Alice och såg på Frank som stirrade på boken,

"Merlene vad heter kapitlet vi läster" sa Frank och alla stirrade på honom.

"Det piskande Pilträdet" sa Merlene och det blev precis knäppt tyst i rummet, de alla stirrade på henne innan hon uppfattade vad som hade fått Lily och James att bli fastfrusna i sina platser.

"Men, jag tyckte Harry skrev till Lily att Han i den här boken aldrig gick i närheten av det där trädet" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade och tog upp brevet och Remus började skratta, de alla vände sig emot honom.

"Han har ju inte gått" sa Remus och såg på James som verkade komma ur sin fasa och stirrade på sin vän som satt och skrattade åt att hans son satt fast i förmodligen ett av det farligaste träden på Hogwarts.

"Remus jag uppskattar inte din humor just nu" sa James med ett vasst tonläge och såg på sin vän som hade tårar som rann ner för hans kinder.

"Förlåt, det är inte meningen att skratta åt det här" sa Remus men han hade fått just fattat att Harry hade lyckats med någon som inget tidigare hade lyckats med han hade lyckats lura Lily som Harry hade gjort.

"Vad hade du så roligt åt" sa Sirius lågt och såg på Remus som lyfte upp brevet från Jocelyn.

"Läs det bokstavligt" sa Remus lågt i hans öra.

"Vad" sa Sirius och på Remus som pekade på ordet gått.

"Du skojar" sa Sirius när han stirrade på Remus när han väl hade kopplat ihop vad som hade hänt.

"Killar kan vi fortsätta läsa" sa Merlene och såg på Remus och Sirius som la ner brevet.

"Självklart" sa Sirius med ett leende och såg på Remus som nickade han med.

**Den var nästan helt avbruten på mitten, spetsen hängde och dinglade i några få flisor.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen han skriver hem om det där för han kan inte gå i skolan med en trasig trollstav" sa Molly med mycket sträng röst och såg på de andra som log åt.

"Jag tror inte det Molly älskling" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Tror ni Molly är bättre på Illvrål än min kära mamma" sa Sirius med ett leende och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Du glömmer vad Harry har gjort" viskade Remus i hans öra och de båda såg snabbt på Lily innan de svalde och såg på varandra.

"Jag hoppas att hon inte kommer igenom skyddet" sa Remus svagt och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Killar skall ni sluta viska" sa Alice och såg på Remus och Sirius som genast slutade Merlene stirrade på de Remus och Sirius en stund innan hon fortsatte att läsa

**Harry öppnade munnen förr att säga att han var säker på att någon uppe i skolan kunde laga den, men han hann inte få fram ett ord. I samma ögonblick slog någonting hårt mot bilen på hans sida – med kraften av en anfallande tjur – och fick honom att rutscha sidledes mot Ron. Samtidigt träffades taket av ett lika häftigt slag.**

"Vänta ett ögonblick" sa Lily med iskall röst och såg på de andra som såg på henne, Remus var beredda och stoppa fingrarna i öronen, det var Sirius med.

"Det finns bara ett träd på Hogwarts som slår" sa Lily med samma iskalla röst innan hon stirrade på Brevet som Remus hade visat Sirius.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" skrek Lily och de alla hoppade till utom Remus och Sirius som hade väntat på det.

"HUR VÅGAR DU LJUGA FÖR MIG" skrek Lily vidare James stirrade nu på brevet som hon höll i handen, Katten inne i Lily vred sig och klöste emot hennes bröst för att ta sig ut och hon fick kämpa för att hålla sig lugn och inte låta katten bryta ut mitt framför alla som satt där.

"HAR DU EN ANING OM HUR MYCKET TRUBBLE DU HAR SATT DIG SJÄLV I. JAG KOMMER INTE GLÖMMA BORT" skrek Lily vidare, Molly kände själv hur hjärtat satt i halsgropen.

"Lily inte för att förstöra ditt illvrål till våran son men han ljög inte för dig" sa James och såg hur Lily svängde runt och hennes ögon var inte längre smaragdgröna de var gula mycket likt en katt tänkte James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Vad menar du" fräste Lily fram, Remus hörde hur nära hennes katt var att ta över.

"Han skrek att han inte hade GÅTT" sa James och visade henne brevet.

"Han sa aldrig att han inte hade varit i närheten av det, han sa bara att han inte hade gått nära det" sa James och såg på Lily hand som började se konstig ut.

"Lily jag tror det är bäst att du lugnar ner dig" sa Remus och tog upp en av de lugnande drycker de hade fått av Jocelyn, han gick långsamt fram till henne där hon stod.

"Förlåt om jag överreagerade" sa Lily och satte sig ner, Molly stirrade på henne.

"Jag tror att jag kommer att skämma ut mig jag med" sa Molly och såg på Lily vars ansikte såg misstänkt konstigt ut, som om hon höll på med någon förvandlingskonst.

"Lily" sa Merlene och såg på henne.

"Läs så jag får lugnat ner mig" sa Lily och såg på de andra som inte verkade hålla med. Men Merlene ville veta hur det gick för pojkarna så hon läste.

"**Vad händ…?"**

**Ron gav till en flämtning då han tittade ut genom vindrutan. Harry följde hans blick och hann precis se hur en gren, tjock som en pytonorm, brakade in i den. Trädet som de hade kört på gick till anfall mot dem! Stammen låg nästan dubbelvikt över dem, och de knotiga grenarna gick loss på bilen från alla håll och kanter.**

"Jag viste inte att trädet var så vigt" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Påminn mig inte om det där trädet" sa Lily och såg på honom med en hård blick när Remus och Sirius var på väg att öppna munnen.

"Någonsin" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade James stirrade på hennes ögon som var fortfarande gula med smala svarta springor.

"Självklart" svarade de Tre marodörerna och såg på Lily medan Molly stirrade på boken och kände sig livrädd över hur det skulle gå med det två pojkarna.

De alla stirrade på boken under en långstund under tystnad.

"Jag står inte ut nu kan vi fortsätta" sa Molly och såg på Merlene som tog upp boken igen och drog ett djupt andetag och började igen.

"**Aaaj!" sade Ron då en annan tjock, krokig gren slog en stor buckla i dörren på hans sida.**

"Det där kommer att göra ont" sa Molly och gömde sitt ansikte i Arthur bröst medan han höll om henne.

"Jag kan inte tro att det de hamnade just i det där trädet" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet medan hon höll på hårt i Frank som drog upp henne i knät Merlene hade tagit ett hårt grepp om Narcissas hand. Andromeda satte sig närmare Ted som höll hårt i henne.

Sirius såg på Remus som hade en orolig blick på Lily medan James försökte Lily att ge honom hennes hand, men Lily höll sina händer tryckta emot sitt bröst hon ville inte riskera att hennes katt skulle ta sig loss.

"Lily" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"James snälla utmana inte ödet" sa Lily och såg på honom med en mjuk blick trots att hennes att hennes ögon inte helt hade gått tillbaka.

"Okej" sa James med en undrande blick på Remus som verkade veta vad Lily pratade om. Merlene valde att fortsätta att läsa.

**Vindrutan darrade nu under en skur av slag rån knytnävshårda kvistar och en gren tjock som en murbräcka hamrade ursinnigt på taket som verkade ge vika…**

"Jag vet att det där trädet hade kraft att slå men aldrig att det var så våldsamt" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vet inte vad som har fått trädet så arg" sa Remus och såg på boken med frågande blick på den.

"Jag tror inte att trädet gillar att bli påkörd av en bil" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som såg på henne med en nickade rörelse.

"Jag tror det inte gillar folk" sa Andromeda och såg på Frank som höll på att läsa i en bok.

"Det står här, att piskande pilträd, hatar saker nära sig och om någon kommer nära så började de bli argsint" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad Rummet gav mig boken" sa Frank och såg på Alice som läste.

"Ju hårdare man försöker komma nära desto våldsammare blir trädet reaktion" sa Alice och såg på de andra som satte händerna för munnen.

"Merlene läs vidare snälla" sa Ted och såg på Andromedas vita ansikte.

"**Spring för livet!" ropade Ron och kastade sig med hela sin tyngd mot dörren på sin sida men i nästa sekund träffades han av en våldsam uppercut från en annan gren som sände honom baklänges i knät på Harry.**

"Det var nog tur att det var ett sätet var långt" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade, hon hade tittat fram ifrån sin gömda plats.

"Jag vet inte om du var förutseende med det där Arthur eller om det beror på att ni har en stor familj" sa Sirius med ett leende och såg på Arthur som ryckte på axlarna och såg på Molly som rodnade igen.

"Jag är bara glad om de kommer där ifrån utan skador" sa Alice och såg på Lily som hade satta sig mer ihop krypen.

"Jag vill bara ha dem bort från trädet" mumlade Lily hon hörde själv hur konstig hennes röst lät, hon viste att det blev svårare och svårare att hålla hennes sjukdom hemlig. Ju mer folk som var i rummet under läsningen desto mer kraft måste hon lägga på att hålla katten inom sig. Lily blundade och kände hur James drog sin hand längs hennes arm som för att lugna henne.

"**Det är ute med oss!" jämrade han då taket bågnade mer och mer, men plötsligt började bilens golv vibrera – motorn hade vaknat till liv igen.**

"Bra bilen har startat igen" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som stirrade på Boken i Merlenes händer.

"Jag undrar vem av dem som vred på nyckeln" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som skakade på huvudet.

"Ingen av dem det måste ha varit bilen själv" sa Alice och såg på Arthur som stirrade boken.

"Jag tror att Arthur har förtrollat bilen till att bli levande och att den har en egen personlighet" sa James med ett leende emot Lily som knappt såg på någon.

"Det är mycket möjligt att jag kan har gjort det" sa Arthur med ett leende.

"Jag hoppas att bilen tar dem där ifrån" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg på henne innan de nickade höll med.

"_**Backa**_**!" skrek Harry, och Bilen sköt bakåt som en raket.**

"Det verkar som om Bilen verkligen förstår dem" sa Frank medan han såg på Sirius som höll på att äta.

"Det måste vara Arthurs förtrollningar som har gjort det där" sa Sirius när han svalde och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är så skönt att bilen tar dem ifrån det där trädet" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade, Remus såg på de andra som nickade medan han såg orolig på Lily innan han vände blicken emot Merlene som valde att fortsätta läsa.

**Trädet försökte fortfarande nå dem; de kunde höra hur det knakade när det nästan slet upp sig självt med rötterna och slog efter dem med sina piskade grenar då de susade i väg utom räckhåll.**

"Tack och lov" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade och såg på henne.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de kommer till slottet utan mer problem" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry och Ron inte verkligen fick några sår efter mötet med trädet" sa Narcissa med orolig blick på de andra som med.

"Det känns som om min son kommer göra mer historia på Hogwarts än vad vi någonsin har gjort" sa James med en butterblick på boken innan Remus brast ut i skratt och såg på Honom.

"James du är helt otrolig, du är svartsjuk på din son som du inte har lärt känna honom" sa Remus och såg på de andra bara skakade på huvudet.

"Vad Jag kan inte tro att folk kommer glömma att de har flugit till Hogwarts" sa James och såg på de andra som stönade de med.

"Jag är helt övertygad om att Spökena redan har spridit det vidare över hela skolan" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är helt övertygad om att Spökena kommer att tala om för alla vad det har sett" sa Ted och såg på de andra som började nu skratta medan han såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"**Det var nära ögat!" flämtade Ron. "Bra gjort, kära bil."**

"Jag är glad över att han tackar bilen" sa Molly med ett leende.

"Jag är så glad över att de inte längre är i närheten av det där trädet" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade hon vågade inte säga något då hennes katt var för nära att ta sig loss.

"Jag hoppas de går emot slottet nu" sa Andromeda medan hon satte sig närmare Ted och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att de inte kommer hamna i problem men Filch när de är på väg till skolan" sa Sirius med en orolig blick.

"Jag vet inte vem som är värst Filch eller hans katt Mrs. Norris" sa James och rös medan han tänket på vad de där katten hade ställt till det för honom och hans vänner. Merlene med de andra skrattade och log emot honom.

**Men bilen hade uttömt sina sista krafter. Med två små dova knallar flög dörren upp på båda sidor, och Harry kände hur sätet tippade åt sidan. Innan han visste ordet av ramlade han pladask ut på den fuktiga marken.**

"Jag tycker synd om bilen" sa Arthur som såg lite ledsen ut.

"Bara du" sa Sirius medan han skakade på huvudet.

"Bara du Arthur kan tycka synd om en bil" sa Sirius medan Arthur stirrade på honom.

"Vad den där bilen måste ha varit med min familj länge om jag skall ha hunnit med alla de där förtrollningarna" sa Arthur och såg på James och Sirius som log emot honom.

"Vi lovar att hjälpa dig med de där förtrollningarna" sa James lågt och såg hur Molly stirrade de tre.

"Om jag får veta att ni har kokat ihop någon som handlar om flygande bilar så kommer ingen av er kunna sitta på en vecka" muttrade Molly och stirrade på Arthur som svalde med ett leende.

"Molly älskling vad får dig att tro att vi skulle göra något sådant" sa Arthur och kysste hennes kind, innan han vinkade till Merlene att fortsätta läsa.

**Höga dunsar talade om för honom att bilen höll på att tömma ut deras bagage ur bakluckan. Hedwigs bur kom flygande genom luften och låset gick upp, hon flög ut ur den under höga, ilskna skrik och satte kurs mot slottet utan att se sig om. Sedan började bilen rulla bort i mörkret, tillbucklad, repad och ångande, med ursinnigt glödande baklyktor.**

"Det låter som bilen har fått en blandning av Molly och Lilys temperament" sa Sirius och duckade under en förhäxning som sköts över huvudet på honom men skyddet fanns fortfarande där. Han såg på Molly och Lily som båda stirrade på taken.

"Jag tror att hon varnar dig" sa Lily med ett leende och såg på Sirius som stirrade på taket.

"Jag menar att man inget negativt med det, alla här vet att man inte gör dem mer arga än man måste" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag undrar vem det var som skickade den förhäxningen" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade vänta på något brev men det kom inget. Merlene log åt att Sirius hade blivit förhäxad av någon de inte såg.

"**Kom tillbaka!" vrålade Ron efter den och viftade med sin avbrutna trollstav. "Pappa kommer att döda mig!"**

"Jag tror han mer skall oroa sig för sin mamma" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som la armarna i kors och såg på sin man.

"Så det tror du" sa Molly med hård röst och Arthur såg på stirrade på henne.

"Jag håller med Arthur, för jag tror att Molly är den som kommer att straffa honom mest" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på Molly med ett leende.

"Vi vet alla att det är kvinnorna här som kommer skälla ut eventuella barn" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Vad menar du med det" sa Lily och James stirrade på hennes ögon. Innan han valde att svara.

"Lily älskade lilla blomma, tänk efter, om vi nu får en son, hur skulle jag reagera på alla hyss han hittar på" sa James och drog undan en hårslinga från hennes ansikte.

"Du skulle hoppa av glädje medan jag skulle vara rasande" sa Lily tyst och James nickade.

"Helt rätt, lika dant med Arthur, Frank, förmodligen Ted med" sa James och såg på henne när och började le.

"Merlene läs vidare nu när vi har fått Lily på bättre humör" sa Remus som såg på de andra som nickade.

**Men bilen förvann ur sikte med en sista fnysning från avgasröret.**

"Jag tror att det är det sista vi ser av den där bilen vilket jag tycker är synd" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är synd att den gav sig av" sa Arthur och strök Mollys hand och såg på henne med ett leende.

"Arthur, oroa dig inte den kommer komma tillbaka om du behöver den" sa Molly och klappade honom på kinden, och rummet fylldes av skratt.

Lily blundade och lät sin egna katt hon hade ännu inte fått veta vad det var för sjukdom som hon led av, men McGonagall hade sagt att de kunde vara en sjukdom som liknas med ett varulvs bett, som Remus hade men sjukdomen var inte baserad på månen. Det som styrde hennes förvandling var katten själv, när katten kände att något var i fara så ville den ut, när den kände sig hotad, eller bara när hon blev arg och inte kunde hantera sina känslor, hon såg på James och Remus som verkade stirrade på varandra hon undrade hur hon skulle kunna förklara för honom om detta. Hon visste inte om Harry skulle få hennes okända sjukdom. Hon log emot Merlene som valde att fortsätta läsa.

"**Visst är det **_**otroligt**_** att vi kan ha sån otur, tycker du inte?" sade Ron förtvivlat och böjde sig ner för att plocka upp råttan Scabbers. "Av alla de träd vi kunde ha krockat med skulle vi absolut köra på ett som slåss tillbaka."**

"Det finns bara ett träd Ron älskling" sa Molly och alla stirrade på henne medan hon skakade på huvudet och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Jag fattar inte att de klarade det" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda som släppte greppet om Teds hand som han nu masserade.

"Vad är det" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som log emot henne.

"Du ström blodet lite till min hand" sa Ted och kysste hennes kind innan han satte sig och masserade sin hand.

"Jag hoppas verklige att de inte hamnar i problem Merlene kan du fortsätta läsa" sa Frank och såg på Alice som satt i hans knä.

**Han kastade en blick över axeln på det urgamla trädet, som fortfarande flaxade hotfullt med grenarna mot dem.**

"**Kom nu" sade Harry utmattat, "det är bäst vi ger oss i väg upp till skolan…"**

"Jag är så glad över att de är på väg emot skolan nu" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade medan Lily log åt dem.

"Tänk hur mycket mer de kommer vara med om när de nu är på skolan" sa Sirius medan han såg på de andra som stirrade på honom innan de skakade på huvudet.

"Sirius har du glömt varningen som Dobby kom med" sa Andromeda och Narcissa satte sig rakt upp och såg på sin syster hon kom på vart hon hade hört Dobby förut Lucius älskade att plåga den stackars alfen hon såg på De andra som skakade på huvudet.

"OJ då" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet åt hans korta minne.

"Jag tänker fortsätta läsa" sa Merlene och såg på dem och när de inte svarade fortsätta hon.

**Det var inte alls det triumferande ankomst de hade föreställt sig. Stelfrusna, ömma och blåslagna grep de tag i sina koffertar och började släpa dem uppför den gräsbevuxna sluttningen mot den stora ekporten i slottet.**

"Jag har aldrig tänkt på hur långt det är till det Piskande pilträdet" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade

"Jag har aldrig tänkt på det heller" sa Narcissa och såg på James och Sirius som bara log emot varandra de såg på Remus som rodnade lätt men det var ingen som märket det.

"Jag vill bara ha in dem i värmen i slottet och upp till Madam Pomfrey och se till att det inte är skadade" sa Lily och kände när James drog sin hand över hennes arm.

"Är det bättre Lily" sa James och såg på henne medan såg på Remus som höll på att hälla upp något att dricka till Lily.

"James oroa dig inte" sa Lily och log matt emot honom.

"Tack Remus" sa Lily och tog emot glaset när hon hörde hur James fnös till. Lily viste att James alltid hade varit svartsjuk på hennes och Remus vänskap och så som James höll på nu började hon verkligen fråga sätta sitt beslut att gå ut med honom.

"James du lägger av nu, om jag ser att du på någon sätt beter dig på samma sätt så kommer vi aldrig att gå ut med varandra" sa Lily och såg på honom medan James försökte säga någon men han satte och stirrade på Remus en stund innan han vände sig emot Lily.

"Förlåt, Jag skall försöka lägga band på min svartsjuka" sa James och kände när Lily smekte hans kind innan han hann få tag i hennes hand så hade hon tagit bort sin hand.

"**Jag tror festen redan har börjat" sade Ron och släppte ner sin koffert vid foten av yttertrappan och smög sedan fram för att titta in genom ett klart upplyst fönster. "Du, Harry, kom och titta – det håller på med sorteringen!"**

"Han missade sorteringen" stönade Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade åt hans uttalande.

"Det innebär att det missar fest måltiden" sa Sirius med värdens suck han stirrade på de andra som nu fortsatte att skratta medan de såg på honom där Sirius satt och åt fortfarande trots att alla andra hade avslutat sin frukost för länge sedan.

"Sirius man behöver inte äta i flera timmar" sa Alice och stirrade på honom Merlene log bakom boken hon viste att Sirius älskade att äta så fort han fick chansen.

"Men Alice de har inte fått mat på flera timmar" sa James och såg på de andra som nu nickade höll med.

"Men ingen kommer låta dem gå in i salen" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"Harry vet vart köket finns" sa James lugnande och såg hur Lily rynkade på pappan.

"Vad det ligger i Potters gener att hitta till köket" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"James kunde hitta till köket med förbundna ögon första veckan här" sa Remus och såg på De andra som höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Kan vi läsa" sa James och försökte att göra sig så liten som möjligt.

"Visserligen vet jag att Sirius sällan slutar äta, men att James skulle hitta till köket första veckan på Hogwarts det trodde jag aldrig" sa Merlene innan hon fortsatte läsa.

**Harry skyndade fram och kikade in i stora salen tillsammans med Ron.**

**Otaliga levande ljus hängde och svävade i luften ovanför fyra fullsatta långbord, och guldtallrikarna och guldbägarna på bordet glänste i kapp med ljusen. Det förtrollande taket, som ständigt avspeglade himlen utanför, stålade av stjärnor ovanför huvudet på dem.**

"Det låter så vackert när man beskriver det sett utifrån" sa Narcissa och såg på Molly och Arthur som log de med.

"Jag är tacksam över att de är oskadda" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade han med, medan han höll om Molly.

"Jag vill bara ha in de där två i värmen" muttrade Lily lågt och kände hur orolig hon kände sig, hennes katt låg lugnt inne i bröstet på henne.

"De kommer snart komma in i värmen Lily oroa dig inte" sa James medan han log emot henne.

"Jag hoppas att det kommer få mat och att Madam Pomfrey kollar över dem" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att den lärare de träffar på har vett nog att göra det" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade innan Merlene log emot dem och såg ner i boken.

**Genom en skog av spetsiga svarta Hogwartshattar skymtade Harry ett långt led av förstaårselever, som med förskrämd uppsyn tågade in i stora salen. Ginny fanns med bland dem, hon var lätt att urskilja på grund av sitt lyssnade illröda Weasleyhår. Under tiden var professor McGonagall, en glasögonprydd häxa med håret åtstramat i en hård nackknut, sysselsatt med att placera Hogwarts berömda sorteringshatt på en pall framför nykomlingarna.**

"Jag måste säga att hans öga för detaljer är väldigt bra" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade medan de stirrade på bilden som hade dykt upp i albumet.

"Jag måste säga att Weasleys är väldigt lätta att hitta, speciellt sitt hår" sa Molly med ett leende medan hon stirrade på bilderna medan hon såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Molly du har rött hår du med" sa Narcissa och såg på Molly som rodnade medan hon drog en hand över sitt hår.

"Tänkte inte på det" mumlade hon medan hon såg på Arthur som log emot henne.

"Jag måste säga att Professor McGonagall, har inte förändras mycket över åren" sa Frank med en allvarlig min.

"Jag tror vi alla skulle få en chock om hon inte skulle ha sina glasögon, eller håret i en nackknut" sa James och såg på Sirius som såg på de andra som verkade tänka de med.

"Jag tror inte jag skulle ta en utskällning från henne om hon släppte ner håret" sa Sirius och det blev tyst i rummet en kort stund innan alla brast i skratt.

"Vi kanske skall utmana henne" sa James med ett leende och såg på de andra som fortsatte att skratta.

"Jag är verkligen glad över att vi fick en chans att tvätta hatten, borde ge förslaget vidare till nästa generation" sa James tyst och såg på Sirius som nickade medan de andra verkade torka ögonen. Merlene bara skakade på huvudet medan hon satte sig upp igen, hon var glad över att Lily inte såg så allvarlig ut längre, men hon viste att något var fel.

**Varje år bestämde denna åldriga gamla hatt, lappad, fransig och smutsig, hur nya elever skulle fördelas på skolans fyra elevhem (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin).**

"Harry det är inte snällt att förnedra hatten så" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade brista i skratt igen.

"Vad hatten har faktiskt känslor med, den har hjälpt oss så många gånger" sa James med ett leende och såg hur Merlene, Alice och Lily stirrade på dem med en granskade blick.

"Oj då" muttrade James och såg på Sirius som slog till honom i bakhuvudet.

"Vi skulle ju inte berätta för någon vad hatten har hjälpt oss med" sa Sirius och såg hur Remus skakade på huvudet en av deras mest bevarade hemligheter var ute.

"Vad exakt har Hatten gjort för er" sa Merlene och såg på de tre killarna som svalde.

"Å inget stort den har bara gett oss idéer" sa Sirius och försökte låta som att det inte var något stort, men Hatten hade verkligen hjälpt dem med olika saker många som de inte ville berätta för tjejerna.

"Jaså" sa Alice och såg på Frank som hade fått hjälp av Hatten med att göra en av Alice drömmar till verklighet men det var inte något han ville berätta för någon.

"Lovar" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag känner min kusin väl och jag kan tala om att han ljuger" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius som svalde.

"James" sa Lily och stirrade på honom, Remus viste att James skulle berätta allt för Lily bara hon frågade.

"Lily snälla respekterar den hemligheten, så kommer ingen av oss att fråga vad som pågår med dig" sa Sirius och alla stirrade på Sirius som var tydligen desperat att få tjejerna att sluta förhöra dem.

"Okej jag skall inte fråga" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och Remus som andades ut.

"Men får jag veta att ni har gjort något farligt tack vare hatten kommer jag att hitta ett sätt att skada er" sa Lily och såg på James, Sirius och Remus som nickade.

"Självklart" sa Remus och såg på sina två vänner som torkade sig ur pannan. Merlene, Alice, Andromeda och Narcissa var inte nöjd med vad som hade hänt men utan Lily så hade de förlorat slaget, Alice visste att Frank hade fått information någonstans ifrån för den som hade gjort förra året. Merlene skakade på huvudet innan hon kastade en blick på Sirius innan hon började läsa.

**Harry kom mycket väl ihåg hur han själv hade satt den på huvudet för precis ett år sedan och ängsligt väntat på hattens beslut medan den mumlade i hans öra. Under några hemska sekunder hade han fruktat att hatten skulle placera honom i Slytherin, det elevhem som hade utbildat fler onda häxor och trollkarlar än något annat – men till sin lättnad hade han slutligen hamnat i Gryffindor, tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och resten av pojkarna Weasley. **

"Harry DET spelar ingen roll om du hamnar i Slytherin eller inte" sa James med hård röst och såg på Sirius som skakade på huvudet.

"Din farmor var i Slytherin" sa James och såg på boken med en suck.

"Jag tror de är rädslan att hamna i Slytherin har mer med Malfoy och Voldemort att göra" sa Lily och såg på James som nu nickade.

"Jag är glad över att han hamnade i Gryffindor, jag önskar bara att han inte tänkte så mycket på det" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade tänka.

"Jag förstår inte var för de bara kommer ifrån Slytherin de som ansluter sig till ni-vet-vem" sa Molly med tun röst hon hatade den där mannen.

"Därför att det är flest renblodiga familjer där, de gillar inte att man blandar mugglarfödda, eller halvblod med renblodiga, jag tycker det är helt idiotiskt" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Håller med, jag vill inte bli indragen i det där med att behålla blodet rent" sa Sirius lågt och såg Merlene och de andra som log.

"Vi vet Sirius oroa dig inte" sa Lily med ett leende innan Merlene läste vidare.

**Förra terminen hade Harry och Ron bidragit till att Gryffindor vann elevhemsturneringen, och de hade besegrat Slytherin för första gången på sju år.**

"HARRY Påminn mig inte om att ni gick i närheten av Fluffy" sa Lily med varnade röst.

"Lily han klarade sig fint" sa James och såg på henne med orolig blick när henne ögon skiftade färg igen.

"Ja men han skall inte göra om det" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag är glad över att han klarade sig levande ut skolan första året" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Lily vi måste ta det goda med det onda" sa Frank och såg på tjejerna som nickade.

"Jag vet men jag gillar inte" sa Lily medan Narcissa stirrade på dem.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att detta inte kommer att hända det som jag hunnit läsa i alla fall" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Det är därför vi läser, jag och Ted har inte riktigt kommit genom första boken än men än då" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi kan hindra det" sa Narcissa och såg på Merlene och visade att hon kunde fortsätta.

**En liten spinkig pojke med råttfärgat hår hade just kallats fram för att sätta på sig hatten. Harry lät blicken vandra förbi honom till den plats där skolans rektor, Professor Dumbledore, satt och tittade på sorteringen från honnörsbordet. Hans långa silverskägg och halvmånformiga glasögon glänste i skenet från ljuslågorna. **

"Det är inte svårt att hitta Dumbledore i med tanke på hans höga ålder" sa Frank medan han såg på James som rynkade pannan.

"Jag undrar varför han tittar upp på honnörsbordet" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Vi kollar alltid över honnörsbordet när vi börjar läsåret" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Men än då" sa Sirius och såg på Narcissa som skruvade på sig men sa inget. Merlene såg på Sirius som inte förstod meningen med att kolla över vilka lärare som var där så hon läste.

**Ett par platser från Dumbledore satt ingen mindre än Gyllenroy Lockman, iförd en turkosfärgad klädnad. Och vid bordsänden tronade den väldige vildvuxne Hagrid som drack djupa klunkar ur sin bägare.**

"Å helvete jag hade glömt bort honom" stönade Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Snälla Syster hjälp mig att bränna varje turkosfärgad klädnad jag har, jag vill inte bära samma färg som den mannen" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Vi får inte glömma att James kommer att lägga den där förtrollningen som gör att hans kläder blir konstiga när han kommer för nära" sa Frank och såg på James som log.

"Jag tror jag har fixat det redan så oroa er inte" sa James med ett leende.

"Jag tycker det är verkligen synd att Hagrid inte är lärare här" sa Molly med ett leende.

"Molly" sa Narcissa och stirrade på henne.

"Vad hade han varit lärare så hade eleverna haft en annan uppfattning magiska djur" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag håller med Hagrid är bättre än den läraren vi har haft" sa Arthur och såg på Merlene som skakade på huvudet och såg ner i boken.

"**Vänta lite nu…" mumlade Harry till Ron. "Det står en tom stol vid honnörsbordet… Var är Snape?"**

"JA" skrek James och Sirius de alla stirrade på honom.

"Ingen mer fladdermus" sa Sirius och såg på James som klappade händerna.

"Jag kan inte tro att de hatar Snape så mycket" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Jag är inte förvånad. Lily hur känner du dig" sa Andromeda och såg på henne.

"Jag känner mig bra önskar bara att saker och ting kanske hade gått bättre det där med Snape men han har gjort sitt val" sa Lily lågt och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som nickade. Merlene och Alice viste redan allt som hade hänt mellan Lily och Snape så de var inte oroliga. Merlene skakade på huvudet.

**Professor Severus Snape var den lärare Harry tyckte sämst om. Harry råkade också vara den elev som Snape tyckte sämst om. Snape, som var elak, ironisk och illa omtyckt av alla utom eleverna från hans eget elevhem (Slytherin), undervisade i ämnet trolldryckskonst.**

"Vänta bara tills jag får tag i honom" stönade Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han har fått sluta" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade Sirius innan de skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

"Vad jag hatar honom" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom medan han satt och höll sina tummar.

"Jag hoppade det med efter hans första lektion med Harry, och ställer frågor som inte tillhör årskursen" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade och höll en hand på Lily axel hon lät honom komma närmare henne.

"Jag önskar att han aldrig blev lärare" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad han skulle aldrig klara av att vara en riktig lärare" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Han kanske är sjuk!" sade Ron förhoppningsfullt.**

"**Han kanske har **_**lämnat**_** skolan!" sade Harry, "För att han inte fick jobbet som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster i år heller!"**

"Det är nog mest troligt" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han skulle inte göra det" sa Lily och alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad han kommer söka det tills han får jobbet han är så kommer tyvärr vara kvar om han inte fått sparken" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nu satt med fingrarna korsade.

"Jag vill inte ha honom kvar på skolan" mumlade Alice och såg på de andra som nickade ingen av dem tyckte om Snape.

"Vad tror ni om att läsa och se vad som har rätt" sa Merlene frågande och såg på Molly och Arthur som nickade.

"**Eller kanske han har fått **_**sparken**_**!" sade Ron entusiastiskt "Alla avskyr honom ju…"**

"Han måste vara helt fruktansvärd" muttrade Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han är värre än Professor Snigelhorn" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han är inte så farlig" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Förlåt vi gömde bort att du är en del av snigelklubben" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Han ville haft dig med" sa Lily fränt emot honom och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Snälla kan vi läsa mer än en mening" sa Merlene och gned sina tiningar medan såg på de andra.

"huvudvärk" frågade Alice och såg på sin vän som såg ut över gruppen.

"jag kommer få om de skall hålla på så här" sa Merlene lågt och tog upp boken igen.

"**Eller han kanske har kommit ut" sade en iskall röst alldeles bakom dem, "För att få höra varför ni båda inte kom med skoltåget"**

"Av Alla lärare som kom ut så måste det vara han" stönade Sirius och satte sig ner och såg på de andra som stirrade boken.

"Varför" stönade James och satte huvudet i händerna och såg på de andra som bara stirrade.

"Jag hatar den mannen" viskade Remus till Sirius och James som nickade.

"Jag hoppas innerligt att Snape låter dem förklara saken" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej det kommer han inte, han ser Harry som en James, och de tillhör Gryffindor" sa Alice medan Frank stönade han såg på de andra Gryffindorarna i rummet, Ted och Andromeda var från Hufflepuff, medan Narcissa var den enda från Slytherin.

"Jag tror att jag skall ta ett allvarligt samtal med Severus Snape när jag kommer tillbaka till Slytherin. Nej jag tänker inte be honom komma hit men jag skall prata med honom om hur man uppför sig" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade. Merlene valde att läsa trots att hon inte ville.

**Harry svängde hastigt runt. Där stod ingen annan än Severus Snape i sin svarta klädnad, som böljade omkring honom i den kalla nattvinden. Han var en mager man med gulblek hy, krokig näsa och svart, axellångt, flottigt hår, och nu log på ett sätt som fick Harry och Ron att förstå att de var illa ute.**

"Varför kan han inte tvätta det där håret" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad det ser så äckligt ut" sa Molly och de andra nickade.

"Det där är faktiskt en förtrollning som hans mamma råkade göra" sa Lily lågt och alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad menar du" sa Narcissa och såg på henne.

"Jag tror det var en tvätt besvärjelse som inte fungerade" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag vet inte om det stämmer eller inte det var vad han sa en gång i alla fall" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade att de accepterade hennes svar.

"**Följ mig" sade Snape.**

**Utan att ens våga se på varandra följde Harry och Ron efter Snape uppför trappan in i den stora ekande ingångshallen, som lystes upp av flammande facklor. En ljuvlig doft av mat strömmade ut från stora salen, men Snape ledde dem bort från värmen och ljuset, nerför en smal trappa som förde dem till fängelsehålorna under slottet.**

"Jag hatar att han tar dem förmodligen till sitt kontor" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hatar att hör vad han har på sitt kontor" sa Lily och rös till medan hon såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte det är sant" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg på hur olycklig Sirius verkade ha blivit.

"Sirius du kan inte alltid få allt" sa James och klappade honom på axeln.

"Nej men den där fladdermusen kommer få min gudson relegerad från Hogwarts" sa Sirius och alla andra stirrade på boken.

"Sirius om han får Harry Relegerad så kommer jag personligen se till att han kommer få äta ut det" sa Narcissa och såg på sin kusin som nickade.

"Det skulle vara en ära att arbeta tillsammans med systrarna Black" sa James och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som nickade de hade redan några planer.

"Det kommer bli något som går till historien" viskade Arthur till Molly som nickade.

"Jag vågar inte tänka på vad som skulle kunna hända" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror det är bäst att vi inte vet" sa Merlene innan hon läste vidare.

"**In med er!" kommenderade han och öppnade en dörr halvvägs ner i den kalla korridoren.**

**De steg in på Snapes kontor, rysande av köld och rädsla.**

"Den där Mannen" morrade Remus och såg på sina vänner de alla viste det var helt fel att ta elever som var rädda till en sådan plats.

"Narcissa älskade syster snälla säga att du redan har en plan efter som han tydligen inte kan visa elever respekt" sa Andromeda och såg på sin systers som log.

"Oroa er inte" sa Narcissa med ett leende.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det är något som gör ont" muttrade Sirius medan han såg på boken och hoppades att Harry skulle klara sig ur knipan.

"Jag vill se till att Snape aldrig glömmer bort att respektera andra" sa Alice med ett elakt leende.

"Jag tror att vi kommer få hjälp från alla om vi pratar ihop oss lite" sa James och såg på de andra som nu log. Merlene tog chansen att fortsätta läse innan de hade börjat planera något som skulle göra att det skulle ta ännu längre tid att läsa hennes del.

**Väggarna i det dunkla rummet var täckta av hyllor fyllda med stora glasburkar, i vilka det flöt omkring alla möjliga motbjudande saker som Harry faktiskt inte ville veta namnet på just i det ögonblicket. Den öppna spisen var mörk och tom. Snape stängde dörren och vände sig mot dem.**

"Severus Snape" skrek Narcissa och såg på dörren som om hon ville bränna bort den för att komma ut.

"Narcissa oroa dig inte vi kommer att hitta ett sätt att se till att Severus aldrig kommer göra det där" sa Andromeda och klappade sin syster på axeln.

"Det har du rätt i" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem.

"Jag tror inte jag vill veta" viskade Alice till Frank som nickade.

"Låt dem planera och låt dem göra vad det vill, men vi kommer hjälpa till om de behöver det" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Narcissa du vet att vi har lite övertag" sa Lily och såg på Narcissas ögon lyste

"Tack Lily" sa Narcissa och reste sig och kramade om henne.

"**Jaså" sade han med silkeslen röst, "Tåget duger alltså inte längre åt den berömde Harry Potter och hans trogne vapendragare Weasley. Ni ville göra en **_**storstilad **_**entré, vad det inte så, pojkar!"**

"Och en lärare skall aldrig anklaga elever för något de skall be om förklaring" sa Alice och stirrade på boken.

"Jag kommer att massakrera honom" muttrade Arthur och stirrade på boken.

"Eller så kan vi ge honom en karamell igen" sa Sirius och såg på alla medan Narcissa såg på honom.

"Vad för karamell" sa Narcissa och såg på dem medan de plockade fram karamellerna.

"Jocelyn skickade tillbaka dessa till oss. Detta är en kräkskaramell, och detta är en näsblodsnougat" sa Lily och visade Narcissa karamellerna som hon hade.

"Vi känner inte till resten av karamellerna" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det skulle vi kunna använda" sa Narcissa och log.

"Ni vet att Slytherin litar på mig" sa hon med ett leende och sopade ner några av karamellerna i handen med ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

"**Nej professor, spärren vid King´s Cross, den…"**

"**Tyst!" sade Snape kallt. "Vad har ni gjort med bilen?"**

"Han skulle ha lyssnat på vad de sa inte frågat om bilen det är Professor McGonagall eller Rektorn som skall ställa dessa frågor" sa Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Jag håller med dig, Ingen förutom McGonagall eller Dumbledore har rätt att frågar ut dem" sa Arthur och såg på boken.

"Dess utom borde Han veta om det där med lagen, om att stänga spärren" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Om han har brytt sig om att lära sig allt som finns om Hogwarts ja" sa Lily och la armarna i kors medan hon stirrade på boken.

"Jag önskar att vi fick veta vem som hade gjort det" sa James medan han såg på Lily som verkade sitta på nålar igen.

"Hur fan vet han om Bilen, om han använder Legilimering på min son skall…" utbrast Lily och såg nästan mordisk ut där hon stod upp, de alla såg hur hon vibrerade, Remus hade sett detta tidigare och han viste att han måste lugna ner henne.

"Lily" sa Remus och tog tag i hennes armar och reste henne upp.

"Ilska hjälper inte" sa Remus där han höll fast Lily.

"Lily lugna ner dig innan" sa Remus och såg hur James stirrade på dem.

"Jag skall sätta mig i skuggan en stund" sa Lily och lämnade cirkeln och gick och satte sig i ett av det mörkare hörnen i rummet.

"Jag undrar vad det är med Lily" sa Narcissa och såg på Lilys rygg och Lily stannade och tänkte efter att säga att hon hade en sjukdom kunde ju inte skada.

"Det är en sjukdom. Jag har en sjukdom som vi upptäckte, förra året, ni är det första jag berättar det för" sa Lily och gick och satte sig i hörnet.

"Finns det något vi kan göra för dig" sa Narcissa och såg på emot skuggorna.

"Nej bara läs och Remus sätt en tystnads förtrollning över mig" sa Lily hon misstänkte att hennes katt skulle reagera.

"Självklart" sa Remus och kastade den över henne medan han satt och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Läs, Merlene oroa dig inte" sa Remus och de andra såg oroligt på varandra de alla undrade vad det är för sjukdom som Lily har.

**Ron svalde. Det här var inte första gången Harry fick intrycket att Snape var tankeläsare. Men ett ögonblick senare förstod han, då Snape vecklade ut ett exemplar av dagens utgåva av **_**The Evening Prophet**_**.**

"Det förklarade hur han viste" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade honom.

"Vad är det som säger att han inte använde Legilimering på Harry och Ron" sa Arthur och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Vi alla vet att Snape aldrig spelar enligt reglerna" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag glömde bort den lilla detaljen" muttrade Sirius och la armarna i kors och stirrade på de andra som log åt honom.

"Sirius ibland är det svårt att tro att du är 17 år" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad" sa Merlene och de andra som började skratta.

Lily satt i sitt hörn, hon kände att katten var nära ytan men hon satt nu skyddad från allas blickar medan hon lyssnade.

"**Ni blev sedda" väste han och visade dem rubriken: **_**FLYGANDE FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIERAR MUGGLARE**_**. Han började läsa högt. **

"Varför har han inte hämtat de som egentligen skall prata med dem" sa Alice och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tycker att Snape är värre än han någonsin har varit här i skolan" sa Arthur och såg på de andra medan de såg på varandra.

"Jag hoppas att vi kommer åt honom ordentligt" sa Ted medan han såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som rena höll på att skriva.

"Det kommer vi. Tänk på att vi har systrarna Black, marodörerna och Lily på våran sida" sa Frank och såg på Ted och Merlene och Alice såg på varandra med ett leende innan Merlene fortsatte att läsa.

"**två mugglare i London är övertygade om att de såg en gammal bil flyga över postverkets torn… Mrs. Hetty Bayliss som var ute och hängde tvärt klockan tolv på dagen i Norfolk… Mr. Angus Fleet från Peebles omtalade för polisen… sammanlagt sex eller sju mugglarvittnen. Visst arbetar din pappa på Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter?" sade han medan han tittade upp på Ron och gav honom ett elakt leende. "Kära hjärtanes då, hans egen son…"**

"Att han är helt omöjlig" sa Narcissa och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Det står i Elevboken att en lärare som mer än en gång trakasserar en elev, skall avlägsnas från skolan" sa James helt plötsligt och alla stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag satt och läste i den efter att vi läst första boken, eftersom Snape trakasserade Harry, och Ron, sedan alla andra elever som inte tillhör Slytherin så skolans styrelse borde ha avsatt Severus Snape för länge sedan" sa James och såg på de andra som nu log.

"Jag skall se till att den regeln tillämpas" sa Andromeda och nickade medan Frank och Ted log.

"Det kommer gå mycket enkelt att fixa det om vi bara kan få Professor McGonagall att skriva på pappret att Hogwarts själv kan stänga av en lärare som bryter om Elevboken" sa Remus medan han letade efter något innan han såg på skuggan där Lily satt han hade hört ett hur mjuka tassar gick runt han viste att Lily inte längre var i kontroll.

Katten gick fram och tillbaka i skuggorna, den kom inte igenom spärren Katten ville ut, den såg på Remus den viste att han är en varulv men de andra katten kunde säga om det var vänner eller inte, Katten stirrade på de andra medan hon försökte ta sig emot dörren. Hennes röst var bort tagen med de innebar att hon inte försökte göra sig hörd.

"Merlene läs" sa Remus som stirrade på skuggan där katten gick fram och tillbaka han kunde se katten men ingen annan såg den.

**Harry kände det som om han just hade fått en smocka i magen av det vansinniga trädets största gren. Om någon kom på att det var Mr. Weasley själv som hade förtrollat bilen… han hade inte tänkt på det…**

"Harry du är en vänlig själ" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade nu.

"Jag måste säga att han har hjärtat på rätt stället, jag är tacksam över att vi kommer att få lära känna honom" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag måste säga att jag gillar inte jämförelsen om att piskade pilträdet" sa Frank och gned sig över magen och de andra såg på Remus som kastade ännu en förhäxning emot hörnet.

"Remus vad håller du på med" sa James och såg på honom.

"James oroa dig inte, du kommer få veta snart nog" sa Remus han hade lagt en skyddsförtrollning så att Lily skulle stanna kvar i hörnet medan hon var sin katt.

"Jag hoppas att ni kan låta mig läsa nu" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som bara log henne. Merlene skakade på huvudet och fortsatte att läsa.

"**När jag sökte igenom parken märkte jag dessutom att ett mycket värdefullt piskande pilträdet har tillfogats avsevärd skada" fortsatte Snape.**

"Han hatar det där trädet lika mycket som alla andra" sa Frank och de stirrade på varandra som på boken.

"Han kommer verkligen göra allt för att få dem utkastade från skolan" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade de alla hörde hur något kastade sig emot väggen.

"Vad var det där" sa Alice och såg på de andra som stirrade på hörnet där Lily hade gömt sig.

"Kan ni lugna er det är inget farlig, ni får inte gå in i hörnet ni utsätter er för större risk än om ni stannar där vi sitter, Jag vet vad Lily har för sjukdom, James hon kommer prata med dig så snart hon känner att trygg nog att berätta snälla sitt kvar" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom innan de nickade.

"Okej, Lily jag skall fortsätta läsa nu så kan du lugna dig" sa Merlene och alla stirrade på ögonen som glödde i skuggan men de alla såg hur det var en nickande rörelse.

"**Det där trädet tillfogade **_**oss**_** ännu större skada!" utbrast Ron.**

"_**Tyst**_**!" fräste Snape igen. "Tyvärr tillhör ni inte mitt elevhem, så beslutet att relegera er vilar inte hos mig, jag ska gå och hämta dem som är lyckliga nog att få göra det. Ni väntar här"**

"Jag skall" fräste Remus och stod upp och såg på de andra som hade ställt sig upp med.

"Ron säger att de har kommit till skada och han säger till dem att vara tysta" sa Arthur och knöt händerna de alla stirrade boken.

"Vänta bra Severus" sa Narcissa och stirrade på karamellerna.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han har stark mage" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vänta bara han har brutit mot tre av reglerna i elevboken" sa Sirius som hade slagit upp den och stirrade på de andra som nu log.

"Bra vi kommer att sätta dit honom om han någonsin blir lärare här" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda och Alice som nickade.

"Jag kan inte fatta att han är så glad över att de skall bli relegerade" sa Frank och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

"Han hatar alla elever förutom Slytherin" sa Arthur som stirrade på ögonenen som nickade.

"Det är lite mysko att inte höra Lily skrika" sa Sirius och såg på skuggan där han såg ögonen som stirrade på honom.

"Fast de där ögonen är skrämmande nog" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade. Ingen av dem vågade lämna ljuset eftersom katten var i mörkret, de hade hört Remus varning, och de tänkte inte skrämma Lily mer än nödvändigt.

**Harry och Ron stirrade på varandra, vita i ansiktet. Harry kände sig inte hungrig längre. Han kände sig tvärtom väldigt illamående. Han försökte låta bli att titta på någonting stort och slemmigt som flöt omkring i grön vätska på en hylla bakom Snapes skrivbord. **

"Jag är säker på att han har dem där för att skrämma elever" sa Andromeda och såg på sin systers om nickade.

"Jag hatar att han lämnar dem ensam, utan någon värme källa och utan något att äta" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade de hatade alla Snape just nu.

"Jag gillar inte att Harry nu är illamående" sa Alice och såg på de andra som orolig på.

Lily och katten bråkade Lily försökte komma ut igen, men katten lät henne inte ta över, Remus var den enda i gruppen som hörde hur katten lät ifrån hörnet, Han såg på de andra som verkade tänka de med.

"Jag tror inte att Professor McGonagall kommer relegera dem" sa Sirius plötsligt och Remus såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Vad får dig att tro det" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade se på honom med en frågande blick.

"Bara en känsla, om Professor McGonagall inte har relegerat oss än så kommer hon inte relegera Harry" sa Sirius med ett leende och hela rummet brast i skratt och såg på varandra och de fortsatte att skratta. Merlene harklade sig och läste vidare.

**Om Snape hade gått för att hämta Professor McGonagall, Gryffindors överhuvud, var det knappats till någon hjälp för dem. Hon var kanske rättvisare än Snape, men hon var också mycket sträng och noggrann.**

"Hon är rättvis, det har hon alltid varit" sa Remus och såg hur Molly nickade.

"Alltid även om hon ger oss ofta straffkommendering" sa Sirius med ett leende.

"Jag tror att de kommer få att en straffkommendering som värst" sa James när han hade tänkt efter en stund han såg emot de gula ögonenen som verkade ligga ner, han såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet när James var på väg att resa sig upp.

"James" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet, James nickade och såg på de andra som verkade också stirra på ögonen i skuggan.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de klara sig med en straffkommendering och ett par minuspoäng" sa Narcissa och såg på sin syster och de övriga i gruppen.

**Tio minuter senare kom professor Snape tillbaka, och mycket riktigt var det professor McGonagall han hade med sig. Harry hade sett professor McGonagall arg vid åtskilliga tillfällen, men antingen hade han glömt hur smal hennes mun kunde bli eller också hade han aldrig sett hennes så arg förut. Hon höjde sitt trollspö i samma ögonblick hon steg in genom dörren. Harry och Ron ryggade båda tillbaka, men hon pekade bara i riktning mot den tomma spisen, där det med ens flammade upp en eld.**

"Å" stönade Sirius och la sig ner alla stirrade på honom.

"Jag vet inte om jag skall vara glad eller inte" sa James och lutade sig emot Sirius som såg på honom.

"Varför lyckats han alltid att få de där reaktioner från Minnie" sa Sirius och såg på olyckligt på boken

"Harry kommer lyckats med det mesta tror jag" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de kommer ut utan att bli relegerad" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade.

"Jag är tacksam för att hon nu startade en brasa så att det fick värme" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad Professor McGonagall aldrig skulle låta en elev frysa eller gå hungrig" sa Frank och alla nickade innan de log emot tanken de såg på Remus som verkade hålla koll på hörnet där Lily hade gömt sig.

"Remus hur verkar det med Lily" sa Alice och såg på ner emot hörnet men såg inget.

"Hon klarar sig själv, hon måste bara lugna ner sig först" sa Remus och såg på Katten som nickade han höll ett vaknade öga över henne. Lily själv var tacksam för att alla lyssnade på Remus hon satt ner och svansen slog runt henne Katten ville inte släppa taget eftersom den vill komma åt Snape men Lily viste att hon inte kunde släppa lös sin katt på någon hon satt där och försökte meditera som McGonagall hade lärt henne när de upptäckte sjukdomen. Merlene såg på Remus som nickade när hon höll upp boken.

"**Sätt er" sade hon, och båda drog sig bakåt och satte sig i ett par stolar vid brasan.**

"De är i stora problem" muttrade Sirius i örat på James som nickade.

"Jag tror att McGonagall är rädd för vad som skulle kunna hända" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade medan de andra stirrade på varandra som nickade.

"Jag tror jag aldrig har sett henne behandla någon illa. Hon är rättvis, men aldrig har hon gjort något för att gynna sitt elevhem på andras bekostnad" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade instämmande.

"Jag undrar om hon kommer kunna se vad i alla ser" sa Alice och såg på Frank som log.

"Professor McGonagall kommer göra allt för att få veta sanningen även om inte Harry och Ron kommer se det" sa Ted och såg på de andra som log nu.

"Jag hoppas bara av vi får veta vem som gjorde det" sa James och såg på Frank, Sirius och Remus som nickade.

"Kan vi läsa vidare" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Förklara er" fortsatte hon och hennes glasögon glittrade olycksbådande.**

"Det låter inte bra" sa James med en gång och såg på de andra som såg på varandra.

"Hon måste verkligen vilja få veta vad som har hänt" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag vill inte minnas att hon var så arg på oss någon gång" sa James medan han tänkte efter.

"Klart hon inte har varit ni har aldrig utsatt er för livsfara" sa Lily som kom fram ifrån skuggorna och såg på dem.

"Hur känner du dig" sa James och såg på Lily som drack ur flaskan som han höll fram till henne.

"Bättre, De här böckerna hjälper inte direkt med min sjukdom" sa Lily och de andra såg på henne medan hon drack.

"Vad är det som vi behöver tänka på" sa James och gav Lily en fuktig trasa medan Lily log tacksamt emot Remus som hade hjälpt henne.

"Jag får inte bli arg, det är det viktigaste och när jag är i mörkret får ni inte komma i närheten av mig, det låter kanske löjligt men det är för er men det är för er säkerhet, ni kan inte gå in i skuggorna" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade medan de såg på Lily som satte bekvämt.

"Behöver du äta" sa James och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"Något med socker vore bra" sa Lily och fick genast olika alternativ att välja på. Hon valde en av sirapstårtorna som de hade fixat fram.

"Kan jag fortsätta läsa" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Du kan säga till om du vill att vi tar en paus, vi vill inte att du skall må dåligt" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag säger till" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade innan Merlene började läsa igen.

**Ron satte i gång att berätta och började med spärrväggen på stationen som vägrade att släppa igenom dem.**

"… **så vi hade inte nåt val, professor McGonagall, vi kunde inte komma fram till tåget."**

"Och där borde Professor McGonagall ha börjat sin utredning" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag fattar inte att inte Ministeriet ännu inte har börjat sin utredning" sa Arthur och skrev ner mer saker på sin lapp och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är glad över att hon lyssnade på hela deras historia utan att avbryta fast jag hade mått bättre om hon hade kallat på Madam Pomfrey så att de blir kollade för skador" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade för att de alla höll med.

"Jag vill veta vem som stängde spärren" sa Narcissa och de alla var tillbaka frågan som snurrade i deras huvud. Merlene viste att det inte skulle få svar så hon läste vidare.

"**Varför skickade ni oss inte ett brev med en uggla? Du har ju en uggla, eller hur?" sade professor McGonagall kyligt till Harry.**

"Professor McGonagall" stönade Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på stirrade på boken.

"De är tolv år, de var ensamma på en perrong utan vuxen att se efter dem det är inte konstigt att gjorde som de gjorde" sa Ted och såg på de andra nickade.

"Jag skall aldrig låta den gå själva" mumlade Molly och såg ner på sina händer.

"Molly du har inte gjort något än, bara du kommer ihåg detta" sa Lily och la en hand på Molly.

"Tack jag kommer komma ihåg detta Lily oroa dig inte" sa Molly och såg upp på de andra som nickade.

"Men om de hade skickat ugglan hade det fortfarande tagit tid" sa Sirius och såg på James som verkade tänka efter.

"Jag tror inte Harry riktigt litar på vuxna" sa James och alla stirrade på honom.

"Vad Dursleys skall vi inte tala om, men titta efter finns det någon på Hogwarts som Harry verkligen kan lita på" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade tänka efter.

"Egentligen inte eftersom, första året så försökte han berätta för Professor McGonagall om de vises sten så trodde hon inte på honom" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nu nickade ännu mer.

"Vi måste verkligen se till att Harry aldrig hamnar hos Dursleys, Harry måste kunna lita på att vuxna finns där" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han kommer inte hamna där" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade hon med, medan Merlene läste igen.

**Harry stirrade på henne med gapande mun. Nu, när hon sade det, verkade det självklart att de borde ha gjort på det viset.**

"Som sagt man tänker inte på det sättet när man är tolv och rädd" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Harry ville ju bara gå och vänta vid bilen som man lär mugglar sina barn" sa Lily och såg på De andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad det. När man kommer bort som mugglar barn så har man ett överenskommen plats att gå till om någon händer" sa Lily och såg på Ted som långsamt nickade han med.

"Jag önskar bara att Professor McGonagall kunde ha varit lite snällare" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som log.

"Hon är snäll hon är bara konkret" sa Frank och kysste Alice på kinden när han drog in henne i famnen.

"Jag fortsätter" sa Merlene och såg boken och bönade om att kapitlet skulle vara slut snart.

"**jag… Jag tänkte inte…"**

"**Det framgår tydligt" sade professor McGonagall.**

"Minerva" sa Molly med hård röst och stirrade på boken.

"Det är bara barn, du kan inte förvänta dig att de skall tänka som en vuxen, och framför allt när du vet att en av dem är son till en marodör" sa Molly och såg på Lily som skrattade.

"Jag håller med dig Molly, hon borde ha förväntat sig något annorlunda har inte alltid Marodörerna ställt till problem" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nu började skratta.

"Jag undrar varför inte Dumbledore är där" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som nickade med.

"Dumbledore och McGonagall borde båda två vara där" sa Arthur och såg på Merlene och nickade medan hon fortsatte läsa.

**Det hördes en knackning på dörren och Snape, som nu såg mer belåten ut än någonsin, öppnade den. Där stod rektorn, professor Dumbledore.**

"Jag undrar varför de inte kom samtidig" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra som såg på henne.

"Det kan vara ett sätt för att se om de skulle ändra sin historia" sa Alice och såg på Narcissa som skakade på huvudet som om hon inte riktigt förstod.

"Jag är orolig för Professor Dumbledore kommer att säga" sa Lily och såg på James, Sirius och Remus som såg väldigt lugna nu.

"Lily det är ingen fara Dumbledore är inte så farlig" sa Sirius och kastade upp några nötter och fångade dem med munnen

"Men" sa Lily och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Det är ganska lugnt Lily oroa dig inte" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på dem.

"Jag börjar undrar hur ni kan vara så lugna men och andra sidan så har ni mest erfarenhet av Dumbledore och McGonagall" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

**Harry kände sig som förlamad i hela kroppen. Dumbledore såg ovanligt allvarlig ut. Han sände dem en blick ner över sin krokiga näsrygg som fick Harry att önska sig och Ron tillbaka till det piskade pilträdets attacker.**

"Varför försöker de använda Legilimering på elever" sa Alice och såg på Arthur som nu satt och bläddrade i elevboken.

"Jag försöker hitta fler saker som vi kan få Minerva McGonagall att genom föra, eftersom vi har Weasleys, Potters, Longbottom, Black och ni har familjemedlemmar i styrelsen så vi kan ju få igenom mer" sa Arthur och alla log emot honom nu.

"Det är bra Arthur skriv ner allt du hittar du vet att Pappa tar allvarligt på saker som rör Hogwarts" sa James och såg på Lily som log svagt medan han såg på de andra som hade tagit fram böckerna som låg runt i rummet.

"När började de använda dessa böcker" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"De har alltid funnits oroa dig inte din finns hos Professor McGonagall, betyg och annat registreras genom magi, så man får den när man går ut" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade. Merlene drack ur ett av glasen medan hon såg orolig på Lily.

"Jag kan inte tänka mig vad Dursley har gjort med min son om han hellre önskar sig tillbaka till det piskande pilträdet" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet medan James såg upp från boken.

"oroa dig inte han skall inte komma dig och oroa dig inte förhäxningen på din syster borde vi kunna fixa vi behöver bara vara nära henne två minuter sedan är det klart" sa James och log snett emot henne. Merlene skrattade medan hon såg på sig runt i rummet Petunia Evans hatar när det är stökigt runt sig och den förtrollningen skulle passa perfekt.

**Det blev alldeles tyst en lång stund. Sedan sade Dumbledore:**

"**Var snälla och förklara varför ni gjorde det här"**

"De skall inte behöva förklara en gång till" stönade Arthur och såg på de andra om slog ner huvudet i sina händer.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det kommer gå bra för dem" sa James och verkade tänka.

"Vi kanske skall undersöka de andra utbildningarna i Europa om det är så här det kommer behandla våran son" sa Lily lågt och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att vi ändrar tillräckligt för att detta inte skall hända" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade medan hon såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Vi skall verkligen kolla över allt, så att våra barn får den bästa utbildningen" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade medan han höll i hennes hand. Merlene valde att fortsätta läsa igen.

**Det skulle varit bättre om han hade skrikit åt dem. Harry avskydde besvikelsen i hans röst. Av någon anledning förmådde han inte se Dumbledore i ögonen utan började i stället tala till hans knän. Han berättade allting för honom utom att Mr. Weasley var ägare till den förtrollade bilen. I stället fick han det att låta som om han och Ron hade råkat hitta den flygande bil parkerad utanför stationen. **

"Han har ett rent hjärta, Harry" sa Molly och såg på boken med tårar i sina ögon.

"Jag kan inte tro att han verkligen försökte skydda mig trots att det är jag som har gjort fel" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Det är ganska snällt av honom eftersom han har bara träffat er en månad" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Jag är ganska glad över att han inte skyller allt på Ron" sa Sirius lågt och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Vad det var Rons idé det brukar vara lättast att säga så, men det är inte rätt att skylla ifrån sig" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nu nickade medan han såg på Merlene med ett leende som fick Merlene att genast läsa vidare, hon hade redan en gång försökt ha ett förhållande med Sirius och det slutade i tårar.

**Han förstod att Dumbledore omedelbart skulle genomskåda det, men Dumbledore ställde inga frågor om bilen. När Harry hade berättat färdigt, fortsatte han bara att plira på dem genom glasögonen.**

"Det är ändå snällt av honom att försöka skydda oss" sa Molly och la armen om Arthur som kysste hennes kind.

"Jag hoppas bara att de inte kommer i mer problem för att försöka skydda oss" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är inte värt det att bli relegerad för" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas bara att de kommer där ifrån snart nog, så att Madam Pomfrey kan kolla över dem" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade medan han höll fram en flaska med vatten till henne och Merlene ville gärna veta vad som skulle hända så hon läste vidare.

"**Vi går och hämtar våra saker nu" sade Ron nedslaget.**

"**Vad det för dumheter du pratar, Weasley?" röt professor McGonagall.**

"Vad" sa Lily och sprutade ut de hon hade haft i munnen tyvärr var det rakt över bordet där Frank satt och Sirius höll för munnen medan han skrattade.

"LILY" skrek Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade nu och såg på honom.

"Förlåt jag var inte riktigt beredd på att Ron skulle säga det där eller att Professor McGonagall inte förstod vad han menade" sa Lily och rodnade medan Andromeda och Narcissa kastade en värme förtrollning över hans kläder så att han skulle slippa sitta med blöta kläder.

"Det är okej men gör inte om det bara" sa Frank och satte sig ner.

"Tack Andromeda, Narcissa" sa Frank när han satte sig ner.

"Jag kan inte tro att Ron så frivilligt skulle ge upp Hogwarts" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som var nära tårar för sin yngsta son.

"Jag är mer chockad över att Professor McGonagall inte hänger med, vi borde prata med henne" sa Sirius och trummade på sin haka.

"Sirius lägg ner" fräste Merlene och tog upp boken från golvet hon hade tappat den när Lily hade sprutat ut vattnet över Frank.

"**Ja, men vi ska väl bli relegerade, eller hur?" sade Ron.**

**Harry tittade hastigt upp på Dumbledore.**

"**Inte i dag, Weasley" sade Dumbledore. "Men jag måste understryka allvaret i det ni båda har gjort. Jag sak skriva till era familjer i kväll. Jag måste också varna er för att om ni gör nånting liknande igen, kommer jag inte att ha nåt annat val än att relegera er."**

"Å Helvete" sa Sirius lågt och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Det kommer komma ett Illvrål jag har saknat dem" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad vi har inte hört ett enda illvrål i hela förra boken, jag är van med att det kommer minst ett illvrål i veckan" sa James och såg på de andra som nu började skratta.

"Minns du tredje året" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som stirrade på dem.

"Japp" sa James och såg på Lily med ett leende, Lily satt och tänkte efter vad var det som hade hänt tredje året.

"Lily har glömt bort det" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som log.

"Vad var det som händer de året" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Du skickade ett Illvrål till James vid Jul" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som gömde sitt ansikte.

"Det hade jag glömt bort" sa Lily mycket lågt.

"Jag lyckades faktiskt hindra det brevet från att förstöra sig" sa James med ett leende.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du har kvar det" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Det kommer från dig" sa James och såg på Arthur som såg på Molly som hade gömt sig igen.

"Jag undrar hur Dursley kommer reagerar" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"De kommer tycka det är synd att Harry inte blev dödad av det där trädet, det är därför vi vill att han aldrig skall hamna hos den familjen" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Det är hemskt att de ens får ha vårdnaden om Harry" sa Narcissa och skakade på sig.

"Jag är så glad över att de inte blev relegerade" sa Ted och lutade sig emot Andromeda som log.

"å det blir bättre" sa James helt plötsligt och alla stirrade på honom när Remus tänkte efter.

"Snape" viskade Remus och James nickade men ingen annan hörde det Merlene skakade på huvudet när James inte fortsatte med vad han tänkte på men när hon såg nästa mening så log hon.

**Snape såg ut som om julafton hade blivit inställd. Han harklade sig och sade:**

"**Professor Dumbledore, de här pojkarna har trotsat lagen om restriktioner för omyndigs trolldomsutövning och dessutom åsamkat ett gammalt och värdefullt träd allvarligt skada… Inte kan väl handlingar av ett sånt slag…"**

"Titta" sa James och pekade på Albumet som visade hur missnöjd Snape såg ut.

"Jag viste inte att han kunde se surare ut" sa Sirius och såg på bilden.

"Jag kan inte tro det" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Han har blivit värre, med åren Lily, jag skyller allt på Malfoy Crabbe och Goyle" sa Narcissa och la en hand på Lily axel.

"De har inte egentligen brutit emot någon lag, eftersom ingen av dem får en varning, för den trolldom de utövat, sedan trädet de kan man hugga ner" sa Arthur surt och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas bara att han fick ont när han undersökte trädet" muttrade Ted lågt.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Dumbledore ser till att Snape inte kommer vara lärare längre på Hogwarts" sa James och såg på Merlene som nickade och tog upp boken och läste vidare.

"**Det blir professor McGonagalls uppgift att bestämma pojkarnas straff, Severus" sade Dumbledore lugnt. "De tillhör hennes elevhem och är därför hennes ansvar" han vände sig till professor McGonagall. "Jag måste gå tillbaka till festen, Minerva, jag har några meddelande att framföra. Kom, Severus, det finns en läcker vaniljtårta där som jag absolut vill provsmaka"**

"Tacka gud för att det är McGonagalls uppgift och inte Snapes att bestämma straffet för Harry och Ron" sa James och la sig ner på rygg alla stirrade på honom.

"Vad det värsta Professor McGonagall har gjort emot oss var att städa på någon ställe" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men hon höll alltid isär oss" sa James och såg på halvt orolig ut.

"Jag hoppas bara att de blir undersökta av Madam Pomfrey de har ännu inte blivit kontrollerade" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Jag undrar vad det är för meddelande" sa James och såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag är väldigt glad över att de båda hamnade i Gryffindor" sa Narcissa medan Merlene drack.

"Hade de hamnat i Slytherin så hade de båda blivit relegerade" sa Andromeda och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag undrar var det var för vaniljtårta han pratade om" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Sirius oroa dig inte" sa Frank och såg på Ted som skakade på huvudet. Sirius älskade att äta.

**Snape kastade en giftig blick på Harry och Ron då han lät sig föras ut från kontoret av Dumbledore. De blev ensamma kvar med professor McGonagall, som fortfarande betraktade dem som en vredgad örn.**

"Å Helvete" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som stirrade på bilden av Professor McGonagall som fanns på bilden.

"Så arg har jag aldrig sett henne" sa James och stirrade på bilden.

"Jag tror att ingen av oss har sett henne så arg" sa Sirius och svalde.

"Jag tror hon kan nog är i klass med min mamma" sa Sirius och såg på bilden.

"Så farlig är inte din mamma" sa Narcissa sedan såg hon på bilden.

"Fast vid närmare eftertanke så skulle din mamma ha sett ut så när hon fick veta att du hamnade i Gryffindor" sa Narcissa och svalde.

"Merlene kan du läsa jag vill veta hur arg hon är" sa James och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"**Det är bäst att du går upp till sjukhusflygeln, Weasley, du blöder ju"**

"Först nu" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken med avsmak de hade tagit lång tid för professorerna att upptäcka det.

"Tur att Professor McGonagall kommer att läsa boken" sa James och såg på Molly som nickade innan hon stelnade till.

"Hon kommer bli rädd efter draken" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Nej Fluffy" sa Lily och alla stirrade på henne.

"Jag hoppas bara att hon orkar läsa alla böckerna" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Kan vi läsa vidare så vi får veta mer" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade emot Merlene som skakade på huvudet.

"**Inte särskilt mycket" sade Ron och strök hastigt med ärmen över såret han fått över ögat. "Professorn, jag skulle så gärna vilja se när min syster blir sorterad…"**

"Ron du borde veta att sorteringen är över vid det här laget" sa Sirius och alla stirrade på honom.

"Det är deras andra år Sirius" sa Andromeda och alla såg på henne.

"Ron eller Harry har ingen aning om hur långtid sorteringen tar när man ser på den" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"Jag kan inte tro att det är bara andra året på Hogwarts" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det hände väldigt mycket deras första år" sa Remus som förklaring till Narcissa och Andromeda, Ted hade redan förstått att det hade inte direkt varit händelselöst år för Harry.

"**Sorteringsceremonin är över" sade professor McGonagall. "Din syster har också hamnat i Gryffindor" **

"**Å, Vad bra" sade Ron.**

"Lite mer kunde han väl har gett sin syster" sa Molly stött.

"Molly de har just klarat sig från att bli relegerad från Hogwarts" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Okej jag kan förstå honom" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Då är hela familjen Weasley sorterad in i Gryffindor" sa Frank och knuffade till Arthur och Molly som rodnade som log emot honom.

"Hela eran familj kommer ha mod det är bra att veta eftersom du gav dig på Malfoy" sa Narcissa med ett leende, Merlene log hon med.

"**Och på tal om Gryffindor…" fortsatte Professor McGonagall skarpt, men Harry avbröt henne:**

"Merlene läste du att Harry avbröt henne" sa James och satte sig upp och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jo de är står det" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag undrar vad hon har tänkt jag misstänker att de får en hundra poäng minus innan terminen har börjat" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Merlene jag vill veta vad som får min son att utmana Professor McGonagall något som alla Gryffindor elever" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet. Merlene valde att läsa igen.

"**Jo professor, när vi tog bilen hade ju terminen inte börjat än, så… så Gryffindor borde faktiskt inte få några poängavdrag för den skull, eller hur?" sade Han och såg ängsligt på henne.**

"Han… han… han…" stammade James och stirrade på boken sedan såg han på Sirius som stirrade på boken och verkade som en fisk på torra land.

"Jag tror ingen har gjort det där" sa Arthur och såg på alla andra som stirrade på boken.

"Inte ens James" sa Lily och såg orolig på boken.

"Jag tror James är i chock" sa Alice och såg på James och Sirius om verkade sitta helt stilla och bara stirrade på boken.

"Tror du att hon låter Gryffindor att slippa straff poäng" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som verkade tänka.

"Jo om hon just nu påminns sig själv om James så kommer hon göra det" sa Andromeda och såg på James som verkade ännu inte ha kommit över chocken över vad Harry hade gjort. Merlene vad nyfiken på om Harry lyckades med det som James aldrig hade lyckats med.

**Professor McGonagall gav honom en genomträngande blick, men han var säker på att hon nästan smålog. Hennes mun såg i alla fall inte lika hopknipen ut.**

"Snälla säga att han lyckats" sa Remus och alla såg på honom.

"Om han gör det så har han lyckats med ännu en sak som James aldrig har gjort snälla" bönade Remus med knäppta händer.

Lily, Merlene, Alice log emot varandra medan Narcissa och Andromeda hade börjat fnissa, åt Remus som verkligen bönade om att Harry skulle lyckas med något.

"Han är verkligen son till James" sa Ted och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Vad menar du" sa Lily och såg på Ted som svalde.

"Jag tror att James har försökt att charma sig ur straffkommendering mer än en gång" sa Frank och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Han har inte lyckats dock det är därför jag vill att Harry skall lyckas" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som började komma tillbaka efter chocken.

"Jag kan inte tro att han vågade göra det där" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Merlene kan du läsa så vi får veta om min son Lyckades med det omöjligaste som finns på Hogwarts" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Jag ska inte dra av några poäng för Gryffindor" sade hon, och Harry blev med ens mycket lättare om hjärtat. "Man ni kommer att få straffkommendering båda två"**

"Han lyckades med att slippa minuspoäng för Gryffindors räkning" sa James och såg på Sirius som såg på boken.

"Jag måste säga att han är mer marodör än Peter någonsin har varit" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Så de kommer få straff kommendering" sa Remus och nickade.

"Jag torr inte att någon har klarat av att prata sig ur minuspoäng" sa Ted och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Ingen" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken under stund.

"Det är helt otroligt" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade medan Merlene såg på de andra.

"Vi kanske få höra Harrys tankar på brevet till Dursley" sa Arthur och såg på Merlene som log emot honom innan hon tog upp boken igen.

**Det var bättre än Harry hade väntat sig. Vad Dumbledores brev till familjen Dursley beträffade, var det ingenting att bekymra sig för. Harry visste nämligen utmärkt väl att de bara skulle bli besvikna över att det piskade pilträdet inte hade gjort mos av honom.**

"Som sagt jag. Dursleys skall inte komma nära min son" sa Lily och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet, medan James låg på golvet och skrattade.

"Vad är så roligt" sa Lily genom sammanbitna tänder.

"Jag tänkte bara på illvrålet som du hade skickat till honom" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom innan de alla brast i skratt.

"Det hade börjat med Lily vrålande och sedan hade James börjat berömma honom" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet hur kunde de veta som skulle hända.

"och när James börjar berömma honom för att lyckats med någon sådant så börjar Lily förhäxa honom, och någon av deras vänner kommer få avsluta brevet" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet det var mer underhållande att läsa de här böckerna än hon hade trott.

**Professor McGonagall höjde sitt trollspö igen och pekade med det på Snapes skrivbordet. Ett stort fat med smörgåsar, två silverbägare och en kanna med iskall pumpasaft dök upp med ett litet **_**plopp**_**!**

"Äntligen" sa Sirius och gnuggade händerna medan han såg på de andra som skrattade nu.

"Det är Bra att de får mat" sa James och såg på de andra som nu såg på de båda.

"Vad de där två killarna har inte fått mat på flera timma och är törstiga" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade innan de såg på varandra.

"Sirius har du avslutat frukosten nu" sa Merlene och såg på honom.

"Kanske" sa Sirius och tog fram en kaka som låg på bordet.

"Jag hoppas att de kan äta sig mätta, och sedan att det kan få sova" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att de inte stöter på några problem medan de är på väg upp till sovsalen" sa Molly och såg på boken medan hon bet på nageln.

"**Ni kan äta har inne, och sedan går ni raka vägen upp till er sovsal" sade hon.**

"**Jag måste också gå tillbaka till festen"**

"Glömde hon inte något" sa Lily och stirrade på boken och alla såg på henne.

"Lily vad skulle professor McGonagall glömma" sa James och såg på de andra som log emot Lily medan Narcissa satte handen för munnen.

"Lösenordet till uppehållsrummet" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Det är lugnt en marodör hittar alltid ett sätt att ta sig in i tornet" sa James och såg på Lily med ett leende innan han la armen om henne.

"Hur känner du dig, du ser lite blek ut" sa James och såg på Lily som log.

"Jag mår bättre, James snälla sluta oroa dig" sa Lily och såg på de andra försökte se ut som de inte lyssnade.

**När dörren stängdes efter henne gav Ron ifrån sig en lång, låg vissling. **

"**Jag trodde det var klippt för oss" sade han och högg åt sig en smörgås.**

"**Det trodde jag med" instämde Harry och tog också en.**

"Jag är så glad över att de klarade sig från skador" sa Molly där hon satt och höll om Arthur som nickade han med.

"Jag är tacksam för att de är kvar på Hogwarts" sa Lily lågt och såg på James som såg på henne.

"Det krävs att man utsätter varandra för riktig fara, jag tror det är bara en person som har blivit relegerad från Hogwarts" sa Frank och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Som vi vet har bara en person blivit relegerad från Hogwarts" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Vem" sa Andromeda och såg på honom.

"Hagrid, det är den enda vi känner till, men vi vet inte varför han relegerades för" sa James och såg på Sirius som fortfarande rynkade pannan.

"och vi har försökt i Sju år att ta reda på det" sa Sirius allvarligt.

"Det är väl bara att be Harry ta reda på det" viskade Narcissa och till Andromeda och de båda skrattade.

"Harry, kan du ta reda på Varför blev Hagrid relegerad" sa Andromeda högt och väntade på att ett papper skulle komma men det kom inget.

"Jag tror vi kanske får reda på det i böckerna" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra såg på dem.

"Vad Harry tyckt ju lyckas med det omöjliga så vi tänkte att det var värt ett försökt" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som log emot varandra nu när de hade fått ett svar till Andromedas uttalande.

"**Men är det inte otroligt att vi kunde ha sån otur?" sade Ron grötigt med munnen proppfull av kyckling och skinka. "Fred och George måste ha flugit den där bilen fel eller sex gånger utan att några mugglare nånsin såg **_**dem.**_**"**

"De där tvillingarna skall vi nog hålla ett extra öga på" sa Molly eftertänksamt och såg på de andra som skrattade

"Jag fattar inte att de kom förbi oss" sa Arthur och såg på de andra.

"Arthur har inte James och Sirius lärt dig något" sa Frank och såg på Arthur som stönade.

"Jag glömde bort det där förmodligen" sa Arthur och såg hur Frank log och klappade honom på axeln.

"Vad älskling" sa Molly och såg på sin man.

"Att alltid har ögon i nacken" sa Arthur och såg på Sirius och James som satt och stirrade i taket medan de satt och visslade som om de skulle vara oskyldiga.

**Han svalde och tog en jättestor tugga till. "Och **_**varför**_** kunde vi inte komma igenom spärrväggen?"**

"Det vill vi alla veta" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi kommer inte få veta det nu" sa James och alla suckade.

"Varför inte" frågade Merlene och såg på James.

"Därför att det är Harry och Ron som pratar och om de inte har kommit på det på resan till Hogwarts så kommer de inte komma på det nu" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade och Merlene läste vidare.

**Harry ryckte på axlarna.**

"**Ingen aning. Men vi måste passa oss noga från och med nu i alla fall" sade Han och tog en uppfriskande klunk pumpasaft. "Jag önskar att vi hade fått lov att vara med på festen…"**

"Som om det skulle hända" fnös Frank och boken medan de andra började skratta.

"Det är inte klok, tror de verkligen att professor McGonagall skulle låta dem vandra in i stora salen efter att ha kommit försent till Hogwarts" sa Ted och började skratta.

Lily satt och skakade på huvudet skrattade med de andra. Alla viste att Professor McGonagall var en av det mest rättvisa lärare som de hade på Hogwarts.

"**McGonagall ville säkert bara hindra oss från att glänsa" sade Ron snusförnuftigt. "Hon ville inte att nån ska tycka det är smart att anlända till skolan i en flygande bil."**

"Du har så rätt Ron" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade åt honom att han svarade boken.

"Jag är ganska glad över att han kom på det själv" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Nu när de är säkra kanske de tänker lite mer logiskt" sa Arthur medan han drack.

"De kommer tänka logiskt när de väl har fått mat i magen" sa Sirius och de andra skrattade.

"Sirius du har aldrig tänkt logiskt när du har ätit" sa Narcissa och såg på sin kusin som bara log.

"Det är James eller Remus som står för logiken inte jag" sa Sirius med ett leende.

"Snälla vi är snart klara med kapitlet så kan jag få fortsätta läsa" sa Merlene som satt och bläddrade i sidorna.

"Ja vi skall inte bråka" sa Sirius med ett leende.

**När de hade ätit så många smörgåsar de orkade (fatet fylldes hela tiden på igen) reste de sig och lämnade kontoret för att gå den välbekanta vägen upp till Gryffindortornet. Slottet var helt tyst, det var verkade som om festen var över. **

"De måste verkligen ha kommit sent till slottet" sa Andromeda och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Det är sällan slott är tyst" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad vi kan ha varit runt i slottet under natten" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Det är ingen som har tagit fast oss än" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"På grund av manteln" frågade Lily lågt och James nickade emot henne.

"Vi kan ta en kvälls promenad en kväll så skall du få se hur vackert slottet är om natten" sa James lågt och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"Tror ni att Gryffindor har sin årliga fest" sa Frank och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag tror att de har det" sa James och nickade medan Andromeda, Narcissa och Ted som stirrade på dem.

"Vilken fest" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra Gryffindorarna som log.

"Den fest vi har varje terminsstart" sa Sirius med ett leende.

"Jag kan inte tro det, Ni Gryffindorare har alltid en fest" sa Narcissa som skakade på huvudet.

"Klart att vi gör det" sa Lily med ett leende nog för att hon alltid hatade alla fester som Marodörerna höll men hon missade dem inte.

"Jag trodde du hatade dem" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Vad jag hatar dem inte, jag har bara lite svårt att se varför ni måste ha en fest i veckan" sa Lily och ryckte på axlarna innan Merlene fortsatte att läsa.

**De gick förbi mumlade porträtt och knakande rustningar och klättrade uppför trånga stentrappor, tills de till sist kom fram till korridoren där den hemliga ingången till Gryffindortornet fanns dold bakom oljemålningen av en mycket tjock kvinna i skär sidenklänning.**

"Jag har hoppas att hon inte försöker sjunga" sa Sirius och såg på de andra Gryffindorarna som stönade.

"Hon gjorde det under fjärde året för oss" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag undrar hur det de skall komma in de har inte fått lösenordet än" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att vi i Slytherin har de bästa systemet, en prefekt står och räknar in alla och prickar av alla under första natten, så att alla har fått lösenordet" sa Narcissa och såg på Ted och Andromeda som log emot de andra nickade.

"Vi hade liknade system" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vi har haft det under alla år som jag har varit Prefekt med" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Tror du att de har slutat med det" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Eller så letar en av deras vänner efter dem" sa Sirius medan han kastade nötter i luften, James och Sirius båda fångade dem med munnen. Merlene skakade på huvudet och läste vidare.

"**Lösenord?" frågade hon då de närmade sig.**

"**Öh…" sade Harry.**

**De kunde inte lösenordet fram det nya skolåret, efter de inte haft chans att träffa någon skolprefekt ännu. Men hjälpen kom nästan omedelbart, de hörde brådskande fotsteg bakom sig och vände sig om. Det var Hermione som kom rusande emot dem.**

"Vem annars skulle leta efter dem" sa Sirius med ett leende.

"Du skulle bara våga reta Någon av pojkarna" sa Narcissa och höll upp sitt trollspö och såg på sin kusin som svalde.

"Jag tänkte inte säga något" sa Sirius och höll upp händerna.

"Det är ganska kul att hon letar efter dem" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad man kan tänka sig att hon inte skulle vilja träffa dem vad som hände förra året" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att deras vänskap via trollet har gjort att hon aldrig skulle överge dem" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Påminn mig inte om trollet" sa Lily med en låg ton, hon stirrade på de andra som log emot henne.

"Så farligt var det inte" sa Merlene innan hon såg ner i boken igen.

"_**Där**_** är ni ju! Var i all världen har ni varit? Jag har hört **_**urlöjliga**_** rykten – nån sa att ni hade blivit relegerade för att ni kraschat med en **_**flygande bil**_**!"**

"Det är redan ute i skolan det kommer bli intressant att se vad han säger till henne" sa James och såg på de andra som nu började skratta.

"Jag måste säga att hon får det att låta vansinnigt" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Det låter vansinnigt, men de gjorde det" sa James och såg på Ted och Frank som verkade oroliga.

"Jag är tacksam för att det inte blev relegerade" sa Molly medan Arthur såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag hoppas att hon kan lösenordet" sa Narcissa medan hon såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hon kommer kunna lösenordet" sa James medan han höll i Lily hand. Merlene såg på sidorna.

"Det är bara ett par kvar" sa hon med lättnad i rösten innan hon fortsatte.

"**Ja, vi har i alla fall inte blivit relegerade" försäkrade Harry henne.**

"**Ni vill väl inte påstå att ni faktiskt **_**flög**_** hit?" sade Hermione och lät nästan lika sträng som professor McGonagall.**

"Jag kan inte fatta att hon låter som McGonagall" sa Alice medan hon höll sig för skratt.

"Jag tror att de behöver ha någon som henne" sa Sirius och sneglade på Lily.

"Och varför tror ni att de behöver någon som henne" sa Lily och såg på marodörerna som såg på varandra innan de såg på henne.

"Därför att vi har dig" sa Sirius och Lily stirrade på honom.

"Lily hur många gånger har inte du stått i uppehållsrummet och skrikit dig hes på marodörerna" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som rodnade det var för många gånger att räkna.

"Och de brukar lugna ner sig efter att du har skrikit på dem, i alla fall en stund" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Lily alla behöver någon klasskamrat som håller ögonen på en, Hermione och Du är det bästa på det. Det är bara att erkänna att det har rätt" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet innan hon vinkade åt Merlene att läsa för hon orkade inte bråka med dem om detta.

"**Hoppa över straffpredikan nu" sade Ron otåligt, "och tala om för oss vad det nya lösenordet är"**

"**Det är 'skrattmås'" sade Hermione lika otåligt, "men det är inte det saken gäller…"**

"Hermione" stönade Narcissa och satte huvudet i händerna.

"Vad är det nu" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne medan han såg på Andromeda och Alice som skakade på huvudet och Lily som suckade.

"Narcissa hon har bara gått ett år med Harry och Ron" sa Alice medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Men" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som bara log åt det.

"Vad är det ni pratar om" sa Frank och stirrade på tjejerna som nu hade satt sig nära Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Hon kommer lära sig, Narcissa oroa inte hon kommer lära sig att man ger utskällningen först sedan hjälper man dem" sa Lily och såg på de andra tjejerna som nickade.

"Vad menar du med det" sa James och såg på de killarna med som stirrade på henne.

"Man säger vad man vill ha sagt först innan man ger hjälp eftersom när ni väl har fått hjälpen så försvinner ni, tro mig för Hermione kommer inte en chans att säga vad hon har tänkt säga" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som båda såg upp i taket.

"Ni har gjort det där ett par gånger" sa Lily och nickade emot Merlene som fortsatte att läsa.

**I samma ögonblick avbröts hon av att porträttet av den tjocka damen svängde åt sidan. Det hördes en plötsligt storm av applåder inifrån Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Det såg ut som om alla i Gryffindors elevhem fortfarande var vakna, för inne i det cirkelrunda rummet var det full trängsel. **

"Det är bättre än den sista festen vi ordnade" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Vi har fortfarande några chanser kvar" sa James och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"James du kommer inte lyckats, det är bara att erkänna att din son lyckas bättre trots att han inte försöker" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet medan James satt med armarna i kors.

"James era fester är bra, men detta är nog för att Harry och Ron lyckades med någon som sägs vara omöjligt" sa Lily och såg på James som verkade lika gladare, James ville att deras fester skulle finnas kvar i Hogwarts minne så länge det gick.

**Elever stod på skeva bord och satt hopträngda i ner suttna fåtöljer i vänta på de båda kamraternas ankomst. Armar sträcktes ut genom porträtt hålet för att dra in Harry och Ron i rummet, medan Hermione fick lov att själv kravla sig in efter dem.**

"Det är lite väl elakt att bara dra in Ron och Harrys" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skrattade lätt.

"Det är för att det är Hjältarna för kvällen Molly" sa Arthur och såg på henne när hon stirrade på honom.

"De kunde HA dött Arthur" sa Molly hennes röst skar sig nästan när hon talade.

"Molly det var inte så Arthur menade. Tänk efter hade inte du tyckt det hade varit häftigt att vara vän med någon som hade gjort något sådan som Harry och Ron vid Tolv års ålder" sa Frank och såg på Molly som tveksamt nickade.

"Jo kanske" sa hon och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror vi får tala med Professor McGonagall eftersom det låter som att hon får hålla bättre på koll på möblerna i Gryffindor tornet jag vill inte att någon elev skadar sig" sa Lily och skrev ner på sitt papper som de skulle lämna över till Professor McGonagall.

"**Fantastiskt!" skrek Lee Jordan. "Genialt! Vilken ankomst! Att flyga en bil rakt in i det piskande pilträdet, Folk kommer att tala om det i åratal!"**

"ÅRATAL!" Skrek Molly och såg ut som att hon skulle svimma.

"Det där är helt otroligt att de kommer tala om det så länge" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Och bara för att någon stängde spärren" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Malfoy skulle inte kunna stå ut med sig själv om detta, om det var han som låg bakom detta" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror inte det är Malfoys som har gjort det" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Han hade tagit skolstyrelsens hjälp och kastat ut Harry" sa Narcissa och såg hur de andra som nickade såg de varandra innan de insåg att det var någon annan som hade gjort de.

"Helt rätt vi kan bara hoppas att vi får veta vem som har gjort det" sa James och skakade på huvudet medan han vinkade emot Merlene att hon skulle fortsätta läsa.

"**Gratulerar" sade en femteårselev som Harry aldrig tidigare hade talat med, och någon dunkade honom i ryggen som om han just vunnit ett maratonlopp. Fred och George trängde sig längst fram och sade med en mun:**

"**Varför ropade ni inte tillbaka oss?"**

"Självklart skulle det komma ifrån Tvillingarna" sa Andromeda och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är helt säker på att vi kommer få höra många saker om de där två" sa Sirius och log emot Molly som skakade på huvudet.

"De är precis som mina bröder" sa Molly och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan tänka mig att de där två hade varit överlyckliga om de hade fått flyga till Hogwarts" sa James och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"Och ni skall inte uppmuntra dem" sa Molly och pekade på honom med sitt trollspö utan att kasta några förtrollningar. Merlene log medan hon valde att läsa vidare.

**Ron var knallröd i ansiktet och flinade generat, men Harry upptäckte att det fanns en person som inte såg det minsta glad ut. Percy höjde sig ovanför huvudet på några upphetsade förstaårselever, och det såg ut som om han kämpade för att ta sig fram till Harry och Ron och skälla ut dem.**

"Varför måste han vara en sådan Glädjedödare" stönade Sirius och såg på de andra bara skrattade åt honom.

"Alla andra i rummet utom Percy som inte tänker fira" sa James och såg på de andra nu skakade på huvudet.

"Han är den enda som kanske bryr sig om hur illa det kunde ha gått med dem" sa Molly och såg på James och Sirius som tittade på varandra innan de såg på Molly.

"Nej det tror vi inte" sa James och Sirius med en mun och resten av gruppen skakade på huvudet och Merlene fortsatte läsa.

**Harry stötte till Ron i sidan och nickade i riktning mot Percy. Ron fattade genast vinken.**

"Det är nästan som att se James och Sirius när de pratar utan att prata" sa Alice och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Har inte ni sett när James, Sirius och Remus bara tittar på varandra utan att säga ett ord och sedan bara gör något" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"Jo vi har sett det" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som log emot henne.

"Det är skrämmande att Harry och Ron göra samma sak" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Kan vi läsa vidare" sa Lily och såg på de andra hon ville höra slutet på kapitlet.

"**Vi måste gå en trappa upp, vi är lite trötta" sade han och båda började knuffa sig fram genom rummet mot dörren som ledde till spiraltrappan och sovsalarna. **

"Det är de säkert" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet de såg på Lily.

"Ville du inte att vi skulle läsa vidare" sa James lågt i hennes öra.

"James sluta" sa Lily och knuffade till honom James såg på de andra skakade på huvudet emot dem.

"De måste verkligen vara trötta eftersom de har flugit till Hogwarts" sa Molly och såg på bilden av hennes kommande familj.

"**God natt!" ropade Harry över axeln till Hermione som såg lika bister ut som Percy.**

"Bara de två" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade

"De är nog värre än vad Lily är" sa James och såg på bilden som visade uppehållsrummet och hur det två personer som inte ville fira.

"Japp, så mycket värre än Lily" sa Sirius och såg bilden alla stirrade på.

"Jag är väl inte så illa som dem" sa Lily och såg på alla andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Inte så illa du har blivit bättre" sa James och log emot henne.

"Jag undrar hur det kommer bli när de kommer upp i rummet" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"James jag tror det är likställt med något som ni har gjort" sa Frank och såg på James som nickade innan Merlene tog tillfället och läste vidare.

**De lyckades ta sig till andra sidan av uppehållsrummet under fortsatta ryggdunkningar från andra elever och nådde äntligen fram till den lugna trappan. De skyndade sig upp till toppen av den och kom till sist fram till sin gamla sovsalsdörr, som nu hade fått en ny skylt där det stod "Andraårselever" De klev in i det välbekanta, runda rummet med de fem himmelssängarna med röda sammetsförhängen och de höga, smala fönstret. Man hade burit upp deras koffertar och placerat dem vid fotänden av sängen.**

"Jag måste fråga när fick ni Professor McGonagall att sätta skylten Marodörerna till eran sovsal" sa Lily och såg på de tre marodörerna.

"Den skylten gjorde vi vårat första år, tror det var vid jul som vi gjorde den" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade medan Remus verkade tänka.

"Jo det var vid Halloween som vi kom på namnet tror jag" sa Remus och de andra två nickade.

"Jag saknar Hogwarts" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"Vad, tänk efter. Allt som man har gjort här man saknar vännerna som man kanske inte kommer att se igen" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade nu.

**Ron log skuldmedvetet mot Harry.**

"**Jag vet att jag inte borde ha gillat det, men…"**

"Helt rätt Ron" sa Molly med mycket sträng röst och de andra som såg på henne.

"Molly han är yngsta pojken, och har så mycket att leva upp till så detta är något som bara han och Harry har gjort" sa Ted och såg på henne men Molly verkade inte vekna under orden.

"Jag gillar inte att de flög en bil som egentligen Arthur inte borde flyga" sa Molly och vände blicken emot sin man som svalde.

"Molly älskling kan vi ta detta när vi kommer hem" sa Arthur som såg på henne med ögonen.

"Den här diskussionen är inte över" sa Molly och såg på de andra som försökte låta bli att skratta åt hennes ord.

**Dörren till sovsalen flög upp och in kom de övriga andraårspojkarna i Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas och Neville Longbottom.**

"Jag undrar vad de kommer säga" sa James och såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte men jag vet vad som hade varit mitt val av ord" sa Sirius och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Vad hade det varit" sa Alice och såg på honom.

"Inget jag hade bara stirrat på dem sedan hade jag frågat om det var sant" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Det är nog första gången jag har hört att Sirius skulle vara mållös" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Det har ännu inte hänt" sa Sirius med ett leende. Merlene skakade på huvudet och läsa hon såg på de få meningar som var kvar.

"_**Otroligt**_**!" sade Seamus förtjust.**

"**Häftigt!" sade Dean.**

"**Fantastiskt!" sade Neville beundrande. **

**Harry kunde inte hjälpa det. Han log också med hela ansiktet.**

"Det hade inte jag heller kunnat låta bli att le om jag hade varit med om det där" sa James och såg på Merlene som slog ihop boken.

"Jag är glad över att min kapitlet är över" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som pekade på Alice och lämnade över boken till henne.

"De är ditt kapitel" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på Alice som såg på de andra som nickade.

"Lily behöver du gå en sväng" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej jag tror jag klara mig" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Bra skall vi ta nästa kapitel" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade och Alice harklade sig och satte sig bekvämt innan hon började läsa

* * *

><p>Ni som läser får jätte gärna lämna förslag på vilka karameller som Narcissa har tagit med sig till Slytherin.<p>

välkomnar alla förslag och idéer på vad som ni ville se skall hända.

Vill gärna höra vad ni gillar och ogillar med kapitlet.

Det kan dröja lite med nästa kapitel men jag kommer fortsätta med boken, jobbar så fort som mina fingrar kan springa över tangenterna :)


	6. Gyllenroy Lockman

_det har tagit ett tag att skriva det här kapitlet då jag själv hatar Lockmans karaktär._

* * *

><p>"Vi väntar Alice" sa Sirius och James slog honom i bakhuvudet och såg på honom.<p>

"Var snäll emot Alice det är hennes första kapitel" sa James innan han såg på Alice som kastade ett öga på Lily.

"Du behöver inte något" sa Alice och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej Alice läs" sa Lily och såg på Alice som harklade sig igen och läste.

**Kapitel 6. Gyllenroy Lockman.**

"Menar ni att vi måste sitta och lyssna på ett kapitel om honom" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som stönade.

"Nog för att vi hatar honom men måste vi verkligen höra ett helt kapitel om honom" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är bara glad över att jag slapp läsa det kapitlet" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade åt honom.

"Då hade blivit en katastrof" sa Narcissa och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Kan inte Sirius få läsa snälla Alice" sa Andromeda helt plötsligt och såg på Alice och de andra stirrade på henne.

"Andromeda vill du att vi skall bli kvar här resten av läsåret" sa Remus och såg på Andromeda som verkade tänka.

"Nej, Alice det kanske är bäst att du läser" sa Andromeda tillslut och såg på Remus som andades ut.

**Men nästa dag log Harry knappt en enda gång. Redan vid frukosten i stora salen började saker och ting gå på tok. **

"Varför" sa Sirius med engång och slog ner sina händer för ansiktet.

"Sirius det där är inte roligt" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius som log.

"Vad du ler ju" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Merlene ignorera honom, det brukar jag göra" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Jag undrar vad det är som gör honom så olycklig" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Narcissa det kan bara vara en jobbig dag" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som skakade på huvudet, det gjorde Frank med.

"Det var inte vad det stod Andromeda, jag undrar vad som kan hända vid frukosten" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det kan vi få veta om ni kan vara tysta i mer än två minuter" sa Alice och såg på dem medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Alice jag satt igenom första boken med dem, det är bara att vänja sig" sa Lily och log svagt emot sin vän som nickade innan hon valde att läsa vidare.

**De fyra långborden dignade under fulla grötgrytor, assietter mer rökt fisk, berg av rostat bröd och stora fat med bacon och äggröra. Den här morgonen var det förtrollande taket molnigt och grått. **

"Det låter riktigt gott" sa Sirius och såg på James som skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Sirius du har just avslutat din frukost" sa James och såg på honom.

"Vad jag kan inte vad du gör av mat du äter" sa Merlene och stirrade på Sirius som bara log.

"Du har inte sett hur mycket han tränar" sa Remus och såg på Merlene som stirrade på honom.

"Jag misstänker att du inte har sett det" sa James och såg på Merlene som skakade på huvudet.

"James och Sirius tränar hårdast av alla i Quidditch laget" sa Arthur och såg på Merlene som stirrade på James som var kapten för laget.

"Har jag missat tränings tillfällen" sa Merlene och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej Merlene du har inte missat något, träningen jag och Sirius gör är bara för att vi vill det" sa James och såg på Merlene som andades ut.

"Okej jag bara undrade" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius och James som log emot henne.

"Du kan få vara om du vill" sa Sirius med ett leende emot henne.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry äter ordentligt eftersom det låter som att det är bara på Hogwarts och hos Weasley som han får mat" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag håller med dig" sa James och såg på henne.

"Det låter som en tråkig dag dessutom" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som nickade.

"Det är en vanlig dag här" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Skall vi fortsätta" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet åt hur långt de hade kommit i boken, de andra nickade emot henne.

**Harry och Ron slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet bredvid Hermione, som hade stöttat upp sitt exemplar av **_**Vallfärder med Vampyrer**_** mot en mjölktillbringare och ivrigt studerade det. **

"Jag hoppas att den boken är bra" sa Andromeda och masserade sina tiningar.

"Älskling, det är Gyllenroy Lockman vi talar om" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag undrar hur han kommer vara som lärare" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Vad man kan lära ut ett ämne från en bok utan att man kan göra det själv" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"Du hjälpte en av tjejerna förra året, som gick året under oss, i ett ämne du aldrig har läst själv" sa James och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Ja, så även om han är lika dålig som han är nu, så kanske han kan lära dem något" sa Remus och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet åt denna tanke som Remus verkade ha.

"Du känner inte till hur illa det är med Gyllenroy" sa Ted och såg på Remus som höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Okej då kanske vi får hoppas att han inte blir långvarig" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet, Lily satt och bet på nageln hon undrade om hon kunde ha sin katt under kontroll, men alla hade blivit varnade för det mörka hörnet som var hennes katts plats.

**Hennes morgonhälsning lät ganska stel, så Harry förstod att hon fortfarande var upprörd över deras sätt att anlända till skolan. **

"Hon är värre än Lily" sa Sirius och stirrade på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag är väl inte så illa" sa Lily och såg på honom, sedan över på James som log emot henne.

"Lily du har aldrig varit så här illa som Hermione verkar vara, men du hade ett hemskt morgonhumör om vi hade hittat på något dagen innan" sa James och log emot henne.

"James" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Okej vi har fått för oss att du har vetat när vi har hittat på något och att du stirrar på oss som om du visste och försökte få oss att bekänna för Professor McGonagall" sa James och såg på Lily som såg på honom sedan till Sirius som nickade han med.

"Din blick kan vara ganska skrämmande, när du stirrar" sa Sirius och tittade överallt utom på Lily.

"Jag tror Sirius är rädd för att du skall bli arg Lily" sa Merlene med ett leende och såg på Lily som skrattade.

"Molly vad är det" sa Arthur och såg på henne.

"Jag undrar hur illa det kommer låta" viskade Molly och såg på Arthur som höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Vad är de du menar Molly älskling" sa Arthur och såg på henne, ingen av det övriga hörde deras låga samtal.

"Jag kan garantera dig att jag har skickat ett brev till Ron" viskade hon och såg på Arthur som nu nickade.

"Oroa dig inte, du har inte gjort det än" sa Arthur och såg på Alice som såg på de andra.

"Jag kan förstå att de kommer bli jobbigt att läsa men jag tar hellre att vi gör så här än att ni sitter tysta" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Jag tror att det är bra att James och Sirius är med utan dem så hade vi varit livrädd" sa Narcissa och såg på James och Sirius som satt och skrattade åt varandra. Ingen hade sett vad de nu hade gjort.

"Narcissa vad har du tänkt göra med karamellerna" sa Lily och såg på henne.

"Jag tänkte lägga dem i en ask och ställ in i Slytherins uppehållsrum, jag lovar dig att de inte kommer finnas kvar särskilt länge" sa Narcissa med ett leende. Alice harklade sig och såg på dem alla innan hon läste igen.

**Neville Longbottom hälsade däremot glatt på dem. Neville var en rundkindad, snäll pojke, men en riktig olycksfågel.**

"Det måste komma från mig" sa Alice lågt och såg på Lily som stirrade på henne.

"Alice så illa är det inte" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej kanske inte men jag brukar alltid råka ut för saker" sa Alice och såg på Frank som log.

"Det har blivit bättre, jag är säker på att Neville kommer bli bättre" sa Frank som kysste hennes panna innan hon såg på de andra.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att han har min mormors minne" viskade Frank och såg på Alice som brast i skratt.

"Det var inte snällt Alice" sa Frank och såg på henne.

"Frank, hon är den mest glömskaste person jag har träffat din mormor, och jag hoppas att Neville inte är så glömsk" sa Alice och såg hur Frank rodnade.

"Jag trodde att Frank var glömsk i början tills jag träffade hans mormor" sa Sirius och log emot Frank som rodnade ännu mer.

"Kan vi sluta tala om glömskhet" sa Frank och la armarna i kors och såg på de andra som nickade och Alice såg ner i boken och brast i skratt.

"Vad är det nu" frågade Remus som hade suttit tyst i sitt hörn.

"Vänta jag skall bara samla mig först" sa Alice och drog några djupa andetag innan hon läste.

**Han var dessutom den glömskaste person Harry någonsin hade träffat på.**

"Typiskt" sa Frank och försökte gömma sig, medan alla andra brast i skratt.

"Nu förstår jag" sa Remus med ett leende och såg på Frank som satt bredvid honom.

"Frank det kan inte vara så illa, din mormor har ju blivit bättre på att komma ihåg saker" sa Alice och la en arm om honom medan hon log emot honom.

"Det stämmer inte, hon använder bara en påminnelse förtrollning" sa Frank och såg på Alice som verkade tänka efter.

"Vad tror du om att lägga en över James och Sirius" sa Andromeda och såg på Frank som stirrade på henne.

"Om vad då" sa Arthur och tittade upp från brevet som Molly höll på att skriva.

"Om att inte ställa till med bråk" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"De har inte ställt till med bråk sedan slutet av sjätte året, de har bara gjort bus" sa Lily och såg på Merlene, Alice och Narcissa som stirrade på henne.

"Hur kan du ha koll på det, du hatade ju James, och Sirius då, du vägrade att tilltala dem vid förnamn, vilket förvånar oss att du gör det nu" sa Alice och stirrade på dem.

"Det är bättre att veta vart de är och vad de har gjort än att inte veta och att gå in i ett bakhåll" sa Lily och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag visste att du höll koll på oss" mumlade han i hennes öra medan han kysste hennes kind.

"Molly vad skriver du" sa Ted och såg på Molly som rodnade.

"Å, det är bara en påminnelse till mig själv så att jag inte glömmer bort vad jag inte skall göra i framtiden" sa Molly och rodnade när alla tittade på henne.

"Vad jag tänker inte göra samma misstag två gånger om ni tror det" sa Molly och såg på dem.

"Det är inte därför vi tittar på dig, vi alla skriver men du verkar skriva en hel bok med saker som du har gjort fel" sa Andromeda och såg på Molly som såg ner.

"Det är bara en sak jag måste komma ihåg" sa Molly och satte sig upp och såg på Arthur som log emot henne.

"Jag hjälper dig oroa dig inte det" sa han och la armen om henne. Alice såg på de andra som verkade ha samlat sig så hon tänkte att de borde kunna fortsätta läsa.

"**Posten borde vara här vilken minut som helst, jag tror farmor har skickat mig några saker jag glömde."**

"Det är verkligen snällt av mamma" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad hon brukade inte vilja skicka när jag har glömt något" sa Frank och såg på James som höll masken medan Sirius låg ner och skrattade.

"Kan beror på att du alltid glömmer dina fyrverkerier" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Vad en gång glömde jag faktiskt min bok en gång och hon vägrade skickade den, hon total vägrade tills Halloween" sa Frank och satte armarna i kors.

"Och varför glömde du den" sa Sirius och såg på Frank och sedan över på Remus och James som log.

"För att jag inte fick plats med den för alla andra saker jag hade packat" sa Frank och hans hals började bli röd, han visste vart Sirius ville komma.

"Vad hade han packat" sa Narcissa och såg på Alice som höll för munnen.

"Fyrverkerier" sa Sirius innan han brast i skratt.

"Frank hade fyllt sin koffert med fyrverkerier, det var de året som vi hade det största fyrverkerier explosionen i stora salen efter att sorteringen vad över" sa James medan han tänkte tillbaka och såg på tillbaka på den dagen.

"Det var helt underbart att se det" sa Lily och log när hon tänkte på det.

"Klart det var fast ni hade ju kunnat vänta till att vi hade ätit klart" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi skulle ha väntat men någon tände dem för tidigt" sa Remus och stirrade på Sirius och James som såg upp i taket.

"Kanske Alice skulle fortsätta läsa" sa James medan han talade till taket och Alice förstod att det var dags att läsa innan någon hamnade i problem.

**Harry hade knappt börjat äta sin gröt när det hördes ett susande ljud över huvudet på dem. Det var mycket riktigt hundratals ugglor som kom inflygande, svävade runt i salen och släppte ner brev och paket till de sorlande eleverna. Ett stort, knöligt paket studsade mot Nevilles huvud, och ett ögonblick senare föll någonting stor och grått ner i Hermiones tillbringare och skvätte mjölk och fjädrar över dem allesammans.**

"Kommer de så sent ner till frukosten" sa Sirius och putade med läppen.

"Sirius du har ätit, och behöver inte äta än, du har just avslutat frukost och det är snart är det dags för te eller lunch" sa Remus och såg på sin vän som såg på honom.

"Men det där är min gudson" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hoppas att ugglan klarade sig" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som log emot Arthur han älskade sin uggla.

"Jag undrar vad det är för den landade i tillbringaren" sa Ted och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"Jag tror det är Weasleys uggla" Frank och såg på de andra som verkade tänka något.

"Frank det spelar ingen roll om det är Weasleys uggla eller inte den skall inte landa i mjölken" sa Narcissa och såg på pojkarna som verkade hålla på med någon.

"Jag kan inte fatta att mammas uggla fortfarande släpper ner saker i huvudet på folk" sa Frank och skakade på huvudet.

"Du menar att din mamma tränade ugglan till det" sa James och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Det kommer från Pappas farfar eller något mer, och mamma tycket det var väldigt roligt och fortsatte med att lära ugglor, så hon fick farfar att lära henne hur hon hade skulle göra" sa Frank och skrattade medan Alice skakade på huvudet medan hon såg på de andra som satt och log.

"Det är otroligt att hon gör det emot din son" sa James med ett leende.

"Jag tror att jag skall fråga din mor om det" sa Lily medan hon satt och trummade med fingrarna på sin egen haka.

"Det skall du inte" sa Sirius med en mycket bestämd röst men de hörde att han var rädd med, Lily log emot honom och Sirius insåg att han skulle förlora det där. Alice insåg att om hon inte läste vidare nu skulle någon hamna i trubbel.

"_**Errol**_**!" sade Ron och drog upp den nersölade ugglan i fötterna. Errol sjönk medvetslös ihop på bordet med benen i luften och ett fuktigt rött kuvert i näbben.**

"Ett illvrål" sa Sirius med ett leende, Sirius älskade när folk fick illvrål, han själv beundrade sin mors illvrål eftersom hon fortfarande höll på även om han nu inte bodde hos sin familj.

"Jag vet inte hur illa det kommer vara" mumlade Molly och såg på Arthur för att få stöd medan han såg på de andra som såg förvånade på boken.

"Har de ens fått skriva hem själva och berätta sin sida" frågade Lily medan hon kände att hennes katt började röra sig, katten ville skydda Harry, hon såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag tror inte det, eftersom Dumbledore skulle skriva hem och berätta om att de hade flugit till Hogwarts" sa Ted och såg på Molly som såg orolig på Arthur hon viste inte hur illa detta skulle sluta.

"**Å, nej!" flämtade Ron.**

"**Ta det lugnt, han lever fortfarande" sade Hermione och petade försiktigt på Errol med fingerspetsen.**

"Det var snällt av henne att kolla det" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tror inte att Ron bryr sig om ugglan när han såg brevet" sa James medan han såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som båda nickade.

"Jag tror alla barn blir så där när de får sitt första illvrål" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade. Alla utom Sirius som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Jag viste att mamma skulle skicka det så jag var inte rädd när det kom inte som någon överraskning för mig" sa Sirius och såg på Alice som drog ett djupt andetag och läste vidare.

"**Det är inte Errol, det är det **_**där**_**."**

**Ron pekade på det röda kuvertet. Harry tyckte det såg helt vanligt ut, men Ron och Neville stirrade båda på det som om de väntade sig att det skulle explodera.**

"Harry. Harry" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet och såg på de andra som skrattade åt hans sätt att säga det".

"Sirius han är uppvuxen med mugglare han har inte en aning om hur illa det där brevet kan vara" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade som själv hade fått sin livschock när första illvrålet hade anlänt.

"Men än då borde det inte ha förklarats för honom redan första året" sa James och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför har ingen kommit på att förklara saker för första års eleverna" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"Det borde de ju ha kommit på tidigare eftersom det alltid har funnits mugglarfödda elever på Hogwarts" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag undrar hur Harry kommer beskriva det" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han har en förmåga att beskriva saker som skulle göra vilken författare avundsjuk på honom" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Vad är det frågan om?" undrade Harry.**

"**Hon… hon har skickat mig ett illvrål" sade Ron med svag röst.**

"Kunde han inte ha förklarat det bättre för honom" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Lily man har bara max en minut på sig innan det är försent" sa James och såg på henne, Lily hade ännu inte lärt sig den ädla konsten att göra ett riktigt illvrål, Lily viste att hennes illvrål inte var lika bra som andra inte än, hon hoppades på att kunna klara av att skriva illvrål till de som behövde det när det kom.

"Men" sa Lily och alla såg på henne medan de skakade på huvudet.

"Lily det kommer inte finnas inte en chans att hinna förklara vad ett illvrål gör om det kommer från, Weasley eller min mamma, inte ens Mrs. Potter" sa Sirius och kastade ett ögonkast på James som rös till.

"Vad är det med Mrs. Potter" sa Lily och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Vi, Jag och Sirius har bara en enda gång fått ett illvrål från min mamma" sa James och svalde han hade inte varit förtjänt av illvrålet men det hade Sirius.

"Vad hände" sa Lily och såg på Remus som stirrade på dem.

"Sirius spelade ett spratt på någon som höll på att sluta med att någon höll på att dö, och mamma skällde ut honom och sedan mig för att jag utsatte mig för fara att rädda den personens liv, jag vet inte om det kommer upp i boken men jag lovar dig Lily jag viste inte om vad Sirius hade planerat" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom, men hon kände i sig själv att han talade sanning, och hennes katt började spinna, hon log emot honom och nickade.

"Alice kan du läsa vidare" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Det är bäst du öppnar det, Ron" viskade Neville förskrämt. "Det blir värre om du inte gör det. Min farmor skickade mig ett en gång, jag struntade i att öppna det och…" han svalde innan han fortsatte: "Det var hemskt."**

"Jag undrar varför mamma skickade ett illvrål till Neville" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det ända jag kan tänka mig är draken som hon reagerade för eller den där hunden" sa Lilly och såg på Frank som tänkte efter.

"Draken tror jag det är" sa Frank och såg på Narcissa som höll på att skriva.

"Vad skriver du" sa James och såg på Narcissa som log.

"Å bara ett brev som skall ligga bredvid asken med godis, så att ingen ser att det är jag som har lagt det där" sa Narcissa med ett leende.

"Kan du inte placera det på bordet i stora salen så att alla kan njuta av vad det där godiset kan göra" sa Ted och såg på de andra som ivrigt nickade nu.

"Kan du göra det på måndag så att vi alla kan se det, och att du kan stå vi dörren och prata med mig och Remus om prefekt saker så slipper du råka ut för något" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade och nu skrattade gruppen.

"Jag börjar undra hur många gånger som Lily har hittat på saker som vi inte känner till" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Lily hur mycket bus har du gjort här i skolan" sa James och la en arm om henne.

"Jag, skulle jag ha gjort något" sa Lily och såg sig om i rummet med en änglablick. Alice och Merlene höll för munnen för att inte skratta, medan Andromeda, Ted och Narcissa stirrade på henne. James viste att det fanns något bakom det änglalika ansiktet, Sirius såg på James och nickade, Remus viste att Lily aldrig gjorde något stort, hon gjorde något väldigt enkelt men genialiskt om hon gjorde något, Molly och Arthur såg på varandra innan de ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tar och fortsätter om ni är färdiga" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet med ett leende innan hon fortsatte läsa.

**Harry tittade från deras förstenade ansikten till det röda kuvertet.**

"**Vad är ett illvrål?" sade han.**

"Bra Harry" sa Arthur och alla såg på honom.

"Vad, Harry behöver ju få veta saker som han inte känner till, och renblodiga behöver lära sig om Mugglar världen" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Jag tror inte Merlene förklarade för mig vad ett illvrål var Sirius fick sitt första" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som rodnade.

"Förlåt men Sirius var snabbare, än mig att öppna brevet innan jag han förklara vad de det var" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skrattade nu.

"Det var en väldigt chock för mig" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nu tystnade.

"Förlåt Lily men du måste erkänna att när du väl insåg vad det var att du har haft den bästa reaktionen på ett illvrål" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"Vad jag kan inte hjälpa att min första reaktion råkade vara att spränga sönder tillbringaren framför er" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log emot henne, James kysste hennes kind.

"Lily det är inte ditt fel vi gillade bara din reaktion" sa James och såg på Alice som tog tillfället att läsa vidare.

**Men Ron hade hela sin uppmärksamhet riktad mot brevet, som hade börjat ryka i hörnen.**

"**Öppna det" uppmanade Neville honom enträget. "Det kommer vara över på några minuter…"**

"Å, det är värre än något brev jag någonsin har fått" sa Sirius och vände blicken emot Molly som gömde sig bakom Arthur som satt stilla.

"Jag misstänker att någon är förbannad" Sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som höll händerna i knät medan James drog sin hand över hennes arm, för att hålla henne lugn.

"Jag vet inte om jag vill veta vad som står i brevet" sa Ted och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Jag tror ingen av oss vill veta, men ändå veta" sa Narcissa och såg på Alice som läste.

**Ron sträckte ut en darrande hand, lirkade kuvertet ur Errols näbb och slet upp det. Neville stoppade fingrarna i öronen.**

"Det kommer inte hjälpa Neville" sa Frank och skakade på huvudet.

"Det skonar trumhinnorna i alla fall" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Ni glömmer att Sirius är expert på att ignorera illvrål" sa James och såg på de andra som började bara skakade på huvudet.

"Hur många illvrål fick du första terminen" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som började räkna efter.

"För många för att hålla koll på" sa Sirius tillslut och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Tror ni att det kommer vara illa" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag hoppas bara att" mumlade Lily och avbröt sig hon kände hur katten hade fräst till bara hon tänkte tanken att någon skulle skylla på hennes son. Alice såg hur Lily höll handen över bröstkorgen som om hon mådde illa.

"Lily" sa Alice och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet och visade att hon skulle läsa.

**En bråkdels sekund senare förstod Harry varför. Ett ögonblick trodde han att det verkligen hade exploderat. Ett vrålande ljud, som kunde få öronen att spricka, fyllde hela den stora salen och skakade ner damm från taket.**

"Å Herregud" sa James och stirrade på boken han hade dragit undan handen från Lily medan han stirrade på boken.

"Inte ens min mamma" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Jag tror inte min mamma heller skulle kunna göra det där" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag tror jag aldrig har hört att ett illvrål har lyckats skaka ner dam från taket på Hogwarts" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade runt henne.

"Jag tror det är bara att vänja sig, Harry kommer lyckats med det omöjliga" sa James med ett leende.

"Jag gillar inte den tanken James" varnade Lily honom, han hade märkt att hennes röst var inte lika mjuk som tidigare, han undrade vad som gjorde att Lily var sjuk.

"Nej det gör inte jag heller men han lyckas med det omöjliga i förra boken" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Jag hoppas bara att det slutar väl" muttrade Arthur och såg på sin hustru som satt bakom honom, hon verkade inte vilja veta vad brevet sa.

"Kan jag läsa brevet nu" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"… _**ATT GE DIG TILL ATT STJÄLA BILEN! DET SKULLE INTE HA FÖRVÅNAT MIG OM DU HADE BLIVIT RELEGERAD FRÅNG SKOLAN! VÄNTA BARA TILLS JAG FÅR TAG PÅ DIG!**_

"MOLLY WEASLEY" skrek Lily och stod upp hela rummet var tyst.

"Vad det är min rätt som förälder att skälla ut mitt barn" sa Molly och såg på Lily som stod upp.

"Det må så vara men i den andra meningen i brevet så önskar du din egna son relegerar från skolan hur kan det vara att skälla ut honom, sedan hotar du honom, och jag vill gärna veta vad du tänker göra när du får tag på honom" sa Lily och såg ner på häxan som satt bakom sin man Lily hade absolut inget emot Molly eller Arthur men de hade satt hennes son i fara, hennes katt fräste inom henne.

"Du har ingen rätt att skälla på mig" sa Molly och reste sig upp och såg på Lily de två häxorna stod på var sin sida av bordet och stirrade på varandra.

"Min son satt i en bil som din familj använder, en bil som DU vet kan flyga och NI två lämnar två minderåriga barn på fel sida spärren ensamma" sa Lily och såg på Molly som nu verkade likna den sabeltandade tigern som Harry tidigare hade beskrivit henne som.

"Molly, Lily, kan vi läsa vidare i brevet, så vi vet hur stor skada som har Mollys brev gör" sa Ted och såg på de båda häxorna som verkade vägra röra sig.

"Alice läs" sa James medan han såg på sin flickvän som verkade stirra ner Molly medan Molly försökte göra sig större. Alice behövde inte mer uppmuntran för att läsa vidare.

_**DU TÄNKTE VÄL ALDRIG SÅ MYCKET SOM ETT ÖGONBLICK PÅ HUR RÄDD DIN PAPPA OCH JAG BLEV NÄR VI SÅG ATT DEN VAR BORTA…**_**"**

"OM ni nu blev så rädda varför lämnat ni dem kvar ensamma" skrek Lily hon höll inte i sitt trollspö hon skulle inte behöva ha det.

"Jag viste inte om vad som skulle hända" skrek Molly tillbaka och tog fram sitt spö medan Lily stod och darrade.

"Man lämnar inte två barn ensamma" skrek Lily och stirrade på Molly som drog efter andan för att svara Lily men de blev avbrutna.

"Snälla låt mig läsa klart" skrek Alice och stirrade på de båda som stod redo att anfalla varandra, Remus stirrade på Lilys händer och ansikte, han hade sett katt ögonen flimra förbi.

**Mrs. Weasleys skrik, hundra gånger högre än vanligt, fick tallrikarna och skedarna att skaka och rassla på borde och ekade öronbedövande från stenväggarna. **

"Hon lyckats så mycket bättre än min mamma" sa Sirius lågt till Frank och James som båda höll ögonen på Molly och Lily.

"Jag hatar illvrål" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som höll ögonen de två Häxorna.

"Vem gör inte det" sa Ted och darrade han kände att det hade helt plötsligt blivit kallare i rummet.

**De andra eleverna i salen vände och vred på sig för att se vem som hade fått illvrålet, och Ron sjönk så djupt ner i stolen att man bara kunde se hans blodröda panna.**

"Jag fattar inte att folk tycker det är kul att se vem som får ett illvrål" sa Arthur och skakade på huvudet han såg på sin hustru som stod fortfarande kvar mitt emot Lily.

"Det är skadeglädjen Arthur" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Bellatrix har för mycket av den" sa Narcissa och såg på Merlene som bet på sin nagel.

"Jag hoppas bara att detta inte ställer till för mycket problem för Lily" sa Merlene och alla stirrade på henne utom Molly och Lily, som fortfarande stirrade på varandra.

"Det kommer inte sluta bra" muttrade Remus och såg upp på Lily och Molly. Alice valde att läsa för att få det överstökat.

"… _**BREV FRÅN DUBLEDORE I GÅR KVÄLL… **_

"DU Gav inte ens din son en chans att försvara sig innan du skickade ett illvrål" skrek Lily och såg på Molly som blåste upp sig.

"Det är min son du talar om och jag har rätt att skicka hur många illvrål jag vill till honom" skrek Molly tillbaka.

"Du skall vara väldigt glad över att Harry inte kom till skada" sa Lily med kylig röst och stirrade på Molly som var röd i ansiktet.

"Du skällde ut sin son ju" skrek Molly tillbaka.

"MIN SON SKICKADE TILLBAKA ETT BREV DÄR HAN SKREV ATT HAN INTE HADE GÅTT I NÄRHETEN AV TRÄDET, VILKEN JAG FRÅGA SATTE, JAG LÄSTE DET INTE ORDAGRANT SOM VISSA ANDRA GJORDE JAG SÅG DET SOM ATT MIN SON LJÖG FÖR MIG!" skrek Lily och Remus la märket till att hennes ögon var gula nu, hennes naglar började ändra form.

"Din son har inte ens fått ge dig en förklaring" sa Lily och såg på Molly som stod och skakade av ilska. Alice tog chansen att läsa.

_**JAG TRODDE ATT DIN FAR SKULLE DÖ AV SKAM! VI HAR INTE UPPFOSTRAT DIG TILL ATT UPPFÖRA DIG PÅ DET HÄR SÄTTET! BÅDE DU OCH HARRY KUNDE HA DÖTT…**_**"**

"Men om Du eller Arthur hade väntat kvar och gått sist på perrongen så hade detta aldrig hänt" sa Lily och började gå runt bordet, Molly såg det säkrast att flytta sig så att hon hade bordet emellan sig och Lily.

"Eller uppfostrade inte dina föräldrar dig till att se efter dina syskon och barn bättre" fräste Lily, hon kände hur hon och hennes katt var helt överens just nu, Molly hade svikit sina föräldrar uppgifter, katten ville se blod på golvet, Lily nöjde sig med ett sår.

"Du har ingen rätt att tala om för mig, hur jag skall bete mig som förälder" sa Molly med en högdragen röst.

"När det gäller min son har jag all rätt i världen" sa Lily och kände hur någon höll i henne.

"Lily jag håller med dig, att Arthur kunde ha gått senare, tvillingarna och Percy skulle ha kunnat klarat sig själva, bättre än Harry och Ron" sa James och såg noga till att inte hålla fast henne men han såg till att hon kände att han stod där.

"Jag håller med Lily" sa Sirius och såg på Arthur och Molly som nu stod i ett hörn och stirrade på gruppen.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför ni lät de där två tolvåringarna vara kvar till sist" sa Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag… jag…" sa Molly men fick inte fram något bättre så Alice tog chansen att fortsätta. Remus satt som på nålar nu Lily var farligt nära att anfalla, både häxan och Katten som hon bar inom sig.

**Harry hade just undrat när hans namn skulle dyka upp. Han ansträngde sig för att låtsas som om han inte hörde rösten som höll på att spräcka hans trumhinnor.**

"Som sagt att sätta fingrarna i öronen hjälper" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade svagt ingen hade släppt Lily eller Molly med blicken.

"Jag vill bara att det skall vara över" mumlade Merlene och såg på sin vän som verkade darra mer och mer.

James som stod när kände att Lily kroppstemperatur höjdes, han ville lägga armarna om henne men något sa honom att det var det värsta han kunde göra var att hålla fast henne.

"Jag tror att Harry är bättre än James på att låssas som att illvrålet inte håller på att spränga trumhinnorna på honom" viskade Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Alice är det mycket var på illvrålet" frågade Frank och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

"Tror du vi vågar läsa det sista utan att riskera att något händer" sa Ted och såg på Merlene som skakade på huvudet.

"Läs det så att de där båda kan få utlopp för vad det känner" sa Narcissa som stirrade på de båda häxorna. Alice drog efter andan och förberedde sig på det värsta och så läste hon.

"… _**FRUKTANSVÄRT UPPRÖRD ÖVER DITT UPPFÖRANDE! DIN FAR HAR ETT FÖRHÖR ATT VÄNTA PÅ MINISTERIET. DET ÄR HELT OCH HÅLLET DITT FEL, **_

"HANS FEL" skrek Lily och stirrade på Molly som såg på Lily.

"JA det är hans fel att hans far har ett förhör att vänta om han inte…." sa Molly och stirrade nu på Lily händer som nu hade klor.

"Det är inte Rons fel och det är absolut inte Harrys fel. Att ni som familj har en flygande bil är erat beslut som VUXNA och ANSVARSTAGANDE Föräldrar. Du skall inte lägga skulden på en minderårig som har gått ett år på Hogwarts" skrek Lily och Remus hörde hur katten var för nära ytan, ett fel ord och Molly skulle bli slaktad det viste han.

"Lily Evans du har ingen rätt att skälla på min hustru. Du har ingen rätt att kalla dig mor, var är du i de…." sa Arthur med en kall röst men Arthur han inte slutföra sin mening innan Lily tog ett språng över bordet. James hade sett hur Lilys ansikte hade ändrats och hennes händer.

"_PROTEGO" skrek en röst. _Det dök upp en sköld som slungade Lily baklänges in i skuggorna.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"_ hördes samma röst.

"Vad hände" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på skuggan där kroppslåsnings besvärjelsen hade hamnat.

"_Lily kommer förbli i skuggorna och jag föreslår att Weasleys ber henne om ursäkt när hon har lugnat ner sig" sa rösten och alla stirrade på varandra._

"Ursäkta men vem är du" sa James och såg sig om han var beredd att kasta en förtrollning emot den som skadat Lily.

"_Du kommer inte kunna skada mig James, jag finns nämligen inte i rummet, snälla låt Lily vila"_ sa Rösten, de alla såg på varandra och undrade vad som hade hänt.

James viste nu vad som hade hänt, Lily var en animagus, det gick inte att ta fel på det, han hade hört talas om att det fanns en sjukdom som kunde jämställas med Varulvs problem, men Lily var helt klart en katt det var han säker på en varkatt, han såg på Sirius som svalde han hade sett hur Lily ögon hade sett ut när hon hade tagit språnget, Remus satt och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag gillar inte er antydan Weasley, Lily och Jag är döda i den här framtiden, och vi läser dessa böcker för att ändra detta. Ni har sett era barn växa upp, medan Jag och Lily dog för att skydda våran son" sa James och stirrade på Arthur som verkade krympa lite.

"Ingen av oss vet vad Lily sjukdom gör men vad jag såg" sa Narcissa medan hon svalde.

"Så är inte Lilys sjukdom att leka med, vilket ni försökte göra, Ni Weasley försökte lägga skulden på Lilys frånvaro att Hon inte skulle kalla sig mor" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på Weasleys.

"Jag vet vad Lily förmodligen har för sjukdom" sa James och alla stirrade på honom.

"Vad är de" sa Merlene som inte hade sagt något utan sett på med rädsla för vad Lily skulle göra.

"Jag tänker inte säga något förens jag har talat med Lily själv först" sa James och såg på Merlene och Alice som båda stirrade två på James.

"Har inte Lily berättat för er så får ni vänta tills hon berättar för er" sa James och såg in i skuggan och var på väg att resa sig för att gå dit.

"_Ni låter Lily vara tills hon kommer fram, risken att det blir ett blodbad är för stor" _sa röste ingen alla stirrade på taket.

"Jag tror det är bäst att lyssna James" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Lily vi fortsätter att läsa jag hoppas att vem som än kastade förtrollningen över dig släpper dig så snart du är lugn igen" sa James lugnt och såg på de andra som nickade. Alice såg på de andra som nickade medan James satte sig ner och såg på bordet där det klösmärken. Alice såg på de andra och fortsatte att läsa.

_**OCH OM DU BRYTER MOT EN ENDA LITEN REGELT TILL, KOMMER VI OMEDELBART OCH HÄMTAR DIG!"**_

"Du har visserligen rätt att hämta hem pojken om han bryter emot reglerna men det är fortfarande inte okej att du inte ger honom en chans att förklara sig innan du skäller ut honom" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror aldrig att du har råkat ut för det där" sa Sirius och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Mamma skrev ett brev för att få en förklaring gjorde jag inte det så fick jag ett illvrål efteråt" sa Frank och alla stirrade på honom innan de skakade på huvudet.

Arthur och Molly satt i ett hörn ingen av de andra hade hållit med om att Arthur eller Molly hade gjort rätt, visserligen höll Arthur med om att han hade han gått lite för långt, han såg på Molly som stirrade på sina händer hon ville inte erkänna att hon hade gjort retat upp Lily utan att tänka sig för.

"Jag hoppas att Lily mår bättre snart" sa Merlene och såg på skuggan som verkade röra sig.

"Hon kommer snart att sitta med oss" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Alice läs vidare" sa James innan någon hade sagt något mer.

**Det blev en tystnad som fick det att ringa i öronen det röda kuvertet, som hade fallit ur handen på Ron, flammade upp och krullade ihop sig till aska. **

"Jag har aldrig förstått meningen med att brevet eldar upp sig" sa Ted och såg på de andra såg på honom.

"De är en demonstration av ilska, en som Lily inte hade när hon gjorde illvrålet under vårat femte år" sa James och såg emot skuggorna där Lily låg, han hoppades att hon inte hade kommit till skada.

"Så man måste komma ihåg att lägga eldbesvärjelsen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Sirius är någon som kan det där med illvrål både hur man neutraliserar dem och hur man skriver dem" sa James med ett leende. Remus hade lyckats smyga ner till Lily som nu hade återvänt till sin mänskliga form.

"Om jag släpper loss dig kommer du anfalla någon då" sa Remus lågt i Lily öra medan han såg på hennes ögon hon skakade på huvudet.

"Förlåt jag blev så arg" sa Lily lågt när Remus hade släppt loss henne.

"Kom nu de är oroliga för dig" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nu letade efter honom.

"Remus" sa James och stirrade på sin vän som hjälpte Lily ur skuggan, han gillade inte hur Remus kunde gå nära henne medan han inte kunde det.

"James" sa Lily varnade och såg på honom.

"Kan vi talas vid" sa Lily och såg på honom, Remus släppte henne genast och James fick med henne längre in i rummet och han såg på henne.

"Du är en varkatt" sa James utan omsvep när Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är en registrad animagus med en sjukdom" sa Lily och James blinkade och såg på henne.

"Nej Lily de där är en varkatt" sa James och såg på henne Lily nöp sig över näsroten och försökte lunga ner sig.

"Jag fick sjukdomen efter att jag gjorde min registrering, James min animagus är en snöleopard, och när min katt känner att den måste skydda mig så anfaller den, vilket den var på väg att göra emot Molly och Arthur, jag har ingen kontroll över den" sa Lily och såg på James som gick fram till henne.

"Lily det du säger stämmer när det gäller Varkatt, varför kan bara Remus gå nära dig" sa James och stirrade på henne.

"för att min katt ser honom inte som något hot, när någon annan kommer nära så börjar katten känna efter, Remus har sin varulvs gen som gör att han inte kan skada mig, eller min katt" sa Lily och såg på de andra som verkade stirra på dem.

"Lily allt du säger stämmer överens med Varkatt, jag kan be pappa skicka böckerna som vi har om Varkatter, det är väldigt sällsynta, oroa dig inte jag skall hjälpa dig så mycket jag kan" sa James och såg på henne.

"Hur listade du ut detta, Merlene och Alice har hört mig fräsa men ändå inte listat ut det" sa Lily och såg på honom James log emot henne.

"Lily du förolämpar mig, jag och Sirius har umgås med en varulv i snart sju år tror du inte både han och jag ser de där små sakerna som att dina naglar blev klor, att det växte ut morrhår från din näsa och att dina ögon var gula, sedan när du tog språnget såg jag att du var på väg att skifta form" sa James och la en arm om henne.

"Kan ni komma tillbaka nu" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som kom först och satte sig ner i James knä.

"Lily är du säker på att du mår bättre" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det är lugnt ni behöver inte oroa er" sa Lily och såg på Remus som verkade se på henne hur hon hade lagt sitt huvud emot James axel.

"Jag fortsätter att läsa nu" sa Alice och såg på Lily som nickade svagt. James kände hur Lily andedräkt smekte hans hals.

"Lugnar min doft dig" viskade James och kände hr hon nickade.

"Katten i alla fall" sa hon medan Alice stirrade på de andra som såg på Lily som verkade utslagen igen. Molly kände sig skyldig över vad som hade hänt Lily men hon ville inte riktigt reta upp Lily mer nu när hon satt i James knä.

**Harry och Ron satt lamslagna, som om en tidvattenvåg just hade sköljt över dem. Några elever skrattade och så småningom steg sorlet av babblande röster igen.**

"Jag håller med att de känns så när illvrålet har slutat skrika" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är inte klokt hur jobbigt det är egentligen är med illvrål" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på boken.

"Jag hoppas att det kommer bli bättre nu" sa Ted och kastade ett öga på Lily men han satte sig nära Andromeda för att inte riskera att göra Lily arg igen.

"De kan bara bli bättre" sa Narcissa och alla stirrade på henne.

"Ni glömmer att Kapitlet heter Gyllenroy Lockman" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stönade.

"Jag glömde bort honom låt oss hoppas att vi verkligen får se vilken lärare han är" sa Frank medan han drog upp Alice i sitt knä.

"Jag vill bara att kapitlet skall ta slut" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade. Alice såg ner i boken och fortsatte läsa.

**Hermione slog igen **_**Vallfärder med vampyrer**_** och kikade på Rons nerböjda huvud.**

"Det är aldrig ett bra tecken" muttrade Sirius och såg på Remus som stirrade på dem.

"Både du och Lily har samma sätt att slå igen böcker när ni är irriterade" sa James och drog undan håret från Lilys ansikte.

"Jag säger inte att ni gör det för att irritera oss, ni gör det när är irriterade" sa Sirius och såg på hur Lily nickade medan Remus skakade på huvudet långsamt.

"klart vi gör" sa Remus och såg på de andra skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är ganska glad över att Lily gör det för det brukar varna oss för lärare, sedan så gör Remus det när vi är illa ute" sa James och höll om Lily som låg stilla i hans famn. Alice var mycket tacksam över att Lily var lugna och de andra såg på henne hur hon verkade utmattad, James höll henne hårt emot bröstet för att hennes katt skulle vara lugn.

"**Ja, jag vet inte vad du hade väntat dig, Ron men du…"**

"**Du behöver inte tala om ör mig att jag förtjänade det" fräste Ron.**

"Jag tror det är ganska självklart att han blir arg på henne när hon börjar så" sa Molly och la armarna i kors.

"Skall du säga som talar om att det är din egna sons fel att Ni som familj har en flygande bil, och lämnar två tolvåringar ensamma, utan att ta vara på dem" muttrade Lily och såg Molly som tystnade skyddsförtrollningen hade fått Lily att flyga så Molly såg det bästa att inte säga något mer det såg nämligen ut som att Lily höll på att somna.

"Lily lugna dig, jag tar hand om det är något mer nu" sa James och drog undan hennes hår från hennes ansikte.

"Tack" viskade Lily och Andromeda som höll fram en tallrik med några mackor till Lily, som åt långsamt. Narcissa såg på de andra som verkade undra samma sak som hon gjorde vad hade hänt med Lily. De alla väntade på att Alice skulle läsa vidare.

**Harry sköt ifrån sig gröttallriken. Skuldkänslan sved i honom. **

"Harry" suckade Frank och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är något han måste ha fått efter pappa" muttrade James och såg på hur Lily såg upp på honom.

"Pappa burkar inte äta när han får skuldkänslor" sa James och la huvudet emot Lilys.

"Jag gillar inte att min gudson inte äter han svälter tillräckligt på sommarlovet" muttrade Sirius och stirrade på Molly som rodnade.

Molly skämdes ännu mer över sitt illvrål nu när hon insåg att det påverkade Harry med något som hon inte hade tänkt på när hon bråkade med Lily för en liten stund sedan. Alice försökte att hålla tillbaka tårarna när hon tänkte på hur illa Harry måste ha känt sig i det läget, de alla stirrade på Molly utan att hon sa något. Narcissa stirrade på henne, det var en sak att skälla på barnen men att skylla ett misstag på ett barn som en vuxen har gjort var fel. Ingen sa något varken till Molly eller Arthur, de alla hade sett hur ilsken Lily hade blivit och det räckte gott och väl tyckte de alla, James satt och höll henne lugn nu. Alice såg ner i boken och såg på de andra som nickade att hon skulle läsa.

**Mr. Weasley hade ett förhör att vänta på sin arbetsplats. Efter allt som familjen Weasley hade gjort för honom den här sommaren så…**

"Harry" muttrade James och skakade på huvudet medan han såg på sin bror som suckade.

"Du borde verkligen ha tänkt på hur du skäller ut din barn Molly, speciellt när deras vänner är inblandade" sa Sirius och såg på Molly som höll ner huvudet och försökte göra sig osynlig.

"Jag hoppas att de har fått lagat Rons stav" sa Narcissa och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Jag vet inte Narcissa, jag hade inte vågat skriva hem efter det där illvrålet" sa Ted och såg på de andra som verkade stirra på honom.

"Kanske Ron är modigare än så" muttrade Frank och såg på James och Sirius som båda verkade ovanligt dystra, men de båda verkade tänka på Lily.

"Jag hoppas att det inte kommer något mer illvrål i boken" sa Andromeda och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

**Men han hade inte tid att sitta och älta det, för nu kom professor McGonagall gående längs Gryffindorbordet och delade ut scheman. Harry tog sitt och såg att första lektionen var en dubbeltimme i örtlära tillsammans med Hufflepuffeleverna.**

"Det är en bra start på året" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att första årets örtlära är lite tråkigt, men efter det så börjar det bli intressanta" sa Remus och stirrade på Sirius och James som båda stirrade.

"Vad har de gjort nu" sa Merlene och såg på Remus.

"Å inget särskilt, de gjorde som de alltid har gjort" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som såg på sin vän.

"Jag vill minnas att ingen kom till skada Remus, så jag förstår inte vad du gnäller över" sa Sirius och såg på James som log.

"Killar snälla kan vi ta det senare" sa Molly och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Tack vi vill gärna läsa klart mitt kapitel utan att Lily exploderar en gång till" sa Alice lågt hon hade märkt att Lily energi verkade vara slut.

"Lily vill du att vi lägger dig i en säng" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, låt mig sitta här" sa Lily medan tuggade på en macka som hon höll i handen.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione följdes åt ut ur slottet. De tog vägen genom grönsaksträdgården och gick mot växthusen, där alla de magiska plantorna förvarades.**

"Jag älskar växthusen" sa Alice och såg på de andra som började le.

"Det är ganska intressanta, jag tror aldrig att jag skulle bli trött på att vara där om det inte var för drakgödseln" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som skrattade till. Alla stirrade på honom, det var bara tre personer i rummet som viste om att Remus var en varulv vilket gjorde att han kände doften mer än någon av de andra.

"Jag önskar att vi hade fått studera mer plantor än vi gör här" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Oroa dig inte Andromeda jag kommer se till att du alltid kommer kunna studerar örtlära mer intensivt efter Hogwarts" sa Ted i en viskande ton i hennes öra.

"Jag hoppas bara att det är någon nyttig planta de skall undersöka i dag" sa Merlene och vinkade till Alice att fortsätta läsa.

**En bra sak hade illvrålet i alla fall åstadkommit: det verkade som om Hermione tyckte att de hade bestraffats tillräckligt nu, så hon var riktigt vänlig igen.**

"Det var vänligt av henne" sa Merlene med en sarkastiskt ton hon stirrade på boken.

"Jag tycker att illvrålet var lite väl starkt mamma har bara skällt på mig att jag vanhedrar familjen genom att jag accepterade att vara i Gryffindor, sedan för mitt val att ställa till en del trubbel, och vissa av mitt val av vänner, men hon har aldrig skrivit det i ett illvrål att jag har valt fel vänner det är något hon tar när jag kom hem" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag tror din mamma inte ville ha min mor emot sig" sa James och såg på de andra som satt där.

"Jag kanske skulle ha låtit honom, få en chans att förklara sig först innan jag skickade illvrålet" mumlade Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade de båda såg på Lily som låg emot James bröst de kanske hade varit lite hårda emot henne.

"Lily hur mår du" sa Alice och såg på sin vän som verkade halvsovande.

"Jag mår bra, blir bara väldigt utmattad när det jag blir så arg" sa Lily och såg på sina vänner med febriga ögon.

"Okej låt oss hoppas att resten av kapitlet blir lugnare" sa Alice och lutade sig in i Franks famn, innan hon började läsa.

**Då de närmade sig växthuset såg de resten av klassen stå utanför och vänta på Professor Sprout. **

"Läste du väntar på läraren" sa Arthur och såg på boken.

"Om det är samma lärare som vi har haft i år så behöver man aldrig vänta på henne" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag håller med dig, det är ovanligt att vi någonsin behöver vänta på lärare här" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror vi aldrig har sett en lärare komma efter oss" sa Molly och såg på Arthur som nickade.

"Alla lärare här på Hogwarts ser alltid till att komma före eleverna det är god moral" sa Remus och såg på Alice som stirrade på dem.

"Vi alla vet hur våra lärare är så vi behöver inte diskutera det" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet innan hon läste vidare.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione hade just kommit fram till de andra eleverna när de såg henne komma klivande tvärs över gräsmattan, åtföljd av Gyllenroy Lockman. **

"Där har vi förklaringen" sa Ted med ett stön och såg på boken.

"Jag önskar att vi kunde fixa så han aldrig kommer bli en lärare här på Hogwarts" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Oroa er inte McGonagall läser boken hon med" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som log medan James och Sirius bleknade.

"Hon kommer få veta om Manteln" viskade Sirius och såg på James som stönade.

"Jag tänkte inte på det" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem.

"Ni två tror ärligt talat att McGonagall inte känner till den" sa Lily med en gäspning, och både killarna såg på henne.

"Vad ni har spenderat sju år hör på Hogwarts med den där manteln och innan dess så har din far förmodligen använt den" sa Lily och såg hur James och Sirius nu log.

"Vi tänkte inte på det, tur att vi har dig och Remus" sa Sirius och log emot Lily som skakade på huvudet, och James slog honom lätt i bakhuvudet.

**Professor Sprout hade famnen fylld av bandage, och med ännu ett styng av skuldkänsla upptäckte Harry det piskande pilträdet en bit längre bort – flera av grenarna hade mitella och var omlindade med bandage.**

"Harry oroa dig inte för trädet, det tål så mycket mer än vad du tror" sa Remus och såg på boken medan han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte tro det att Harry tycker synd om ett träd" sa Alice och sänkte boken och såg på de andra som log.

"Harry det där trädet kan ni gärna få slita upp med rötterna, jag tror att trädet aldrig har gjort någon nytta" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade alla utom Remus, Sirius och James de viste vilken nytta trädet gjorde, Lily som satt i James knä började få en känsla av att det där trädet höll en hemlighet som James och Sirius kände till.

"Snälla säg att trädet gjorde någon skada på Gyllenroy Lockman innan han slutar på Hogwarts" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nu log.

"Kan vi inte" sa Frank och stirrade på trollspöna som var framme.

"Han är elev på skolan, och därför skall vi inte se till att han besöker trädet" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som verkade tänka.

"Så när han har gått ur skolan" sa Ted med ett leende och Lily stönade.

"Ja Ted, när Han har lämnat Hogwarts så kan ni genom föra vad ni än tänker MEN så länge vi inte vet något om det" sa Lily och såg på de andra killarna som nu nickade och de lovade varandra att de inte skulle berätta något.

**Professor Sprout var en satt liten häxa med en lappad hatt över sitt flygiga hår, hon hade som vanligt en massa jord på kläderna och hennes fingernaglar skulle få Moster Petunia att svimma.**

"Lily vi måste se till att din syster verkligen aldrig kan vara så renlig som det påstås i boken" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nu skrattade.

"Håller med, det skulle vara väldigt uppiggande att se henne svimma varje gång hon har städat och rummet helt plötsligt ser ut som innan" sa Lily med ett leende hon tog emot koppen från Sirius.

"Ingen Eldwhisky" sa Lily och såg på honom och Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Jag skall inte ge dig eldwhisky eftersom du är så trött" sa Sirius och Lily drack långsamt, medan Arthur och Molly stod längre bort och sträckte på sig, Frank satt och drog fingrarna genom Alices hår, Ted och Andromeda satt och såg oroligt på Lily som låg i James famn, och Narcissa höll på att få en av husalferna att servera lite fika. Alice såg på de andra innan hon valde att fortsätta läsa.

**Gyllenroy Lockman däremot var ren och fläckfri i sin böljande turkosgröna klädnad och sin turkosa trollkarlshatt med guldkanter, i perfekt vinkel på det gyllenglänsande håret.**

"Gud hur kan han bli mer irriterande" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Jag tror det har blivit värre med åren" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att det vi kan göra något åt det" sa Remus lågt och såg på Frank och Ted som nickade.

"Lily skulle du kanske kunna hjälpa oss med att brygga en dryck tillsammans med Remus, du och Remus är det två bästa i trolldryckslära" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som blundade.

"Jag tänker inte säga något, jag hoppas att ni hittar ett sätt att göra vad ni än tänker utan att tala om något för mig" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nu log.

"Oroa dig inte Remus kommer veta du skall bara hjälpa honom så att vi inte gör honom illa ordentligt" sa Sirius och log nu. De andra log med alla viste nu att de hade guld läge att fixa Gyllenroy ordentligt och säkert. Alice såg på de andra innan hon började läsa igen.

"**Hejsan där!" ropade Lockman och log strålande mot alla de församlade eleverna. "Jag har just visat Professor Sprout hur man botar ett piskande pilträd på rätt sätt! Men jag vill inte att ni ska få för er att jag är duktigare i örtlära än hon! Jag råkar bara ha träffat på åtskilliga av de här exotiska växterna under mina många resor…"**

"Det där stinker värre än Drakgödsel" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tror inte på det heller, hans betyg i örtlära är väldigt dåliga sist jag hörde något" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag fattar inte att trädet inte slog honom" sa Frank och såg på de andra.

"Vad… Jag klarar inte av att vara i den killens närhet, och jag skulle bli mycket förvånad om trädet klarar av honom" sa Frank och alla andra log.

"Jag har en känsla att trädet inte kunde för att Professor Sprout var där" sa James och såg på de andra som höll med honom.

"Jag skulle inte vilja ha honom nära barn, det låter som han försöker få eleverna att falla för hans charm, det är värre än, att äldre elever charmar yngre elever" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att han inte blir långvarig på Hogwarts" sa Narcissa och såg ner på pappret.

"Vad har du skrivit" frågade Merlene och såg på Narcissa som såg upp på henne med ett leende.

"Ett brev till Skolans styrelse" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Och vad står det i det kära kusin" sa Sirius och såg på Narcissa som rodnade.

"Det är ett förslag om att inte tillåta lärare använde Hogwarts som språngbräda för göda sin berömmelse, och att det skall vara strängt förbjudet för lärare att nervärdera elever eller att försökte skrämma elever så att de är rädda att göra fel" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"Jag tror att vi alla skall skriva ett brev på det sättet så att styrelsen ser att vi är många olika som vill ha en ändring på hur skolans lärare håller på" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade, de båda tänkte på Professor Snigelhorn som hade favoriserat elever alldeles för mycket enligt dem båda.

"**Växthus nummer tre i dag, pojkar och flickor!" sade Professor Sprout, som såg riktigt misslynt ut och inte alls lika glad som hon brukade.**

"Å Jag undrar vad som har gjort att hon är misslynt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Det finns ett enkelt svar på det Gyllenroy Lockman den enda person som kan få en misslynt" sa Andromeda och såg på honom.

"Jag är väldigt glad över att James har lovat att hjälpa oss, så att hans kläder inte klarar av att vara nära oss" sa Ted och såg på James som log.

"Jag är ganska säker på att den kommer börja fungerar nästa vecka. Jag hoppas att den är lika effektivt som det har varit för mig" sa James och såg hur alla i rummet sken upp vid detta.

"Det är bra då slipper vi vara med i hans teater spel" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som log medan han började skrockade.

"Kommer det gälla mig med" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Det gäller alla i detta rum" sa James och såg på Narcissa som log.

"Tack och lov, han har försökt få mig att gå ut med honom så fort Lucius inte är i närheten, så tack James" sa Narcissa och såg på de såg på henne med ett leende.

"Växthus tre" sa Remus och verkade sitta och tänka på något alla såg på honom.

"Jag vill minnas att det finns en växt som bits där" sa Frank och såg på de Remus som nickade.

"Jag kommer inte på vad den heter men, jag minns det där växthuset för en annan anledning" sa Remus och stirrade på sina två vänner som försökte se oskyldiga ut.

"Kan vi läsa och se vad som händer" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade, Merlene stirrade på Molly och Arthur ingen av dem hade bett Lily om ursäkt än och det gjorde henne arg, Lily hade ju sagt till dem att hon inte fick bli arg, och Molly och Arthur hade bara gjort det värre.

**Det hördes ett förväntansfullt mummel från eleverna. De hade aldrig varit i något annat växthus än nummer ett tidigare – växthus nummer tre innehöll mycket intressantare och farligare plantor. **

"Vänta bara, tills ni kommer till de andra, växt hus tre är mest intressantare än de övriga men det finns farligare än nummer tre" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Känns det bättre nu" sa James och såg på henne.

"Jo det känns bättre, jag hatar när det där händer" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vad hände Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som bara stirrade på dem.

"Jag tappade kontrollen, snälla kan vi ta detta senare" sa Lily och såg på Merlene och Alice som nickade medan de stirrade på Molly och Arthur som verkade försöka inte se på någon.

"Jag hoppas att de kommer få hålla på med intressanta växter första dagen" sa Lily och såg James som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de inte gör som James och Sirius i det växt huset" sa Remus för sig själv.

"Är det något jag bör känna till" sa Lily och såg på Remus som såg på henne.

"Fråga James om det en dag" sa Remus och såg på Lily som såg på James med ett leende.

**Professor Sprout tog en stor nyckel från knippan i bältet och låste upp dörren. Harry uppfångade en pust av fuktig jord och gödningsmedel, blandad med den tunga doften från några jättestora, paraplyliknande blommor som hängde ner från taket. **

"Jag älskar att vara i växt husen" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som verkade tänka på något de ville vara med om.

"Jag önskar att mamma ville låta mig plantera några av växterna som skulle kunna hjälpa mig med trolldryckerna som jag ville ha gjort under sommaren" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad om man använder färska blommor, rötter och annat så blir drycken bättre än om man använder torkade, jag lärde mig det mitt andra år" sa Lily och James log emot henne.

"Och detta är varför vi ber dig om hjälp" sa han och kysste hennes kind.

"Jag undrar hur många nycklar hon har till varje växthus" sa Sirius tankfullt och såg på James som verkade tänka.

"Nej" sa Andromeda bestämt och såg på Sirius som nu såg rädd ut.

"Jag tänker inte låta er stjäla från Växthusen" sa Andromeda och såg på killarna som suckade.

"Det finns ett lättare sätt att få något ur växthusen" sa Lily och log emot Andromeda som såg på henne.

"Hur" sa Sirius som behövde ha en sak för ett spratt.

"Man ber våran lärare i örtlära om hjälp" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som stönade.

"Hon hatar mig" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"tala bara om vad du skall ha så kanske vi kan fixa det" sa Merlene som viste att Sirius skulle be dem om det.

"Jag skall skriva en lista till Remus" sa Sirius och såg James som nu log. Remus skakade på huvudet men han skulle gå med på att hjälpa sina vänner så länge han fick veta hur och vad de tänkte göra.

"Så länge det inte är något farligt ni tänker göra" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som nickade. Alla visste att Sirius gillade att spela spratt på andra. Alice skakade på huvudet innan hon läste vidare.

**Han skulle just följa efter Ron och Hermione in när Lockmans hand grep tag i honom.**

"Den där mannen skall aldrig få komma mer än två meter närmare min son" sa Lily med en låg fräsande röst.

"Lily vi vill inte ha en upprepning på vad som hände för en stund sedan" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Har du testat meditation" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Hjälper bara utan för Hogwarts inte när jag är på Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Det är för att du ger den rätten" viskade James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Din katt känner av magin och du tillåter katten mer utrymme här eftersom du vet om att ingen skulle se ner på dig för vad som skulle kunna hända" sa James lågt i hennes öra.

"Jag kan inte kontrollera henne oavsett om jag vill eller inte, hon känner magin, det är inte som en animagus James det är värre" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade långsamt.

"En animagus har man kontroll över, en Varkatt har man inte kontroll över" viskade James i örat på Lily, Lily nickade med hållande.

"Jag skall vissa dig något sedan" sa James lågt och såg på henne.

"Något som du inte får berätta" viskade han ännu lägre och såg på Sirius som stirrade på sin vän, Sirius var orolig att James skulle sätta dem alla i problem men det hade varit James idé från börja att bli en animagus. Alice viste inte om hon skulle känna sig svartsjuk på att James verkade veta vad som var fel med Lily, hon såg på Merlene som verkade ha samma känsla, varför fick James veta, när de hade varit Lily vän sedan första året.

"Jag undrar vad Lockman vill Harry" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det undrar jag med" sa Ted och såg på Alice som viste att det var bara att läsa så att de fick veta.

"**Harry! Jag vill gärna tala några ord med dig. Ni har väl ingenting emot att han kommer några minuter senare, professor Sprout?"**

"Som att en lärare skulle låta någon elev komma lite sen" sa Remus och såg på boken med avsmak.

"Jag hoppas att Professor Sprout säger till honom att flyga och fara" sa Andromeda och såg på boken och väntade på att de skulle få svar på om professorn skulle tillåta det.

"Jag tror inte att det spelar vad professor Sprout säger jag tror att Lockman kommer göra precis vad han vill" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som verkade tänka efter.

"Varför skulle det spela någon roll" sa Molly och såg på de andar som höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Molly den där pojken som vi går i skola med, gör allt för att slippa göra sina läxor, han struntar i vad lärarna säger" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade några av dem hade sett hur Lockman gjorde för att slippa göra vissa saker.

"Okej kan vi läsa vidare nu" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade medan Alice satte sig bättre.

**Av professor Sprout bistra min att döma hade hon faktiskt något emot det, men Lockman sade:**

"Det hade jag med gjort" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill inte att Harry skall vara ensam med den där mannen" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror aldrig jag har sett en lärare med en sådan min" sa Narcissa och pekade på albumet som de andra hade glömt bort, de alla lutade sig över albumet och Lily såg på de andra som log åt hur arg som läraren såg ut.

"Jag är väldigt glad över att hon visar att hon inte gillar det, men det lät som att han kommer strunta i vad hon än tänker" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som stönade.

"Läs så vi får veta om det är några mer regler som vi vill att styrelsen skall försöka införa" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att styrelsen lyssnar på oss" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vi har Blivande Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter och Lord Black som vill ändra lagar för hur våra framtida barn skall ha det bra, oroa dig inte Lily, styrelsen kommer lyssna" sa Arthur och såg på sina vänner som log emot honom. Alice såg på Frank som hade rodnat.

"Lord" sa Lily och höjde på ögonbrynet emot James.

"Jag tillhör en av de äldsta familjerna, både jag och Sirius. Frank tillhör en av dem med, visserligen skall Weasleys vara med också men för några hundra år sedan så hände något som gjorde att Weasleys förlorade sin Lord titel" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tror det är fem hundra år sedan som Weasley förlorade sin Lord titel" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom innan de nickade för att håll med honom, Arthur borde kunna sin historia bättre än någon annan. Alice log åt tanke på att de skulle säkert få igenom sin förslag nu.

"**Det var hyggligt", och stängde växthusdörren mitt i ansiktet på henne. "Harry" sade Lockman och log ett bländande leende med sina stora, vita tänder, medan han skakade på huvudet. "Harry, Harry, Harry."**

"Den där Hunden" stönade Ted och sjönk ner i stolen.

"Professor Sprout ville ju inte alls låta Harry missa en del av sin lektion" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag fattar inte att han stängde dörren i ansiktet på henne, det är helt respektlöst" sa Andromeda och såg på boken och kände hur Ted höll i hennes hand.

"Jag tror att den där läraren kommer att testa allas tålamod" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag fattar inte hur han klarar av att le så där" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag tror det är något han har tränat på" sa Ted och såg på boken med avsmak.

"Jag undrar vad Lockman vill Harry" sa Remus och såg på James som stirrade på boken,

"Jag förstår inte varför han har sådant intresse för min son" viskade Lily och såg olyckligt på boken

"Jag hoppas att Harry slipper ifrån honom snabbt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nu nickade. Alice såg ner i boken och läste vidare.

**Harry, som var helt paff, sade ingenting.**

"**När jag fick göra det… ja, det var naturligtvis mitt fel alltihop. Jag kunde ha sparkat mig själv"**

"Å varför gjorde han inte det" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag undrar vad han anser är hans fel" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att han kunde säga det fler gånger att det är hans fel alltihop" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som log.

"Det borde väl gå och lägga en sanningsförtrollning över honom" sa Merlene och såg på Arthur som var de av dem som borde kunna lagarna.

"Ledsen Merlene det är olagligt att gör det, även om det skulle vara lagligt skulle ingen tycka om det" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som verkade tänka på något annat.

"Jag kan förstå att Harry inte fattar någonting för jag tror jag inte förstår vad han talar om" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som verkade tänka efter.

"Skall jag läsa och se hur han tänker" sa Alice med ett leende hon såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry hade ingen aning om vad han pratade om. Han skulle just säga det när Lockman fortsatte:**

"**Jag har aldrig blivit så chockad i hela mitt liv. Att flyga en bil till Hogwarts! Men jag förstod förstås genast varför du gjorde det. Det gick inte att missta sig på. Harry, Harry, **_**Harry**_**."**

"ÄR Det han som har stängt spärren" Skrek Lily och flög upp medan alla andra stirrade på boken, James drog ner henne i sitt knä.

"Lily vi båda vet att han inte är så duktig är han inte" sa James och såg på Lily ögon som växlade mellan grönt och gult.

"Lily lugna ner dig det hjälper inte du kommer inte komma ur rummet" sa James och drog undan hennes hår från hennes ansikte.

"Tack, jag vill bara veta vem som har stängt spärren" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag undrar hur han kunde tänka på det sättet" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag undrar mer varför han tror sig veta varför de flög" sa Molly och rynkade pannan.

"DE flög bilen för att spärren inte släppte igenom dem och det fanns ingen annan anledning" sa Arthur och stirrade på boken och undvek att se på Lily.

"Att han aldrig har glömt de som James gjorde för två år sedan" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som log.

"Jag tror han utför en glömske förtrollning varje gång jag har gjort något, du minns väl när jag" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Låt oss bara säga att Lockman, har blivit lite mer utsatt än Snape har blivit" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom sedan på Sirius.

"Vad har ni gjort" sa Lily och såg på Remus som log.

"Det handlar bara om att vi har hjälp vissa tjejer att slipp hans påflugenhet, som att hans andedräkt inte är fräsch, hans tänder kanske har blivit gula" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet, hon hade lärt sig för länge sedan att inte försöka förstå sig på James och Sirius.

**Det var ganska otroligt hur Professorn lyckades visa varenda en av de där bländande vita tänderna, till och med när han inte pratade.**

"Bara Harry skulle tycka det var otroligt" sa Alice och skrattade.

"Jag håller med det är ganska svårt att visa alla tänder när man pratar, och sedan lyckas med att visa dem när man inte pratar" sa Ted och såg på Sirius och James som verkade försöka.

"Han måste ha tränat sina kindmuskler" sa Sirius efter en kort stund och såg på de andra som skrattade åt dem.

"Snälla sluta göra det där" sa Lily och såg på James som såg på henne.

"Visst jag ville bara se om det var jobbigt" sa James och kände hur Lily slog honom lätt i bröstkorgen.

"Kanske dags att försöka bete sig lite mer vuxet" sa Lily och såg på honom, medan ett leende lekte på hennes läppar.

"Kanske inte så länge det får dig att le" sa James och kysste hennes kind innan han vinkade till Alice allt läsa vidare.

"**Jag gav dig smak för berömmelse, va?" sade Lockman. "Du blev alldeles **_**tänd**_** på det, eller hur? Du hamnade på förstasidan i tidningen tillsammans med mig och du kunde inte vänta med att få komma i tidningen igen"**

"Hur fan tänkte han ut de där" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Jag fattar inte hur han tänker hälften av alla gånger" sa Ted och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Finns det någon som förstår hur den där mannen tänker" sa James och höll i Lily som verkade vilja ge sig ut och försöka slå honom.

"Han gav honom inte smak för berömmelse. Harry hatar ju att vara berömd, hur kan den mannen påstå någon sådan där" sa Lily och väste som en katt i sluten.

"Lily" varnade James och Remus henne och Lily rodnade.

"Men det var ju han som drog in honom i tidningen från början" sa Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Bekräftar bara våran teori om att han använder glömske förtrollning" sa Frank och såg på henne med ett leende. Andromeda och Ted satt och stirrade på boken med öppen mun.

"Nu har vi hört allt från den där pojken" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Nej det har ni inte alls" sa Lily och såg på de andra som vände blicken emot henne.

"Inte Lily" sa Merlene och höjde ögonbrynet.

"Jag sätter 10 Gallioner på att innan boken är slut så kommer Ni få höra något mer som ni inte har hört den pojken göra och glöm inte att vi ännu inte har hört hur han undervisar" sa Lily och la upp pengarna på bordet. Alla skruvade på sig, Lily hade aldrig tagit någon spådomskonst lektion men hennes institution var ruskigt bra ibland, James visste inte hur hon kunde vara så säker men Andromeda och Ted satte 2 Gallioner emot henne, Narcissa var med på 1.

"Var fick du alla de där gallionerna från" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som log.

"Remus, Sirius och James, slog vad med mig i förra boken" sa Lily glatt och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Vad jag kan inte hjälpa att mina instinkter är bra ibland" sa Lily och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Bara att du skrämmer oss" sa James och log emot henne. Alice valde att fortsätta läsa.

"**O, Nej, Professorn, så var det inte. Ni förstår…"**

"**Harry, Harry, Harry" sade Lockman och sträckte ut handen och grep tag i hans axel.**

"Ännu en lärare som inte lyssnar på dem" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad menar du" sa Molly och såg på dem.

"Vi har Professor McGonagall i första boken men visst jag hade inte heller trott De där tre hade lyckats med att ta sig till stenen, sedan har vi Professor Snape även om man inte skall kalla honom för det" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vet inte om Professor McGonagall och Professor Dumbledore lyssnade på dem om spärren" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade tänka efter.

"Det vet vi inte än men jag hoppas ju att McGonagall lärde sig efter första året" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde förhäxa den mannen för att röra min son" sa Lily och kände hur James höll i henne.

"Det kommer han inte kunna göra Lily, du får gärna hålla dig lugn" viskade James medan Arthur och Molly såg på henne.

James stirrade på Arthur och Molly som ännu inte hade bett Lily om förlåtelse för att ha retat upp henne och gjort henne helt utmattad, Remus undrade med varför Molly och Arthur hade börjat be Lily om ursäkt, visst de hade båda bråkat men Arthur hade dragit upp att Lily aldrig hade varit där för deras son.

Molly började undra varför hon och Arthur hade gått med på att läsa dessa böcker, hon stirrade på Arthur som lutade sig fram emot henne.

"Molly du borde be om ursäkt till Lily" sa Arthur och såg på Molly.

"Varför det, jag har inte gjort något fel" sa Molly och la armarna i kors och såg på sin man, Narcissa skakade långsamt på huvudet, hon hade hört vad Molly och Arthur pratade om.

"Inte gjort något fel" utbrast Narcissa och stirrade på Molly som såg på henne.

"Nej jag har inte gjort något fel" sa Molly och reste sig upp.

"Så att tala om för din tolv åriga son att det är Hans fel att hans far väntar ett förhör på Ministeriet för en bil som Arthur har förtrollat, en förtrollning som är utan för en tolvårings kunskaps nivå, och att det är hans fel att ni inte har lärt honom hur man reagerar i en kris situation" sa Narcissa och såg på Molly som blev rödare i ansiktet.

"Nej inte mitt fel" sa Molly och resten av gruppen stirrade på henne, Arthur såg på henne.

"Molly vill du återvända hem för resten av kapitlet" sa Arthur och såg på sin hustru som stirrade på honom.

"Nej jag vill höra hela boken" sa Molly och såg på Arthur med en hård blick.

"Kan ni sluta bråka så jag kan läsa" sa Alice och såg på Molly och Narcissa som bara stirrade på varandra. Alice valde att läsa vidare.

"**Jag **_**förstår**_**. Det är bara naturligt att vilja ha mera, när man väl har fått en liten försmak av berömmelsen – och jag förebrår mig själv för att ha gett dig det. **

"Jag tror vi kn ge Lily våra pengar med en gång" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Jag hade glömt bort hur arrogant den där pojken kan vara" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Att Lockman skulle ha gett Harry en försmak för berömmelse, jag skall" muttrade Lily och kände hur James höll i henne hårdare.

"Hjälper inte Lily" sa James och drog sin näsa längs Lilys hals.

"Du verkar ha fått kläm på hur du lugnar ner henne" sa Remus och höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Bara jag börjar i tid" sa James och såg på Lily som lät honom hålla på.

"Jag hoppas vi kan få veta hur vi kan hjälpa henne" sa Merlene och såg på sin vän som satt i James famn.

"När hon är redo" svarade Remus och såg på Merlene och Alice som nickade.

"Jag hatar Lockman" muttrade Narcissa och såg på Molly som satt med armarna i kors och såg på boken som om hon försökte sätta eld på den.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan hitta på något bra emot honom snart" sa Sirius och såg på James som bara log emot honom.

"Det kommer, Sirius, det kommer du måste lära dig att ha tålamod" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Så länge jag kan förneka allt så kanske jag går med vad ni än kommer på" sa Lily lågt nog för att James och Remus att höra vilket gjorde att James ögon började glittra.

"Oroa dig inte" sa James och såg på de andra stirrade på honom men han hade bara ögon för Lily.

**Det **_**måste **_**ju stiga dig åt huvudet – men du förstår, unge man, att du kan inte börja flyga omkring i **_**bilar**_** för att få uppmärksamhet. **

"Han gjorde det inte för att få uppmärksamhet, och det har inte stigit Harry över huvudet det hade underlättat om folk slutar stirra på honom och viska bakom hans rygg" fräste Sirius till och såg på Lily som log tacksamt emot honom.

"Jag tänker inte låta något hända min Gudson så länge jag har blod i mina ådror och luft i mina lungor" sa Sirius och såg på Lily.

"Det är bara att veta bror, att om något händer oss att han kommer var trygg med dig och Remus" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag vet inte om jag vill veta vad som fick den där pojken att tro att det var för uppmärksamhet Harry ville ha, vad jag vill minnas så var det Ron Weasley som kom på idéen" sa Frank och såg på Molly som undvek att stirra på någon.

"Ignorera henne" viskade Alice och kysste Franks kind innan hon såg ner i boken igen.

**Du kan väl bara ta det lite lugnt? Det finns gott om tid för såna saker när du blir äldre.**

"Vänta bara" sa Sirius och morrade som en hund alla stirrade på honom.

"Harry. Jag hoppas verkligen att du har valt ett lugnt arbetsområde, och INTE följt din far eller gudfars exempel på tänkta yrken" sa Lily helt plötsligt och såg på lappen som nu kom fram.

_Kära mamma._

_Jag fick ett brev av Jocelyn att det inte är bra att reta upp dig, att mitt brev om att jag inte har gått nära piskande pilträdet hade kunnat göra ditt tillstånd värre, för det ber jag om förlåtelse. _

_Jag får inte säga så mycket om framtiden mamma det måste du förstå, och dessutom förstör det en del av läsningen för er, om jag skulle avslöja något för er. Jag hoppas att ni förstår varför vi inte kan berätta så mycket i våra brev, vi önskar inte skrämma ihjäl er, det är inte därför böckerna kom till er, jag hoppas innerligt att ni förstår att dessa böcker kommer hjälpa oss._

_Jag hoppas verkligen att Jocelyn har gjort rätt som skickade tillbaka böckerna, hon har sina egna skäll att göra det, har dock inte lycktas få ur henne varför hon har gjort det._

_Mamma ta det lugnt och låt inte vårat gemensamma temperament ta över för mycket, Jocelyn rekommendera att du tar en mun full av den där vattnet hon skickade tillbaka vad det nu innehöll._

_Din son _

_Harry_

"Jag kan inte förstå att han inte vill berätta för oss, men jag önskar att jag fick veta så att jag kunde sluta vara så orolig" sa Lily och såg upp från brevet som hon hade läst upp.

"Oroa dig inte Lily, jag är säker på att han kommer klara av vad som än händer" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

Lily la huvudet emot James axel, och drog djupa andetag för att lugn ner sin katt som verkade trivas bättre nära James än någon annan. Lily blundade och lyssnade på vad sin katt tyckte, om James, men han var fortfarande ett hot, Remus var inget hot inte som James som hon kände, hon såg på Remus som verkade se hur hon kämpade med att förstå hur hon skulle klara att hantera sin katt.

**Ja, ja, jag vet nog vad du tänker! 'Det går väl an för honom att säga, han som redan är en internationellt berömd trollkarl!' **

"Jag tror inte att den där mannen kan bli mer uppblåst" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att vi kunde visa alla hör på Hogwarts hur han är" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas att McGonagall kommer att läsa boken och göra alla som biträdande rektor att den mannen aldrig kommer bli lärare på Hogwarts" sa Lily och kände hur hennes katt, spann under James händer när han drog sin hand över hennes rygg.

"Oroa dig inte Lily Professor McGonagall kommer att se till att göra allt för att han inte kommer jobba i Hogwarts" sa James och såg på Remus som log emot dem.

"Jag önskar att de hade anställt Remus i stället" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad han är inte dålig, han har alltid hållit extra läxor och extra förhör med oss de två sista åren efter att Peter knappt klarade sitt G.E.T i försvar mot svartkonster" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Hur kom det sig att ni har hamnat med, jag vill minnas att du kusin hade väldigt bra betyg i G.E.T" sa Andromeda och såg på sin kusin.

"Det är inte bara marodörerna han gör det emot, alla killar i vårat år i Gryffindor råkar ut för det" sa Frank och log emot Remus som rodnade.

"Jag tycker det är viktigt" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas du kommer bli lärare" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som nickade och tänkte tillbaka på lappen som Harry hade skickat till honom.

Remus såg ner på lappen som han höll i Harry hade kallat honom den bästa läraren han något sin hade haft, han log för sig själv och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad Alice läst vidare så att jag slipper se hur de stirrar på mig" sa Remus och stoppade undan brevet. Alice log åt honom innan hon läste vidare.

**Men när jag var tolv år så var jag en precis lika stor nolla som du är nu. I själva verket vill jag påstå att jag var en ännu större nolla! **

"Okej Lily här" sa Ted och la över pengarna som de hade satt.

"Det där har vi aldrig hört honom säga över huvud taget" sa Andromeda och såg på boken med stora ögon.

James stirrade på boken han med men han hade två anledningar, den första var att ingen, ingen kallar hans son för en stor nolla, absolut ingen, det andra var att han ville så gärna se till att Lockman själv fick höra de där orden. Lily kände hur James verkade bli mer och mer arg.

"James, snälla det hjälper inte" sa Lily och såg på honom, James såg in i hennes ögon och såg hur mjukt gula de var.

"Nej men det känns bättre" sa James och log emot henne.

"Jag kan inte fatta att Lily fick rätt igen" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Visserligen så hade ingen av oss räknat med det där" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Jag fattar inte att han sa en sådan sak" sa Frank och såg på boken medan han skakade på huvudet. Alice log emot honom innan hon valde att läsa vidare.

**Det finns ju några få som har hört talas om dig, menar jag. **

"Släpp mig" sa Lily och kämpade emot James som drog med henne in i skuggorna.

"Alice läs vidare vi kommer sitta hör inne medan du läser klart" sa James med en hög röst innan han kastade en förtrollning som gjorde att ingen hörde dem, medan de hörde vad de andra pratade om.

"Lily låt din katt komma fram" sa James lugnt och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Lily jag tar hellre hand om din katt just nu, jag ser det i dina ögon" sa James och såg på Lily som tvekade innan katten stod framför honom.

James hade sett många katter men aldrig en som Lilys, hon är den enda Varkatt som existerar, som han kände till, snöleoparderna sades ha dött ut nästan samtidigt som Hogwarts byggdes, han såg på Lily som stirrade på honom, han höll fram handen och lät katten välja att komma fram till honom.

Lily gillade inte att lämna över till katten när James var i närheten men James hade bett henne väldigt bestämt vilket gjorde att hennes katt lydde och gick fram till James och la sig ner med huvudet i hans knä.

"Du vet om att du är väldigt vacker" sa James i henne öra och katten fnös till och James skrattade.

"James är ni okej" sa Remus och såg på skuggan där James och Lily hade försvunnit.

"oroa er inte det är bara för säkerhets skull jag tog in Lily hit" sa James och såg på Lily som himlade med ögonen.

"Jag undrar vad det är nu" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som ryckte på axlarna innan hon läste vidare.

**Hela den där historien med Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn!" Han kastade en blick på blixtärret i Harrys panna. **

"Bara ett få tal som har hört talas om Harry Potter, och den där historien om Den-Som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn" utbrast Remus och såg på boken.

"Den där mannen är helt otrolig jag vet inte om man skall tro. Jag vet nu att jag skall tro på ännu mindre av vad han berättar" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Vi skall aldrig mer tro på ett ord av vad Lockman säger" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra log.

"Vi vet alla nu att vi inte skall tro på honom, visserligen visste vi det innan" sa Sirius och såg på Frank och Arthur som såg Molly.

"**Jag vet, jag vet, det kan inte mäta sig med att vinna veckotidningen **_**Häxornas världs**_** pris för supercharmleendet fem gånger i rad som jag har gjort. Men det en **_**början**_**, Harry, det är en **_**början**_**."**

"Han är helt sanslös" sa Remus och stirrade på boken.

Lily hade ställt sig upp och gav ut ett rytande av missnöje James drog ena handen över hennes rygg medan han kände med andra handen att hon inte hade sprängt hans trumhinnor.

"Du har en bra röst" sa James och såg på Lily som fnös igen.

"Är ni okej" frågade Alice och såg på skuggorna de alla hade hört något men de hade inte hört vad det var.

"Det är lugnt Alice läs du vidare" sa James och satte genast upp förtrollningen efter sitt svar.

"Jag tror att James har ganska bra koll vad som händer i skuggorna" sa Sirius och höjde på ögonbrynet emot Remus som stirrade på honom.

"Sirius, säg inget som du kanske ångrar senare, Lily kan vara dödlig om hon tappar sin kontroll" sa Remus och stirrade på Sirius tills han fattade att Remus menade allvar. Merlene och Alice stirrade på varandra och skakade på huvudet, Alice såg på Frank som skakade på huvudet och log emot Alice som valde att läsa vidare.

**Han gav Harry en hjärtlig blinkning och gick sin väg. Harry stod helt förstummad ett ögonblick, men sedan kom han ihåg att han hade lektion i växthuset, så han öppnade dörren och smet in.**

"Jag vet inte om jag skall vara arg eller inte, men hans sätt att behandla pojken" sa Frank och såg på de andra nickade.

"Jag vill inte ha honom i skolan" sa Molly och såg på de andra som inte såg på henne eller Arthur.

"Jag är inte förvånad om Harry förlorade ett par hjärnceller efter att ha lyssnat på den smörjan" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad man känner sig alltid helt omtumlad när Lockman har sagt något till en det är som att han fyller ens huvud med massa ludd" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att lektionen kommer väga upp för vad den där Lockman pratar om" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill veta vad det är för planta de skall undersöka sin första lektion andra året" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som himlade med ögonen. Innan hon läste vidare.

**Professor Sprout stod bakom en bänk på lösa bockar mitt i växthuset. Cirka tjugo öronskydd i olika färger låg på bänken. När Harry hade intagit sin plats mellan Ron och Hermione, sade hon:**

"Nej" sa Remus och stirrade på boken alla såg på honom.

"Remus något som är fel" sa Narcissa och såg på honom.

"Å absolut inte, James" sa Remus och såg på James som kom ut från skuggan utan Lily.

"Vad är det Måntand" sa James med ett leende.

"Jag hoppas innerligt för din skull Tagghorn att din son har lite mer förstånd än du och Tramptass" fräste Remus och såg på sin två vänner som log emot honom.

"du sårar oss Måntand" sa Sirius och putade med läppen.

"Gör den minen en gång till" sa Merlene och höll fram trollspöt i riktning mot honom, Sirius slutade genast med det.

"Du gillar inte Sirius speciellt mycket" sa Narcissa och såg på Marlene som såg på henne.

"Inte just nu, jag önskar bara att han ville lära sig att behandla tjejer med lite mer respekt, du vet varför det tog slut mellan oss" sa Merlene lågt och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"Genom rykten" sa Narcissa och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Då behöver jag inte säga mer" sa Merlene och såg på Narcissa, Andromeda och Alice som nickade.

"Oroa dig inte" sa Lily och satte sig ner bredvid sin vän.

"Hur känner du dig" sa Merlene och såg på henne.

"Bättre, det hjälper att gå undan innan det blir för allvarligt" sa Lily och log emot James som för att tacka honom.

"Du vet att jag hjälper dig" sa James och såg på Alice som nickade för att läsa vidare.

"**Vi ska plantera om mandragoraskott i dag. Nå, är det nån här som kan tala om vad mandragoran har för egenskaper?" Ingen blev förvånad över att Hermione räckte upp handen först av alla.**

"Hon är värre än Remus" muttrade Sirius och såg på sin vän som stirrade på honom.

"Vad du låter åtminstone alla andra få en chans innan du räcker upp handen" sa Frank och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Det gör Lily med, vi har aldrig försökt få någon annan att känna att de inte har en chans att svara" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vad hände med er två när vi höll på med Mandragoran" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius och James som stirrade på henne.

"Vi har inte en aning om vad du talar om" sa James och såg på Sirius innan han fångade upp Lily genom trängande blick hon ville veta det viste han.

"Jag tror att ni kommer förstå, jag hoppas bara att Harry tänker sig lite mer för" sa Remus och stirrade på sina två vänner som visslade.

"Jag fattar att de har gjort något men jag fattar inte vad" sa Molly lågt och såg på Arthur som stirrade på henne, han var mycket missnöjd med att hon inte kunde erkänna att hon hade gjort något fel. Arthur visste att han borde be Lily om ursäkt men han viste att Lily måste lugna ner sig innan han bad om ursäkt.

"**Mandragoran eller alrunan är ett kraftigt återställande medel" sade Hon och lät som vanligt som om hon hade svalt läroboken med hull och hår.**

"Jag tror hon har fotografiskt minne" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag tror det men eller så läser hon ovanligt mycket" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag tror hon älskar att läsa lika mycket som Remus och Lily" sa James och såg på Lily som bara såg på honom.

"Jag vet att du älskar att läsa Lily det var inte något negativt" sa James och såg på Lily medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har aldrig försökt lära mig läroböckerna utantill" sa Lily och såg på James som log.

"**Den används för att motverka förvandlingsbesvärjelser eller förbannelser, så att man kan återgå till sitt ursprungliga tillstånd."**

"Varför odlar de inte dem i skolan då" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirra på Sirius och James.

"Vad vi har inte gjort något för att de skulle sluta odla dem" sa Sirius och höll blicken fäst på en punkt över Alice huvud.

"Nej vi gjorde ingen för att de skulle sluta" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet, man kunde räkna med att Sirius och James skulle kunna hitta ett sätt att gå runt reglerna.

"Jag skulle inte vara förvånad om de har läst reglerna" muttrade Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade som hörde henne.

"Vi borde ha fått lära oss att brygga saker med mandragoran, jag fattar inte att vi inte fick det" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Jag tror vi har James och Sirius att tacka för det" muttrade Remus och stirrade på sina vänner innan han såg på boken

"Jag måste läsa på ordentligt på hur man odlar Mandragoran" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Vad du än vill odla" sa Ted och såg på Alice som bara log innan hon läste vidare.

"**Utmärkt. Tio poäng till Gryffindor" sade Professor Sprout. "Mandragoran är en viktig beståndsdel i de flesta motgifter mot förtrollningar. Men den är också farlig. Kan nån tala om varför?"**

"Och den informationen missade ni två" sa Remus och såg på sina två vänner, och såg på sin vänner som log emot honom.

"Nej vi missade inte den informationen" sa James och höll hårt i Lily som satt i hans knä.

"Vad gjorde ni" sa Lily och såg på James som log.

"Jag tror att de kommer förklaras snart oroa dig inte Lily" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade han viste med att de hade hållit på med ungplantor.

"Jag hoppas verkligen det" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som nickade hon hade hört att James och Sirius hade hamnat på sjukhusflygeln en gång utan synbar anledning men ingen hade fått veta vad som hade hänt.

**Hermiones hand undgick med knapp nöd att slå av Harry glasögonen då den sköt i vädret igen.**

"Han borde ha lärt sig" sa Narcissa och såg på boken med ett leende.

"Vad" sa James och stirrade på henne.

"Efter ett år med Hermione så borde han väl ha lärt sig att inte stå för nära henne, eftersom hon oftast har svaren på frågorna och hon är snabb på att försöka få svara på frågorna" sa Narcissa och såg på resten av gruppen som log emot Narcissa, och skrattade åt logiken som Narcissa hade gett dem.

"Jo det borde han ha gjort" sa Andromeda.

"Men är det inte ganska trångt inne i växthus tre, vilket innebär att Hermione och Harry måste stå väldigt tätt ihop, Harry råkar bara stå på fel sida" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nu började tänka efter ordentligt.

"Jag tror du har rätt Frank" sa Ted som såg på Alice som såg på de andra som nickade att hon kunde fortsätta.

"**Mandragorans skrik är dödsfarligt för alla som hör det" sade hon raskt.**

"Missade nu två det där" sa Remus och stirrade på sina vänner som log.

"Å nej vi missade inte det där" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem.

"Jag börjar undra om jag vill veta vad ni har gjort" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och James som log.

"Vi var bara väldigt nyfikna" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Lily det var inte så farligt som det låter" sa James och la armen om henne.

"Om inte boken talar om vad som händer så kommer jag göra det" sa Remus och såg på gruppen som nickade, de alla hade börjat undra över Remus konstiga uttalande.

"Lily" sa Arthur och såg på gruppen som stirrade på honom.

"Vad" sa Lily med ett litet för vasst ton läge, Arthur visste att hon fortfarande var arg på honom.

"Jag vill be om ursäkt för det där jag sa förut. Det var helt oförsvarligt av mig att hoppa på dig på de sättet. Jag hade hoppats att du skulle ha sett det ifrån min sida, men jag tog nog i lite för mycket Lily det var inte meningen att göra dig så arg" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Varför sa du det" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som såg på henne.

"Jag ville inte se dig bråka med Molly över något som inte har hänt, och kanske valde fel sätt att säga det på" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Jag säger inte att jag förlåter dig, men jag kan förstå att du inte vill att vi bråkar" sa Lily och såg på Arthur som nickade svagt. Molly la armarna i kors och stirrade på sin man.

"Jag har absolut inte gjort något fel" sa Molly och Arthur skakade på huvudet, varför kunde inte Molly se att hon hade fel, de alla såg på henne och skakade på huvudet. Alice harklade sig och såg ner i boken igen.

"**Alldeles riktigt. Ni får tio poäng till" sade professor Sprout. "Nu är det så att mandragororna vi har här fortfarande är mycket unga plantor"**

"Ingen Professor på Hogwarts skulle låta elever hålla på med vuxna Mandragoran" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Jag fattar inte att de har tänkt på det" sa Andromeda och såg på Narcissa som såg på dem.

"Jag undrar hur ni vet det" sa Ted och såg på James och Sirius som log.

"Vi frågade våra professorer" sa James och log emot de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Vad vi kolla alltid saker innan vi gör något" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet tillsammans med Merlene och Alice.

"Det gör dem, jag har hört dem tala med Professor McGonagall många gånger om saker som jag inte hade en aning om" sa Frank och såg på gruppen som såg på dem.

"Jag är bara glad över att ni tar reda på saker innan ni gör något" sa Lily och skakade långsamt på huvudet medan hon såg på Alice som förstod att hon skulle läsa vidare

**Hon pekade på några långa och djupa blombackar medan hon talade, och alla klev fram för att titta närmare på dem. Ett hundratal yviga små plantor, gröna med en dragning åt violett, växter där i rader. De såg inte det minsta märkvärdiga ut, tyckte Harry, som inte hade den blekaste aning om vad Hermione menade med mandragorans "skrik".**

"NEJ" sa Remus och satte händer för ansiktet.

"Vad är det nu" sa Merlene och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"Han är precis som sin far" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet. Lily såg på James som log.

"Vad jag kan inte hjälpta att jag undrade vad on menade med mandragorans "skrik" så jag och Sirius bestämde oss för att ta reda på hur det lät" sa James och såg på sin vän.

"Nej det gjorde vi inte, du sa att skriket inte kunde vara så farligt" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Och du valde att följa med mig, så nästa grupp skulle plantera om dem, och vi stod tillräckligt nära för att bli utslagna vi sov en hel dag" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"jag är inte ens förvånad" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet medan hon log emot honom.

"Jag är säker på att Harry inte kommer göra som sin far" sa Narcissa och såg på boken.

"**Var och en tar på sig ett par öronskydd" sade Professor Sprout.**

**Det blev ett väldigt rivande och knuffande då alla försökte grabba åt sig ett par som inte var skärt och luddigt.**

"Vad är det för fel på Skärt och luddigt" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Bara du, bara du skulle välja skära öronskydd" sa Narcissa och knuffade lätt till sin syster som log.

"Jag hoppas att Harry inte tar av dem eller försöker rätta till dem när de håller på med plantorna" sa Remus och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Remus det var en gång och vi gick andra året på Hogwarts och vi får fortfarande höra att vi inte kan följa lärarnas instruktioner det är inte rättvist" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Ja ni kommer få höra det fram tills ni kan lyssna på lärarna och göra som de säger utan att ställa till trubbel" sa Remus och såg på sina två vänner.

"Det är hårt" sa Frank och såg på Ted som nickade med ett leende.

"Jag är tacksam över att Remus hjälper mig att se till att ni två inte ställer till mer trubbel än ni redan har" sa Lily med ett leende innan hon kysste James på kinden hon hade ännu inte vant sig vid att han är hennes pojkvän.

"**När jag säger till er att sätta på dem, måste ni se till att ni täcker öronen **_**fullständigt**_**" sade professor Sprout. "När det är riskfritt att ta av dem, ger jag er ett tecken med tummen i vädret. Då så, på med öronskydden."**

"Hon är väldigt duktig att säga till eleverna vad man skall göra. Den lärare vi hade sa att man måste ha på de där skydden, men inget mer" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som stirrade på honom.

"Hon sa till oss att täcka öronen" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som skakade på huvudet.

"Lägg av ni två" sa Alice och såg på dem.

"Det spelar ingen roll vad läraren sa eller inte, ni borde ha lyssnat" sa Molly och stirrade på gruppen.

"Nej Molly det spelar ingen roll, men vi diskuterar bara hur olika lärare säger saker och det är mer troligt att jag och Sirius inte hade försökt smyga ner till växthuset för att ta reda på hur ett mandragorans skrik lät om hon hade tala om saken precis som gjorde för Harry och de andra" sa James och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom och Lily.

"Ni anser fortfarande att jag gjorde fel att skälla ut min son" sa Molly och stirrade på dem.

"Det finns skäll att skicka illvrål, och det finns skäll till att kanske lyssna på sin son innan man skickar ett illvrål speciellt om man riskerar att bli dödad" sa James och såg på Molly som la armarna i kors.

"Det är inte mitt fel att han inte skrev brev till mig och berättade vad som hände" sa Molly och såg på gruppen.

"Er familj har två ugglor, en uggla som är era egna Errol och sedan Hermes som är Percys uggla och Hur skulle Ron kunna skicka ett meddelande när er son inte vill låna ut sin uggla, sedan så hade de ingen chans att lämna sin sida eftersom er andra son skickade den yngsta son i säng innan de ens hann skicka ett brev, och sedan skickade du illvrålet innan de fick en chans att svara" sa Lily och stirrade på Molly som stirrade på henne.

"Men Harrys uggla då" sa Molly och stirrade på Lily som såg på henne.

"Tänk på den meningen en gång till Molly. Det är Harrys uggla och den borde ha varit på väg hem till hans släktingar om de nu hade brytt sig om Harrys välbefinnande, alltså inte på väg hem till er" sa Lily och såg på Molly som började rodna och sjunka ner på sin plats medan hon försökte tänka på vad hon hade sagt.

"Alice läs" sa Frank och kysste hennes kind medan hon stirrade på Molly som äntligen verkade förstå att hon hade fel.

**Harry trädde skydden över öronen. De utestängde helt alla ljud. Professor Sprout tog själv på sig ett bar skära luddiga öronskydd innan hon rullade upp ärmarna på sin klädnad, tog ett stadigt grepp om en av de yviga plantorna och drog till.**

"Jag är glad över att någon annan än jag inte har något har något emot skära färger" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Jag är önskar att vi hade kunnat se hur hon gjorde det för våran lärare var aldrig duktig på det" sa Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag vill minnas att vi alla höll på flera dagar med de där plantorna" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Vi hade väldigt kul med att trycka tillbaka plantan i krukan" sa James och såg på Lily.

"Jag tänkte på min syster när vi gjorde det" sa Lily tyst medan Sirius skrattade lågt.

"Jag tänkte på mamma" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Hon brukar säga att man skall använda hatet på rätt sätt, vilket innebär att alla illvrål som min mor har skickat till mig hjälpte mig" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nu skrattade.

"De där illvrålen har hjälpt oss mer än en gång till att hitta ny sätt att göra saker" sa James och klappade sin vän på ryggen. Medan de andra skrattade.

"Det är kanske därför vi nu inte får några illvrål efter att James mamma upptäckte vad vi planerade" sa Sirius och såg på James som log emot honom.

"Det är inte alltid man kan lyckats" sa Ted med ett leende och såg på de andra som skrattade åt de två vännerna.

**Harry gav ifrån sig en häpen flämtning, men det var ju ingen som hörde.**

**I stället för rötter dök en liten, smutsig och förskräckligt ful baby fram ur jorden. Bladen växte direkt ur huvudet på honom. Han hade blekgrön, fläckig hud och vrålade av allt att döma för full hals. **

"Jag hatar den plantan den ser så ful" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Den är en av det bästa plantor som finns" sa Remus och alla stirrade på honom.

"Det är den som har mest egenskaper inom trolldryckskonst som få plantor har" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg nu vad Lily och Remus hade tänkt på.

"Det är bra att ni kan det, jag tror jag skall läsa på hur man odlar dem" sa Andromeda och såg på Remus och Lily som nickade.

"Jag kommer att hjälpa dig" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Vi hjälper dig med det där plantorna" sa Remus och såg på Andromeda som nickade hon kände sig mycket glad över att få hjälp med några växter som var jobbiga att hantera.

"Jag gillar Harry beskrivning av det där plantorna" sa Narcissa och såg på Merlene som nickade.

"Han har mycket bra observations förmåga" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skrattade medan de såg på bilden som av plantan i lärarens hand. De såg på Alice som nickade och började läsa, hon visste att hennes kapitel snart var slut.

**Professor Sprout tog fram en stor blomkruka under bordet och körde ner mandragoran i den, begravde honom djupt ner i mörk, fuktig kompostjord tills bara de yviga bladen synliga. Sedan borstade hon av händerna och stack upp tummen i luften, varefter hon tog av sig sina egna öronskydd.**

"Vad hon får det att se så lätt ut" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill minns att det var ett helvete att få ner dem i krukorna igen" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men jag tror det beror på att vi inte hade styrkan, egentligen borde ingen under klass fyra hålla på med de där plantorna eftersom man måste ha ganska mycket styrka i armarna" sa Ted och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Jag frågade läraren efter ett par lektioner hur det kom sig att de äldre elever hade det lättare att plantera om de där plantorna än oss så förklarade hon det för mig" sa Ted och såg hur de andra nickade medan de log emot honom.

"**Eftersom våra mandragoror bara är groddplantor, dödar inte deras skrik ännu" sade hon lugnt, som om hon inte hade gjort något intressantare nyss än att vattna en begonia.**

"Hans sätt att beskriva saker" sa James och skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

"Det missade vi inte" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej men tänk om plantorna hade varit större" sa Remus och stirrade på sina vänner medan de andra verkade skratta.

"Remus oroa dig för mycket" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet åt dem, de pratade fortfarande om något som hade hänt under deras andra år på Hogwarts.

"Jag är ganska glad över att Harry inte höll på att fixa sina öron skydd" sa Remus och såg på de två andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Remus lektionen är inte över än" sa Frank och såg på Remus som stönade.

"Kan man inte få vara glad en liten stund" sa Remus och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Jag tror att Harry inte kommer röra öron skydden" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade medan de såg på Alice som såg ner i boken igen.

"**Men de **_**kan**_** faktiskt göra er medvetslösa i flera timmar, och eftersom jag är säker på att ingen av er vill gå miste om er första skoldag, måste ni se till att ha öronskydden sitter på ordentligt medan ni arbetar. **

"Hon är logiskt och säger saker på rätt sätt igen" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att ingen av dem blir medvetslös" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de kan samarbeta ordentligt med andra eleverna som det är bara tre" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är inte orolig jag är säker på att Harry kommer att klara att jobba med de andra husen" sa Lily och såg på Andromeda som log emot henne.

"Det är en av de egenskaper som jag gillar med dig Lily" sa James och log emot henne medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har inte vuxit upp med de där regler som ni har" sa Lily och stirrade på James och Sirius som log emot henne.

"Jag hoppas på att vi kan utrota de där hatet" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Harry verkar inte bry sig bara, de inte är översittare" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra i gruppen.

"Vi kan inte ändra världen med en generation" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade, innan Alice valde att läsa igen.

**Jag ger er tecken när det är dags att packa ihop. Fyra om varje back med groddplantor, det finns ett stort lager blomkrukor här, kompost i säckarna där borta – och se upp för den giftiga tentaculan, den håller på att få tänder"**

"När håller inte tentaculan på att få tänder" sa James och gned sig över armen och halsen han hade en gång stått för nära den där växten.

"Blev du biten av den" sa Sirius och Remus samtidigt de stirrade på honom stora ögon.

"Ja två gånger, sedan när den försökte tredje gången så försökte jag förhäxa den, fick tre veckors strafftjänst för det, men jag ville inte att den skulle bita mig igen" sa James med ett litet leende och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Bara du kan tycka det är värt strafftjänst" sa Lily och såg på de andra som skrattade de med.

"Jag har inget emot strafftjänst Lily" sa James med ett leende medan han gnuggade sin näsa emot Lilys hals.

"Frågan hur många som kommer missa tecknet när det är dags att packa ihop" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Jag tror ingen kommer göra det, jag är säker på mig att de kommer gå riktigt bra för dem" sa Merlene som hade varit väldigt tyst under en stund, ingen hade lagt märket till Molly som verkade ha smällt in i skuggorna hon hade ännu bett Lily om ursäkt för det hon hade sagt. Alice log och såg på sin vän som satt bredvid henne, medan hon såg ner i boken igen.

**Medan hon talade gav hon en taggig, mörkröd växt en hård smäll för att få den att dra in de långa tentaklerna, som den hade smugit fram över axeln på henne.**

"Jag hatar när den gör det" sa James och Sirius och såg på varandra innan de började skrattade.

"Jag undrar vilka växter som de har skaffat sedan vi har slutat på Hogwarts" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade framför allt Andromeda log åt detta, hon ville med återkomma till Hogwarts för att undersöka detta.

"Jag tror att vi skall komma överens om att återkomma till Hogwarts om ett par år" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi kanske skall se till att bestämma att vi skall återkomma hit vart femte år så länge vi lever" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det kan vi göra" sa Remus och såg på de andra skrev ner för att det skulle komma ihåg när de skulle komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Alice log åt att hon skulle åter få se sina vänner om bara fem år, hon såg på Merlene som log hon med.

"Jag kommer att komma med oavsett om min familj tvingar mig att gifta mig med Malfoy" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

"Det är okej, vi vet att det kan bli svårt för dig Narcissa men det är lugnt" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione fick sällskap vid sin back av en Hufflepuffpojke med lockigt hår, som Harry kände till utseendet med aldrig hade talat med.**

"Varför kunde de inte blanda husen mer" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Du har rätt om lärarna så till att husen inte var så uppdelade så hade hatat mellan husen" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade medan de andra såg på dem som att de hade förlorat förståndet.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att lärarna kommer ändra sättet på hur husen delar sig" sa Andromeda som nickade emot Lily och Ted som verkade vara inställda på förändra samhället på något sätt.

"Det kommer nog, det kommer nog" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Justin Finch-Fletchley" presenterade han sig glatt och skakade Harrys hand.**

"Han måste vara mugglar född eller halvblod" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Det spelar ingen roll om han är halvblod eller mugglar född" sa Lily och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Det var inte så jag menade, jag syftade till att jag inte kände igen namnet" sa Frank och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Förlåt det är bara det att jag hatar att folk som försöker se ner på folk som kommer från mugglar familjer eller är halvblod som ni säger" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade medan de viste att Lily och Ted var två av de som hade hört glåpord genom åren.

"Jag förstår att ni inte gillar det att bli kategoriserade som mugglar födda" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som såg på Lily och Ted som nickade.

"Det är inte termen Mugglar född som jag har ont av det är smuttskalle som jag har emot" sa Lily och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Lily vi vet att du och Ted är emot det och jag uppskattar om vi kan undvika att reta någon som är mugglar född" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Kan jag läsa vidare" sa Alice och såg på Lily för att se om det var säkert, Lily var den förste som nickade för att Alice skulle läsa.

"**Jag vet förstår vem du är – den berömde Harry Potter… och du måste vara Hermione Granger – alltid bäst i alla ämnen…" (Hermione strålade då han skakade hand med henne också) **

"Han verkar försöka verkligen visa att han vet vem de är" sa Alice och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Harry kan inte vara så svår att hitta, inte heller Hermione eftersom som han säger att hon är bäst i alla ämnen" sa Merlene och såg över på Lily och James var duktiga i skolan.

"Jag tror att Harry hatar att vara känd som pojken som överlevde, jag hoppas att de hans två vänner ser honom Som Harry och inte som en hjälte" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Lily oroar dig inte de är klart att de ser Harry som Harry och inte någon hjälte" sa James och smekte hennes rygg.

"**Och Ron Weasley. Var det inte du som hade den flygande bilen?"**

"Varför skulle han dra upp det där efter att illvrålet hade kommit den morgonen" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte vad som skulle hända efter mitt illvrål" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Har du glömt hur elaka elever kan vara emot varandra?" sa Frank och såg på Molly som stirrade på honom.

"Jag har aldrig fått ett illvrål när jag gick i skolan" sa Molly och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Nej men du var med och skrattade åt en annan elev som fick ett" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som rodnade igen.

"Jag kanske skall överväga att inte skicka dem så lättvindigt som det låter i boken" sa Molly och såg ner på sina händer.

"Det är bra om vi kan lära oss något av de här böckerna" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att den där historien kommer finnas kvar på Hogwarts i flera generationer vare sig Ron vill det eller inte" sa Sirius och skrattade medan han log åt det.

**Ron log inte. Han hade fortfarande illvrålet i färskt minne.**

"Jag kan förstå honom, jag brukar inte le efter illvrålen heller" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag tror att alla hatar illvrål när man får dem själv" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade ingen ville ha illvrål.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan få läraren förbjuda illvrål att levereras till stora salen och att bara eleven som får illvrålet kommer att kunna höra vad de säger" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"Det låter ganska bra" sa James och såg på de andra som hade börjat skriva ner saker igen. De all hade idéer om hur det skulle lösa det här problemet att man skämdes när man hade fått ett illvrål.

"Jag hoppas bara att våra lärare låter oss genom för detta" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade. De hade skrivit flera sidor redan med nya förslag på saker som skulle införas i skolan eller till ministeriet.

"**Den där Lockman är väl toppen?" sade Justin förtjust då de började fylla sina blomkrukor med drakgödselkompost. **

"Nej måste vi höra om den där mannen" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hatar honom" sa Andromeda och såg på boken.

"Jag undrar vad det är för böcker han har skrivit för att folk skall tycka han är toppen" sa James och såg på boken och skakade på huvudet.

"**Det är otroligt vad han är modigt. Har ni läst hans böcker? Jag skulle ha dött av skräck om jag hade trängts in i hörnet av en telefonhytt av en varulv, men han höll huvudet kallt och – pang! **

"Den där Idioten kommer att få dem dödade" utbrast Lily och stirrade på boken.

"Vad är det Lily" sa Narcissa och såg på henne.

"Det finns inte en chans att han blev inträngd i ett hörn av en telefonhytt" fortsatte Lily medan hon skakade på huvudet, James och Remus såg båda två hur Lilys ögon började skifta färg och form.

"Lily älskade, det hjälper inte att du brusar upp" sa James och drog ner henne i sitt knä.

"Detta är en telefonhytt" sa Lily och lät de som var uppväxta med magi se vad hon såg.

"Det är omöjligt att få in en varulv eller varkatt i en såda hytt" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade även om det inte förstod meningen med varkatt. Lilys katt fräste åt James som hade sagt varkatter, hon ville klösa honom, hon ville inte att det skulle komma ut hon var varkatt, men det som hindrade henne får att göra något emot James just nu var att han smekte hennes rygg medan han såg på henne med ett ursäktade leende, hon såg över på Remus som log svagt emot henne på detta sätt fick hon veta sina vänners åsikt om hennes tillstånd utan att berätta för någon annan.

"Det finns inte plats för en varulv att transformera sig i den där saken" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"James du sa Varkatt, hur stora är de" sa Molly och stirrade på James som skruvade på sig lite.

"Mamma tvingade mig att läsa på om varkatter för ett par år sedan, och det beror på hur stor själva varkatten är, det finns de som är små som huskatter och det finns de som är stora som leoparder" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Sedan är det saken med att Varkatter inte styrs av månen eller något på himlen, de är nästan som en animagus med undantag att om de får en beskyddande känsla eller att de blir riktigt arga" sa James och såg på de andra som nu nickade, Merlene stirrade på Lily och började lägga ihop saker, hon viste att Lily hade försökt bli en animagus förra året, hon stirrade på sin vän och sedan hade hon blivit sjuk.

"Det låter hemskt" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Varkatter är nästan utdöda. Jag tror att de Varkatter som finns bor i USA, för att inte hamna under samma regler som Varulvar" sa Frank som såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag tycker det är hemskt att de skulle falla under kategorin farliga djur, när de är inte sprider sitt virus, som varulvar kan göra, en varkatts gener ligga i vila i generationer innan den ger sig till känna" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra.

"Lily kan vi tala efter kapitlet" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade innan Alice läste vidare.

**Helt **_**fantastiskt.**_** Jag var faktiskt inskriven vid Eton, den fina skolan, ni vet, men jag kan inte säga hur glad jag är att jag kom hit i stället. Mamma blev förstås lite besviken, men sen jag fick henne att läsa Lockmans böcker tror jag hon har börjat inse hur nyttigt det kan vara med en utexaminerad trollkarl i familjen…"**

"Om Lockman håller sig till sanningen så är det väldigt bra med en utexaminerad trollkarl eller häxa i familjen" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Eton är en finare privatskola för mugglare, det är bra skola om man inte är häxa eller trollkarl" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är så tacksam för att vi har två stycken som kan förklara de saker som vi fler generations magiker inte förstår" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som drog sig in i henne i en kram medan de andra började skratta.

"Jag kan förstå att hans mamma blev besviken eftersom det är en väldigt fin skola, men jag hade föredragit Hogwarts" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade hon med. Alice log åt hur de diskuterade en mugglar skola på Hogwarts.

"Ni får lära oss mer om mugglar skolor senare" sa Narcissa och såg på Lily som nickade och vinkade till Alice att läsa vidare.

**Efter det hade de ingen större chans att prata med varandra. De hade tagit på sig öronskydden igen och måste koncentrera sig på mandragororna. **

"Det är bra att de inte kan prata mer dels för att de där plantorna kräves så mycket koncentration" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag önskar att det fanns ett lättare sätt att lära sig hantera de där plantorna" sa Ted och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Det finns säkert många tips om hur man planterar om de där plantorna, men det tar flera år att lära sig dem" sa Narcissa och såg på de Arthur och Molly som nickade de viste att de där plantor var speciella. Alice skakade på huvudet, hon hatade de där plantorna men hon såg på de andra innan hon såg ner i boken igen.

**Professor Sprout hade fått det att se lekande lätt ut, men det var det inte. Mandragororna gillade inte att bli uppdragna ur jorden, men tycktes inte vilja tillbaka ner heller. De vred sig och sparkade, fäktade med sina vassa små knytnävar och gnisslade tänder. Harry använde hel tio minuter till att pressa ner en särskilt tjock en i blomkrukan.**

"Gud jag hatar att de försöker slå en" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag förstår inte varför man skall hålla på med en sådan planta när man är tolv år" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är väldigt nyfiken på hur Harry fick ner den där plantan i krukan" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på albumet som visade hur Harry stod böjd över en kruka med den tjocka plantan och de alla började skratta.

"Jag tror det påminner Harry om Dudley som bäbis" sa Sirius och nu utbrast alla i rummet i ett hjärtligt skratt.

"När du säger det så ser det ut som honom" sa Narcissa och bläddrade till hur Dudley såg ut som bäbis, hon satt och såg på bilderna en stund medan hon undvek att se på den trehövdade hunden.

"Jag har aldrig riktigt förstått varför de är så motvilliga att lämna jorden, och sedan så motsträviga att återvända ner igen" sa James och såg på Lily och Remus som log.

"Det är något som de bara gör James" sa Lily med ett leende innan hon vinkade åt Alice att hon skulle läsa vidare innan de hamnade i en lång diskussion om detta.

**När lektionen var över, var Harry och alla de andra eleverna svettiga, nersölade med jord och hade ont i hela kroppen. De traskade tillbaka till slottet för att tvätta av sig, varefter Gryffindoreleverna skyndade sig vidare till timmen i förvandlingskonst.**

"Det är alltid jobbigt med örtlära" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag håller med man är alltid smutsig efter att man har haft en lektion i växthusen, men samtidig är det den enda träning vi får på Hogwarts med" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Varför finns det ingen typ av idrott på Hogwarts förutom Quidditch" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som såg på henne.

"Därför att magiker anser att man inte skall hålla på med kroppsarbete om det inte är bestraffning eller växter" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"inte undra på att vissa trollkarlar är lata och häxor med de gör allt med magi, borde ändra på det med så att man lär barnen mer än bara magi" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det hjälper balansen med" sa Lily och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Det är därför du har envisats med att vi skall träna och sedan skall dansa en till två gånger i veckan" sa Alice och log emot sin vän.

"Kan ni dansa" sa Frank och såg på Lily, Alice och Merlene som rodnade.

"Låt inte så förvånad, Frank. Vi har tränat sedan Alice trillade in i den där rustningen" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som hade hört talas om det där.

"Okej jag har funderar på vad som har hjälp Alice genom åren, jag borde ha vetat att det var ni som har gjort det" sa Frank och kysste Alice kind.

**Professor McGonagalls lektioner bjöd alltid på hårt arbete, men i dag var det särskilt svårt. Allt som Harry hade lärt sig året innan verkade ha runnit ur hans huvud under sommarens lopp. **

"Jag minns min första lektion efter första sommarlovet det var hemskt" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är något som vi alla råkar ut för det är bara några som kan hålla kvar kunskapen" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag trodde att du kom ihåg allt Lily" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Det var jag" sa Merlene och väntade på att frågan skulle komma.

"Men jag vill minnas att du påstod att det var Lily som gjorde det" sa Ted och såg på Lily och de andra som log.

"Vi kan inte hjälpa att ni tog för givet att knapparna i Lilys hand var hennes" sa Alice och skakade på huvudet innan hon såg ner i boken igen.

**Han skulle förvandla en skalbagge till en knapp, men det enda han lyckades göra var att ge skalbaggen en massa motion då den kilade omkring på bänklocket för att undkomma hans trollstav. **

"Jag undrar hur det går för Ron" sa Molly tyst och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag tror det inte kommer gå bra" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade alla hade i minne att Rons stav ännu inte var lagad.

**Ron hade mycket värre problem. Han hade lappat ihop sin stav med lite lånad trolltejp, men den verkade vara så skadad att den inte gick att laga. **

"Trolltejp" utbrast Molly och stirrade på boken.

"Man kan inte laga en trollstav med Trolltejp" sa Arthur och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte förstå hur han tro att han kan laga en trollstav så" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag fattar inte att lärarna inte sa till honom att det där är farligt" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är farligt nog att ha en stav som nästan är av, men att försöka laga den med trolltejp gör saken tio gånger värre" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade vissa av dem hade hört hur illa det hade kunnat gå med trollstav och trolltejp.

"Jag kan inte tro att McGonagall skulle låta en elev använda en sådan trollstav" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade tänka i samma banor som han.

"Inte efter historien om den där eleven som gick här för fem eller tio år sedan han tejpade sin trollstav och blev av med handen" sa Remus och rynkade pannan.

"Kan jag få läsa vidare" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Den knastrade och sände rätt som det var ut ett regn av gnistor. Varje gång Ron försökte förvandla sin skalbagge blev han i stället insvept i en sky av tjock, grå rök som luktade ruttna ägg. **

"Tur att det inte var något värre" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag är glad över att det går andra året och inte fjärde eller högre när han bröt av sin stav" sa Molly och såg på boken.

"Jag undrar hur lång tid det tar innan han skriver hem och ber om en ny stav" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag hade skrivit hem en vecka efter illvrålet" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som tänkte efter.

"Jag har en känsla av att han inte kommer skriva hem överhuvudtaget" sa Merlene och stirrade på Molly och Alice harklade sig för att läsa vidare, eftersom Molly blåste upp sig igen, de behövde inte ha ett gräl till.

**Eftersom han inte kunde se vad han gjorde råkade Ron mosa skalbaggen med armbågen och måste be om en ny. Professor McGonagall var mycket missbelåten med honom.**

"Klart hon blir missnöjd, hon borde verkligen tala med eleverna om farligheten att använda en trasig stav" sa Lily och såg på boken med mycket ogillande blick.

"Jag hoppas bara att det inte händer honom något" sa Frank som såg på gruppen alla utom Molly nickade.

"Varför säger du så" sa Molly och stirrade på de andra som suckade varför kunde inte Molly vara tyst och förstå vad de hade för magkänsla.

"Molly det känns bara som att något kan hända, kan vill låta bli att bråka om detta" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade de ville inte ha en skrik match emot Molly.

**Harry blev lättad då klockan äntligen ringde till lunch. Hjärnan kändes som en urvriden svamp. Alla började strömma ut ur klassrummet utom han och Ron, som ursinnigt stod och bankade trollstaven i skolbänken.**

"Som om det skulle hjälpa" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som log åt hans ord.

"Det hjälper sällan att slå staven emot något" sa James och skakade på huvudet.

"Har vi inte sett Peter göra det ett antal gånger" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag önskar att han var med här det hade kanske varit nyttigt för honom" sa James och såg på Lily som ryste till.

"Vad är det med Peter som du inte gillar" sa James och såg på henne, Lily övervägde att säga som det var eller inte, så hon lutade sig emot James och viskade mycket lågt.

"Min katt hatar honom, han doftar emellan åt på samma sätt som några ur Slytherin som är på väg att följa Voldemort" viskade Lily och såg på James och sedan på Remus som började hosta ingen av dem hade sett det.

"Och hur länge har detta pågått som du har känt det" sa James lugnt han viste att det inte var rätt tid att brusa upp, Lily skulle aldrig anklaga någon för något de inte hade gjort.

"Började i slutet av förra året och de är det att han alltid har duschat i en tvål som jag vet att Severus använder" viskade Lily vidare i James öra.

"Vill jag ens veta hur du känner till den där tvålen" sa James och stirrade på henne.

"Därför att jag gav honom den" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade det var en rimlig förklaring. Remus hade hört varje ord som Lily hade sagt och började fråga sätta Peters frånvaro i gruppen som hade blivit mer påtaglig innan de började läsa. Alice såg på sin vän och skakade på huvudet, innan hon fortsatte att läsa.

"**Dumma… odugliga… grej…"**

"**Skriv hem och be dem skicka dig en ny" föreslog Harry då staven gav ifrån sig en serie knallar som från en nyårssmällare.**

"Låter som Harry mest förstånd av de två" sa Molly och la armarna i kors.

"Snälla jag orkar inte höra detta" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som genast läste vidare för att undvika bråk, särskilt när Lilys ögon glödde gula och James höll fast henne som för att lugna ner henne.

"**Visst, visst, så jag kan få ett nytt illvrål till svar" sade Ron och stoppade ner den väsande trollstaven i sin väska. "Jag kan riktigt höra det: '**_**Det är ditt eget fel att din trollstav bröts av**_**...'"**

"Nu kanske du förstår varför han inte skrev hem" sa Frank och såg på Molly som stirrade på boken.

"Jag skulle aldrig" sa Molly och såg på gruppen som stirrade på henne.

"Tänk dig noga för Molly, du säger att du aldrig skulle skicka ett illvrål på det sättet som Ron beskriver när du redan har gjort i boken, han kanske inte är den bästa med ord vilket, kunde leda till ännu ett illvrål" sa Lily med ett varnande mullrande från bröstet James hade börjat lära sig hur han skulle lugna henne nu.

"Lily det är inget som har hänt än, så kan vi släppa det och låta Alice läsa vidare" sa James medan han såg på Alice som läste vidare medan han lugnade ner Lily.

**De gick ner till lunchen, och Rons humör blev inte bättre då Hermione visade dem en handfull perfekta rockknappar som hon hade åstadkommit på lektionen i förvandlingskonst.**

"Jag tror hon försöker få dem att vara stolt över henne" sa Narcissa och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Jag kan hålla med dig Cissi men jag tror att Ron inte tycker om det" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag undrar när vi får höra hur illa Gyllenroys lektion" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag förstår inte varför du vill höra hur han lär ut" sa Ted och såg på Sirius som log emot honom.

"Därför att då får jag bekräftelsen att han inte skall vara någon lärare vilket Snape inte heller skall vara" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet.

"**Vad har vi för lektion på eftermiddagen?" sade Harry för att hastigt byta samtalsämne.**

"**Försvar mot svartkonster" svarade Hermione omedelbart.**

"Tror ni hon har memorerat schemat med" sa James med ett leende emot Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har alltid kunnat mitt schema James och det är kanske dags för er att lära er egna schema" sa Remis och såg på sina vänner som log.

"Vi kan det Remus, oroa dig inte för det" sa James med ett leende som fick gruppen att skratta och Lily att le åt honom.

"Ni låter bara Remus tro att ni inte har koll på vart, när och vilken" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Kanske för att vi inte säger något till Remus eftersom han är snabbare än oss på att säga till om lektioner och tider" sa Sirius och skrattade åt Remus ansikte han hade inte trott att hans vänner hade så stor koll som det verkade ha.

"Jag trodde inte att ni hade så stor koll" sa Remus och log emot sina vänner medan han vinkade emot Alice att fortsätta läsa.

"_**Varför**_**, om jag får fråga, har du ritat små hjärtan runt alla Gyllenroy Lockmans timmar?" sade Ron och tog hennes schema.**

"Nej det är försent" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Andromeda hon är tolv år" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som hade harklat sig.

"Sirius hon är tretton, men det är kanske förståelse att hon har en liten förälskelse, då han skrivit sju böcker och verkar var väldigt berömd i den här framtiden, så hon måste ha haft en liten kändis förälskelse på honom" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne innan de började tänka efter.

"Det är nog som Lily säger Hermione läser allt hon kommer åt så Lockman är en hjälte tills motsattsatsen är bevisad" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Jag hoppas det går fort" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Hermione ryckte hastigt åt sig schemat igen medan hon rodnade häftigt. De avslutade sin lunch och gick ut på skolgården under den tunga grå himlen. Hermione slog sig ner på stentrappan och begravde återigen näsan i **_**Vallfärder med vampyrer**_**. **

"Jag kan förstå henne att hon blir generad över det, men hon kan väl prata med dem i stället för att läsa den där boken" sa Ted och såg på Lily som satt och tänkte.

"Jocelyn skulle du kunna skicka tillbaka de där böckerna" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det hade varit bra att få läsa av han har skrivit" sa Lily och såg på pergamentet som landade på bordet.

_Mina vänner._

_Böckerna som ni önskar att få läsa finns ingenstans att hitta, jag har letat efter dem själv och valde att fråga några av de som hade Gyllenroy Lockman som lärare och de sa att böckerna kommer aldrig att hittas av någon. Så tyvärr kan ni inte få läsa dem_

_Er vän Jocelyn._

"Det var synd" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade, de alla undrade vad som hade gjort att böckerna inte gick att hitta längre men de såg väntande på Alice som läste vidare.

**Harry och Ron stod och pratade om Quidditch i flera minuter innan Harry blev medveten om att någon iakttog honom intensivt. När han såg upp, fick han syn på den lille spinkige pojken med råttfärgat hår som han hade sett prova sorteringshatten kvällen innan. **

"Jag förstår att hon hellre läser" sa Lily och såg på de tre stycken som stirrade på henne.

"Jag kan hålla med, även om jag gillar sporten så hade jag inte intresse att prata om sporten i flera gånger om dagen" sa Merlene och såg på James och Sirius som stirrade på sin nya jagare som verkade inte vara lika intresserad som de två hade för sporten.

"Jag undra vem det är som står och stirrar på honom" sa Narcissa och såg på boken med nyfiken blick.

"Jag tror det är en av de nya eleverna som ser Harry som en hjälte eller något" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att den pojken kommer skrämma Harry ett par gånger" sa James och skrattade lågt medan han såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

**Han stod som förstenad och stirrade på Harry med ett hårt grepp om något som såg ut som en vanlig mugglarkamera, och så snart tittade på honom blev han blossande röd.**

"Fungerar en vanlig mugglarkamera här" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Ja det gör det jag hade en mitt tredje år, några ur Slytherin förstörde kameran men jag lyckades rädda filmen i den och framkallade den när jag kom hem" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne med en olycklig min.

"Vem var det" sa Narcissa och såg på sin vän.

"Crabbe, jag tror att det var Malfoy som bad honom förstöra den" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa som nickade.

"oroa dig inte jag kommer se till att Crabbe får betala för det" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Du behöver inte göra det Narcissa, jag har gett honom ett par strafftjänst för det under min år som prefekt, visserligen har jag haft skäl nog innan men jag la till två strafftjänster för varje gång jag utdelade något till honom" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"Vad jag har inte missbrukat min makt, jag har bara sett till att han blivit straffad för något som han har gjort, som att utföra trollkonster i korridoren, att knuffa yngre elever in i väggen, och framför allt att mobba andra elever" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Det är rätt Lily, jag har gjort samma sak för de som använder Smuttskalle" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade alla hatade det där ordet.

"**Är det okej, Harry? Jag… jag heter Colin Creevey" sade han andlöst och tog ett försiktigt steg framåt. "Jag tillhör också Gryffindor. Tror du det skulle gå för sig, öh, att jag tar en bild?" sade han och höjde förhoppningsfullt kameran.**

"Han är definitivt en av de som ser Harry som en hjälpte" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Stackars pojken han måste vara nervös" sa Merlene och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att pojken inte vet vilket ben han skall stå, han låter så nervös" sa Molly och stirrade på boken, med vattniga ögon som att hon var på väg att börja gråta.

"Så Han tillhör Gryffindor borde han inte ha sett Harry dagen innan" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som log.

"Det är första dagen efter att de har kommit till skolan och detta är förmodligen första chansen han har att prata med Harry" sa Arthur och såg på sin hustru som ännu inte har bett om ursäkt till Lily men Molly verkade tänka på vad hon hade sagt.

"**En bild?" upprepade Harry oförstående.**

"**Så att jag kan bevisa att jag har träffat dig" sade Colin Creevey ivrigt och tog ännu ett par steg fram mot dem. **

"Okej" sa Sirius och lät som om den där pojken just hade bett om att få gå ut med Harry på en dejt.

"Sirius lägg av" sa Remus och knuffade ner Sirius från kudden.

"Vad, den där pojken får det att låta som om Harry vore ett djur som ingen annan kan se. Kan vi inte äta lite jag börjar bli hungrig" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nu skakade på huvudet, Lily såg på klockan och sedan när husalferna kom in med mat, hon var förvånad över att Sirius hade hållit sig så länge från att äta.

"Jag tror att pojken är mugglar född och vill vissa för sina föräldrar att han träffat sin hjälte" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Du har nog rätt Lily" sa Frank medan de såg på Sirius som hade börjat äta igen, och gruppen log åt att Sirius var den av dem som ville ha mat.

"**Jag vet allt om dig. Alla har berättat. Om hur du överlevde när Du-vet-vem försökte döda dig och hur han försvann och att du fortfarande har ett blixtärr i pannan." (Hans blick gled upp mot Harrys hårfäste.) **

"De kan inte veta allt om Harry eftersom han fortfarande bor hos min elaka syster som inte vet hur man uppfostrar ett barn, hon vanvårdar både två, den enda svälter hon ihjäl, och den andra övergöder hon" sa Lily och såg på boken hon hatade sin syster.

"Jag undrar hur de har kunnat skriva böcker om Harry, han borde ha fått del av vinsten, men jag tror att Harry aldrig kommer få se någon vinst från de böckerna" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag har fortfarande svårt att smält att de säger att det vet allt om honom, för det sa Hermione i första boken med att hon hade läst om Harry" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Du har lärt dig att tugga ur munnen innan du talar" sa Lily och såg på honom med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja, men tillbaka till ämnet hur vet de vilken som är Harrys favorit färg, eller vilken mat han älskar, när han inte har varit i det magiska samhället på nästan elva år" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nu började nicka.

"Jag är säker på att Harry inte ens hade någon favorit mat innan Hogwarts" sa Frank och såg på de andra som satt tysta en stund medan de såg på varandra.

"**Och en pojke i min sovsal sa att om jag framkallar filmen i rätt sorts magisk lösningsvätska, kommer bilderna att **_**röra sig**_**." **

"Vet ni vilken vätska han pratar om" sa Ted och såg på Lily och Remus som nickade.

"Det går att köpa eller tillverka själv det tar ungefär två dagar att göra en vätska som vara för evigt" sa Remus och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Det låter enkelt" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi har alltid köpt den vätskan när vi har tagit kort" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Det är bara med dig som jag har tagit kort James" sa Sirius och skrattade lätt medan de såg på varandra.

**Colin drog ett djupt darrande andetag av upphetsning och sade: "Visst är det **_**fantastiskt **_**här? Jag förstod aldrig att de där konstiga sakerna jag gick omkring och gjorde var verklig magi förrän jag fick brev från Hogwarts. **

"Jag känner igen den känslan" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Det måste verkligen ha varit en omställning att komma hit från den skolan som du och Ted gick på innan" sa Narcissa och såg på de två som var mugglar födda.

"Jo det var en ganska stor omställning att komma hit men samtidigt skulle jag välja att göra om det om det var så" sa Ted och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag håller med visserligen fick jag veta innan brevet kom att det var magi jag gjorde, men det hör inte hit" sa Lily och såg bort från de andra, James misstänkte att Snape hade berättat för henne. Alice läste vidare.

**Min pappa är mjölkutkörare, och han skulle inte heller tro på det. Det är därför jag tar en massor med fotografier som jag skickar hem till honom. Och om jag kunde få en bild av dig skulle det vara toppen…" Han såg bedjande på Harry. "Kanske dun kompis kunde ta den, så jag kan stå bredvid dig? Och skulle du kunna skriva din autograf på den sen, när den är framkallad?"**

"Det låter verkligen som han ser Harry som en hjälte, och att få vara med på bilden är ju en självklarhet då han vill vissa sin familj att han har träffat sin hjälte, men var han tvungen att fråga om autograf" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror det har att göra med att Harry är Colins hjälte, och vill inte du ha din hjältes autograf" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är något som alla vill oavsett om det är en artist, en hjälte, skådespelare eller något annat känt" sa Lily och såg på Boken medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag gillar inte det här" muttrade Remus som verkade stirra på boken, som han försökte tända eld på den.

"_**Signerade fotografier**_**? Delar du ut **_**signerade**_** bilder av dig själv, Potter?"**

**Draco Malfoys röst ekade runt skolgården, hög och försmädlig. Han hade kommit och ställt sig alldeles bakom Colin, som vanligt flankerade av sina Hogwartskumpaner, de båda storvuxna råskinnen Crabbe och Goyle.**

"Jag hatar honom" fräste Lily och kände hur James höll fast henne.

"Lily du kommer inte ut ur rummet så länge du är arg, och så som vi har börjat lära känna Jocelyn så kommer du inte kunna göra någonting utan att råka illa ut" sa James och höll henne, han såg hur Remus verkade vara vaksam över vad som hände.

"Det stinker Malfoys uppfostran" muttrade Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad Lucius är kanske inte så här uppenbar men de ser ner på alla som inte har rent blod som de säger, men utan icke-magiker så hade trollkarlarna snart försvunnit" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade nu.

"Jag vill bara att han lämna min son i fred" sa James och såg på boken. Han skulle prata med sin far så att de inte längre hade någon kontakt med Malfoy. Alice såg ner i boken och hoppades att de skulle lugna ner sig medan hon läste.

"**Ställ er i kö allesammans!" vrålade Malfoy till de andra eleverna. "Harry Potter delar ut signerade foton av sig själv!"**

"Den där pojken måste verkligen lära sig att tala sanning" sa Narcissa och knöt nävarna.

"Håller helt och hållet med, Harry sa aldrig att han delade ut fotografier" sa James och höll Lily hårt fast för att hon inte skulle försöka anfalla något.

"Vi måste se till att elever inte kan göra så där emot varandra, finns det inte någon lag emot detta" sa Ted och såg på Arthur som skakade på huvudet.

"Tyvärr det finns bara regler hur man skall hantera mobbare, och det är lärarna på skolan som skall se till att disciplinera eleverna och de skall redan ha en grund disciplin hemifrån" sa Andromeda och såg på boken medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Kan vi inte se till att de sätter bättre spärrar på visa ord som ens sådan sak att tala illa om någon som har dött" sa Lily och såg på Remus som verkade tänka efter innan han skrev ner det.

"Det borde gå" sa Remus medan han vinkade emot Alice som läste.

"**Nej, Det gör jag visst inte" sade Harry ilsket och knöt nävarna. "Håll truten, Malfoy!"**

"**Du är bara avundsjuk" pep Colin, vars kropp inte ens vara lika tjock som Crabbes hals.**

"_**Avundsjuk**_**?" sade Malfoy, som inte behövde skrika högt längre eftersom halva skolgården tjuvlyssnade på dem nu. "På vad? Jag vill då inte ha något äckligt ärr i pannan, tack. Personligen tycker jag inte att det gör en särskilt märkvärdigt att ha fått ett sår i huvudet."**

"Jag hatar dem" muttrade Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hade det varit nu så hade Malfoy redan legat i sjukhusflygeln" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Håller helt med dig Lily älskling, jag kan säga med en gång att den där pojken hade bott där" sa James och knöt handen runt sin trollstav medan han höll i Lily.

"Jag skall…" muttrade Sirius och såg på boken, han hade tänkt ut hundra sätt att se till att Malfoy skulle ha sitt egna ärr som aldrig skulle läka.

"Sirius du skall inte göra något än" sa Remus och såg på sin vän som la armarna i kors Sirius försökte komma på saker som de inte skulle kunna spåra till honom.

"Sirius jag kan se att du planerar något vänta vi kommer komma på något tillsammans" sa James och såg på sin vän innan han väntade på Alice skulle läsa.

"Jag tror han bara vill att Harry skall hamna i trubbel" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet medan Alice såg på Merlene som höll sina händer hårt knäppta framför sig innan hon läste, de alla verkade tänka på vad som skulle kunna hända.

"Bara inte Snape kommer" sa James lågt och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom men hon förstod det än då efter första boken.

**Crabbe och Goyle flinade dumt.**

"**Knip käft, Malfoy" sade Ron ilsket.**

**Crabbe slutade skratta och började gnugga sina stenhårda knogar på ett hotfullt sätt.**

"Jag tror jag borde tala med mamma" sa Narcissa och slog fingret emot hakan och alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad tänker du nu syster" sa Andromeda och såg på sin syster som log.

"Jag tänkte bara säga till henne att Malfoy har förolämpat familjen Black" sa Narcissa och såg upp emot taket när Sirius började skratta.

"Men det har han inte gjort" sa Molly och stirrade Narcissa som såg på henne.

"Om jag har förstått min KUSIN rätt, så har Malfoy i framtiden förolämpat den ärevördiga familjen Black" sa Narcissa och stirrade på Molly som stirrade tillbaka, Sirius, Frank, Merlene och Alice hade förstått. James viste och det gjorde Remus med men Ted och Lily stirrade frågande på de andra.

"Varken Harry eller Ron tillhör familjen Black så hur kan han ha förolämpat familjen Black" sa Molly och lät mycket irriterad.

"Därför att Harry James Potter är Sirius Orion Black gudson, och eftersom Sirius kommer förmodligen ärva allt i familjen Black så har Harry rätt som Gudson förutsatt att det inte finns några manliga barn från Sirius själv, att ta del av familjen Blacks arv" sa Narcissa och stirrade på Molly som höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det är inte sant" sa Molly och stirrade på dem.

"Det är sant, om jag står utan arvingen så är min gudson först i linje att ärva mig i fall jag dör, sedan kommer mina kusiner, och efter det deras barn, men det förutsätter att min bror är död innan mig" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade och Lily stirrade på dem.

"Kan vi skippa arvs frågan, så tekniskt sätt så har Draco förolämpat nästa Lord Black utan att veta om det" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som nickade.

"Det är en av de gamla regler som våran familj följer" sa Sirius och ryckte på axlarna, innan Alice valde att läsa vidare.

"**Var försiktig, Weasley" hånlog Malfoy. "Akta dig för att ställa till med bråk, för då kommer lilla mamsen och hämtar hem dig från skolan" Han härmade med gäll, genomträngande röst. "**_**Om du bryter mot en enda liten regel till…**_**"**

"Och vi får inte glömma illvrålet som Molly skickade. Det ger alla något att hacka på honom för" sa Sirius och såg på Molly som gömde sig bakom Arthur igen.

"Detta är varför vi vill förbjuda illvrål i stora salen för att inte någon elev skall kunna bli mobbad på grund av vad ens föräldrar säger" sa Merlene och stirrade på Boken och sedan ner på pappret.

"Vi kommer kanske inte få igenom det med en gång men jag tänker inte ge mig" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

**En grupp femteårselever från Slytherin som stod intill började gapskratta då de hörde Malfoys imitation.**

"Gud har Slytherin tappas stilen på åren som har förflutit det där var inte ens roligt" sa Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

"Nu har de i alla fall lite stil på huset" sa Frank och såg hur alla stirrade på honom men de förstod hur det tänkte.

"Jag vill veta varför ingen lärare har kommit ännu, nu kan vi knappt andas i närheten av varandra utan att lärarna kom" sa Sirius och såg på boken och började undra vad som var felet.

"Håller med kommer någon av oss som inte är Prefekter nära Slytherin så kommer lärarna direkt" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Weasley vill säkert ha ett signerat foto av dig, Potter" sade Malfoy med ett elakt smil. "Det skulle nog vara mera värt än familjens hela hus"**

"Och där drog han ner Malfoys i smutsen, en familj från en nobel familj, går inte och ser ner på folk som har mindre pengar än dem" sa James och skakade på huvudet och såg på Remus som log.

"Du har aldrig sett ner på någon förutom Snape" sa Lily och såg på James som såg på henne.

"Jag har aldrig sett ner på Snape, Lily" sa James och skruvade lite på sig Lily stirrade på honom.

"Inte varför har du alltid varit elakt emot honom" sa Lily och såg på James som såg på henne.

"Därför att jag var svartsjuk" muttrade James och såg på Sirius som skrattade Lily stirrade på honom.

"Svartsjuk" sa Lily och höjde sina ögonbryn medan hon stirrade på honom.

"Lily det är inte så konstigt, du har först nu gett James en chans men han har gillat dig sedan första året. Klart han är svartsjuk på Snape för att du valde att umgås med Snape och inte James" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"Du har inte tänkte på de" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet, och rodnade, Alice skakade på huvudet, för att vara så intelligent som Lily kunde vara så kunde hon även vara väldigt blind.

**Ron slet fram sin hoptejpade trollstav, men Hermione slog igen **_**Vallfärder med vampyrer**_** med en smäll och viskade:**

"**Se upp!"**

"Varför skall de se upp" sa Sirius och såg på boken med frågande blick.

"Det måste vara något viktigt annars skulle hon inte varna dem" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag skulle säga att det låter som att någon de inte vill träffa" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror Snape" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som tveksamt nickade.

"Nej, det skulle ingen säga något sådan dessutom så kommer inte Snape vara där eftersom det är något som Malfoy gör utan att Harry eller Ron kan säga emot dem" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted och Frank som nu nickade.

"Skall jag läsa vidare så vi får veta vem det är som kommer" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

"**Vad är nu detta, vad är nu detta?" Gyllenroy Lockman kom stegande mot dem med den turkosfärgade klädnaden svepande efter sig. "Vem är det som delar ut signerade fotografier?"**

"Kunde nästan ha gissat på det" sa Ted och satte huvudet i sina händer.

"Nej hjälp spring" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Varför var det just den läraren som kom" sa James och lutade huvudet emot Lilys axel och försökte gömma sig.

"Jag fattar inte ens att den mannen får vara lärare" sa Narcissa och stirrade på boken medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Han kommer inte vara länge på Hogwarts" sa James och stirrade på boken.

"James du skall inte göra något oöverlagt" sa Lily med en varnade röst och såg på honom.

"Nej Lily vad får dig att tro att jag skulle göra något oöverlagt" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom, James svalde och kände hur hans vilja verkade vekna.

"Jag menar jag tänker igenom allt jag gör" sa James och såg hur Lily fortfarande stirrade på honom.

"Okej jag har tänkt se till att han aldrig glömmer att man inte rör en Potter" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"James du skall inte ställa till problem på skolan när du nästa har ett år kvar" sa Lily och såg på honom medan hon skakade på huvudet.

**Harry öppnade munnen för att säga något, men avbröts av Lockman som lade armen runt axlarna på honom och godmodigt brummade:**

"**Jag hade inte behövt fråga! Tänk att vi stötte på varandra igen, Harry!" **

"Du är lärare på en skola där Harry är elev hur svårt är det att förstå att Han kommer stötta på Harry" sa Ted och som nu började låta arg alla kände sig irriterade på den där pojken som de såg nu, och vad de hörde om hur framtiden verkade för honom gjorde inte saken bättre, ingen i rummet hade börjat gilla Lockman bättre.

"Och Nej James du skall inte göra något, vi skall se till i framtiden att ingen okvalificerad lärare får jobbet som Lärare på Hogwarts, det gäller även Snape" sa Lily och såg på James som log.

"Men jag trodde du sa att han var en mästare på Trolldrycker" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"Han må vara duktig på att brygga dem, men han kan inte lära ut dem, därför skall han inte vara lärare" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att Ted är bättre lärare än Snape i trolldrycker" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Kan jag få läsa vidare så att jag kan komma från den här idioten" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Fastlåst i Lockmans grepp och blossande av förödmjukelse såg Harry hur Malfoy med ett självbelåtet flin smög tillbaka in bland de andra eleverna.**

"Jag hatar Malfoy" utbrast Merlene och stirrade på boken.

"Du är inte ensam" sa Narcissa och såg ut som hon hade svalt en citron medan hon stirrade på boken.

"Jag hatar Draco Malfoy, först anklagar han Harry för att tycka om sin berömmelse sedan så gör Draco allt för att se till att Harry hamnar i problem på grund av sin berömmelse" sa Lily och kände hur katten började klösa igen, hon började andas tyngre.

"Lily vill du att vi väntar" sa Alice som hade märkt att Lily hade satt handen över bröstet.

"Nej läs bara så det att det kommer var över" sa Lily och såg på James som strök henne över ryggen som för att lugna henne och hennes katt.

"**Sätt i gång då, Creevey" sade Lockman och log strålande mot Colin. "Ett dubbelporträtt, bättre än så kan det inte bli, och vi ska signera det åt dig **_**båda två**_**"**

"Det är inte sant jag hoppas verkligen inte Harry signerar det där fotot" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"Jag hoppas du har rätt" sa Sirius och såg på boken medan han åt.

"Vi kan bara hoppas att Harry kommer att inte signera kortet" sa Remus och såg på James som höll fast Lily som verkade inte lugn alls.

**Colin fumlade med kameran och knäppte ett kort i samma ögonblick som skolklockan började ringa in till eftermiddagens lektioner.**

"Äntligen skall vi få höra hur illa Lockmans lektion är" sa Ted och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag undrar hur illa det är" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Nej, Ted tänk om det är som det är i vårat uppehållsrum" sa Andromeda och såg på Ted som stirrade på henne innan han började skaka på huvudet.

"Snälla säga inte att han gör det" sa Ted och alla stirrade på honom och Andromeda.

"Ni kommer snart förstå vad vi menar om han gör på samma sätt" sa Andromeda och såg på Lily och James som båda verkade vara oroliga, men ingen i gruppen sa något utan lät Alice läsa vidare

"**I väg med er, rör på påkarna nu!" ropade Lockman till eleverna på skolgården och började själv gå tillbaka mot slottet utan att släppa sitt grepp om Harry, som önskade att han hade kunnat någon riktigt bra borttrollningsformel.**

"Jag tror jag skall se till att lämna efter en bok till Harry" sa Lily och såg på sin bok som hon hade fyllt med nyttiga förtrollningar och förhäxningar.

"Och du tror att Harry kommer att läsa den" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Jag tänkte se till att han läser den då den kommer innehålla bra förtrollningar och förhäxningar som han kanske behöver i framtiden" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Kan vi göra lika dant James" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade innan han såg på Lily.

"Så länge ni inte låter honom få den före hans andra år så har jag inget att säga till om, för jag tänker se till att den här boken kommer i min sons ägo när han fyller tolv år" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet och såg på de två marodörerna som nickade och började tänka efter vad de skulle lämna efter sig till Harry.

"Vill vi ens veta vad de där två håller på med" sa Merlene och såg på Narcissa som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej Merlene men jag lovar dig att kommer Harry till skada så kommer Lily hänga dem båda från Astronomitorent, som fågel mat" sa Narcissa och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet och undrade hur de skulle gå om James och Sirius skulle se till att Harry fick en bok från dem.

"Jag hoppas bara att Harry är klok nog att inte testa allt innan han har lärt sig sakerna först" sa Alice och såg på Frank som såg på henne.

"Vad skolan är till för att lära sig oavsett hur du gör det" sa Frank och log emot Alice och de andra som stirrade på de tre marodörerna som satt och höll på med en bok.

"**Jag vill bara ge dig ett gott råd, Harry" sade Lockman i faderlig ton då de klev in i byggnaden genom en sidodörr. "Jag hjälpte dig att släta över det hela lite grann där ute med lille Creevey – eftersom jag också kom med på bilden, kunde inte dina kamrater tycka att du framhävde dig själv för mycket…"**

"Han är helt otrolig" sa Frank och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag börjar bli orolig att han inte borde vara på Hogwarts över huvud taget, han är dålig i alla ämnen han, ligger precis på gränsen till att klara sig till nästa år" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad" sa Molly och stirrade på Andromeda som nickade.

"Jag pratade med våran husföreståndare när jag såg hur dålig hans läxa var, den låg framme i uppehållsrummet, och hon sa att han låg precis på gränsen till att inte få flytta upp i årskursen varje år sedan han hade börjat här, och att han skrev mest på hittade historier" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på varandra.

"Och han skall vara lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster" sa James och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är värre än vad Marodörerna gör" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne med ett höjt ögon bryn.

"Vad vill du säga med det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som log emot dem.

"Jag vill säga med det är att ni spelar alla här på skolan spratt, ni ställer till med en hel del trubbel för andra elever, men Ni ändå så håller ni höga betyg och ni sköter era lektioner och era läxor" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Och ni ser till att vi får ett gått skratt då och då" sa Merlene och såg på James och Sirius och log.

"För att inte tala om festerna som ni har anordnat i Gryffindortornet de är helt fantastiska" sa Frank och såg på Alice och Lily som rullade med ögonen.

**Utan att lyssna på Harrys stammande försök att förklara släpade Lockman med sig honom genom en korridor fylld med stirrande elever och vidare uppför en trappa.**

"Han borde verkligen lyssna på vad Harry försöker säga" sa Merlene och såg på den dumma bok de just nu läste.

"Jag fattar inte hur de skulle kunna ge honom en position som lärare" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet och såg på de andra som höll med.

"Jag inte att de har tänkt på de där" sa James och såg på Sirius som höll på att skriva ner några saker.

"Jag fattar inte att alla elever låter Lockman dra med sig Harry så där" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Jag tror att alla undrar vad som pågår men ingen viste hur de skulle stoppa det" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag undrar verkligen om de ville stoppa det, Malfoy borde inte ha dragit uppmärksamheten till Harry på det där sättet" sa Narcissa och skakade på huvudet. Alice såg på de andra innan hon läste vidare, hon förstod inte hur Lily orkade med förra boken.

"**Jag vill bara säga dig att det är ganska oklokt att börja dela ut signerade fotografier vid den här tidpunkten i din karriär – det ser lite inbilskt ut, Harry, om jag ska vara helt ärligt. Det kommer nog en tid när du, precis som jag, behöver ha en hög foton till hands var du än befinner dig, men…" han gav ifrån sig ett litet skrockande skratt, "…jag tror inte du har nått det målet riktigt än."**

"Det hade Harry behövt redan första dagen på Hogwarts" sa Sirius med ett skratt.

"Var det verkligen så illa" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Japp" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror det kommer vara lika illa det här året" sa James och såg på Lily som morrade lågt hon hatade att de inte kunde lämna Harry ifred.

"Lily det hjälper inte" sa James och såg på Remus som verkade hålla ett öga på henne med.

"Kan de inte bara låta Harry vara en normal pojken för en gångs skull" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag börjar verkligen hata den pojken" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hatar honom med han måste verkligen tala smörja" sa Andromeda och såg på boken medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag ville gärna komma förbi det hör kapitlet innan lunch" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror det är bäst att vi äter här inne" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg på henne, Molly hade fortfarande inte sagt förlåt till Lily för att ha retat upp henne tidigare i kapitlet.

"Vi ber Frank och Alice be husalferna komma upp med mat sen, jag har något jag måste prata med Lily om" sa Merlene och såg på Molly som genast tystnade hon gillade inte hur Merlene hade börjat stirra på Molly.

**De hade kommit fram till Lockmans klassrum och han släppte äntligen greppet om Harry som genast rättade till sin klädnad, varefter han skyndade in i rummet och styrde stegen mot en plats längst bak. Där travade han upp Gyllenroy Lockmans alla sju böcker i en hög framför sig, så han kunde slippa se på den verklige Gyllenroy.**

"Det är en bra sak med att han gjorde bra" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Jag tror ingen annan lärare har tänkt på att man kan gömma sig bakom böckerna" sa James och såg på Remus och Lily som båda skakade på huvudet.

"Nog för att vi inte gillar Lockman, men det är ändå lektioner" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vi vet inte ännu hur illa lektionen är" sa Narcissa och såg på sin syster som nickade.

"Jag förbereder mig på det värsta" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag undrar hur lågt han drog Harry innan han släppte honom" sa Ted och stirrade på boken medan James och Sirius verkade räkna på något.

"Det är en väldigt lång som han har dragit honom" sa Frank och såg på James och Sirius som nickade.

"Jag gillar inte tanke på att ingen av lärarna eller någon äldre elev satte stopp för det där" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade och såg på Alice som stirrade på dem.

"Vi kommer inte komma längre i boken om ni skall hålla på att avbryta mig efter varje mening" sa Alice och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Förlåt Alice, läs du" sa James och log emot henne innan han vände blicken emot Lily som log emot honom med och Alice skakade på huvudet och läste vidare.

**Resten av klassen kom inklampande och Ron och Hermione satte sig på var sin sida om Harry.**

"**Man kunde ha stekt ägg på dina kinder" sade Ron. "Du får väl hoppas att Creevey inte träffar Ginny, för då startar de säkert en Harry Potter-fanklubb."**

"Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle höra någon säga det där" sa James och såg på boken.

"Vad" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"En Potters-fanklubb" sa Sirius och såg på James som rodnade.

"Jag trodde du hade försökt starta en för flera år sedan" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Det gick inte så bra, det blev inget med det, men jag har en känsla av att Harry inte kommer tycka om det" sa James och såg på de andra verkade tänka på något.

"Harry gillar inte sin berömmelse på samma sätt som James och Sirius hade älskat den" sa Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror ärligt talat att Harry hellre vill ha sin familj i livet än att ha den där berömmelsen" sa Lily och såg på James som långsamt nickade med hållande till Lilys påstående.

"**Håll klaffen" fräste Harry. Det sista i världen han önskade just nu var att Lockman skulle höra orden "Harry Potter-fanklubb".**

"Jag kan bara tänka mig hur illa det kommer låta om Lockman kommer höra det där" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tänker bara på den gången som några ut Hufflepuff på pekade att Han inte var skolans bästa på att ställ till trubbel" sa Ted och såg på James och Sirius som såg på dem.

"Han tog inte det särskilt bra" sa Frank och såg på Ted och Andromeda som såg på varandra.

"Han var i ner i fängelsehålan och hade trolldryckslektion och jag tror att fem personer hamnade i sjukhusflygeln i två veckor för den olyckan som han hade orsakat" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på dem.

"Det låter som han verkligen inte som skall hålla på med trolldrycker" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade medan de skakade på huvudet.

**När alla elever satt på sina platser, harklade sig Lockman högljutt. Det blev tyst i klassen. Han sträckte sig fram och grep tag i Neville Longbottoms exemplar av **_**Turer med troll**_**, som han höll upp för att visa sitt eget leende och blinkade porträtt på framsidan.**

"Kunde han inte ha tagit en bättre framsida än ett fotografi på sig själv" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade alla utom Molly.

"Vad han är stilig att se på" sa Molly och såg på albumet som hade visat en bild av Lockman tidigare.

"Molly" sa Arthur och såg på henne.

"Han skulle förmodligen kunnat ha blivit bra modell i mugglar världen" sa Lily och såg på Ted som nickade.

"Vad är det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som pekade på boken som hon hade gett honom.

"Å jag hade glömt bort den" sa Sirius och slog upp boken och mumlade ordet som Lily hade sagt.

"Kan jag få den boken senare" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Jag skall se till att du får din egna bok innan vi gör besöket i mugglar världen" sa Lily och såg på Alice som nickade, hon hade förstått att hon skulle fortsätta läsa.

"**Jag" sade han, medan han pekade på det och blinkade han också, "Gyllenroy Lockman, innehavare av Merlins orden av tredje graden, hedersmedlem i föreningen till försvar mot svartkonster och femfaldig vinnare av **_**Häxornas världs**_** pris för supercharmleendet – men det sista är ingenting jag pratar särskilt mycket om. Jag undslapp ju inte Klagoanden från Kilmore bara för att jag log!"**

"Okej" sa Frank och stirrade på boken.

"det låter som han talar väldigt mycket om det där supercharmleendet" sa Narcissa och såg på boken med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror att han började träna på det där leendet sitt andra året här på Hogwarts" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Ja, jag såg honom träna på professor McGonagall" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som började skratta.

"Jag tror jag såg det, och McGonagall var inte alls road över det" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log de medan de började skratta.

"Tror ni att hon någonsin kommer glömma bort det" sa Frank och såg på de andra som verkade tänka på något.

"Jag vet inte men vi får väl fråga henne" sa Sirius och log emot de andra som nu började skratta igen.

**Han väntade på att de skulle skratta. Några få log ansträngt.**

"Jag tror ingen av de elever förstår vad han menar" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror inte att de har klarat av klagoandra än, de går bara andra året" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade långsamt.

"Jag undrar verkligen hur mycket de har lärt sig från första året, eftersom de hade en dålig lärare i försvar mot svartkonster" sa Frank medan han såg på boken.

"**Jag ser att ni allesammans har köpt mina samlade verk – utmärkt. Jag tänkte att vi skulle börja med en liten skrivning i dag. Ingenting att oroa sig för – bara för att kontrollera hur grundligt ni har läst dem, hur mycket ni har förstått…"**

"Jag tror inte de köpte dem frivilligt han satte dem ju på skol listan, och böckerna verkar vara väldigt dyra med" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som nickade.

"Men det är bra att börja med ett test för att se hur mycket de har lärt sig från föregående år och sedan hur mycket man har förstått från böckerna men sju böcker jag undrar hur mycket de har lärt sig" sa Remus och alla såg på honom.

"Bara du och Lily skulle tycka om att starta terminen med ett prov" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Jag kan tycka det är bra eftersom han inte var deras lärare året innan, så måste han ju kolla upp hur långt de har kommit" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nu började nicka långsamt men de förstod vad Lily tänkte på och insåg att det var en klok början.

"Okej jag får väl hålla med dig" sa James och kysste Lily kind och fick en mörk blick från Alice innan hon såg ner i boken och stirrade på orden innan hon svalde och började läsa.

**När han hade delat ut skrivningarna gick han tillbaka till katedern och sade:**

"**Ni har trettio minuter på er. Börja – **_**nu**_**!"**

"30 Minuter" sa Remus och såg på boken och Alice såg upp igen.

"Det var vad boken sa" sa Alice och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"Bara Remus eller Hermione skulle klara av att genom föra det där provet på 30 minuter" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag kan inte tro att han gav dem så lite tid" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet medan han såg på Andromeda som såg på Alice som stirrade på boken.

"Så illa kan det väl inte vara" sa Andromeda och såg på Alice som såg upp.

"Håll kvar i den tanken och James vi kanske skall låta Lily få lite utrymme" sa Alice och såg på James som såg på Lily för att få veta hur illa det var.

"Lily är det lugnt eller skall vi sätta oss i skuggorna igen" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade känna efter.

"Alice bara läs" sa Lily och såg på James som tog hennes hand, medan Alice drog ett djupt andetag.

_** är Gyllenroy Lockmans älsklingsfärg?**_

"Kan någon tala om för mig vad hans älsklingsfärg har med försvar mot svartkonster att göra" sa Remus och alla verkade stirra på boken med orolig blick.

"Resten av provet kan inte vara så illa" sa Molly och såg på dem medan Alice stirrade på henne och läste.

_** är Gyllenroy Lockmans hemliga dröm?**_

"Det är skandal" sa Frank och skakade på huvudet.

"Hur kan det vara med i en bok i försvar mot svartkonster" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som ännu verkade oroliga, James såg på Lily som verkade hålla sig lugn genom att meditera.

_** är, enligt din mening, Gyllenroy Lockmans största bedrift hittills?**_

"Läsa, skriva, tala" sa Sirius med en fnysning och alla stirrade på honom.

"Hans största bedrift" sa Sirius och alla började skratta med ett leende.

"Håller dock inte riktigt med dig. Hans största bedrift är nog att han kan andas" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på marodörerna som säga mer och mer oförskämda saker om vad som var Lockmans största bedrift.

"Killar jag vill gärna komma vidare" sa Alice och såg på James och Sirius som båda två rodnade och såg på ner på sina händer.

"Förlåt Alice vi råkade bara fastna i tankegångarna kring vilket som var Lockmans största bedrift" sa James och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

**Och så fortsatte det i samma stil på hela tre sidor, ända ner till:**

_**54.När har Gyllenroy Lockman födelsedag, och vad skulle hans önskepresent vara?**_

"Nu börjar jag undra vad det är för nytta med att veta svaret på dessa frågor, ingen av dessa frågor som de har läst upp har något med försvar mot svartkonster att göra, och om dessa tre sidor med 54 frågor, är ställda om Lockmans personlighet eller honom som person, så har han inte i ett klassrum att göra" sa Lily och James kände hur hon darrade som att katten var på väg ut.

"Lily det hjälper inte att du blir arg nu" sa James medan han smekte hennes rygg medan han såg på Remus som verkade hålla sig lugn.

"Jag kan inte tro att Albus Dumbledore skulle tillåta två väldigt dåliga lärare i ett ämne som är väldigt viktig" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log åt hennes ord.

"Jag håller med, men jag är nyfiken på hur många som klarar av dessa frågor" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"vad jag undrar bara hur många som har läst böckerna så noga förutom Hermione" sa Ted och såg på Andromeda som log emot honom.

**En halvtimme senare samlade Lockman in skrivningarna och skummade igenom svaren inför klassen.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han blir besviken" sa Andromeda lågt och såg på de andra som nickade alla i gruppen hatade Lockman som det är nu.

"Jag tror att det kommer bara vara en eller två som kommer kunna svaret på alla frågor" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vi får inte glömma att Hermione brukar svälja läroböckerna" sa Sirius med allvarlig ton och kände när kudden träffade honom rakt i ansiktet och alla stannade upp i sitt skrattande.

"Hur fick du kudden att träffa honom" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som stirrade på Sirius och hon skickade i väg en förhäxning som slog emot en sköld alla stirrade på honom.

"Jag vet inte hur jag fick igenom kudden" sa Merlene och alla såg på tjejerna som verkade tänka.

"Jag vet inte heller men det verkar vara ett fel i skyddet som Jocelyn har lagt över honom" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Jag tror att vi har hittat ett sätt att bestraffa Sirius på" sa Lily med ett leende och började skicka kuddar emot Sirius och alla gick igenom, killarna såg på medan Sirius hade roligt åt honom.

"Kan ni sluta så jag kan läsa vidare" sa Alice och såg på Sirius som nu var täckt av fjädrar, Lily och de andra satt och fnissade och Alice tog upp boken och började läsa igen.

"**Fy på er! Nästan ingen kom ihåg att min älsklings färg är lila. Det talar jag om i **_**Stunder med snömannen**_**. Och några av er måste läsa **_**Vandringar med varulvar**_** noggrannare – jag skriver klart och tydligt i kapitel tolv att min bästa födelsedagspresent skulle vara fred och endräkt mellan magiker och icke-magiker av alla de slag – fast jag skulle nog inte säga nej till en stor flaska Ogdens gamla eldwhisky!"**

"Vänta lite" sa Remus och tog boken från Alice och läste igenom meningen igen.

"Vad är det Remus" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som stirrade som skakade på huvudet.

"Vad har hans älsklingsfärg att göra med snömannen" sa Remus och stirrade på de andra.

"Eller hans födelsedags present med att hantera varulvar" sa Frank och såg på boken med orolig blick de stirrade på boken och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte var man skall säga men jag är väldigt nyfiken på att läsa de där böckerna" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet medan hon såg på hur Remus lämnade tillbaka boken till Alice.

"Jag tror vi alla vet hur illa han är här på skolan nu, så varför skulle det vara annorlunda när han är berömd och lärare på Hogwarts" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nu stönade och nickade och Alice satte sig bekvämare medan hon såg på gruppen som nickade att hon skulle kunna läsa igen.

**Han blinkade spjuveraktigt åt dem igen. Ron stirrade på Lockman med ett misstroget uttryck i ansiktet. Seamus Finnigan och Dean Thomas, som satt längst fram, skakade av tyst skratt. Hermione däremot lyssnade uppmärksamt och hänryckt till Lockman. Hon ryckte till då han nämnde hennes namn.**

"… **men Hermione Granger viste att min hemliga dröm är att befria världen från ondska och att marknadsföra min egen serie trolldrycker för hårvård. Duktig flicka! Hon har faktiskt…" han vände på hennes skrivning, "… alla rätt! Var har vi Hermione Granger?"**

"Jag är inte förvånad" sa Sirius och rullade med ögonen och på nytt blev han bombarderad med kuddar de märkte ganska snabbt att om de försökte skicka kuddarna med för hård kraft att skyddet runt Sirius hindrade kuddarna att komma igenom.

"Det måste vara ett skydd för att inte skada honom som hon har satt upp" sa Andromeda och skickade i väg en förhäxning som ändrade hans svarta hår till grönt.

"Jag håller med" sa Narcissa och skickade i väg en förhäxning för att ändra hans ögonbryn.

"Han kanske kan lära sig nu" sa Lily och såg på de andra medan de skickade fler kuddar.

"Tror ni att ni kan lära Sirius att uppföra sig" sa Remus och höjde på ögonbrynen och såg på dem.

"Ja" sa Merlene och såg på honom, Lily och Alice såg på Andromeda och Narcissa som skakade på huvudet.

"Merlene han är en Black, det går bara att lära dem en viss mängd med saker under deras uppväxt, resten måste de lära sig som vuxen" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Så du menar att hans sätt att vara så nonchalant emot oss kvinnor kommer pågå länge då" sa Merlene och såg på de andra Black som såg på varandra.

"Jag vet inte ingen har någonsin varit som Sirius men om inte hans far var lika dan men det kommer vi aldrig få veta" sa Narcissa och såg på Andromeda som nickade.

"Vi vet att Alla Män i familjen Black har en tedens till att söka efter sin blivande hustru på de mest udda sätt, och jag vill minnas att James är en Black han med, se bara hur han har hittat Lily" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nu började skratta.

"Då du menar att hans sätt är ett släkt drag" sa Lily och såg på Narcissa och Andromeda som nickade.

"Till en viss del, vanligt vis så brukar familjen Black låta sina söner se sig omkring ordentligt innan de tvingas slå sig till ro, Sirius är lite mer extrem än vad någon annan har varit i familjen, och James som är släkt har valt att försöka i snart sju år få din uppmärksamhet. Jag tror att jag hade valt James sätt om jag hade fått välja hur någon skulle söka min kärlek, jämför med Sirius" sa Narcissa och såg på Sirius som ni hade blivit mycket röd i ansiktet.

"Kan vi sluta prata om vad jag har och inte har gjort och läsa den förbannade boken" sa Sirius och försökte se arg ut men det hjälpte inte med det gröna håret och de rosa ögonbrynen, vilket ledde till att alla började skratta.

"Ja, jag skall läsa" sa Alice och drog tre djupa andetag för att sluta skratta, och Frank var snäll nog att ändra tillbaka Sirius hårfärg och ögonbryn till hans ordinarie.

**Hermione räckte upp en darrande hand.**

"**Utmärkt!" sade Lockman med ett strålande leende. "Alldeles utmärkt! Jag ger Gryffindor tio poäng för din räkning! Och nu övergår vi till dagens lektion…" **

"Som sagt hon måste verkligen ha svalt böckerna" sa Sirius mycket lågt för att ingen skulle höra honom, han viste att Remus skulle höra honom men han kände att det skulle vara riskfritt.

"Jag undrar vad det är för lektion de skall ha nu, om frågorna bara handlade om honom så hur kan han ha hunnit förbereda en lektion" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror vi alla vill veta vad han gör på den här lektionen men jag hoppas att bara han ser till att barnen är säkra" sa Frank och såg på den andra som nickade.

"Alice läs vidare" sa Andromeda och såg på Alice som nickade.

**Han böjde sig ner bakom katedern och lyfte upp en stor, övertäckt bur.**

"Måste vara en fågel" sa Ted och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom

"Jag skulle inte tro det" sa Remus och satt och bläddrade igenom en av sina böcker som han hade tagit fram för att hitta vad det kunde vara för djur som Lockman hade tagit in i rummet.

"Jag önskar bara att boken kunde vara över, Jag hatar den mannen" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade och såg på Lily.

"Lily kan vi inte läsa tredje boken i stället" sa Ted och såg på Lily som kastade boken till honom.

"Vi kan inte jag har försökt Ted om du får upp den så kan vi väl läsa den i stället men jag vill veta vad som händer i den här boken" sa Lily och såg på Ted och Frank som gjorde allt för att för att få upp boken.

"Fan, okej Alice läs vidare så att vi kommer genom boken" sa Ted och såg på Lily som tog emot den tredje boken och stoppade ner den i väskan och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

"Jocelyn måste veta hur man hindrar Marodörerna" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som nickade, och de andra tystnade när de såg Alice blick.

"**Nu vill jag bara varna er! Det är min uppgift att rusta er mot de avskyvärdaste varelser trollkarlsvärlden känner till! I det här rummet kan ni komma att stå ansikte mot ansikte med er värsta mardrömsskräck, men ni ska bara veta att inget ont kan drabba er så länge jag finns här. Det enda jag ber er är att ni håller er lugna."**

"Om man har förtroende för läraren så hade det varit ett mycket bra val att börja lektionen på" sa Remus och såg på de andra stirrade på honom.

"Remus hade du börjat lektionen på det där sättet" sa Sirius och såg på de andra skrattade.

"Kanske inte riktigt som han med jag hade sett till att eleverna hade förstått hur farliga djur hade kunna innan jag hade sett till att de hade fått börja studerar djuret eller vad jag nu skulle visa dem" sa Remus och såg upp från boken.

"Har du hittat något" sa James och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet och såg på Lily som verkade tänka.

"Jag tror inte han skulle visa upp en Fenix första dagen, framför allt inte i en bur" sa Lily och såg på de andra som verkade hålla med henne.

**Harry kunde inte låta bli att kika fram bakom sin boktrave för att få sig en bättre titt på buren. Lockman lade en hand över skynket ovanpå den. Dean och Seamus hade slutat skratta och Neville kröp skräckslaget ihop i sin bänk längst fram.**

"Klart man tittar fram nu när det är något djur som skall presenteras" sa Sirius och duckade undan för kuddarna som kom flygandes emot honom.

"Jag fattar inte att det tog oss så här lång tid att komma på hur vi skulle ta oss igenom den där förtrollningen" sa Merlene och skickade i väg flera kuddar efter varandra emot Sirius.

"Hon är smart nog för att vara i Ravenclaw" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men hon har tillräckligt med listighet för Slytherin" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag undrar vad hon har för efternamn" sa Lily och såg på Remus som satt och försökte skriva ner något men verkade inte komma på det.

"Vad spelar det för roll vad hon heter" sa Molly och la armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Molly älskling, vi är inte här för att bråka med våra vänner, Jocelyn har gjort något väldigt farligt genom att skicka tillbaka böckerna till oss" sa Arthur och såg på sin hustru som inte verkade glad över huvud taget, hon bara stirrade på Lily och James som väntade fortfarande på en ursäkt.

"Jag tror inte du kommer att få något ursäkt" viskade James i Lily öra och såg på henne när hon skakade på huvudet. De andra undrar hur Molly kunde vara så kall mot någon som förmodligen bröt emot hälften av alla lagar som fanns i trollkarlsvärlden, för att hjälpa Lily och James, kanske alla som fanns i rummet. Alice valde att läsa vidare innan det riskerade att bli bråk.

"**Jag måste be er att inte skrika" sade Lockman med låg röst. "Det kan verka provocerande på dem"**

**Medan hela klassen höll andan slet Lockman av skynket med ett ryck.**

"**Ja" sade han med dramatisk stämma. "**_**Nyfångade Pixi-gnomer från Cornwall**_**!"**

"Skojar han med oss" sa Remus och stirrade på boken och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

"Det är ju inte farliga, bara väldigt busiga" sa Sirius och såg James som stirrade på honom.

"Jag vill minnas att de där fick vi läsa om de där första året" sa Frank och såg på James och Sirius som verkade tänka på något de med.

**Seamus Finnigan kunde inte behärska sig. Han brast i ett frustande skratt som inte ens Lockman kunde ta för ett skrik av fasa.**

"**Vad det nåt du ville säga?" sade han och log emot Seamus.**

"**Ja, de är väl inte särskilt… inte särskilt **_**farliga**_** va?" kom det halvkvävt från Seamus.**

"Låter som att Lockman vill få det att se ut som att de där varelserna är så mycket farligare än vad de egentligen är" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet medan han såg på Andromeda som ville gömma huvudet i sina händer.

"Snälla låt lektionen gå bra" viskade Andromeda medan de andra skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vill inte veta vad han tänkte på att ta fram dem, utan att ens be dem ta fram sina böcker" sa Remus och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte om det var klokt att ta fram dem på första lektionen för om jag minns boklistan rätt så har han ännu inte stött på Pixi-gnomer" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men jag är helt övertygad om att han påstår sig kunna mer än han egentligen kan, tänk bara vad han sa till deras professor Sprout" sa Andromeda och såg hur några av dem satte handen för munnen.

"Skall jag läsa så vi kan se hur stor skada han gör i klassen" sa Alice och tog emot glaset från Frank, de var verkligen bra att de avbröt henne emellan åt, så att hon fick en chans att dricka lite.

"**Var inte såg säker på det!" sade Lockman och viftade ett tillrättavisande finger mot Seamus. "Det är ena förbaskat listiga små rackare vi har att göra med!"**

**Pixi-gnomerna var lysande blå till färgen och ungefär tjugo centermeter långa. De hade spetsig ansikten och röster så höga och gälla att det var som att lyssna till en flock grälande undulater. Så snart skynket var borttaget började de tjattra medan de for omkring i buren, skakade stängerna så att de rasslade och gjorde fula grimaser åt eleverna som satt närmaste.**

"De är inte listiga, de är bara små och väldigt irriterande busfrön" sa James och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Det är experter på att ställa till Kaos" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Det håller jag med om. Men han kunde väl ha tagit bort skynket lugnt så hade inte de inte blivit så upp jagade, och dessutom så behandlar man dem väl så kommer de hålla sig lugn men det låter som han har för många i buren" sa Remus och såg på albumet som nu visade upp hur många det var i buren.

"Han skulle inte ha mer än tio i en sådan bur" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tycker ändå att de är ganska roliga så länge de är i en bur" sa Narcissa och såg på albumet.

"Jag undrar varför han inte bad dem att slå upp boken" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nu började tänka efter.

"Jag hade bett dem göra det" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Då sätter vi i gång då" ropade Lockman. "Låt oss nu se hur ni klarar av dem!" Och öppnade buren.**

"Han gjorde vad" sa Molly och såg på boken.

"Han släppte ut 20 stycken Pixi-gnomer i ett klassrum med elever som knappt kände till vad det var för varelser som han släppte lös" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som skakade på huvudet.

"Molly det är ingen ide att du säger något, eftersom detta inte har hänt än" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som skakade på huvudet och såg Arthur med en mycket arg blick på Arthur.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det inte är någon som kommer till skada" sa Lily och bet på sin nagel.

**Det var som om helvetet hade brutit loss. Pixi-gnomerna sköt i väg åt alla håll raketer. Två av dem grep tag i öronen på Neville och lyfte upp honom i luften. **

"Varför just Neville" sa Frank och såg på de andra som blundade.

"Det låter så hemskt att säga det men det verkade som att allt sådan här händer Neville" sa Alice och såg på Frank som log emot henne.

"Nästan som dig" sa Frank och kysste hennes kind.

"Det är inte klokt att han släppte ut de där varelserna ur buren och verkligen lät dem gå lös på hela klassrummet" sa Remus och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet och hoppades att inget skulle komma till skada.

**Flera stycken satte i väg ut genom fönstret och lät en skur av krossat glas regna ner över dem som satt längst bak. **

"Det första en pixi-gnom gör är att försöka komma tillbaka till friheten" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte om man skall se det som ett bra sätt att flera försvann, men jag undrar hur han tänker fånga in dem" sa Sirius och såg på boken där Pixi-gnomer fanns angivna för att se hur man skulle fånga dem.

"Jag tror inte att den här lektionen kommer gå så bra" sa Frank och såg på de andra som verkade tänk samma sak.

"Jag vill veta hur det går med Neville" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som nickade med.

"Jag undrar vad de gjorde med honom för det sa inte boken om" sa Lily och kände hur hennes oro för att något hemskt skulle hända Neville eller Harry.

"Lily du kanske skall dricka lite" sa James och såg på Lily som tog emot flaskan och tog en mycket liten klunk av det lugnande medlet som Jocelyn hade skickat tillbaka till dem.

"Bättre" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det hjälper, kanske borde berätta för Professor McGonagall om detta" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade och Remus som nickade de med.

"Det är bra" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade ha större kontroll över sin katt nu.

**Resten övergick till att ödelägga klassrummet – ännu effektivare än en omkring rusande noshörning hade gjort. De grep tag i bläckflaskor och sprutade bläck över hela klassrummet, slet böcker och papper i små bitar, rev ner tavlor från väggarna, välte papperskorgen upp och ner, ryckte åt sig väskor och böcker och kastade ut dem genom det krossade fönstret. Efter bara några minuter hade halva klassen tagit betäckning under bänkarna, och Neville hängde och gungade i takkronan.**

"Nej de där förgrymmade små varelserna, jag hatar dem" sa Alice och hennes händer darrade där hon höll i boken och hon kände när Frank tog hennes händer.

"Lockman kommer aldrig bli lärare på Hogwarts så länge som jag lever" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade

"Jag tror aldrig jag har varit med om en mer inkompetent lärare" sa Ted och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag fattar inte att Lockman bara stod där och inte gjorde något" sa Narcissa och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

"Han talade inte om hur man hanterar dem, han hade inte förvarnat dem om vad som kommer hända, han är den värsta läraren jag har varit med om" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade medan de stirrade på James som för engång skull hade rätt, alla stirrade på honom innan de log och vinkade åt Alice att fortsätta läsa.

"**Ryck upp er nu! Omringa dem och fånga in dem, det är ju bara pixi-gnomer!" ropade Lockman. Han rullade upp skjortärmarna, svängde sin trollstav och vrålade: "**_**Peskipiksi pesternomi**_**!"**

"Men gud hjälpte de elever som har honom som lärare" sa Narcissa och stirrade på boken.

"Det där är ju inte ens en riktig trollformel" sa Merlene och stirrade på boken.

"Ryck upp er" morrade Remus och stirrade på boken han hade inte samma problem som Lily eftersom hans varg krävde en måne för förvandlingen medan Lily kunde det räcka med ilska eller att Katten kände sig hotad för att hon skulle förvandlas.

"Jag vill verkligen inte se honom som lärare på Hogwarts" sa Lily och kände hur katten inom sig fräste, medan hon stirrade på boken.

"Han kommer inte bli lärare vi kommer se till det, glöm inte att professor McGonagall läs böckerna" sa Andromeda och såg på de andra som nu log.

"Det är en bra sak" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som bara stirrade på boken.

**Det hade absolut ingen effekt. En av gnomerna grep Lockmans trollstav och kastade ut den också genom fönstret. Lockman svalde häftigt och dök ner under katedern. Han undgick med nöd och näppe att krossa till mos av Neville, som ramlade ner en sekund senare då takkronan gav vika.**

"Det var en bra sak Pixi-gnomerna gjorde" sa Sirius och såg på boken med ett leende.

"Att Neville blev hängd i en takkrona" utbrast Alice och höll sitt trollspö riktat emot Sirius som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, absolut inte, jag menar att de kastade ut Lockmans trollstav var vad jag menade" sa Sirius snabbt och såg på Alice som satte sig ner och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Synd bara att Neville missade Lockman" sa Frank och såg på Alice som stirrade på honom.

"Jag menar att hade Neville träffat Lockman så hade han hamnat på sjukhusflygeln och kanske inte kunnat haft någon mer lektion den veckan" sa Frank och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

"Han skulle aldrig ha fått den tjänsten från början" sa Alice och stirrade på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att Neville klarade sig ganska bra än då" sa Narcissa och såg på Alice som nickade innan hon läste vidare.

**Klockan ringde och det blev en vild rusning mot utgången. Då det var relativt lugnt i rummet igen, reste sig Lockman upp och sade till Harry, Ron och Hermione, som nästan hunnit fram till dörren:**

"**Ja, då kan ni tre samla in resten och låsa in dem i buren igen" Han svepte förbi dem och stängde hastigt dörren efter sig.**

"Vänta lite" sa Lily och kände hur James höll i henne.

"Han lämnar tre stycken elever ur andra årskursen att samla in Pixi-gnomer, utan att veta hur man skall göra, utan några instruktioner och utan övervakning av honom själv, glöm vad jag sa James, jag vill veta vad ni tänker göra emot honom, och jag kommer hjälpa er" sa Lily hon hade nu verkligen börjat hata den där Lockman hon hade inte haft några problem med honom trots att han gjorde allt för att förföra varje yngre elev som fanns i skolan, men Lily hade inte kunnat göra något emot honom för han hade inte gjort något förbjudet.

"Lily är du säker på det" sa Sirius och såg på Lilys ögon som var gula, han såg på James som verkade tänka.

"Sirius vi kanske behöver Lilys hjälp" sa James och såg på henne medan hon verkade knyta sina händer så att de knackade.

"Kan jag få läsa det är snart slut" sa Alice och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Glöm inte bort att du och jag skall prata så fort kapitlet är slut Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Han är ju helt **_**otrolig**_**, den där Lockman" sade Ron och tjöt till då en av de kvarvarande pixi-gnomerna bet honom i hårt i örat.**

"Å jag har glömt att de biter en med" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill minnas att de biter ganska hårt med" sa Frank och såg på Merlene som nickade hon vågade inte svara eftersom Alice stirrade på henne med en hård blick.

"**Han vill bara ge oss lite praktisk erfarenhet" sade Hermione och paralyserade två gnomer på en gång med hjälp av en listig fastfrysningsbesvärjelse, var efter hon stoppade tillbaka dem i buren igen.**

"Det var nog den bästa förtrollning emot dem om man inte använder socker eller liknade emot dem" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vill minnas att jag skulle få läsa färdigt" sa Alice och stirrade på dem.

"Har du mycket kvar" sa Frank och såg på henne.

"Nej knappt en halv sida, kan jag få läsa den utan att ni avbryter mig" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade, hon stirrade på Sirius och James innan hon läste

"_**Praktisk erfarenhet?"**_** upprepade Harry, som kämpade för att fånga en pixi-gnom som dansade utom räckhåll och räckte ut tungan åt honom. "Hermione, han hade inte den blekaste aning om vad han sysslade med."**

"**Struntprat" sade Hermione. "Du har ju själv läst hans böcker – tänk på alla fantastiska bedrifter han har utfört…"**

"**Som han **_**påstår **_**att han har utfört" muttrade Ron.**

"Harry har rätt" sa James och såg på de andra när Alice suckade och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Var du inte klar" frågade Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Jo jag var klar, det var bara väldigt jobbigt att läsa högt" sa Alice och såg på när Andromeda och Ted reste sig upp.

"Vi går ner till köket och ber dem om Lunch" sa Ted och gruppen nickade.

"Tror ni verkligen att Harry har rätt att Lockman inte har en blekaste aning om vad han sysslar med" sa Frank och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag är helt övertygad om det" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade tänka på det.

"Lily" sa Merlene och Lily reste sig upp och följde med sin vän längre in i rummet och sedan kastade de upp en förtrollning som skulle låta dem tala ostört.

"Vad är det som pågår Lily" sa Merlene och såg på sin vän, Lily ville inte förklara för någon om hennes sjukdom, eftersom många såg ner på Varulvar och Varkatter, Lily såg inte på sin vän.

"Lily, vi har varit vänner sedan första året, jag vet att du skulle bli en animagus förra året misslyckades du" frågade Merlene och såg på sin vän som såg på henne.

"Nej men jag blev sjuk" sa Lily tyst och såg på sina händer.

"Vad menar du" sa Merlene och såg på Lily och såg hur färgen i hennes ögon var gula igen.

"Du är en Varkatt" viskade Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade mycket svagt.

"Varför har du inte sagt något" sa Merlene och såg på henne.

"Jag skämdes, jag ville inte att ni skulle skämmas, det är nästa värre att vara en varkatt än varulv eftersom en varkatt kan slakta en by på en enda dag" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som kramade om henne.

"Du är min vän och du kommer förbli de, jag bryr mig inte om att du är en varkatt, du är Lily Evans, vet James" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det var som han viste vad som pågick, Remus upptäckte det när jag inte han skifta tillbaka innan han så nära att han såg mig" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som stirrade på henne.

"Hur ser du ut i din Varkatt form får jag se" sa Merlene och såg på sin vän som log svagt.

"Du måste sätta dig ner och vänta tills jag kommer till dig, gör inga hastiga rörelser" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som satte sig ner.

Lily lät katten ta över och Merlene stirrade på den Vita snöleoparden som stod framför henne och hörde det låga morrandet, Merlene rörde sig inte, hon litade på Lily och såg på Katten som långsamt kom närmare och närmare innan den stod med nosen emot Merlenes ansikte, det hade tagit katten en lång stund innan den kom på att Merlene inte utgjorde någon fara för Lily eller henne själv.

"Du är hur gullig som helst" sa Merlene och ryckte till när katten fnös.

"Okej, jag har alltid gillat katter" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som skiftade tillbaka till mänsklig form.

"Lova att inte berätta för någon, snälla jag vill inte att det skall komma ut, McGonagall känner till det men ingen mer lärare, jag skäms så jag hade inte kontroll nog över min katt, jag hade kunnat döda Molly och Arthur" sa Lily och såg på sin vän som nu höll hårt om henne.

"Oroa dig inte" sa Merlene och de båda gick tillbaka till gruppen där Andromeda och Ted hade fått fram mat med hjälp av husalferna.

"Skall vi äta medan Frank läser nästa kapitel eller skall vi äta först" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg på Frank.

"Det är ditt val Frank" sa Lily och såg på James som såg frågande på Frank som verkade tänka.

"Låt mig äta först sedan kan jag läsa.

_Någon annanstans._

_Hon stirrade på boken och sedan reste hon sig upp och gick emot lärare rummet, medan hon darrade, hon hade begått ett misstag, hon skulle inte ha skickat tillbaka böckerna, hon såg på de andra eleverna alla hade familjer något hon önskade att hon hade, hon knackade på dörren till sin favoritlärares kontor._

"_Kom in" sa rösten._

"_Professor" sa hon och klev in i rummet._

"_Hur går det med ditt experiment" sa McGonagall och såg på sin elev, som skruvade på sig._

"_Ni kunde ju ha berättat att Lily Evans var en Varkatt" sa hon och såg choken i professorns ansikte._

"_Det hade jag glömt bort, snälla säg att ingen blev skadad" sa McGonagall och såg på sin elev som såg på henne._

"_Nej ingen blev skadad, jag tror jag lyckades skydda dem, men det skrämde mig, och jag tror att vi är tvungna att skicka tillbaka mig lite tidigare än vad som var planerat" sa hon och såg på sin lärare som verkade tänka._

"_Hur fungerar förtrollningen så att Harry kan se vad som sägas" sa McGonagall och såg leendet._

"_Det fungerar bra, och Harry har lärt sig att lägga breven på rätt ställe så att breven dyker upp i deras tid" sa hon och såg på Sin professor som nickade._

"_frågan är hur vi gör med levande varelser" sa Hon och såg på sin Lärare och sedan på dörren som öppnades._

"_Mrs. Weasley, jag hoppas att allt är bra" sa McGonagall och såg på eleven som satt framför henne._

"_Jo jag funderar på om vi skall skicka tillbaka ett djur före vi skickar tillbaka en av våra mest begåvade elever" sa Mrs. Weasley och satte sig bredvid sin gamla professor._

"_Håller med dig, har du något förslag på djur" sa McGonagall och såg på sina två favorit elever._

"_Bordet börja med någon mus, och sedan gör det större och större" sa Eleven som hade på börjat experimentet._

"_Mrs. Weasley jag låter er två lösa detta men förbered mig, så att jag inte får en chock när saker börjar dyka upp i mitt rum" sa McGonagall och lämnade rummet._

"_Skall du skriva brevet till McGonagall och förbered henne" sa Mrs. Weasley och såg på sin elev som nickade._

"_Jag kommer och pratar med dig när jag har gjort allt som krävs" sa hon och lämnade rummet._

Tillbaka i vid-behovs rummet.

"Jag tror jag kan ta boken nu" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Skall du inte äta mer" sa Alice och såg på honom.

"Så som de har pratat under de första Sex kapitel så kommer jag hinna äta under tiden som ni pratar" sa Frank och tog boken och slog upp den på rätt ställe.

"okej är alla här" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade medan han harklade sig för att började läsa.

* * *

><p>Jag ber om ursäkt till er som kanske tycker att Molly borde ha bett om ursäkt i detta kapitlet men för mig så är hon en stark person som inte inser att hon kanske har gjort fel. lite likt Ron i tredje, och fjärde boken, när det tar nästan en månad för honom att ber om ursäkt till Harry<p> 


End file.
